Paws in Love
by Widzilla
Summary: "Apa mereka itu?"—"Mereka itu adalah anjing. Mereka berbahaya, bodoh, dan hanya suka bermain-main! Jangan dekat-dekat mereka! Kita adalah kucing yang penuh keanggunan. Berbeda dengan mereka." AU elemental kitties Boboiboy with seven sins Husky Fang. (FangBoy pairing. fem!Boboiboy)
1. ATTENTION

**Boboiboy series © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fanfiction by widzilla**

 **WARNING!  
Fang x fem!Boboiboy pairing  
Genderbender  
Romance stuffs  
AU and OOC**

 **You've been warned! Don't like, don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Elemental Cats and The Seven Sins Dogs**

" _Apa mereka itu?"_

" _Mereka itu adalah anjing. Mereka berbahaya, bodoh, dan hanya suka bermain-main! Jangan dekat-dekat mereka! Kita adalah kucing yang penuh keanggunan. Berbeda dengan mereka."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanfiksi ini adalah imajinasi belaka berupa AU (Alternate Universe) yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan jalan cerita dari animasi Boboiboy.**

 **Mohon untuk TIDAK memasukkan unsur agama dalam cerita ini terutama dari segi halal-haram dalam memelihara dan menerima perlakuan dari hewan tertentu.**

 **Satu-satunya yang mengandung unsur agama hanya Yaya yang mengenakan jilbab dalam kesehariannya menunjukkan dia memang beragama Islam.**

 **JANGAN DIANGGAP SERIUS. FANFIKSI INI HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN SEMATA.**

 **Jika tidak suka atau tidak setuju** **—** **silakan klik tombol 'BACK' dan tidak perlu meninggalkan** _ **review**_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebenarnya fanfiksi ini sudah disubmit pada FF yang berjudul ' S7NS – Short Daily Stories'. Namun karena ternyata menjadi bersambung, saya memutuskan untuk memisahkannya menjadi satu jalan cerita sendiri.**

 **Ff ini hanya berupa cerita keseharian.**

 **Tidak ada jadwal** _ **update**_ **yang rutin. Hanya untuk sekedar melepas penat saya.**

 _ **Cover image**_ **bersifat sementara. Foto saya ambil dari Google Images. Kredit untuk pengunggah foto.**

 **Salam,**

 **Widzilla**


	2. Cats Story

**Boboiboy series © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fanfiction by widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x fem!Boboiboy pairing, Genderbender, Romance stuffs, AU and OOC.**

 **You've been warned! Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 ** _Cats Story_**

.

.

.

Sebuah kota kecil tertutupi kabut putih serta hujan deras di sore hari. Semua orang yang terlambat untuk berteduh berlarian dengan hati-hati. Jalanan begitu sepi pejalan kaki. Beberapa pengguna sepeda dan kendaraan lain ada yang berjuang meneruskan perjalanan mereka agar cepat sampai tujuan. Namun ada juga yang berteduh karena merasa terlalu berbahaya menembus tirai hujan yang deras.

Seorang remaja berlari dari satu gedung ke gedung yang lain. Ia terburu meski tahu tubuhnya telah basah kuyup. Berharap setidaknya bisa sampai ke rumah dengan selamat meski harus bermandikan air hujan. Pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan berteduh di depan sebuah toko roti.

Hanya berbekal tas ransel yang menjadi payungnya―membuat ia menyesali akan kebiasaanya lupa sesuatu.

"Aduuuh, semakin deras! Aku berteduh dulu saja! Hhh, kenapa aku ini selalu lupa bawa payung, sih!"

Boboiboy namanya―seorang gadis remaja berambut hitam pendek dengan _highlight_ putih menghias. Kini tengah memeras ujung rok dan jaketnya karena telah nekat berlari menembus hujan yang jatuh ke bumi dengan deras tanpa ampun. Tubuhnya gemetar―menggigil.

"Myaaang…"

Di antara suara hujan yang menderu di atas aspal, suara terdengar parau nan mungil berasal dari sebuah kardus di bawah atap toko yang melindungi dari air hujan.

Ada empat anak kucing saling bertumpuk di situ. Saling meringkuk melindungi saudara-saudaranya yang lain dari dingin. Boboiboy terkejut melihat kumpulan bulu yang menggigil kedinginan. Ia berjongkok. Dirinya yang penyayang kucing membuat tak tega melihat pemandangan manis yang menyedihkan itu.

"Aduh, kasihan… mereka pasti kedinginan. Di mana induknya…?"

Seseorang keluar dari toko roti. Di tangannya ada semangkuk susu dan paruhan roti.

Boboiboy terkesiap, "A-apakah anda pemilik anak-anak kucing ini?"

Wanita tersebut tersenyum lemah sambil menggeleng menaruh mangkuk dan roti di tangannya dalam dus berisi anak-anak kucing di dekat Boboiboy berjongkok.

"Sayang sekali aku bukan pemilik mereka. Aku ingin sekali menyelamatkan anak-anak kucing malang ini. Tapi aku tak bisa membawa ke apartemenku karena dilarang memelihara binatang di sana. Dan aku tak bisa membawa mereka masuk ke dalam toko roti ini karena bos-ku alergi kucing dan takut bulu mereka menempel di roti."

Boboiboy kembali memandangi anak-anak kucing yang masih meringkuk kedinginan tak memedulikan mangkuk susu dan roti di dekat mereka.

"Ke mana induk mereka?"

"Aku tak tahu. Anak-anak kucing ini dibuang. Tak pernah ada induk kucing yang mengunjungi mereka."

Boboiboy semakin iba. Sang wanita menawarkan gadis berusia lima belas tahun itu untuk berteduh di dalam, tapi Boboiboy menolak dengan halus.

"Aku telepon ibu saja. Mungkin ada yang bisa menjemputku." Dari tasnya, Boboiboy mengeluarkan _handphone_ dan memijit nomor telepon rumahnya.

"Halo, ibu… Aku baru pulang les tapi tiba-tiba hujan deras… iya, aku sedang berteduh di toko roti dekat gedung les… Baik, aku tunggu, yah. Terima kasih, bu."

Beberapa saat setelah Boboiboy memasukkan _handphone-_ nya ke dalam tas, ia kembali berjongkok dan menimang-nimang perasaan iba di hatinya.

"Ooh, ayolah… aku sudah punya tiga ekor kucing di rumah… Masa mau nambah lagi…"

Suara ngeong para kucing-kucing kecil terdengar lemah. Terlebih tubuh mungil mereka bergetar karena dingin.

Dinginnya udara sama sekali tak memberi toleransi pada gadis yang masih berjongkok memandangi keempat ekor kucing mungil di kardus.

* * *

Di sebuah rumah dengan gaya Eropa berwarna putih yang megah dalam sebuah komplek, ada jendela yang tertutup di lantai dua―tapi kacanya yang bening memerlihatkan pemandangan di dalamnya.

Tiga ekor kucing yang sudah agak dewasa tengah bermalas-malasan di sebuah kamar.

Salah satunya berwarna belang hitam-putih. Dengan kaki-kaki lembutnya yang seperti mengenakan kaus kaki putih, sedang asyik memainkan mainan kucing. Mata biru si kucing berkilat ceria. Kalung warna biru bertuliskan ' **Taufan** ' di lehernya bergemerincing riang.

Satunya yang berwarna belang kecoklatan dengan kalung kuning bertuliskan ' **Gempa** '―kalem memandangi sebuah buku yang terbuka di hadapannya. Mata keemasannya dengan sabar memandangi tulisan-tulisan di halaman buku. Orang-orang akan menilai Gempa bisa membaca jika melihatnya langsung.

Sedangkan yang satu lagi, berbulu hitam pekat nan lebat, bermata _ruby_ dengan sorot tajam. Kalungnya merah bertuliskan ' **Halilintar** '. Ia nampak kalem duduk di pinggir jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan berkabut karena derasnya hujan di luar.

Suara derap langkah terdengar membuat kepala dan telinga ketiga kucing itu terangkat. Mereka langsung mendekati pintu―tahu siapa yang datang.

"Meoooong… meooong… meoooong…!"

Boboiboy membuka pintu membawa sebuah kardus besar di tangan―disambut ngeongan rindu para kucing-kucingnya.

Ia hati-hati melangkah karena bajunya yang basah kuyup menetes-netes di lantai membuat para kucing terkejut terciprat air.

Perlahan-lahan Boboiboy meletakkan kardus di lantai dekat meja belajarnya.

"Hai―Hali, Taufan, Gempa! Aduh, maaf… aku tadi kehujanan. Aku ganti baju sebentar, yah!"

Kardus yang dibawa sang majikan mengundang rasa penasaran ketiga kucing di kamar. Mereka mengendus-endus dan agak berjarak pada dus itu.

Dengan cepat Boboiboy mengeringkan tubuh dan rambut setelah menggantung bajunya yang basah kuyup. _Sweater_ putih kini membalut dan menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Nona, saya bawakan teh panas dan cemilan untuk anda."

"Oh, terima kasih, bibi."

Seorang pelayan membawa nampan serta perangkat teh―menaruhnya dengan hati-hati di meja dekat jendela karena Taufan terus-terusan mengendus makanan yang dibawa pelayan itu. "Taufan, ini buat nona. Jangan dimakan, yah."

Si kucing mengeong membuat sang pelayan tersenyum―mengelus kepala Taufan sebelum pamit keluar dari kamar Boboiboy.

"Nah, ada yang ingin kukenalkan pada kalian."

Dengan hati-hati, Boboiboy membuka kardus dan mengeluarkan isinya perlahan.

Empat ekor anak kucing membuat kaget dan heran tiga ekor kucing dewasa lainnya.

Empat ekor anak kucing kecil berwarna oranye, putih keabu-abuan, coklat belang gelap, dan putih dengan belang oranye.

Ada pendatang baru.

Ada teman baru.

Ada adik baru.

.

"Myaaaang myaaaaang myaaaang!"

"Miiii miii miii!"

"Myaaaw myaaw myaaaw!"

"Miaaaw miaaaaw miaaaaw!"

.

Taufan dengan segera mengendus-endus empat anak kucing itu satu per satu dan mengajaknya bermain. Tentu saja mendapat teguran dari Boboiboy karena keempat anak kucing itu masih terlalu lemah untuk banyak bergerak.

"Taufan, mereka masih kecil. Kau harus lembut, yah."

Gempa ikut mengendus-endus mereka. Beberapa dari anak kucing mendekatinya dan mencari kehangatan. Gempa sama sekali tak protes atau menghindar. Ia tahu anak-anak kucing itu kedinginan. Salah satunya yang berbulu coklat belang gelap ternyata terciprat sedikit air hujan ketika masih di dalam kardus tadi. Gempa menjilati kepala si kecil dengan sabar dan telaten.

Sementara Halilintar agak menjauh. Ia bingung dan canggung mendapati anak-anak kucing baru di kamar majikannya.

 _Apa ini? Siapa ini? Dari mana ini?_

Jelas sekali Hali agak menolak kehadiran para pendatang baru mungil itu.

Boboiboy tersenyum―tahu hal itu akan terjadi. Tentu saja ia tahu jelas sifat para kucing-kucing peliharaannya.

Dengan lembut, Boboiboy memeluk Halilintar dan mengelusnya agar tenang.

"Hali, ini adik-adik baru untuk kalian. Tolong jaga mereka, yah. Kasihan mereka kedinginan di dalam kardus. Dibuang sebatang kara dan kelaparan di pinggir jalan."

Halilintar masih ragu. Namun akhirnya ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan majikannya dan berjalan perlahan―mengendus salah satu dari anak kucing yang terus mengendus-endus tempat baru mereka.

"Baiklah! Aku sudah memikirkan nama untuk mereka di mobil tadi. Yang putih dengan belang oranye ini kunamakan **Solar**. Yang coklat belang gelap ini kunamakan **Thorn** ―lihatlah matanya yang hijau terang! Cantik, yah! Nah, yang berwarna putih keabu-abuan ini―astaga aku selalu berpikir dia mati, tapi ternyata hanya tidur. Baiklah, dia kunamakan **Ice**. Dan yang berwarna oranye. Dia yang paling―"

"Myaaaaaaaaang! Myaaaaaaang! Myaaaaaaaaaaaaaang!"

"―yang paling cerewet ini kunamakan **Blaze**."

Boboiboy tertawa melihat Blaze terus mengeong. Sepertinya ia mulai lapar.

"Selamat datang di rumah baru kalian."

* * *

Ikan sarden rebusan akhirnya habis disantap para anak-anak kucing. Mereka kini tertidur dengan lelap di dalam keranjang beralaskan bantal dan selimut. Menikmati hangatnya rumah baru mereka. Dengan tiga pengasuh mereka yang baru. Bersama sang majikan yang sangat menyayangi para kucing-kucing manis di kamarnya itu.

Tak diduga, beberapa saat kemudian empat kucing kecil terbangun dan mendekati tiga kucing dewasa lainnya.

"Dingin―apa boleh aku tidur di ekormu?"

"Ng, yah―asal kau tak menggigitinya."

Si kecil oranye melompat mengejutkan Hali dan meringkukkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan si kucing hitam. "Kau hangat sekali. Siapa kau?"

"E-eh, aku Halilintar―panggil saja aku Hali."

"Ummm―Hali… Terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku tidur di sini."

"Sama-sama, Blaze."

"'Blaze'? Apa itu? Apa itu enak?"

Si kucing hitam tertawa kecil. "Itu namamu dari Boboiboy. Gadis yang sudah menyelamatkanmu tadi bernama Boboiboy. Dia majikan kita. Tugas kita adalah menjaganya."

"'Blaze'—Jadi sekarang aku akan dipanggil 'Blaze'?"

"Ya, apa kau tak suka nama itu?"

"Suka! Suka sekali!"

Si mungil semakin mengeratkan tubuhnya di bulu hangat Hali. Meski pada awalnya canggung, Halilintar tak menolak keberadaan Blaze di dekatnya.

"Ung—aku… ngantuk…"

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah."

Hali menjilati kepala dan tubuh si mungil yang sedikit menggigil hingga akhirnya lebih tenang. Blaze kini menemukan kehangatan di sisi pengasuhnya yang baru.

"Mmm—hangat… mmm… Mama… Hali… zzz—"

Hali terkejut mendengar panggilan dalam igauan kucing kecil di sampingnya. Ia sedikit canggung mendengarnya.

"Manis sekali."

"Kurasa anak-anak ini memang butuh kita untuk mengasuh mereka."

Taufan dan Gempa juga membiarkan Solar, Thorn, dan Ice tertidur dalam kehangatan di balik bulu kucing-kucing yang lebih dewasa itu.

"Ta-tapi… aku bukan 'Mama'—"

"Sssh—mereka sudah tidur." Gempa menjilat sedikit kepala Thorn yang telah lelap.

"Hei, lihat yang ini. Dia bahkan sudah bermimpi."

Mereka terkekeh kecil melihat Ice menggoyang-goyangkan kaki-kaki mungilnya dengan nyaman dalam pelukan Taufan. Solar yang berada di sampingnya sedikit terganggu, maka Taufan agak membuat jarak di antara dua kucing mungil itu dengan kakinya yang bagai kaus kaki putih lembut.

Hali menghela napas.

Entah akan ada kisah apa dari kucing-kucing manis ini.

Mungkin ada kisah yang menunggu untuk diucapkan seperti nyanyian para kucing

* * *

 **tbc**


	3. Dogs Story

**Boboiboy series © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fanfiction by widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x fem!Boboiboy pairing, Genderbender, Romance stuffs, AU and OOC.**

 **You've been warned! Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 ** _Dogs Story_**

.

.

.

Setahun sebelum Boboiboy menemukan anak-anak kucing di bawah hujan—ada kisah kecil yang tak diketahui banyak orang.

Kali ini waktu berputar mundur menemui beberapa tokoh yang akan ikut mengiringi kisah para kucing manis.

Ketika Halilintar, Gempa, dan Taufan masih begitu mungil dan mengeong-ngeong manja dengan suara kecil mereka dalam pangkuan Boboiboy yang juga masih berusia empat belas tahun—ada kisah pertemuan kecil antara seorang remaja dengan anak-anak anjing Siberian Husky.

Setahun sebelum ada kisah yang mengeong lembut nantinya—dan sebelum ada kisah yang melolong lantang nantinya.

* * *

"Kami tak sanggup memelihara semuanya. Jadi anak-anak anjing ini akan kami berikan pada orang-orang yang kami percaya bisa merawat dan menyayangi mereka."

Kalimat yang diucapkan dengan desahan agak sedih oleh seorang petinggi militer di rumahnya membuat remaja berusia empat belas tahun membelalakkan matanya lebar tak percaya.

"Astaga, Kaizo—lihat! Mereka manis sekali!"

"Hey, jaga sikapmu, Fang. Kita sedang di rumah seorang petinggi teman ayah di militer."

"Aku tahu—"

Ketujuh anak-anak anjing Siberian Husky menyalak-nyalak manis menggoyang-goyangkan ekor mereka sambil berlarian menggigiti mainan anjing di sebuah kandang terbuka yang luas di halaman luar sana.

Fang dan Kaizo hanya bisa memandangi dari teras yang dilapisi kaca tebal bersama ayah mereka dan pemilik rumah besar tersebut.

Hao tersenyum kecil melihat anak bungsunya antusias menempel pada kaca tebal ingin meraih anak-anak anjing itu. "Bagaimana dengan orang tua dari anak-anak anjing ini?"

"Keduanya akan tetap kurawat. Mereka sudah terlatih baik agar bisa menjaga rumah ini. Tapi—kalau untuk merawat ketujuh anak-anak anjing ini… ini terlalu berat untuk aku dan istriku. Hanya kami berdua di rumah ini sementara anak-anakku telah berkeluarga sendiri-sendiri dan memilih untuk tak memelihara anjing."

Fang terlalu terpikat pada anak-anak anjing yang manis itu tanpa peduli perbincangan ayahnya dengan teman sekantornya. Kaizo menggeleng tersenyum geli melihat adiknya antusias ingin mendekati para anak-anak anjing.

Fang mendekati dan memeluk pinggang ayahnya. "Ayah, ayah! Apa aku boleh ke halaman bermain dengan mereka?"

Sang ayah mengangkat alis. Ia tahu jelas perangai anaknya yang sangat mengidamkan seekor anjing di rumah.

Pemilik rumah terkekeh melihat sikap manja Fang pada ayahnya. Benar-benar pemandangan yang langka. Fang terkenal di akademinya sebagai calon prajurit terbaik dengan ketegasannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihat mereka lebih dekat?"

Fang tergirang sampai harus ditahan Kaizo dengan memeluk leher adiknya agar tak berhambur ke halaman mendahului para pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu.

* * *

Di halaman yang luas dan hijau para anak-anak anjing menyalak dan melolong menyambut para manusia yang mendekati mereka. Terutama seorang remaja yang tampak begitu antusias.

"Boleh aku masuk ke kandang itu?"

"Boleh. Mereka akan senang dikunjungi teman bermain."

Kedua pria yang lebih tua kembali berbincang. Sementara Kaizo mengawasi adiknya yang sudah nekat masuk kandang dan memeluk-meluk para anak-anak anjing dengan girang.

"Melihat anakku begitu senang—apa boleh aku membantumu dengan memelihara salah satu dari mereka?"

Wajah sang pemilik rumah berubah cerah gembira mendengarnya. "Tentu! Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau membantuku! Aku hanya bisa melepaskan anak-anak anjing ini pada orang-orang yang sangat kupercaya. Terima kasih banyak, Hao."

Ayah Fang dan Kaizo tersenyum lebar. "Nanti akan kubantu kau mencarikan pemilik baru untuk merawat anak-anak anjing yang lain dan—"

"Ayah! Ayah! Boleh kita pelihara MEREKA SEMUA!?"

Ketiga pria yang berdiri di luar kandang anjing terdiam dan mematung melihat Fang dikelilingi anak-anak anjing hingga di atas kepalanya menggoyangkan ekor.

"—semua?" tanya Kaizo berusaha meyakinkan diri ia tak salah dengar.

"Iya! SEMUA!"

Kaizo terdiam. Menoleh ke belakang. Di mana ayahnya dan pemilik para anjing itu terdiam saling memandang.

"Mmm—Fang, ayah rasa—"

"Ayolah, ayaaah! Kumohon! Tadi aku dengar paman akan memberikan anak-anak anjing ini, kan? Tapi mereka bertujuh semua bersaudara! Aku tak bisa mengambil satu memisahkan dari saudaranya yang lain. Ia akan kesepian—"

Nada di kalimat terakhir terdengar semakin pelan.

Hao kembali terdiam. Ia berusaha memahami anaknya yang masih berusia belasan tahun itu.

Ada kenangan yang membuat Fang seperti demikian. Di mana ketika sang ayah dan abangnya harus pergi pelatihan, dinas, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan dan pendidikan mereka di bidang militer—Fang kecil terpaksa sendiri di rumah. Meski ia bersama ibunya tapi tetap saja Fang tak memiliki teman bermain.

Beberapa kali mereka pindah rumah karena pemindahan tugas. Fang harus bersosialisasi lagi dengan lingkungan barunya. Ia tak pernah memiliki teman bermain yang terus bersamanya sejak kecil.

Kaizo turut terdiam. Ia amat sangat menyayangi Fang sejak adiknya itu masih di perut sang ibunda. Tapi kenyataannya kemudian ia sering meninggalkan rumah untuk pendidikannya dan dilanjutkan pekerjaannya. Fang kecil selalu mengangkat tangannya berharap mendapat pelukan lebih lama dari abangnya. Tapi Kaizo yang butuh belajar lebih giat terpaksa mengunci kamarnya agar sang adik tak masuk dan mengajaknya bermain.

Melihat Fang memohon dengan anak-anak anjing dalam pelukannya membuat kedua pria tersebut merasa bersalah.

"Ayah—?"

 _Ini dia._

 _Ini_ _—dia._

Sorotan mata yang membuat kedua pria yang jauh lebih tua itu tak bisa menolak apapun permintaan Fang.

Sorotan penuh mohon. Bagai ada galaksi menyerap jiwa kedua pria tersebut ke dalam permohonan Fang. Kaizo dan ayahnya saling melirik.

"Hhh—Kau janji akan merawat mereka semua?"

"JANJI! AKU JANJI! JANJI PRAJURIT!" Fang buru-buru meletakkan semua anak-anak anjing dan mengangkat tangannya. "SUMPAH PRAJURIT!"

"Astaga—"

Kekeh tawa Kaizo mengiringi desahan napas ayahnya yang mengangkat wajah pasrah. Pria itu tersenyum dan menoleh pada temannya yang masih terbengong.

"Kami akan rawat mereka semua."

Fang berhambur dan bersorak memeluk ayahnya. Pria itu bersumpah belum pernah melihat anak bungsunya sebahagia itu.

"Terima kasih, ayah! Terima kasih! Terima kasih! Terima kasih! Aku janji akan merawat mereka semua! Aku janji! Janji! Aku akan melakukan apapun yang ayah minta! Ah—terima kasih banyak, paman! Terima kasih telah memercayakan kami!"

Sang pemilik rumah tertawa, "Akulah yang harus berterima kasih pada kalian!"

"Kunjungilah kami jika kau rindu pada anak-anak anjing ini."

Anjing-anjing kecil di kandang menyalak-nyalak dan melolong kecil tak paham. Tapi yang penting mereka senang mendapatkan majikan yang sangat menyayangi mereka dari pandangan pertama.

* * *

Perjalanan di mobil bersama anak-anak anjing yang berada di bangku belakang mobil tak diduga begitu tenang. Kaizo yang sedang menyetir menjadi penasaran melihat spion mobil di depan. Sang ayah yang duduk di bangku sebelah Kaizo turut penasaran begitu melihat anak sulungnya tersenyum lebar. Pria itu menoleh ke belakang—ikut tersenyum lebar.

Fang tertidur pulas bersama anak-anak anjing yang ikut tertidur dalam pelukan dan di sekitar bangkunya.

Tak ada yang bisa melukiskan betapa bahagia sang remaja. Senyuman di wajah tak bisa hilang meski ia tertidur.

Kaizo dan ayahnya sama sekali tak heran begitu melihat sang ibu membelalakkan matanya melihat tujuh ekor anak anjing dipeluk Fang ketika mereka sampai di rumah.

"A-ap-apa ini? Anak anjing? Kenapa banyak sekali—?" Elizabeth berusaha memahami apa yang dilihatnya. Fang hanya menunduk sambil memeluk lima ekor Husky. Salah satunya ada di bahunya menggantung dan di atas kepala sang remaja menggoyangkan ekor.

Hao terkekeh geli. "Elly, kemari sebentar."

Setidaknya ibu mereka paham begitu suaminya menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

* * *

 **Hi there ^^ Widzilla's here ^^**

 **Saya memutuskan untuk memakai OC saya Hao dan Ellizabeth sebagai orang tua Kaizo dan Fang. Sudah kepalang basah saya terlalu menyayangi mereka dan merasa belum bisa move on untuk membuat OC baru sebagai orang tua mereka. Kecuali kalau di 'Boboiboy series' yang baru nanti secara _official_ orang tua Kaizo adn Fang muncul xD**

 **Mungkin beberapa orang kurang suka dengan keberadaan OC. It's okay. Tiap orang pasti punya selera sendiri ^^**

 **Saatnya membalas review! xD**

 **xierally19 & khukhuchan - **Thank youuuu! xD Iyap. Khusus yang cerita kucing-anjing akan saya khususkan di sini ^^

 **nevyandini -** Makasiiih xD Blaze-nya memang polos dan kekanakan di sini weheheh xD Dia ga tau kalo itu namanya wkwk xD


	4. Their Love Story Begin

**Boboiboy series © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fanfiction by widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x fem!Boboiboy pairing, Genderbender, Romance stuffs, AU and OOC.**

 **You've been warned! Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 ** _Their Love Story Begin..._**

.

.

.

Setahun sudah sejak anak-anak anjing kecil dipelihara Fang penuh kasih sayang.

Ketujuhnya masing-masing diberi nama oleh Fang setelah agak lama ia mengenal masing-masing sifat para anjingnya.

Tentu saja sebelum anak-anak Husky manis itu diberi nama oleh Fang, Kaizo kerap mengusili adiknya dengan memanggil anak-anak anjing tersebut seperti panggilan militer.

"Husky satu! Husky dua! Husky ti—!"

"Kaizoooo! Hentikaaaan! Ibuuuu! Kaizo usil lagiii!"

"Kaizooo! Jangan usili adikmu—! Umur sudah dua puluhan kok masih saja seperti itu, sih!?"

Si sulung tertawa puas. Tapi ia juga gemas melihat adiknya menjulurkan lidah sebal padanya. Kaizo terkadang tak bisa menahan diri untuk memeluk dan menggesekkan pipinya gemas pada pipi adiknya hingga Fang meronta-ronta.

Dan genap setahun itu Fang sudah mempersiapkan diri—tahu ia akan pindah rumah lagi.

* * *

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan lembut memasuki perumahan elit. Di dalamnya, seorang remaja bersurai biru gelap dan berkacamata tengah memainkan jemarinya pada layar _smartphone_. Menggeser-geser foto satu ke yang lain.

Foto-foto para anak-anak anjing husky yang amat sangat manis. Beberapa di foto itu ada dirinya sendiri tersenyum lebar―tengah dikelilingi tujuh ekor anak-anak anjing tersebut.

"Fang, kau nggak pusing memandangi layar itu terus?"

Di samping Fang, seorang pemuda lain bersurai ungu gelap dengan jarak usia yang cukup jauh tengah menyetir mobil yang mereka kendarai.

"Hmm, nggak." Jawab Fang asal-asalan sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya di dalam mobil yang cukup sempit.

"Aku masih belum percaya ayah naik pangkat jadi Jendral. Lalu orang sepertimu bisa jadi Kapten, Kaizo…"

"Heh, apa maksudnya 'orang sepertimu'?"

Jitakan halus mendarat di kepala Fang yang mengaduh sambil nyengir. Kaizo ikut menyunggingkan senyum―tahu adiknya sedang bercanda.

"Ngomong-ngomong ibu lagi menjemput ayah di bandara. Mereka akan sampai di rumah baru kita nanti malam setelah mengurusi segala pemindahan di kantor yang baru. Jadi nanti kita yang bikin makan malam."

"Ihhh, aku harus beradaptasi lagi di akademi khusus cowok yang baru. Kenapa sih akademi militer nggak digabung aja biar seru?"

Kaizo tertawa sinis mendengar keluhan adiknya. "Soalnya kalian nanti pacaran mulu. Bukannya jadi prajurit yang bener―malah pacaran."

"Huh, biarin! Aku mau masa remajaku seru! Biar nggak kaya' Kaizo―Jomblo melulu! Cari pacar sana! Masa umur udah 24 tahun belum ada niat nikah? Adikmu ini udah 15 tahun, yah―Udah bisa mandiri!"

Tanpa menoleh, Kaizo merangkul dan menarik kepala Fang―tak peduli meski ia sedang menyetir.

"Heh, aku udah bilang aku bakal jagain kamu sampe mati. Ga ada cerita aku bakal nikah."

"Adudududuh! Kamu' kan nggak perlu sampe segitunyaaaa!"

Kaizo tertawa sambil menciumi pipi adiknya dengan gemas sementara ia mendapat protes dari yang bersangkutan.

"Aaargh! Jangan ciumin pipiku! Ihhh! Sana nyetir yang bener!"

Kaizo melanjutkan tawanya sambil terus menghadap depan tanpa melepas setir mobil. Sementara Fang sibuk mengelap pipinya dengan ujung jaket yang ia kenakan.

Tak lama mobil mereka sampai di sebuah rumah megah dengan _style_ minimalis modern dan sedikit campuran Asia di halamannya.

"Okeee—Kita sampai. Semua perabotan dan seisi rumah sudah selesai diatur. Tinggal barang-barang pribadimu masih dalam kardus, Fang." Kaizo menutup pintu depan mobil dan berdiri berkacak pinggang di samping pintu belakang mobil menghadap pintu garasi yang terbuka lebar.

"Yes! Aku senang bisa dapat kamar yang luas!"

"Ya, itu supaya kau bisa tidur dengan para raksasa-raksasa berbulu ini. Heheheh."

"Huh, asal menyalakan AC aku tak akan kepanasan."

Kaizo semakin nyengir lebar melihat Fang cemberut dan menjulurkan lidah padanya. "Salahmu nekat memelihara mereka semua."

"Soalnya mereka dulu sangat maniiiis! Mana mungkin aku memisahkan mereka dari saudaranya yang lain! Aku nggak tega!"

"Yaaa… yaaa…" Kaizo menghela napas panjang. "Oke, Fang. Siap? Aku akan melepaskan mereka dari mobil."

"Ng―mereka pasti masih _jet-lag_ dan loyo karena di dalam mobil selama dua jam perjalanan' kan…?"

Keraguan Fang membuat abangnya semakin terkekeh. "Heheheh. Sayang sekali, aku tak yakin. Mereka Siberian Husky yang amat sangat sehat. Dan mereka sudah tak tahan berada di dalam mobil terlalu lama."

"Uuuh, baiklah. Buka pintu mobilnya."

 **KLEK!**

Lima ekor anjing Siberian Husky berukuran besar dengan bulu mereka yang lebat menerjang keluar dari mobil bagian belakang begitu Kaizo membukakan pintu.

 **"GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK!"**

Gonggongan dan lolongan terdengar nyaring seiring kelimanya menimpa tubuh majikan mereka yang masih berusia belasan.

"A-aduh! He-hei! Lust! Greed! Gluttony! Wrath! Envy! Su-sudah! Hentikan! Waaaa! Geliii!"

Kelimanya menjilat dan mengendus majikan mereka tanpa ampun. Kaizo tertawa lepas melihat adiknya kewalahan.

Seekor Husky yang lain turun dengan kalemnya dari mobil. Ia mengendus-endus tempat asing yang baru baginya itu.

"Selamat datang di rumah barumu, Pride." Kaizo menepuk-nepuk kepala Pride—kemudian melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam mobil.

"Hey, Sloth. Ayo, turun. Kita sudah sampai."

Seekor Husky yang lain justru terlalu menikmati empuknya kasur di dalam mobil tanpa peduli di mana mereka sekarang berada. Tapi akhirnya ia menguap lebar dan keluar dari mobil dengan gontai―hingga akhirnya ambruk di belakang ban mobil dan kembali tidur.

"Astaga―Sloth, jangan tidur sembarangan lagi. Ayo, bangun!"

Geraman malas terdengar―membuat Kaizo mendesah kasar dan terpaksa mengangkat tubuh raksasa berbulu pemalas itu. "Uuuurgh! Fang… ufffh! Cepat bantu aku…!"

Fang yang akhirnya berhasil keluar dari serangan anjing-anjing peliharaannya langsung membantu Kaizo mengangkat sebagian tubuh Sloth yang dengan santai menikmati gendongan para majikannya.

"AAAAUUUUUUUUNGGG! AWAWAWAUUUUUUNG!"

"Iya, Gluuu! Sebentaaaar!"

"AWAWAWAWAUUUUUUNG!"

"Iyaaaaa! Akan kusiapkan makanan untukmu!"

Glu tak mendengar permintaan majikannya untuk menunggu. Ia justru mengais-ngais sebuah pintu lemari setelah mengendus-endus dan menyadari isinya―makanan anjing.

"Astaga―sebentar, Gluttonyyy!"

Begitu Sloth telah sukses ditempatkan di kamar khusus para anjing itu, Fang bergegas turun kembali ke bawah untuk menyiapkan makanan anjing.

"GRRRH! GUKGUKGUKGUK!"

"Wrath! Tenang! Jangan menggonggongi Greed! Greed, kau juga jangan serakah mengambil semua bantal, dong!"

Salah satu anjing mondar-mandir di kaki Fang meminta perhatian. "Iya, Envy―sebentar, yah. Kalian semua harus makan dulu. Sudah waktunya makan si―UFH! Envy! Aduuh, jangan manja begini, dooong!"

Fang kewalahan mendapat serangan dari Envy yang menabrakkan tubuhnya pada perut sang remaja―iri akan perhatian Fang pada saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Pride―anjing yang paling kalem kembali dari menjelajahi rumah dengan mengendusnya. Ia bergabung dengan saudara-saudaranya untuk makan siang.

"Fang, kau mandi dulu sana. Bekas jilatan anjing gitu. Jorok." Kaizo mengenakan celemek di pinggangnya. "Aku masak nasi goreng aja, yah."

"Lah―kamu'kan memang bisanya cuma masak itu. Sebentar… Lust mana?"

* * *

Tak disadari Fang, salah satu Husky-nya tengah mengelilingi halaman. Ia melongok-longokkan moncongnya di tiap lubang pagar.

Lust begitu penasaran pada bangunan yang berada di samping rumah baru mereka. Ada aroma yang belum pernah ia cium sebelumnya. Ia mengendus hingga ke pintu pagar depan dan sampai di jalanan beraspal.

Untung saja komplek perumahan tersebut sepi akan kendaraan. Dengan tanpa rasa bersalah, Lust melanjutkan petualangan di lingkungan baru―nekat kabur dari area rumah barunya.

Namun tiba-tiba mata dan hidungnya tertuju pada sesuatu. Ada wangi lembut―wangi dari sebuah bunga. Aroma bunga mawar putih yang menghias di halaman rumah tetangga kini justru seperti bergerak entah ke mana.

Bergerak?

Ada sesuatu berbulu yang bergerak melompat ke atas pagar dan berjalan dengan anggun.

Seekor kucing hitam!

Wangi itu berasal dari kucing yang anggun tersebut!

"GUK!"

Gonggongan Lust mengejutkan si kucing―membuatnya kabur dari situ.

Dengan girang Lust mengejar―hingga masuk ke halaman rumah tetangga.

* * *

Suara gonggongan bising terdengar dari halaman.

Boboiboy yang sedang membaca di teras keheranan. Belum pernah ia dengar suara anjing sejelas itu.

Begitu kepalanya mengintip melalui pintu kaca teras samping―ia mendapati salah satu kucing peliharaannya dikejar anjing Siberian Husky besar.

"Ha-Halilintar!"

Buru-buru Boboiboy membuka pintu kaca. "Hali! Astaga! Anjing siapa itu!?"

"Meoooooong―!" Halilintar mengeong panik―sementara Lust terlalu girang untuk mengajak kucing yang baru ia temui itu untuk bermain.

"GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK!"

"Hush! Hush! Jangan ganggu Hali!"

Boboiboy bergegas menangkap Hali. Ia nyaris tak bisa mengelak ketika anjing raksasa itu bagai mau menyerangnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Telinga Fang menegak mendengar teriakan seseorang. Perasaan tak mengenakkan bergumul. Ia langsung berlari mengikuti arah suara gonggongan yang terdengar sayup―menuju halaman samping dan mendapati seorang gadis memeluk kucing hitam berusaha lari dari kejaran Lust.

"LUST! STOP!"

Boboiboy ketakutan. Ia buru-buru meraih _handle_ pintu kaca dan segera menutupnya dari dalam rumah. Hali si kucing hitam ikut panik―semua bulunya terangkat. Untung mereka sudah aman berada di dalam rumah.

"LUST! ANJING BANDEL!"

Bentakan seorang remaja laki-laki membuat Boboiboy lebih tenang―tahu majikan si anjing telah datang. Tapi melihat anjing tadi dipukul dengan keras di bagian tubuhnya membuat Boboiboy iba. Terlebih anjing itu memeking menyesali perbuatannya.

"Kamu ini! Jangan kabur seenaknya! Kau tak dapat makan siang! Kau sudah menakuti tetangga kita!"

"Uuuk… uuuk… kaiiiing—!"

"Jangan merajuk! Dasar anjing bandel!"

Fang sudah mengangkat tangannya lagi. Tapi segera dihentikan Boboiboy yang langsung keluar dari rumahnya.

"Su-sudah! Hentikan! Jangan pukul dia lagi!"

Fang terkejut mendapati gadis berambut pendek tadi justru melindungi Lust.

"Ma-maafkan anjingku! Aku tak tahu dia kabur dari rumah…!"

"Sudahlah. Tak apa-apa… sepertinya dia juga tak bermaksud buruk. Aku hanya kaget melihat kucingku dikejar."

"A-apa kau dan kucingmu tak apa-apa!? Ma-maaf! Sungguh maafkan aku! Aku―aku baru pindah di sebelah. Maafkan aku! Sudah membuat kesan buruk!" Fang terus-terusan membungkuk dalam hingga Boboiboy tak enak hati. "Tidak, aku tak apa-apa. Kucingku juga baik-baik saja. Hanya kaget—"

Halilintar memberanikan diri keluar mendekati kaki Boboiboy. Bulu-bulunya masih terangkat dengan galak. Matanya semakin menyorot tajam pada anjing yang berada di dekat majikannya.

Lust menyadari kucing yang ia kejar sedang mendekati mereka perlahan-lahan. Ia justru kembali tergirang ingin mengajaknya main sekali lagi.

"GUK!"

"FFFFSSHHHHT!"

Dengan galak, Hali mendesis dan memerlihatkan taring serta cakar. Lust mundur teratur.

"Ahahah, sepertinya tetangga baru kita ingin mengajakmu bermain, Hali." Boboiboy menggendong kucing hitam kesayangannya agar tak menyerang anjing yang dengan semangat mengibaskan ekornya.

"Aduh, maafkan Lust, Hali. Ia hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu." Fang berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Boboiboy tersenyum mendengar tuturan ramah Fang.

"Aku Boboiboy. Ini Hali, kucingku."

"Ah, aku Fang. Ini Lust. Sepertinya aku akan menjadi tetangga yang berisik nanti. Aku memiliki tujuh ekor Siberian Husky. Mereka akan menggonggong dan melolong. Tapi tenang saja, ada beberapa ruangan yang kupasang kedap suara agar tak mengganggu."

"Tu-tujuh? Wow! Pasti repot merawat tujuh ekor Siberian Husky!" Boboiboy terkagum melihat salah seekornya ada di hadapan dirinya. Satu itu saja sudah berukuran sangat besar bagi sang gadis. Tujuh? Tujuh ekor Siberian Husky? Itu sangat luar biasa baginya.

"Ahahah, begitulah. Mereka kulatih agar tak menyerang dan menjilat orang lain. Aku harus mandi berkali-kali jika mereka sudah berulah dan main jilat. Ah, aku baru dijilat mereka tadi. Aku benar-benar harus mandi lagi nanti."

"Hihihi. Aku juga sebenarnya memiliki tujuh ekor kucing. Halilintar adalah yang paling pertama kupelihara. Empat lainnya kutemukan di jalan sudah nyaris beberapa bulan lalu. Hali, ayo kenalan dengan Lust."

Boboiboy membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit agar Hali dan Lust bisa saling lebih kenal. Sayang―si kucing justru memberi geraman tak ramah.

"Ooh, maaf. Sepertinya Hali masih masih takut dengan Lust."

"Tak apa-apa. Ini juga salahku. Seharusnya kuikat dulu dia di halamanku tadi. Maafkan aku ya, Hali."

Hali hanya memberikan dengusan dan membuang mukanya dari Fang dan Lust.

Boboiboy dan Fang tertawa bersama melihat sikap dingin si kucing anggun.

.

"Huh! Anjing bodoh! Kau menakutiku!"

"Hey~ Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat, kucing kecil~"

"Pergilah kau jauh-jauh! Dasar pembuat onar!"

"Oke, oke~ Tapi ijinkan aku besok mengunjungimu, yah, Hali-sayang~?"

"Huh! Jangan harap!"

.

Fang berpamitan pada tetangga barunya dan membawa Lust kembali. Tentu saja omelan terus terlempar dari mulut Fang pada Lust. Setidaknya anjing itu menyesali perbuatannya dan berjanji tak mengulanginya lagi dalam hati.

Lust akan lebih hati-hati jika ingin bermain ke tetangga―lagi.

* * *

Bau agak gosong tercium dari dapur. Fang yang baru pulang dari halaman tetangga barunya langsung tahu siapa pelaku aroma gosong itu.

"Kaizo―Sudah, jangan paksakan dirimu… Sini aku yang masak."

"Wohohoh, sudah kutunggu dari tadi. Dari mana saja kau, koki handal?"

Sindiran sang abang tak digubris Fang. Remaja itu menangkap lemparan celemek dari Kaizo dan mengenakannya di pinggang.

"Dari tetangga sebelah. Lust mengejar kucing peliharaan mereka sampai ketakutan. Jadi aku hukum dia."

Kaizo mengangkat alis dan melirik pada Husky yang kini harus menjalani hukuman tak dapat makan siang dan harus diikat di teras samping.

"Uuuk—"

Kaizo terkekeh geli melihat wajah cemberut Fang ketika ia menceritakan alasan kepergiannya tadi. Dan kini Lust terbaring lesu di teras samping dengan leher terikat _collar_ khusus. Kupingnya menekuk loyo.

"Aaaw~kasihan kau, Lust. Dasar anjing dungu~"

Lust justru mengibaskan ekor sembari Kaizo mengusap-usap kedua pipi si anjing dengan gemas. Begitu menoleh ke dapur, mata Kaizo mendapati sebuah senyuman di wajah adiknya. Tentu saja mengundang rasa penasaran sang Kapten muda.

"Hei, kenapa kau senyum-senyum?"

"Hmm, sepertinya masa remajaku akan seru di sini."

Mendengar nada senandung di antara kalimat yang diucapkan Fang membuat Kaizo mengrenyitkan alis. "Oh, ya? Kenapa gitu?"

"Ada anak perempuan di tetangga baru kita yang seumuranku. Dia manis banget! Baik lagi! Namanya Boboiboy."

Kaizo mengangkat alis. Seringai lebar membuat otot-otot pipinya terangkat. "Cieeeeee~ adikku naksir ceweeeeek~"

"Biarin! Abang nanti lihat sendiri! Dia cakep, loh! Dah, nih nasi gorengnya!"

"Iya… iya… Pokoknya ntar kalo ayah dan ibu udah dateng kita harus bareng-bareng ke tetangga ngenalin diri. Lalu kamu kenalin ke abang gebetanmu itu."

"Iya iya―Udah, makan dulu. Mana Sloth?"

"Di kamar. Udah mati." cuek Kaizo.

"Hhh―aku ini miara anjing ato beruang kutub, sih?"

"Anggap aja peranakan, blasteran―apapun itu."

Fang bangkit dari bangkunya hendak menarik paksa Sloth. Tapi anjing pemalas tersebut ternyata sudah menuruni tangga―dengan cara berseluncur di atas bantal besar dengan malasnya.

"Hauuuuung…"

Lolongan loyo menyapa Fang. Majikan si anjing menghela napas. "Sloth, kau ini jangan pakai kebiasaan lamamu menuruni tangga itu di rumah baru, dong."

"Yah, setidaknya kita tak perlu menyeretnya turun. Anjing pintar~" Puji Kaizo sambil mengisi mulutnya.

* * *

Sudah beberapa bulan para kucing-kucing kecil tinggal di istana mereka bersama Boboiboy. Dan kini di sebelah rumah mereka tiba-tiba tinggal makhluk berbulu raksasa yang entah datang dari mana.

Para kucing bersantai di dekat jendela―memerhatikan tetangga baru mereka.

"Apa mereka itu, Hali?"

"Apa mereka berbahaya?"

"Apa mereka akan memakan kita?"

"Apa mereka akan memakan semua makanan kita?"

Empat kucing mungil polos yang tengah beranjak dewasa mengelilingi kucing hitam pengasuh mereka. Halilintar menghela napas.

"Itu namanya anjing. Mereka dungu, bodoh, dan hanya suka bermain-main. Tapi mereka berbahaya, terutama taring mereka yang besar―sebesar moncong mereka itu. Hati-hati jika kalian bertemu dengan mereka, ya?"

"Baik, mama Hali!" ujar keempatnya serentak.

"Duuuh! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku 'mama'!"

Gempa dan Taufan tertawa melihat saudari mereka merona setiap mendapat panggilan itu.

Sedingin-dinginnya Halilintar, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan sisi keibuannya. Terutama pada si bandel Blaze.

Blaze sangat manja pada Hali. Tak urung kucing berwarna jingga itu membuat Hali hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Semuanya, ayo makan dulu."

Suara Boboiboy memanggil keenam kucing yang langsung mengelilingi kaki majikan mereka dengan manja. Salah satu yang tertinggal mengundang senyuman di bibir gadis tersebut.

"Ice, ayo. Hari ini ada tuna rebus, loh."

Kucing berwarna putih keabuan merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menguap. Ia terlalu malas berjalan setelah melakukan kegiatan pengintaian tetangga baru mereka tadi―terlalu melelahkan bagi Ice.

Boboiboy mengangkat Ice dan memeluknya. "Ayo, kucing pemalas yang manis. Kita makan bersama, yah."

* * *

Meski dilarang oleh Halilintar, tentu saja keempat kucing yang penasaran itu ingin sekali melihat secara langsung wujud 'anjing' yang diceritakan Hali tadi.

Apa mungkin mereka akan bertemu?

Apa mungkin mereka akan berteman?

Setidaknya kali ini Boboiboy senang memiliki tetangga baru yang seumur dengannya―dan Fang senang memiliki tetangga baru seorang gadis manis.

"Semoga dia belum punya pacar."

"Perlu ku-Amin-in, ga permohonanmu itu?"

Kaizo terkekeh mendapat tonjokan dari Fang di lengan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

* * *

 **Hai haaai, sebelum banyak yang komentar mengenai OOC (Out of Character), di sini aku memang mau gambarin Kaizo sebagai abang yang 'normal'. Di mana dia suka usilin Fang, tapi juga sayang banget dengan dedeknya.**

 **Brother Complex? Iyap, bisa dibilang begitu xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **yue –** Makasih banyak yaaah xD

 **blackcorrals –** Iyaaah xD Aku demen banget anjing jenis Husky meski mereka katanya bego dan susah dilatih wkwkwk xD

 **khukhuchan –** Hmm, sepertinya akan butuh waktu agak lama agar Bbb galaxy tayang di tv Indo. Mungkin pihak tv akan menunggu kalau episodenya sudah banyak dulu. Ini pendapat saya aja kok ^^

 **Silver Celestia –** Aduh makasih banyak udah suka sama Hao n Elly ;w; Berhubung aku juga sebenernya nggak suka sama yang namanya OC dalam fandom jadi awalnya agak ragu untuk masukin mereka berdua. Tapi justru keterusan, duh xD

 **Nevyandini –** Makasih banyak yaaah xD Mereka berdua udah agak sulit digantikan dari hatiku ;w; berhubung juga ortunya Fang belum nongol di filmnya, dan ga tau bakal nongol nggak xD

 **LizzNP –** Makasih banyak yah ^^ Nanti kalau ada waktu luang semoga sempat menggambar lagi ^^

 **xierally19 –** Okaaay xD Thank you, deaaar! xD

 **sarhyqilah –** Aduh gapapa xD kamu review aja aku udah seneng banget! xD Makasih banyak yaaah ^^7


	5. The Seven Huskies

**Boboiboy series © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fanfiction by widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x fem!Boboiboy pairing, Genderbender, Romance stuffs, AU and OOC.**

 **You've been warned! Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 ** _The Seven Huskies_**

.

.

.

 **KRIIIIIIIIIIIII** **—IIING!**

"GUK! GUK! GUK! GUK! GUK! GUK! GUK! GUK! GUK! GUK! GRRRRHHHH!"

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG!"

Suara dering weker yang nyaring serta gonggongan dan lolongan lantang para Husky—kombo luar biasa dalam membangunkan seorang remaja yang terlelap di kamarnya.

Fang terbangun sembari menggerutu karena duet lolongan anjing dengan weker di rumahnya yang baru ia tempati sejak kemarin. Tangannya meraih-raih jam weker dari mejanya dan berusaha mematikan meski masih mengantuk.

Suara gonggongan dan lolongan yang terdengar di luar pintu kamar Fang tak berhenti.

"Aduuuuh—Wraaath! Jangan gonggongin jam weker—! Nggghhh hoaaahm—Kamu juga Glu, jangan melolong ter—"

"AUUUUUUUUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUUUUNG!"

"Hhh… Glu, ini masih jam enam pagi."

Tentu saja anjing rakus itu tak peduli. Ia mengais-ngais pintu depan kamar Fang, berusaha membangunkan majikannya yang masih tertidur.

"Iyaaa iyaaa! Aku keluar!"

Begitu pintu terbuka di depan pintu kamar hanya tinggal seekor anjing Husky bernama Wrath. Fang bisa menebak bahwa Glu sudah turun ke bawah menuju dapur dan duduk manis di samping mangkuk makanannya.

Anak-anak anjing-anjing itu kini sudah dewasa.

Besar.

Benar-benar BESAR.

"Hhh—Ayo, Wrath."

Anjing galak itu akan berhenti menggeram jika ia melihat wajah majikan tersayangnya. Fang tahu jelas bahwa salah satu anjingnya yang mudah marah itu selalu merasa tak nyaman jika ia tak ada di sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba seekor yang lain menubrukkan dirinya pada bokong Fang dari belakang. "Duh, Envy—Ayo semua ke dapur."

Tapi sayang, ketika Fang memberikan perhatiannya pada Wrath justru Envy akan iri dan berusaha mencari perhatian majikannya. Dibanding lima yang lain, Fang lebih sering bersama dua anjingnya yang mudah marah dan manja itu.

Yah, setidaknya lima yang lain bisa mandiri—

"AWUWUWUWUWUUUUUUNG!"

—atau mungkin kecuali satu lagi yang selalu lapar.

Wrath dan Envy mengikuti Fang dari samping kanan-kiri pemuda itu. Mereka berjalan menelusuri lorong rumah. Di dinding terpampang foto-foto anjing-anjing Husky tersebut dengan segala penghargaan mereka.

Bagi Fang yang tumbuh dalam keluarga militer, ia menerapkan disiplin dan memasukkan anjing-anjing kesayangannya itu dalam pelatihan di divisi K-9 secara formal sedari kecil. Tentu saja dengan seijin ayahnya dan teman dari sang ayah yang menjadi pemilik anak-anak anjing itu sebelumnya.

"Wufff…"

Fang tersenyum mendapati Envy terus menyenderkan tubuh pada kaki majikannya. "Hey, aku susah jalan, nih."

 **Envy** —adalah si bungsu dari tujuh bersaudara anjing Husky yang lain. Sebenarnya Fang sedikit prihatin dengan sikap manja anjingnya itu. Ia satu-satunya yang susah untuk mendapatkan pelatihan resmi di divisi militer khusus anjing. Tapi Envy sering kali mendapatkan penghargaan dalam Kontes Anjing Terbaik. Ia sangat penurut pada Fang dan selalu melakukan perintah majikannya dengan baik setiap perlombaan dalam kontes. Dan Envy tak pernah protes atau memberontak ketika sedang dirawat di salon anjing. Ia justru menikmati perawatan mahal tersebut dan menjadi pelanggan terbaik salon khusus hewan yang dikunjungi Fang di manapun. Maka itu jika ada kontes anjing ras, Envy yang selalu maju dari pada saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Fang berjalan menuruni tangga bersama Wrath dan Envy. Ia mendapati abangnya sudah berada di dapur bersama Gluttony yang terus memutari mangkuknya dengan semangat tak sabar. Kaizo menyadari adiknya turun masih dalam balutan piyamanya. "Pagi, Fang."

"Pagi—Hhh, aku tertidur cepat semalam. Lelah sekali."

Kaizo mengeluarkan bungkusan roti dan beberapa selai dalam toples dari lemari es sementara Fang mencuci mukanya di keran tempat cuci piring.

"Hahahah, mengurus anjing-anjing bongsor yang baru beradaptasi di rumah baru benar-benar melelahkan. Tapi mereka menjaga rumah dengan baik. Terutama si galak satu ini."

Wrath tahu Kaizo tengah menyindirnya. Ia menggeram dan memasang wajah tak ramah menunjukkan bahwa ia tak menyukai ledekan dari majikannya itu. "Grrrrh—"

Tentu saja sang Kapten muda langsung paham. "Hei, hei. Aku hanya bercanda, oke?"

Elusan di kepala Wrath setidaknya membuat anjing itu lebih kalem. Meski ia mendengus dan membuang muka dari Kaizo—membuat majikannya itu terkekeh geli.

 **Wrath** —anjing yang paling galak. Ia tak ramah kecuali pada Fang. Sifat galaknya itu lebih terkendali sejak Wrath sering digunakan sebagai anjing penyerang ketika pelatihan lapangan. Ia selalu menggigit sarung pelindung dengan keras hingga terkoyak habis. Dan ia hanya akan berhenti jika mendengar siulan Fang. Bahkan pada Kaizo terkadang ia tak menurut.

Siapa pun tak bisa menyalahkan sikap ganas Wrath. Anjing itu dahulu sangat dekat dengan Fang sejak masih kecil. Dan suatu saat ketika Fang harus mengambil pendidikan intensif di akademi—ia terpaksa harus meninggalkan anak-anak anjing kesayangannya dalam beberapa hari. Untungnya mereka bisa dititipkan di divisi K-9 dekat akademi dan Fang boleh menjenguk rutin.

Wrath panik mencari Fang hingga kabur dari kandang. Naas, ia justru sampai di lapangan pelatihan anjing-anjing besar. Mereka menggonggongi dan mengejari Wrath kecil. Belum lagi si anak anjing akhirnya harus menerobos orang-orang yang sedang berlatih di lapangan. Mereka heran melihat seekor anak anjing Husky berlarian panik di tengah lapangan dan berusaha menangkapnya. Fang yang baru selesai mata pelajaran siang terkejut bukan main tak menemukan salah satu anak anjingnya di tempat penitipan. Untung Wrath langsung bisa ditangkap dan dibawa kembali. Tapi sejak itu, Wrath menjadi trauma dan tak pernah merasa nyaman jika tidak di samping majikannya.

Ia akan galak pada siapa pun dan apa pun—termasuk mangkuk makanannya sendiri. "Grrrrrhhhh! GUK! GUK! GUK!"

"Wrath, ini mangkukmu yang baru. Yang lama sudah rusak kau gigiti. Jadi kubelikan yang berbahan kuat. Jangan digonggongin, yah."

Barulah Wrath kalem begitu Fang menepuk dan menggaruk leher anjingnya itu serta 'mengenalkan' mangkuk barunya. Fang tersenyum melihat Wrath mengendus-endus penuh curiga pada mangkuknya. Sambil menghela napas sang remaja berdiri dan mendangakkan kepala—memandangi tangga yang menuju lantai dua. "Okeeee—Si pemalas itu masih di lantai atas, yah?"

Sebuah _walkie-talkie_ disodorkan Kaizo pada adiknya. Fang menerima benda kotak hitam berukuran agak besar tersebut dan mendekatkannya pada mulut.

"Sloth. Bangun. Kita sudah di dapur mau sarapan."

Sementara itu di lantai dua—di dekat lemari yang berisi segala penghargaan prestasi kemiliteran—sebuah bantal besar menjadi tempat tidur seekor anjing pemalas.

Suara statis dan panggilan dari _walkie-talkie_ di samping Sloth menjadi weker baginya.

Anjing pemalas tersebut merenggangkan badan dan menguap lebar sebelum akhirnya menuruti perintah sang majikan dari _walkie-talkie._ Langkahnya gontai dan terlalu malas untuk menuruni tangga. Sejak kakinya melangkah di rumah itu nampaknya Fang sudah tahu bahwa Sloth pasti akan melakukan kebiasaannya menuruni tangga seperti di rumah lama. Maka—sebuah bantal besar telah ditempatkan di pinggir ujung tangga.

Benar saja—kini Sloth dengan malasnya menaruh badan di atas bantal besar dan berseluncur dari tangga atas hingga sampai ke lantai bawah dengan aman dan nyaman.

"Sloth, ayo bangun. Kita sarapan bersama."

Ajakan yang dijawab dengan menguap lebar sudah biasa bagi remaja yang kini berusia lima belas tahun itu.

 **Sloth** —meski anjing ini pemalas luar biasa, ada hal yang menjadi kelebihan yang tak dimiliki saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Selain bisa tidur di mana saja, kapan saja, dan dengan posisi bagaimana saja—Sloth sangat pintar. Benar-benar pintar. Ia cepat belajar semua hal yang manusia lakukan. Sebenarnya itu disebabkan karena ia begitu malas. Dan kemalasannya itu bagai senjata untuk melakukan semua hal seminim mungkin.

Fang menyadari hal ini ketika anak-anak anjing itu masih kecil. Sang remaja melihat salah satu dari tujuh anak anjing peliharaannya selalu tidur dan memiliki kebiasaan aneh. Yaitu mencelupkan ujung tali mainan yang terikat di bantalnya pada susu atau makanan yang berada di mangkuk makanannya.

Fang tahu Sloth tak pernah lepas dari bantal dengan ikatan mainan di ujungnya, maka ia membawakan bantal itu bersama Sloth ke dokter. Tapi ternyata ia sehat-sehat saja. Dan kebiasaannya mencelupkan tali bantal di makanan atau minuman itu tak bisa ditebak oleh dokter. Begitu sampai di rumah, Fang meletakkan Sloth yang berbaring nyaman di atas bantal di dekat pintu—berharap anak anjing itu mau berjalan sendiri.

Tapi tak diduga—Gluttony yang ceria dan selalu lapar itu datang karena mengendus aroma makanan dari ujung tali mainan di bantal Sloth. Ia menggigitinya dan kemudian menarik ke dalam rumah. Di situlah Fang sadar akan kebiasaan aneh anjingnya. Ia terlalu malas berjalan sehingga memanfaatkan kelincahan dan kerakusan Glu untuk menarik bantalnya agar tak perlu ke mana-mana dengan kaki.

Bahkan ia cepat belajar bagaimana menggunakan _remote_ untuk menyalakan TV, AC, membuka-tutup jendela, dan ia tahu bagaimana menggunakan komputer dan _smartphone_. Hanya dengan melihat bagaimana majikannya menggunakan alat-alat canggih itu, Sloth langsung paham. Maka dari itu Fang menaruh _walkie-talkie_ sebagai alat komunikasi di samping bantal Sloth karena tahu anjing itu pasti paham penggunaannya dan Fang juga terlalu lelah memaksa Sloth bangkit dari bantalnya tiap-tiap saat.

Melihat kepintaran luar biasa dari anjingnya, Fang memasukkan Sloth ke dalam pelatihan khusus hewan intel. Di mana ada hewan-hewan yang sengaja dilatih dalam membantu manusia melacak pergerakan musuh dengan memasuki markas musuh dan mengaktifkan teknologi tertentu di dalam sana atas perintah dan arahan _partner_ mereka yang memantau. Karena terkadang penyamaran manusia mudah terbongkar, maka diadakan penyamaran menggunakan hewan-hewan terlatih. Dan Sloth mendapat penghargaan atas kinerjanya sebagai anjing militer berusia muda.

Sayangnya kepintaran Sloth selalu ia gunakan untuk mendukung sifat malasnya.

"Hrrr… hrrr… hrrr…"

"Hey, jangan tidur di atas mangkukmu, Sloth."

"Awuwuwuuwuwuwuwuwuwung—!"

"Iya, Gluuuu. Ini makananmu baru akan kutuang ke mang—"

Fang terdiam begitu makanan anjing yang baru saja ia tuang ke dalam mangkuk langsung diserbu Gluttony dengan beringas. Karena melihat anjingnya tengah makan dengan lahap, Kaizo memberikan roti pada Fang agar ia bisa sarapan sebelum Glu meminta mangkuknya diisi ulang.

Sayang sekali mereka tak mengira-ngira jumlah makanan yang dituang dalam mangkuk si anjing rakus. Fang baru saja menggigit dua kali roti sarapannya, kini Glu mengais-ngais kakinya di pangkuan sang majikan.

"Astaga, Gluttony… Aku baru saja menuang makanan di mangkukmu dan sekarang sudah habis?"

 **Gluttony** —si anjing yang tak pernah kenyang. Sejak mendapat pelatihan sebagai anjing pelacak narkotik dengan penciumannya, ia bisa mendeteksi ada bau obat-obatan atau racun yang terkandung di mana saja termasuk makanan dan minuman. Glu pernah dibawa ketika ada perjamuan para petinggi negara untuk mendeteksi makanan yang keluar dari dapur. Melihat ada seekor anjing Husky yang belum dewasa di tengah perjamuan membuat orang-orang yang datang gemas pada Glu. Mereka memberinya makan hingga Gluttony harus Fang bawa agar tak kelebihan makan. Tapi sejak itu, lidah si anjing jadi amat sangat peka dengan rasa makanan enak.

Tak hanya enak, yang penting itu mengenyangkannya. Maka Fang harus mengisi lagi mangkuk yang sudah kosong di lantai itu.

"Hhh—Oh iya. Ayah dan ibu mana?"

"Jalan santai keliling komplek sekalian mengenal komplek baru ini."

"Hmm, kau tak ikut, Kaizo?"

"Tidak. Aku masih terlalu lelah gara-gara si manja itu terus panik semalam karena belum terbiasa di rumah baru ini." Ujar Kaizo sambil melirik pada Envy yang terus menempelkan tubuh besarnya pada kaki Fang.

"Astaga, Envy… Sudah kuduga dia yang akan paling susah beradaptasi cepat di tempat baru." Ujar Fang sambil mengelus-elus kepala Envy yang bersandar di pangkuannya.

"Yap, berbeda dengan yang lain. Terutama Greed dan Pride. Semalam mereka tidur di luar menjaga rumah seperti biasa. Sepertinya Pride sudah langsung mengenal rumah ini setelah mengendusnya seharian kemarin. Dan Greed—kau tahu dia."

Fang terkekeh geli.

 **Pride** —anjing yang paling berjiwa kepemimpinan dan paling susah untuk diajak berkompromi kecuali oleh majikannya sendiri. Ia tak tergoda dengan apapun yang disodorkan di moncongnya termasuk daging lezat. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menerima suap. Dan memang sifatnya itu terlatih karena Pride menjadi anjing khusus dalam barisan anjing penjaga. Ia akan sangat awas pada tempat yang baru ia kunjungi dan langsung mengadakan pemeriksaan dengan mengendus segala tempat. Pride berkali-kali mendapatkan penghargaan anjing terbaik di barisan K-9 sejak masih anjing kecil. Bisa dibilang Pride adalah kebanggaan keluarga Fang yang berdarah militer. Nyaris semua penghargaan anjing militer yang berjejer di lemari adalah milik Pride.

Meski Pride tidak segalak Wrath, ia tetap memiliki aura yang ditakuti orang dan membuat enggan untuk didekati. Sayangnya, karena sikap Pride yang kaku itu membuatnya agak susah bergaul dengan orang maupun anjing lain.

Tentu saja sejak mereka sampai di rumah baru, Pride telah menguasai seluruh pelosok rumah. Hal ini membuat majikannya tenang karena Pride memang anjing penjaga yang sangat bisa diandalkan.

 **Greed** —Anjing yang satu itu amat sangat tahu benda-benda berharga. Ia akan mendengus kasar tak peduli pada benda imitasi, seperti perhiasan imitasi atau barang-barang koleksi yang hanya tiruan. Greed tahu harga barang-barang mewah yang asli hanya dengan mengendusnya. Disebabkan karena ia terlatih sejak kecil sering diminta kerja sama di kepolisian untuk mengendus dan mendeteksi barang-barang berharga. Hidungnya bagai seharga milyaran hingga trilyunan untuk menilai benda-benda berharga. Maka itu banyak kolektor yang 'menyewa' hidung Greed untuk melacak koleksi berharga mereka atau jika sedang 'musim' lelang. Tentu saja karena kesukaannya akan benda-benda mahal nan mewah membuat Greed menjaga rumah majikannya dengan amat sangat waspada.

Fang tersenyum sambil membiarkan Greed bermain mengejar-ngejar ekornya berputar-putar sendiri di luar teras yang terbuka. Dalam hatinya betapa lega melihat para anjingnya betah dan dengan cepat beradaptasi di lingkungan baru.

Meski sempat terjadi hal yang kurang mengenakkan kemarin di halaman tetangga. Di mana salah satu anjing miliknya begitu nakal dan— "Ah. Di mana Lust?"

Fang baru menyadari salah satu anjing kesayangannya tak ada di situ. Kaizo yang baru saja meneguk kopinya celingukan ikut menyadari.

"Lust?"

Suara gonggongan sayup terdengar dari halaman. Fang kembali panik—khawatir Lust mengejar-ngejar lagi kucing milik tetangga barunya. Ia berlari menuju halaman diikuti abangnya yang berjalan dengan santai sambil membawa mug kopinya.

Ternyata Lust memang berada di halaman rumah, untung saja bukan di halaman rumah tetangga. Ia menggonggongi dinding pagar yang dibatasi tanaman. Di balik dinding yang tingginya hanya dua meter itu ada halaman tetangga baru mereka. Nampak jelas bangunan bertingkat dengan gaya Eropa berwarna putih bersih. Terlihat jelas pula jendela lantai dua dari halaman di mana Fang dan Kaizo berdiri.

Sebuah jendela terhias manis dengan bunga mawar putih yang mekar di sekitar teras. Tirai putih di balik kaca jendela terikat memerlihatkan sedikit bagian dalam ruangan yang sepertinya sebuah kamar anak perempuan.

Fang dan Kaizo penasaran pada apa yang digonggongi Lust dengan riang gembira sembari mengibaskan ekor. Berusaha memerhatikan lebih jauh—Fang akhirnya menyadari ada seekor kucing hitam kelam tengah duduk santai di pinggir jendela.

"Ah, itu Hali!"

Kaizo mengrenyitkan alis sambil menyeruput lagi kopinya. "Hali?"

"Iya. Halilintar—Kucing tetangga kita yang dikejar Lust kemarin."

* * *

Di kamar Boboiboy, Hali mendesah sebal mendengar suara gonggongan sayup-sayup dari luar jendela di bawah halaman tetangga sana. Ia bisa melihat jelas seekor anjing Husky besar yang dengan dungunya mengibas-ngibaskan ekor memanggil.

.

"Haaali! Heeey, Haliii~!"

"Huh. Tetangga baru ini benar-benar berisik." Hali tak memedulikan Lust yang terus menggonggonginya di luar sana.

.

"Selamat pagi, Hali. Kau mau turun untuk sarapan?"

Suara lembut sang majikan memanggilnya. Boboiboy mendekati jendela sambil mengenakan mantel untuk menutupi daster yang masih ia kenakan.

"Meooong."

Ngeongan manja terdengar. Hali mengangkat tubuhnya begitu tangan lembut Boboiboy menyentuh punggungnya. Gadis remaja itu tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus tubuh kucing hitam kesayangannya.

Tak lama gadis itu menyadari ada gonggongan sayup-sayup dari luar jendela. Begitu mengintip dari balik pintu kaca beranda kamarnya, matanya mendapati Fang dan seorang lain di halaman rumah tetangga barunya.

"Oh, itu Fang."

Boboiboy membuka daun pintu dan berjalan ke beranda sambil menggendong Halilintar, membuat Fang tersenyum lebar sumringah mendapati gadis idamannya menyadari keberadaan dirinya di halaman.

"Boboiboy!"

Gadis ramah itu turut tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Lust kembali menggonggong. Boboiboy tahu gonggongan itu untuk memanggil Halilintar.

"Hihihi, Hali. Itu Lust."

Sayang sekali si kucing tetap membuang mukanya membuat Boboiboy serta Fang yang melihat dari kejauhan tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, Lust. Biarkan kucing itu. Kau justru membuat ia tak menyukaimu."

Fang geli melihat Lust menunduk kecewa.

 **Lust** —si sulung dari tujuh Husky yang lain. Sejak kecil dia yang paling sering berbuat ulah. Paling bandel. Terkadang tak menuruti majikannya. Selalu saja mengusili anjing lain atau menggoda mereka—terutama anjing betina. Tapi karena sifatnya yang mudah berbaur dan bersosialisasi, ia bisa dengan mudah diterima dan menerima lingkungannya. Hal ini membantu _partner_ yang bekerja dengannya untuk mendekati pihak lawan atau target yang sedang diintai. Lust sendiri cenderung sering bersaing dengan Pride karena keduanya sama-sama memiliki nilai tinggi di latihan lapangan. Beda dengan saudaranya, Lust tak seprotektif Pride terhadap Fang. Ia cenderung membuat Fang kesal karena ulahnya yang sering kabur-kabur dari pengawasan. Bisa dibilang Lust adalah pemberontak. Namun ia tak se-kaku Pride. Lust luwes sekali dalam mengambil hati orang.

Sisi kelebihan Lust dalam mengambil hati orang ini kadang dimanfaatkan Fang untuk mencairkan suasana jika sedang berada di lingkungan baru. Fang sering mengajak Lust jalan-jalan dan anjing itu akan mendekati orang lain dengan ramah sehingga mereka tak sungkan padanya.

Dan kali ini ada ide muncul di kepala Fang.

"Lust bisa membantuku mendekati gadis itu!" bisik Fang sambil memeluk leher Lust yang masih menunduk kecewa karena tak dipedulikan Hali.

Kaizo yang berdiri di samping adiknya mendengar bisikan antusias tersebut. "Mendekatinya? Tapi bukankah Lust sudah menakuti kucing kesayangannya itu?"

"Ah—sial. Benar juga." Fang ikut menunduk kecewa. Tapi ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Boboiboy tersenyum ramah dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

Fang sumringah membalas lambaian itu.

"Sepertinya tidak juga. Apa yang Lust lakukan kemarin justru menunjukkan sifat baik dan ramah gadis itu. Dia memaafkan apa yang Lust lakukan pada Hali. Dan aku sekarang punya kesempatan besar mengambil hatinya!"

Kaizo menyeruput kopinya lagi sambil mengangkat alis. Pandangannya tertuju pada gadis di jendela tetangga. " _Well_ —tak buruk. Ia manis juga."

Boboiboy yang menyadari ada pemuda lain yang baru ia lihat di samping Fang menganggukkan kepalanya ramah dan dibalas anggukan dari Kaizo juga.

"Tentu saja! Kau harus berkenalan juga dengannya nanti! Ia akan menjadi adik iparmu!"

"Hey, hey—pikiranmu sudah terlalu jauh, adik kecil."

Boboiboy melambaikan tangan sekali lagi sebelum kembali masuk ke kamar dan turun ke lantai bawah karena dipanggil ibunya untuk sarapan.

Begitu pula Fang dan Kaizo yang mengajak Lust ikut sarapan setelah mendengar panggilan dari orang tua mereka yang baru saja pulang dari lari pagi.

Tapi bukannya mengikuti majikannya—Lust justru berlari keluar halaman dan memasuki halaman tetangga. Ia mengendus hingga ke teras samping di mana pintu kaca besar menampakkan pemadangan bagian dalam rumah. Boboiboy yang tengah duduk bersama orang tuanya menikmati sarapan menyadari ada gonggongan kecil dari luar.

Ayah dan ibu Boboiboy terheran melihat seekor Siberian Husky besar di halaman mereka seakan menyapa.

"Oh, itu Lust!"

Boboiboy berdiri dari bangkunya dan membuka pintu teras menyambut anjing itu. Kedua orang tuanya penasaran mengikuti.

"Hai, Lust. Biar kutebak—kau pasti tak pamit pada majikanmu." Goda Boboiboy. Lust mengeluarkan lidahnya sembari mengibaskan ekor—senang berhadapan dengan gadis manis yang disukai majikannya itu. Melihat keramahan Lust, Boboiboy tertawa kecil dan tak sungkan menggaruk-garuk lembut leher si anjing.

"Anjing siapa itu, Boboiboy?"

"Ibu, ini anjing yang kuceritakan kemarin! Dia sungguh ramah! Lihat!"

Orang tua Boboiboy nampak menerima hangat anjing yang bertamu di halaman mereka itu.

Namun Halilintar tak menyukainya.

Ia menggeram dari teras enggan mendekat namun merasa harus menjaga majikannya dari seekor anjing besar yang ia anggap bodoh itu.

"Hali, lihat siapa yang dat—"

"Fsssshhhht—!"

Desisan galak sembari taring dan cakar yang keluar justru menyapa Lust dari kucing hitam yang mengangkat semua bulunya itu.

"Ha-Hali! Aduh—!" Boboiboy buru-buru mengangkat kucingnya agar tak mencakar moncong Lust yang terkejut mendapat desisan marah.

"Maaf, Lust. Hali—kau tak boleh begitu. Lust' kan berniat baik ingin bertamu kemari. Dia tak mengejarmu lagi' kan?"

.

Hali justru mengeong berusaha membela diri. "Ooh! Astaga, Boboiboy! Anjing ini hanya ingin mengganggu hidup kita yang tenang!"

"Oh, ayolah, Hali~ Aku tak seperti itu~ Aku hanya ingin menyapamu dan majikanmu~"

"Hiisss—! Sana pergi kau!"

Tiba-tiba meongan mungil nan riang terdengar dari balik punggung Boboiboy.

"Haaaliii!"

.

Blaze, Ice, Thorn, dan Solar berlarian kecil keluar teras.

"Ah, Lust. Ini kucing-kucingku yang juga saudari-saudari Hali. Kenalkan."

Lust mengendus-endus para kucing-kucing yang penasaran padanya. Sementara Hali panik luar biasa dan melompat dari gendongan Boboiboy.

.

"Ja-jangan dekat-dekat mereka! Pergi kau!"

"Hai—, siapa kau?" Tanya Thorn ramah.

Lust tersenyum lebar dan merendahkan tubuhnya hingga berbaring di rerumputan, menunjukkan bahwa keberadaannya tak mengancam. "Aku Lust, kucing kecil."

"Hai, Lust. Aku Thorn, ini Solar, Ice, dan Blaze. Apa kau teman Hali?"

Lust terkekeh. "Yap, aku teman Hali~"

"Bukan! Kau jauh-jauh dari mereka! Fffssht—! Ayo, semua. Kita masuk."

.

Hali menggiring adik-adiknya masuk ke dalam rumah—membuat Boboiboy tersenyum geli.

Ia semakin tahu sifat Halilintar yang ternyata keibuan sejak dirinya memungut anak-anak kucing yang kini sudah berusia beberapa bulan. Tubuh mereka belum dewasa dan masih kekanakan. Membuat Halilintar justru nampak seperti ibu yang sangat protektif—terutama pada si usil Blaze.

"Maaf ya, Lust. Nanti akan kami kunjungi kalian. Kau juga boleh kemari lagi bersama Fang dan kita akan saling berkenalan lagi juga dengan anak-anak kucing ini."

Lust nampak senang menggoyangkan ekornya mendengar undangan dari Boboiboy.

 **Pluk!**

Tiba-tiba seekor kucing mungil berwarna oranye menyerudukkan kepalanya di kaki Lust. Tentu saja tak terasa sakit sama sekali. Kucing kecil itu mendesis tak ramah pada Lust.

.

"Fsssht—! Kau sudah mengganggu Hali, yah!? Aku akan membalasmu! Fsshhht—!" Blaze mengangkat semua bulunya tak ramah pada Lust. Ia berusaha memasang tampang garang. Sayang ia terlalu imut untuk itu.

Lust bengong mendapati kucing itu mengancam dirinya. Tapi kemudian Hali menggigit tengkuk Blaze dan membawanya masuk rumah meski si bandel tak henti bergoyang-goyang dan terus mengancam.

"Fssht! Awas kau! Ini belum selesai! Jangan lari kau, Lust!"

"Sudah, Blaze—" desahan Hali mengakhiri ancaman serius Blaze pada Lust dan membuat Boboiboy serta kedua orang tuanya semakin geli.

Anjing itu kemudian pamit pada Boboiboy dan kedua orang tuanya. Keluarga penghuni rumah tersebut langsung menyukai keramah tamahan anjing Husky tetangga baru mereka.

Gempa dan Taufan mengintip dari balik pintu. "Ooh, itu anjing yang mengejarmu kemarin, Hali?"

"Sudah, jangan gubris dia."

Thorn dan Solar kembali mengelilingi pengasuh mereka. "Hali, apa yang tadi itu anjing?"

"Apa dia akan memakan kita, Hali?"

"Tidak, tidak—dia tak akan memakan kita. Tapi kalian harus tetap menjauhi anjing."

Thorn dan Solar saling memandang. Kenyataannya Blaze sama sekali tak takut dan justru menunjukkan kekesalannya pada anjing besar tadi.

Ice? Kucing mungil pemalas itu sudah asyik tertidur di sofa tak memedulikan apa yang barusan terjadi meski saudarinya yang lain penasaran pada seekor anjing besar.

Apa benar mereka harus menjauhi makhluk besar berbulu itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

* * *

 **Ada sedikit revisi untuk chapter sebelumnya.**

 **Mohon maaf, ada kesalahan deskripsi rumah baru Fang. Sudah diganti. Seharusnya yang rumahnya bergaya semi-Eropa itu rumah Boboiboy. Sedangkan rumah Fang itu bergaya modern minimalis dengan gaya sedikit Asia di dalamnya. Mengingat sejak awal konsep keluarga Fang memang berusaha mengikuti dari karakter aslinya yang berdarah Asia. Kemungkinan Cina-Jepang, melihat kenyataan Fang yang berbahasa Mandarin, dan Kaizo yang memiliki nama ke-Jepang-an. Dan kurasa keputusan Monsta memberikan Kaizo senjata pedang bukan hanya mencocokkan karakter seorang kapten dan agar keren, tapi memang mencocokkan ada darah samurai dalam diri Kaizo** **—Ini** **pendapat pribadi loh ya xD**

 **Dan aku iseng tambah ada darah Inggris dari Elizabeth yang memang OC-ku sendiri xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Melissa'sHere** — Iya xD Dia cerewet banget soalnya, meong-meong terus nggak berhenti heheheh xD

 **Nevyandini** — Iyap! Nanti ada romance-nya kok xD Siiip, udah pada ketemu sama Lust, nih! Tunggu guguk2 yang lain yah xD

 **xierally19** — Thank youuu! Sekarang scene para Husky dulu yah xD

 **blackcorrals** — Romannya masih chapter depan gapapa yah? Ini kenalin para huskynya dulu ^^ Aku sukaaa banget Husky xD

 **yue** — Aduh maaf nih gak bisa cepet2 ;;_;; Kenalan sama para Huskynya dulu yah xD

 **Harukaze Kagura** — This is cats and dogs storyyy! xD Thank youuuu! Ini sebenernya awal2 cuma ff iseng tapi keterusan xD Iyap! Tadinya drabble, tapi kok berasa sayang kalo ditinggal sementara aku udah bikin konsepnya mateng heheheh xD Ditunggu PrideGem-nya yah xD

Ooops, suka KaiFang juga toh? Siiip, nanti coba kutambah xD Heheheh

 **Rhyuu-ni Chan** — Duh, "Mama Hali" yang jutek tapi sayang ama adek2nya xD

 **LizzNP** — Fang udah langganan ditimpa 7 Husky heheh xD Kalo udah nikah? Rumahnya bakal rameee! xD

 **Silver Celestia** — Makasih banyaaak ^^ Pernah, tapi bentuknya poster dan kujual di event. Sebenernya aku buka pemesanan di deviantart kalau mau beli via pos dengan pembayaran transfer BCA. Karena itu barang jualan jadinya nggak full size aku kasih preview-nya ^^


	6. Fang's Dream

**Boboiboy series © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fanfiction by widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x fem!Boboiboy pairing, Genderbender, Romance stuffs, AU and OOC.**

 **You've been warned! Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 ** _Fang's Dream_**

.

.

.

Lust berlari dengan ceria sedari rumah tetangga barunya. Ia senang mendapat kesempatan bertemu dengan kucing judes anggun yang ia temui sebelumnya. Di rumah Fang—remaja berkacamata itu menyambut Lust di halaman sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Kau ini—dari mana saja?"

Lust hanya menggoyangkan ekornya dan mengelus-eluskan tubuh bongsornya di kaki Fang. Elusan sedikit kasar di kepala dan leher Lust membuat anjing itu semakin mengibaskan ekor.

"Hh—Ya sudah. Ayo makan dulu."

Kedua orang tua Fang dan Kaizo sudah duduk bersama anak sulung mereka mengelilingi meja makan. Para anjing Husky berada di luar teras samping menikmati makanan di mangkuk mereka, tidur-tiduran, atau bermain mengejar ekornya sendiri.

"Fang, sudah kau urus pendaftaran di akademi yang baru? Katanya kau mau mengurus sendiri."

Tak ada jawaban dari Fang yang hanya terus mengunyah roti di mulutnya. Ia menunduk kecil tak berani memandang mata ayahnya.

Sang ayah tahu ada yang disimpan anaknya dalam hati. "Fang? Apa kau tak mau melanjutkan di akademi militer?"

Pertanyaan itu mengundang ibu dan abang dari remaja berkacamata tersebut ikut memandangi si bungsu.

Fang melirik pada ayahnya. "Umm—a-aku belum tahu…"

Kaizo mengrenyitkan alis. "Apa? Tunggu sebentar. Kau tak mau melanjutkan pendidikan resmi militer? Fang, keluarga kita sudah sejak dahulu memiliki garis keturunan berdarah militer! Masa kau—!"

Hao menepuk pundak Kaizo—memintanya berhenti memaksa Fang.

"Fang—ikut ayah sebentar."

Kaizo tak bisa protes. Ia hanya diam melihat adiknya berjalan mengikuti sang ayah menuju lantai atas. Lust yang penasaran turut mengikuti majikan tersayangnya.

Hao berjalan menelusuri lorong hingga sampai di ruang baca. Di mana rak buku berjejer dengan isinya yang penuh dengan segala ensiklopedi, album, segala bacaan berbau militer, filsafat, hukum, kenegaraan, dan apa pun itu yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan sang ayah. Piala, foto-foto yang berjejer, serta penghargaan-penghargaan yang berkilauan.

Hao berdiri di hadapan lemari megah tersebut. Fang mendampingi ayahnya diikuti Lust yang kemudian duduk di samping kaki Fang.

"Seperti yang abangmu katakan, darah militer yang mengalir di keluarga kita adalah suatu kebanggaan sejak dahulu—Apa boleh ayah tahu kenapa kau tak ingin melanjutkan pendidikan di akademi?"

Fang menunduk. Semenit-dua menit ruangan tersebut tak terdengar suara apa pun.

"Aku—tak ingin menjadi prajurit…"

Kalimat Fang tak membuat ayahnya terkejut. Hao hanya diam. Ia menepuk pundak anaknya dan mengajak duduk di sofa yang berada di dekat jendela ruang baca.

"Kenapa? Apa itu bukan cita-citamu?"

Fang kembali terdiam. Tapi anggukan menjawab kemudian.

"Boleh ayah tahu apa cita-citamu?"

Hao terus bersabar menunggu jawaban. Tapi kini wajah Fang terangkat. Pandangannya tertuju pada beberapa foto yang berjejer di salah satu sisi lemari. Beberapa piagam serta piala dan medali tertoreh nama Fang.

Foto-foto sang anak bungsu dengan senyuman lebar ketika ia menjadi jawara atlit basket akademinya dalam beberapa tahun sejak masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Tinggi Tingkat Awal.

Hao menyadarinya.

Ia sebenarnya menyadari bahwa sudah sejak lama Fang tidak ada keinginan untuk hidup di bawah kebanggaan garis keluarganya yang lahir dengan darah militer sejak lama. Fang mengidamkan kehidupan dan pendidikan layaknya remaja biasa. Sejak ayah dan abangnya selalu sibuk tak bisa mengatur waktu untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga, hal itu membuat Fang membuang keinginannya untuk melangkah di jalan yang sama dengan Hao dan Kaizo.

Fang selalu menyayangi ibunya. Ia tak pernah melihat atau mendengar sang bunda mengeluh karena suaminya jarang berada di sisi. Elly selalu tegar dan paham akan pekerjaan suaminya. Elizabeth yang nyentrik, ramah, dan ceria—seorang ibu yang amat sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya.

Fang tak suka melihat ayah dan abangnya jarang memiliki waktu menemani ibunda. Maka itu ia menghapus impiannya dari hati yang terdalam. Dan bercita-cita untuk belajar di sekolah biasa layaknya remaja normal lain.

Tak jarang juga Hao merasa bersalah pada istri dan anaknya.

Maka itu—kali ini ia memahami Fang yang terus menatap medali kebanggaannya.

Medali juara basket yang paling ia banggakan—lebih dari medali kemiliteran milik Fang yang berjejer lainnya.

Sang ayah tersenyum kecil—namun ia lega bisa mengetahui isi hati anaknya secara jujur.

"Fang, sejujurnya ayah benar-benar berharap kau bisa mengikuti jejak keluarga kita. Tapi ayah tidak akan bangga jika kau melakukannya dengan terpaksa dan tak bahagia."

Fang kembali menatap mata ayahnya. Kali ini matanya berbinar.

"Apa—aku boleh sekolah di sekolah biasa?"

Hao mendapatkan pelukan yang luar biasa erat dari anaknya begitu mengangguk memberikan jawaban.

Lust memiringkan kepala kurang bisa memahami. Tapi ia bisa melihat dan merasakan majikannya tengah berbahagia.

"Wuf—!"

"Lust! Kita bisa main basket lagi sepuasnya!"

 _Basket._

Satu kata yang bisa membuat hati anjing tersebut melambung seperti bola basket yang terpantul keras.

Satu-satunya kegiatan yang nyaris sudah lama tak ia lakukan bersama Fang sejak majikannya itu sibuk di akademinya.

"WUF! WUF! WUF! AUUUUUNG!"

Pelukan, gonggongan dan lolongan bahagia memenuhi seisi rumah membuat para Husky yang lain turut berlarian menuju ruang baca.

Tentu saja Kaizo dan Elizabeth terheran dan ikut bergegas menuju ke mana anjing-anjing itu pergi. Mereka menemukan Hao dan Fang kewalahan berada di antara tujuh ekor anjing-anjing besar berbulu.

"Sayang? Ada apa ini?"

"Hei, minggir kalian semua! Oi, Fang! Kau tak apa-ap—?"

Kaizo hanya bisa terheran melihat adiknya memeluk erat sang ayah. Wajahnya berpendar bahagia. Diikuti Lust yang tak mau lepas dari sisi majikan remajanya.

Hao tersenyum lebar dan membalas pelukan anaknya. Ciuman di kening Fang mengakhiri suasana ramai di ruang baca.

"Aku akan jelaskan sambil sarapan."

* * *

"APA!? SUNGGUH!?"

"Hei, Glu—kau terlalu berisik… Aku mau tidur…"

"Ayolah, Sloth! Ini berita bagus! Fang bisa bermain lagi dengan kita semuaaaa—!"

"Sebentar, sebentar."

Gluttony menghentikan langkahnya yang terus berputar gembira seperti badai begitu Pride menengahi.

"Kalau ia melanjutkan sekolah di sekolah biasa—bagaimana pendidikannya sebagai seorang prajurit muda? Dia tak akan menjadi prajur—"

"Hei, Pride. Fang tak pernah menikmati segala pendidikannya di sekolahnya yang lama. Ayolah—kita semua tahu itu. Kita bisa merasakan dan melihatnya setiap hari." Ujar Greed.

Lust mengangguk. "Ya, itu benar. Dan lagi ia ingin menjadi atlet basket. Bukan prajurit."

"Hhh—aku tak paham ini. Selama ini kita telah dididik dalam divisi khusus K-9. Tapi kalau Fang tak menjadi prajurit di masa depannya—siapa yang akan menjadi _partner_ kita nantinya kalau bukan dia!?" Pride terus tak bisa menerima kenyataan. Envy menimang-nimang pendapat saudaranya. Ia juga menginginkan bisa bekerja sebagai _partner_ Fang di masa depan nanti meski Envy tidak ikut divisi k-9.

Tapi dengan kebanggaan _partner_ seorang prajurit bisa membuat Fang memiliki nama yang lebih dikenal masyarakat.

"Kurasa Pride benar—"

Lust menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pembelaan Envy pada Pride.

"Heeei~ Guuuys—Ayolah. Kita tak boleh egois. Selama ini bukankah Fang telah merawat dan menyayangi kita? Sudah saatnya dia mendapatkan kebahagiaannya' kan?"

"Lust benar."

Kini semuanya memandangi saudara mereka yang biasanya tak pernah memberi komentar apa-apa dalam tiap diskusi.

Wrath dikenal saudara-saudaranya dengan anjing yang sama sekali tak pernah berkomentar apa-apa. Ia hanya diam—atau mengamuk jika ada yang mengganggunya. Namun jika tak ada yang mengganggu dirinya, ia hanya diam memojok memasang wajah garang.

"Kita semua menginginkan Fang menjadi _partner_ kita di masa depan nanti. Kenyataannya kalau Fang tak menikmati impian ayahnya, tetap saja kita tak bisa membuatnya bahagia. Aku tak mau melihat dia menangis lagi seperti dulu."

Semua anjing Husky yang sedang bersantai di teras terdiam.

Mereka ingat jelas ketika Fang menangis mengeluarkan air matanya dalam diam. Beberapa kali di sore hari Minggu di kamarnya sendiri.

Para anjing yang setia padanya senantiasa menjadi tempat curhat.

Di mana Fang selalu menginginkan kehidupan layaknya remaja biasa. Menginginkan sahabat yang berada di sisinya. Terlebih lagi—perhatian sang ayah yang nyaris tak pernah ada di rumah. Juga abangnya yang mulai sibuk dengan jabatannya. Bahkan terkadang ibunya harus bersosialisasi dengan para istri dari segala jabatan di dunia kerja suaminya.

Meski dikelilingi tujuh ekor Husky yang selalu berisik—ia tetap kesepian.

Lust yang paling memahami majikannya karena anjing itu yang paling paham konsep sosialisasi. Lust tak bisa diam meski hanya setengah hari. Ia selalu berjalan-jalan keluar dan menemui segala hewan yang kemudian menjadi temannya di jalanan.

Lust yang dahulu selalu menjadi teman bermain basket di halaman rumah Fang tentu saja mulai kesepian begitu majikannya itu padat akan jadwal akademi. Saat itulah ia mulai kabur-kabur keluar menemui dan menyapa siapa pun di jalan.

"Fang kesepian. Ia butuh teman yang seumuran dengannya—tapi bukan prajurit. Seorang teman! Remaja biasa! Ayolah—siapa yang akan betah bermain basket sendirian? Kita ini anjing, bukan manusia! Fang membutuhkan teman manusia!"

Diamnya para saudara yang lain mengakhiri diskusi. Mereka memiliki kesepakatan yang sama. Ketujuh anjing itu setuju untuk mendukung apa Fang impikan. Dan terlebih—itu artinya Fang ada waktu lagi untuk bermain dengan mereka.

"HOREH! MAIN~! MAIN~! MAIN~!"

"Astagaaa— Glu! Berisik!" Sloth menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik bantal besar dan menekuk telinga.

.

"Kenapa Glu melolong seperti itu?" Ujar Kaizo sambil mengunyah roti di mulutnya.

"Hahahah, biarlah. Mungkin ia senang dengan lingkungan rumah baru ini." Elly menuangkan susu di gelas Fang dan duduk di samping suaminya.

"Baiklah, Fang. Sesuai janji—karena ini pilihanmu dan kau yang mau sendiri mengurus segalanya, ayah ijinkan. Tapi jika kesulitan, biarkan kami membantu, oke?"

"Oke, ayah!" Tak hentinya Fang memeluk sang ayah dengan erat sampai Hao harus meminta anaknya melepaskan pelukannya agar bisa makan dengan santai.

"Oh! Ayah! Kapan kita akan mengenalkan diri pada tetangga!? Nanti kita sama-sama pergi, yah!"

Hao dan Elly saling memandang. "Sepertinya kau semangat sekali untuk ke tetangga baru kita."

"Dia bertemu cinta pandangan pertamanya, Yah." Kaizo memotong sebelum Fang memberi jawabannya.

"KAIZOOOO!"

"Apa? Benar'kan? Anak perempuan berambut pendek manis dari sebelah—"

Kaizo tak hentinya terkekeh sambil menghindari pukulan dari adiknya yang berwajah semerah tomat.

"Ooooh—kau menemui seorang gadis? Siapa namanya?" Mata sang ibunda bersinar penuh semangat. Belum pernah kedua anaknya naksir pada seseorang dan bercerita terang-terangan. Apalagi Kaizo—anak sulungnya tak pernah tertarik pada hubungan romansa sejak dahulu dan bercita-cita untuk tidak menikah.

"Na-namanya Boboiboy. Dia anak tetangga sebelah rumah kita. Ng… jadi kemarin Lust mengejar kucing peliharaannya—"

Hao dan Elizabeth mendengar kisah dari mulut anak mereka dengan antusias.

Matahari Minggu pagi semakin naik menerangi bumi. Para anjing Husky berguling-guling di rerumputan halaman baru mereka yang luas untuk pertama kali.

* * *

Sementara itu di rumah sebelah—di mana pintu beranda sebuah kamar lantai dua telah terbuka lebar membiarkan udara segar memasuki ruangan, tujuh ekor kucing bermalas-malasan sambil bermanja-manja di kaki majikan mereka.

Boboiboy merapikan beberapa baju yang baru saja disetrika untuk disusun di lemarinya. Tapi kucing-kucing manis peliharaannya justru begitu senang ada hawa hangat dari pakaian yang ditumpuk di atas tempat tidur. Mereka berbaring di atas pakaian-pakaian itu.

"Aduuuh, aku jadi tak bisa merapikan baju-bajuku."

Boboiboy berkacak pinggang. Tapi dia tersenyum geli melihat para buntalan-buntalan berbulu yang menatapnya dengan polos. "Hhh, kalian ini—"

Para kucing bermanja kembali di pangkuan dan kaki majikan mereka yang duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Baju-baju yang terlipat nyaris berantakan kembali karena Blaze, Ice, dan Taufan berbaring berguling-guling nyaman.

Salah sekor kucing—Gempa—mengeong halus dari pinggir jendela. Boboiboy penasaran karena kucing itu seakan ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. Para kucing berjalan mengikuti majikan mereka sambil bermalas-malasan di teras kamar Boboiboy, menikmati udara segar.

Kini gadis itu tahu apa yang ingin ditunjukkan Gempa. Mata bulat coklat manis Boboiboy melebar kagum melihat apa yang ada di halaman rumah tetangga barunya.

Tujuh ekor Husky besar yang sedang bersantai-santai. Mereka berguling-guling di halaman rerumputan hijau yang cukup luas.

Siulan terdengar menegakkan kepala dan tubuh para Husky. Ketujuh-tujuhnya berlarian hingga menimbulkan suara gaduh yang dapat didengar Boboiboy dari teras kamarnya. Ternyata para anjing itu berlarian menuju sebuah ruang kamar yang letaknya di lantai dua—persis berseberangan dengan jendela teras kamar Boboiboy yang dihias mawar putih.

Boboiboy baru menyadari anak lelaki yang kemarin menyapanya sedang duduk memunggungi jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Gadis itu bisa lihat jelas punggung gagah Fang dari tempat ia berdiri.

 **GRUDUK! GRUDUK! GRUDUK!**

"GUK! GUK! GUK! GUK! GUK!"

"Woa—woaaah! Hei! Tung—! UFH!"

Ketujuh anjing yang datang karena siulan Fang langsung menerjang dan menimpa majikan mereka yang malang. Boboiboy terkejut tapi tak bisa menahan senyum geli melihat Fang meronta-ronta di seberang sama.

"Astaga! Tu-turun! Aku akan memberikan biskuit kalau kalian—ufh! Du-DUDUK!"

Para anjing langsung duduk berbaris dengan patuh begitu Fang dengan tegas menaikkan nada perintah.

Boboiboy semakin terkagum.

Fang menaruh biskuit anjing satu per satu di hadapan masing-masing Husky. Ia mengangkat tangannya sejajar mata dan diam beberapa detik.

"Yak!"

Serentak para Husky patuh memakan biskuit setelah aba-aba terdengar seiring Fang menurunkan tangan.

Boboiboy terkejut dan semakin kagum melihatnya. Tanpa sadar ia bertepuk tangan—membuat Fang menyadari bahwa kamar yang ia tempati berseberang tepat dengan kamar gadis yang ia sukai.

"Bo-Boboiboy!? Ah, eh… I-itu kamarmu?" Fang langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju keluar teras kamar yang dipagari teralis hitam.

Boboiboy mengangguk ceria. "Anjing-anjingmu hebat sekali! Mereka pintar!"

Fang tersipu sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya. "Te-terima kasih! Ah, wow! Kucing-kucingmu cantik sekali!"

Para kucing anggun dan manis mengelilingi kaki Boboiboy. Sementara Taufan dan Gempa duduk di pinggir pagar teras tanpa takut jatuh.

Gluttony yang selesai menelan biskuitnya duluan langsung menyadari ada tetangga baru yang belum pernah ia lihat.

.

"Wow! Ada anak perempuan! Hei! Baunya enak! Wangi apa ini!? Fang! Siapa dia?"

.

"Guk! Guk! Aungauauauaung!"

"Ssshhh—Tenang, Glu. Dia tetangga kita. Namanya Boboiboy." Fang mengusap-usap kepala Gluttony yang ikut-ikutan berdiri dengan dua kaki dan bersandar di pagar teralis. Boboiboy terkekeh gemas.

Blaze kecil bersembunyi di balik kaki Boboiboy—mengintip penuh waspada.

.

"Hali, apa itu anjing juga? Sama seperti 'Lust' yang sudah mengganggumu? Mereka besar sekali!"

Hali menghela napas. "Ada tujuh ekor makhluk dungu. Bagus sekali—" Desahan napas yang mengiringi sarkasme sang kucing justru membuat Gempa dan Taufan tersenyum. Keduanya tak keberatan ada yang mengisi sunyi rumah di samping yang tadinya kosong.

"Kurasa ini akan menjadi lebih ramai."

"Terlalu ramai. Aku tak suka." Hali mendekati Blaze yang penasaran berdiri di dekat pagar teras—menjaganya agar tak jatuh.

"Hali, lihat! Mereka ada banyak!"

Glu mengangkat kupingnya mendengar ngeongan kecil di seberang sana.

"KUCING! HEI, SEMUANYA! ADA KUCING! KUCING! INI PERTAMA KALINYA AKU LIHAT KUCING! MEREKA KECIL SEKALI! LIHAT LIHAT! KUUUCIIIIIING—!"

.

"GUK! GUK! GUK! AWUWUWUWUWUWUWNG—!"

Fang akhirnya terpaksa menutup moncong Glu yang terlalu berisik. "Astaga, Glu. Jangan berisik! Maafkan dia. Ini Gluttony—satu yang paling berisik. Dia mudah sekali lapar sejak kecil. Makanya aku beri nama begitu."

"Hihihi—Hai, Glu. Senang bertemu denganmu." Lambaian tangan Boboiboy membuat anjing rakus itu senang dan membalas lambaiannya dengan kaki depan yang bersandar pada teralis.

"Oh! Dia membalasku! Manisnya!"

Fang tertawa senang melihat gadis di seberang sana menyukai perkenalan dari anjingnya.

"Mm, apa boleh aku menemuimu di depan rumah? Aku ingin mengenalkan anjing-anjingku padamu agar mereka bisa akrab juga dengan tetangga baru mereka."

"Tentu! Aku akan mengajak kucing-kucingku. Ah—Mm, apa para anjingmu akan baik-baik saja dekat dengan kucing?"

Fang terdiam ragu. Kenyataannya setahu Fang, para anjing Husky miliknya tak pernah berinteraksi dengan kucing. "Mmm—mungkin lebih baik aku ikat mereka dulu."

Boboiboy juga turut berpikir. "Aku juga akan memasukkan para kucingku ke kandang dahulu kalau begitu."

"Apakah repot? Aku bisa bantu kalau boleh."

Boboiboy senang mendapat tawaran tersebut. "Terima kasih. Aku memang butuh pertolongan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VINIE-CHAN** — Iyap! xD Mau sekalian nyocokin sama Kaizo-Fang yang memang ada Asia-nya ^^ Apalagi ini settingnya bukan kaya di Melodi Malam Hari, jadi maunya kelihatan bahwa darah Asia mereka lebih kental ^^

Duuuuh! Kamu punya kucing!? Ih aku iriiii! Pasti gemesin xD Blaze paling bawel nih xD Tapi dia paling sayang sama 'Mama Hali'-nya wehehehe xD

 **Melissa'sHere** — Yes xD But Fang really love his huskies ^^ So he won't mind to take care all of them ^^

 **LizzNP** — Thank you! xD Majikan sama peliharaan sama2 imut nih! xDD Wkwkwk!

 **Yue** — Thank youuu! Hali imutnya kalo dipanggil 'mama', yah? xD Wkwkwk!

 **Blackcorrals** — Wahahah! Kalo aku suka husky karena mereka gagah xD Wah, sama dong! Dulu aku juga pernah digigit anjing punya eyang. Tapi untungnya nggak trauma ^^ Cuma jadi lebih hati2 kalo mau deket2 anjing ^^

 **Harukaze Kagura** — Sepertinya PrideGem paling ditunggu sama teman2… nanti pasti ketemu kok! xD Sabar yah ^^Woahahahah! Aku juga suka KaiFang! Samaan nih! xD

 **Regietta580** — Thank youuuu ^^

 **Rhyuu-ni Chan** — Blaze is the hyper and cutest kitty wkwk xD Eh? Kenapa ganti penname? Wah, makasih udah ngenalin diri lagi ^^7

 **Silver Celestia** — Iyaaa xD Tapi nanti namanya bukan Boi ama Fani lagi hehehehe xD

 **kokuo chan** — Anak2 anjingnya udah gede2 di sini ^^ Pasti ketemu kok! xD

 **nevyandini** — Tapi nanti romancenya kayaknya bakal pelan2… Biar lembut nggak kagetan ketemunya ^^;;;Yasss! Sloth is the smartest dog indeed! LOL! xDMama Hali is the lovely mommy among the adult cats xD LOL!

 **xierally19** — Chapter esok temu! xD Blaze masih _kitten_ di sini xD Tapi dah sedikit besar xD But still she's too small for Lust bila nak fighting LOL! xD


	7. Dogs and Cats

**Boboiboy series © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fanfiction by widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x fem!Boboiboy pairing, Genderbender, Romance stuffs, AU and OOC.**

 **You've been warned! Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 ** _Dogs and Cats_**

.

.

.

Hao dan Elizabeth yang sedang membereskan pakaian untuk dirapihkan dalam lemari di kamar mereka terheran mendengar suara gaduh menuju tangga. Dan mereka belum pernah melihat Fang berlari bersama para Huskynya penuh semangat seperti demikian.

"Fang? Kenapa kau terburu, sayang?"

"A-aku mau ke tetangga! Boboiboy dan aku mau saling mengenalkan para kucing dan anjing kami!"

Hao dan Elly berpandangan. Mereka menghentikan kegiatan beres-beres mereka dan mengikuti Fang.

Di ruang tengah, Kaizo yang sedang ngemil sambil nonton televisi ikut mengrenyitkan dahi melihat Fang buru-buru mengikat para Huskynya di depan garasi.

"Hei, sedang apa ka—"

Sayang, sang abang sama sekali tak digubris. Fang langsung berlari keluar halaman setelah mengenakan sepatu.

* * *

Dari balik pintu garasi, Kaizo dan kedua orang tuanya mengintip—melihat Fang berlari menuju rumah tetangga mereka dan kembali dengan membawa-bawa sesuatu.

 _Dua buah tas besar? Ah, bukan. Itu kandang kucing! Ada lima buah kandang kucing._

Tak lama muncul seorang gadis manis berambut hitam pendek dengan aksen putih di helaian rambutnya.

"Ooh, itu pasti anak perempuan yang disukai Fang!" Tebak Elly gemas.

Boboiboy tampak ragu mendekati para Husky yang duduk berjejer terikat di dekat pagar rumah.

"Tenanglah. Sudah kuikat, kok. Nah—Semuanya, kenalkan ini Boboiboy. Dia tetangga baru kita." Fang mengulurkan tangan. "Boleh kupinjam sebentar tanganmu?"

Boboiboy malu-malu memberikan tangan kanannya. Fang menggandengnya perlahan sambil mendekati para Husky yang duduk dengan patuh.

Para anjing memeking manja dan penasaran. Entah apa yang ingin Fang lakukan dengan menggandeng gadis yang baru mereka lihat itu berjalan perlahan mendekat.

"I-ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Siberian Husky sedekat ini. Apa mereka memang berukuran besar?"

Fang terkekeh, "Oh—sebenarnya mereka keturunan ras gabungan. Ayah mereka Alaskan Malamute, dan ibu mereka Siberian Husky. Jadi mereka bertubuh bongsor seperti ini karena turunan dari ayah mereka."

Boboiboy mengangkat alis. Itu menjelaskan kenapa para Siberian Husky itu tidak memiliki ukuran Husky pada umumnya. Mereka berukuran lebih besar dan bulunya lebih tebal sedikit dari pada ras Siberian Husky biasa.

Fang kembali menarik lembut tangan Boboiboy pada salah satu Husky yang berada di paling kiri. "Ini Envy. Dia yang paling bungsu dan manja."

Boboiboy tersenyum membiarkan tangannya dibimbing Fang mengelus kepala Husky piaraannya agar mereka mengenali bau teman baru sang majikan. "Hai, Envy."

Envy dengan ramah memberikan kepalanya untuk dielus, membuat Boboiboy tak takut dan nyaman berada di dekat anjing besar itu.

"Yang ini Wrath."

Terdengar geraman tak ramah membuat Boboiboy agak menarik tangannya takut. "Wrath. Ini teman baruku. Kau tak boleh begitu, oke? Tak apa, Boboiboy."

Akhirnya gadis itu berusaha kembali memberanikan diri membiarkan Fang kembali membimbing tangannya mengelus kepala Wrath yang galak. Begitu jemari lentik itu menyentuh kepala Husky penggerutu tersebut, Wrath mulai merasakan lembut belaian di kepalanya. Geraman tak lagi terdengar begitu anjing itu merasa nyaman dan aman di bawah belaian gadis yang baru dikenalnya.

Di balik pintu garasi—ternyata Kaizo, Elly, dan Hao sempat menahan napas melihat Wrath yang terkenal galak tengah diperkenalkan pada orang baru. Mereka terkejut mendapati gadis itu kini bisa duduk berjongkok sambil mengelus-elus leher Wrath.

"Hai, Wrath. Salam kenal. Aku akan menjadi tetangga barumu."

Setidaknya anjing dengan perangai keras itu melihat senyuman lembut dari gadis yang beraroma wangi di hadapannya, membuat Wrath menilai bahwa majikannya akan baik-baik saja jika berada di samping Boboiboy.

Fang tersenyum bangga dan lega. Ia kembali membimbing Boboiboy. "Dan yang ini—Astaga, Sloth… dia tidur lagi."

Sloth dengan malasnya merebahkan tubuhnya santai dan mendengkur tak peduli.

Boboiboy tertawa geli melihatnya. Ia tak segan lagi mengelus-elus tubuh anjing besar pemalas tersebut. "Hai, Sloth. Kau pasti lelah setelah pindahan, yah?"

Suara lembut dan wangi yang belum pernah dikenal membangunkan Sloth. Ia menegakkan kepalanya melihat Fang dan seorang gadis duduk berjongkok di sampingnya. Boboiboy membiarkan anjing itu mengendus-endus. Dan Sloth justru menikmati belaian lembut serta garukan di leher dari jemari lentik teman baru majikannya. Tak lama Husky penidur itu kembali menguap dan berbaring tak peduli.

"Hihihi, kurasa ia akan cocok dengan Ice. Kucingku yang satu itu juga pemalas sekali."

Fang dan Boboiboy tertawa bersama melihat kemalasan Sloth.

"Yang ini—Aduh! Hei! Glu!"

Gluttony mengibaskan ekornya cepat penuh semangat dan menerjang gadis beraroma wangi. Memeluk leher sang gadis yang terkejut luar biasa dengan dua kaki depannya yang berbulu. Jelas sekali terlihat Gluttony terlalu senang bertemu gadis itu.

"KYAH!"

.

"BAU MANIS! BAU MANIS! APA INI BAU KUCING!? SIAPA INI? DIA MANIS! BAU MANIS! BAU COKLAT! HEI! DIA GADIS YANG TADI ADA DI LUAR JENDELA KAMARMU, FANG!"

.

"GUK GUK GUK GUK! WUUFFFF—!"

Fang langsung menarik anjingnya yang kelewat periang itu. "GLU! DUDUK!"

Meski diperintah tegas, Gluttony duduk sambil tetap mengibaskan ekornya. Tapi tak lama anjing itu mengelilingi Boboiboy dengan bahagianya sampai tali yang mengikati _collar_ lehernya nyaris mengikat kedua kaki Boboiboy.

Boboiboy agak takut—tapi tawa manisnya terdengar kemudian. Ia langsung tahu bahwa Gluttony terlalu bersemangat dan ingin mengajaknya bermain.

"Oh—! Hahahah! Dia manis sekali!" Boboiboy melepaskan diri dari tali yang nyaris mengikat kakinya. Ia berjongkok dan menggaruk-garuk leher si anjing yang terus mengeluarkan lidahnya bernapas cepat penuh semangat. "Hai, Glu! Kau benar-benar sangat penuh semangat, yah!"

Gluttony langsung merebahkan tubuhnya meminta digaruk lebih banyak lagi. Boboiboy semakin tertawa lepas—geli melihat tingkah anjing ramah tersebut.

Tapi Fang akhirnya meminta Glu kembali ke barisan. "Aduh, dasar anjing kelebihan energi. Hahah!"

Fang membantu Boboiboy bediri dan kembali membimbing tangannya ke anjing yang lain. Sayang sekali, Glu menghalangi—ia ingin bermain lagi dengan gadis ramah itu.

"Gluuuu—" Fang terpaksa mendorong tubuh besar Gluttony dan memaksanya duduk di barisan. "Hhh—Maaf. Aku tak tahu ia bisa sesemangat ini bertemu orang baru."

"Hihihi! Aku senang bisa langsung akrab dengannya."

Fang tersenyum tersipu. Ia juga lega bisa akrab dengan Boboiboy berkat Gluttony. "Ah, dan yang ini. Pride."

Pride duduk diam dengan patuh sambil mengendus-endus Boboiboy. Ia berjalan mengelilingi gadis itu sambil mengendus penuh waspada. Mendapat perlakuan kaku seperti demikian, Boboiboy berdiri diam di tempat membiarkan Pride memeriksa dan merasa bahwa keberadaannya tak mengancam.

Akhirnya anjing tersebut kembali duduk di barisannya dengan tertib dan membiarkan gadis itu membelai tubuhnya. "Wow, dia gagah sekali."

"Dia salah satu anjing penjaga yang terbaik di rumah ini. Dan ini Greed—" Belum selesai Fang memperkenalkan mereka, si anjing matre langsung mengendus antusias membuat Boboiboy sedikit geli melihatnya.

Greed mengendus-endus dari sandal hingga pakaian yang dikenakan Boboiboy. Ada wangi sabun bercampur bunga dari tubuh gadis itu.

.

"Hmmm—baju dan sabunnya cukup bermerk. Sepertinya gadis ini dari keluarga yang cukup berada. Dan—hei, apa ini? Bau coklat? Bau enak!"

"COKLAT! AKU SUKA COKLAT!" Kembali si Gluttony menggonggong semangat dan mengibaskan ekornya.

Pride menggeleng kepala, "Glu—kau jangan berlebihan begitu. Greed, sampai kapan kau mau mengendusnya. Sudahlah—kau mulai membuat dia tak nyaman. Lagipula memang kenapa kalau gadis itu dari keluarga berada?"

"Hei, aku hanya memastikan bahwa gadis ini 'sejajar' dengan majikan kita."

Lust menengahi, "Hei, heeei~ Ayolah. Kalaupun dia bukan dari keluarga kaya, kurasa gadis ini cukup bisa membahagiakan Fang. Lihatlah wajah Fang. Dia dari tadi nyengir melulu. Sepertinya ia menikmati genggaman tangan gadis ini, heheheh."

Greed akhirnya berhenti mengendus. "Dasar, Fang. Dia memanfaatkan kesempatan."

.

"Dan, yang ini—Kalian sudah saling kenal tentu saja—Lust."

Lust menyalak ramah dan melompat menggosokkan tubuh besarnya pada Boboiboy hingga gadis itu tertawa riang.

"Hai, Lust! Aku senang bisa bertemu kau lagi! Terima kasih sudah mengunjungi rumahku saat sarapan tadi, yah—Orang tuaku senang sekali kau bertamu."

Fang mengrenyitkan dahi. "Tadi? Ke rumahmu? Lust? A-apa dia mengejari kucingmu lagi?"

"Ahahah, bukan. Lust justru mengenalkan dirinya pada orang tuaku dan kucing-kucingku. Benar' kan, Lust?"

"Guk!"

.

"Lihat~ Dia manis' kan?" Lust benar-benar menikmati belaian tangan Boboiboy. Tampang anjing tersebut membuat saudaranya yang lain agak sebal.

"Hhh—dasar caper." Sindir Pride.

Gluttony tiba-tiba mendekati salah satu kandang kucing yang diletakkan dekat garasi. Di dalam kandang tersebut ada Ice dan Blaze yang ketakutan melihat moncong raksasa mengendus-ngendus luar kandang.

"Kucing! Ada bau kucing! Hei, semua! Ada kucing dalam kotak ini! Hai, kucing—!"

Di dalam kandang, Ice meringkuk ketakutan. Blaze maju ke depan meski ia juga merasa takut.

"Hiii—Be-besar sekali!"

"Fsssht! Hei! Ja-jangan dekat-dekat, kau! Fffssht—!"

Halilintar yang melihat dari kandangnya panik luar biasa. Ia mendobrak-dobrak pintu kandangnya dari dalam berusaha keluar.

"TIDAK! JANGAN! JANGAN DEKATI MEREKA! FFFSSHHT—!"

 **GLUDAK! GLUDAK! GLUDAK!**

.

Boboiboy mulai khawatir melihat kandang Hali yang terkunci didobrak-dobrak kasar oleh Halilintar yang merasa terancam di dalamnya. "Hali, astaga—"

Boboiboy mendekati dan berusaha membuat kucingnya tenang. Sayang Hali justru semakin ganas melihat Gluttony mengendus-endus sekeliling kandang Blaze dan Ice.

Fang langsung menyadari bahwa kucing itu tak suka akan keberadaan Glu yang mendekati kucing-kucing kecil lain di dalam kandang yang tertutup. "Glu—mundur. Jangan gegabah. Kau membuat para kucing ini takut."

Boboiboy berpikir mungkin ia harus mengeluarkan Halilintar terlebih dahulu dan menggendongnya perlahan. Namun melihat bulu kucing hitam tersebut berdiri tak ramah dan terus mendesis di dalam kandang—Boboiboy berpikir kembali. Gadis pemilik para kucing menyadari bahwa Taufan dan Gempa nampak baik-baik saja tak terancam. Maka ia perlahan-lahan mengeluar kedua kucing dewasa yang lain terlebih dahulu.

Gempa dan Taufan keluar kandang sambil mengendus-endus waspada.

Fang memegangi tali kekang Gluttony agar tak terlalu agresif mendekati para kucing.

"Kalian tetap di tempat. Biarkan para kucing ini yang mendekati kalian."

Boboiboy kembali dibuat kagum oleh para anjing Husky yang patuh pada perintah majikannya. Mereka benar-benar diam di tempat membiarkan Taufan dan Gempa yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

Kedua kucing dewasa tersebut sedikit takut tercampur kagum. Belum pernah mereka sedekat itu berdiri berhadapan dengan anjing berukuran besar.

.

"Oh, wa-waw. Ng—Hai. Aku Taufan." Kucing belang hitam-putih berusaha menyapa ramah.

"HAI KUCING! HAI! HAI—!"

Saudara Gluttony yang lain hanya bisa menggeleng dan menghela napas. "Hhh—Glu. Kau terlalu senang, kau tahu itu?"

Taufan tertawa riang melihat keramah tamahan Gluttony yang luar biasa. "Hahahah! Senang bertemu denganmu juga!"

Gempa turut terkekeh manis. Ia bergilir maju. "Selamat pagi, aku Gempa."

"HAI KUCING!"

"Astaga. Glu—hentikan itu." Sungguh Pride ingin sekali mengunci saudaranya di kandang. "Selamat pagi, aku Pride. Dan yang ini Greed—"

Greed tersenyum sambil mengangkat alis dan mengibaskan ekor. Kemudian Pride mengenalkan saudaranya yang lain lagi. "Dan yang dungu ini, Gluttony—"

"HAI KUCING! Eh—Hei, siapa yang dungu!?"

Tanpa menggubris protes Gluttony yang mengundang tawa Gempa dan Taufan, Pride terus mengenalkan yang lain. "Ini Sloth—jangan pedulikan dia. Kerjanya hanya tidur seharian. Dan ini Wrath—Hei, jangan menggerami mereka."

"Grrrrh—"

Gempa dan Taufan agak mundur ketakutan.

.

Boboiboy ikut khawatir dan takut melihat para kucingnya berjalan mundur ketakutan. Fang turun tangan. Ia memeluk leher Wrath berusaha membuat anjing itu tenang. "Wrath. Ini kucing-kucing peliharaan Boboiboy. Mereka tak akan melukaimu. Mereka akan menjadi temanmu, oke?"

Perlahan, anjing galak itu mulai tenang. Bahkan Pride maju melindungi dua kucing yang ketakutan tersebut.

.

"Wrath. Kau dengar kata Fang. Jangan takuti mereka."

"Grrh—Ya, ya…"

"Oke—Dan ini Envy."

"Hai! Bulu kalian sepertinya lembut sekali."

Gempa dan Taufan saling melempar senyum mendengar pujian itu. "Terima kasih! Kau juga sepertinya sangat terawat."

" _Thanks_! Yup, Fang selalu membawaku ke salon anjing!"

"Salon anjing? Apa itu seperti salon kucing—tapi khusus anjing?"

"Hmmm—Entah, aku belum pernah ke salon kucing. Tapi sepertinya begitu."

"Oke—Dan yang ini Lu—"

Lust langsung menyerobot membuat Pride sebal. "Aku Lust! Senang bertemu dengan anda nona-nona kucing yang manis~"

Gempa dan Taufan terkekeh geli. "Hai, Lust. Kudengar kau mengejari Halilintar."

"Oooh—Mm, ya itu… Aku hanya bermaksud berkenalan dengannya. Tapi, yah—memang salahku. Aku terlalu semangat dan tak tahu kalau dia akan sekaget itu. Maksudku—aku kenal beberapa kucing dan berteman dengan mereka. Jadi kukira pendekatan yang kulakukan itu baik-baik saja."

Mendengar penuturan Lust, Gempa dan Taufan kembali saling memandang. "Mmm—Lust. Kurasa lain kali akan kami ceritakan mengapa Hali membenci anjing."

Bisikan dari Gempa membuat para Husky ikut saling memandang satu sama lain.

.

Boboiboy dan Fang lega melihat Gempa dan Taufan bisa akrab dengan para anjing Husky.

"Apa akan baik-baik saja jika aku keluarkan Hali?"

Melihat semua bulu Halilintar masih berdiri di dalam kandang membuat Boboiboy kembali ragu mengeluarkan kucing itu dari kandangnya.

"Hmm—Mau coba dulu? Kau bisa menggendongnya."

Akhirnya Boboiboy dibantu Fang mengeluarkan Hali dari kandang. Sedikit kesulitan karena Hali terus mendesis galak pada anjing-anjing Husky tersebut.

.

"Gempa! Taufan! Jangan tertipu! Menjauh dari mereka! Fffshhht—!"

"Hali, tenang. Mereka baik-baik saja. Ayolah—" Taufan berusaha meyakinkan Hali. Ia mendekati kucing hitam itu sambil membujuknya dibantu Gempa.

"Hali, mereka hanya ingin berkenalan dengan kita."

"TIDAK! FFFSSSHHHT!"

.

Boboiboy semakin panik karena Hali terus meronta dalam pelukannya. "A-astaga, Hali! Maaf, dia belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya…!"

Fang turut berusaha membuat Boboiboy tak merasa canggung karena kucingnya terus menolak keberadaan para anjing. Fang mengerti kalau ada beberapa kucing yang benar-benar memusuhi anjing.

"Tak apa, Boboiboy. Kurasa Halilintar juga butuh waktu karena ulah Lust kemarin. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf."

Tanpa mereka sadari, Gluttony kembali mendekati kandang Blaze dan Ice perlahan sembari mengendus perlahan. Hali yang melihatnya menjadi gelap mata. Ia melompat dari pelukan Boboiboy dan membuat majikannya terkejut luar biasa. "HA-HALI!"

Halilintar berlari dan langsung menghadang Glu—mengejutkan anjing tersebut.

.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! FFFFSSSHHHT!"

"Astaga—kucing itu galak sekali." Komentar Pride. Lust langsung melindungi Glu, berusaha menenangkan Hali.

"Hei, Hali—Maaf, tapi Glu hanya—"

 **CRATS!**

"KAING—!"

.

Semua yang berada di situ, termasuk Kaizo dan kedua orang tuanya yang mengintip terkejut setengah mati.

Halilintar menyakar moncong Lust hingga berdarah.

.

"MUNDUR! JANGAN DEKATI MEREKA! PERGI! FFFSSSHHHT—!"

Blaze dan Ice yang berada dalam kandang semakin panik mendengar lengkingan dan desis galak dari luar kandang. "Hali! Hali! Apa yang terjadi!?"

Taufan dan Gempa langsung menghalangi Halilintar yang sudah kembali mengangkat cakarnya.

"Hali! Kumohon hentikan!"

.

Lust memeking kesakitan. Fang langsung memeriksa moncong anjingnya. "Lust! Kau tak apa!?"

"HALI! APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU!?" Boboiboy belum pernah membentak kucing-kucingnya sebelum ini. Ia sungguh takut dan kaget melihat tingkah Hali.

"A-astaga! Ma-maafkan aku, Fang! Lust! Ah—berdarah!" Boboiboy bergegas mengelap darah yang menetes dari moncong Lust dengan ujung _sweater_ -nya.

"Tak apa, Boboiboy—Sepertinya Halilintar memang trauma karena kemarin." Fang berusaha menenangkan gadis tersebut. Tapi ada air mata yang menetes di pipi gadis itu. Tangan lentik yang sedang menahan darah di moncong Husky tengah bergetar.

"Ma-maafkan aku! Aku-aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hali! Dia belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya!"

Fang hendak membuka mulutnya hendak kembali menenangkan Boboiboy. Tapi entah bagaimana tak ada kata-kata yang bisa ia keluarkan.

Lust mengelus-elus luka di moncongnya dengan kaki depan sambil menahan sakit. Cakaran yang cukup dalam. Anjing itu mengangkat wajahnya—mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya terdiam.

Halilintar mengangkat semua bulunya, mendesis penuh amarah. Tapi kucing itu gemetar. Matanya yang menyorot tajam penuh ketakutan luar biasa. Ia menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi saudari-saudarinya yang masih kecil di dalam kandang sana.

Taufan dan Gempa yang masih terkejut hanya bisa diam berusaha memahami saudari mereka.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Fang… hiks…"

Baik Boboiboy maupun Fang, keduanya semakin merasa bersalah. Mereka tak menduga acara perkenalan akan berakhir seperti demikian.

"Boboiboy, tenanglah. Tak apa. Ini bukan salahmu ataupun Hali. Ayo, kau mau ke rumahku dulu? Kita minum teh menenangkan diri dulu—"

Boboiboy sempat menggeleng. Namun Elly yang masih melihat dari kejauhan semakin merasa iba melihat gadis tersebut. Ia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghampiri kedua remaja yang terduduk di depan garasi.

"Sayang, ayo masuk dulu. Kami akan merasa tak enak jika kau pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini." Bujukan halus Elizabeth membuat Boboiboy sedikit tenang. Akhirnya ia mengangguk.

Fang dibantu Kaizo mengajak para anjing masuk ke rumah—juga para kucing dan kandang mereka. Boboiboy terus menggendong Hali, takut kucing itu kembali mengamuk.

.

"Boboiboy? Kita akan ke mana!? Ini sarang anjing! Boboiboy! Ayo, pulang! Tempat ini berbahaya untuk Blaze, Ice, Thorn, dan Solar—!"

.

Ngeongan Hali tak digubris, akhirnya ia dimasukkan kandang oleh Boboiboy. Halilintar melihat mata Boboiboy yang berkaca-kaca.

Ia menyesal. Maka Hali hanya diam tak melawan lagi. Terutama ketika bisikan penuh nada sedih dan gemetar terdengar di telinga lancip si kucing hitam.

"Hali—apa yang terjadi padamu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Regietta580** – Thank youuuu! xD Hmm, kalo di cerita ini, para Husky-nya masuk ke usia remaja manusia. Jadi kira2 begini: 7 Husky dengan Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa seumuran. Tapi Blaze, Ice, Thorn, dan Solar lebih muda lagi, mungkin anak-anak yang mulai menuju remaja ^^ Makanya Blaze manja banget sama Hali xD

 **saiken neechan** – Hmmm, ukurannya kira2 sepinggangnya Boboiboy kali yah xD Jadi di bawah pinggangnya Fang. Soalnya di sini Huskynya peranakan Alaskan Malamute dengan Siberian Husky ^^

 **Nesiakaharani Infanteri Ind1** – Wow! Suka FangBoy juga? Salam kenal! xD

 **blackcorrals** – Wow! 7! Kaya elemental Bbb yah xD Ah, semoga kucing2nya juga hepi di majikannya yang baru…

Wrath diam2 menghanyutkan yah xD

 **Harukaze Kagura** – Wah, untung ortu pengertian sekali!

Kalo endingnya nggak gantung, berarti udah tamat dong xD wkwk. Nah ini Bbb-nya dulu yang ketemu ama guguk-guguk Husky xD

 **Maharani213** – Makasih Maharaniiiiii! xD Hali itu judes, dingin, tapi baik kayak mama-mama wkwkwk xD Duh aku juga pingin banget punya kucing tapi ga bisa miaranya, hiks…

 **Rhyuu-ni Chan** – Wah, aku sampe terharu ;;w;; Makasih banyak banget udah ngikutin ffku yaaaah! Mamanya Fang punya 2 anak laki2 semua sih xD Jadinya seneng banget kalo ada anak perempuan xD Kalo Fang-nya cewe, yang overprotektif si Kaizonya nanti wkwkwk xD

 **xierally19** – Yas! More FangBoy now! xD

 **nevyandini** – Sebenernya keputusan Hao itu karena pengalaman pribadi xD Bapakku orangnya paham banget sama keinginan anaknya tanpa harus maksa pendapat beliau xD wkwk! Yas! Glu is the cheerfull one! xD


	8. Cats and Dogs

**Boboiboy series © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fanfiction by widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x fem!Boboiboy pairing, Genderbender, Romance stuffs, AU and OOC.**

 **You've been warned! Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 ** _Cats and Dogs_**

.

.

.

Dalam rumah Fang, Elly menyuguhkan teh dan kue. Boboiboy menyeruput kecil teh dari cangkirnya. Akhirnya tangan gadis itu tak gemetar lagi. Ia menjadi lebih tenang meski setiap ia melihat luka di moncong Lust yang sedang diobati Fang hatinya menjadi sesak.

"Maafkan saya."

Elly duduk di samping Boboiboy dan memeluk kepala gadis itu. "Oh—tak apa, sayang. Aku sudah dengar semua cerita dari Fang. Kurasa memang Hali trauma karena ulah Lust kemarin."

Gempa dan Taufan mengendus-endus tempat baru yang mereka kunjungi. Greed serta merta mengajak Taufan berkeliling. Gempa tetap duduk di samping kaki Boboiboy berusaha membantu majikannya menenangkan diri. Tak disangka—Elly begitu tertarik akan keberadaan para kucing di situ.

"Boleh kupangku dia?"

"Oh, tentu. Gempa paling suka dipangku."

"Wah, lembutnya! Kukira kucing akan memberontak jika dipeluk, ternyata mereka begitu manis!"

Hao mengangkat alis melihat istrinya memeluk seekor kucing seperti memeluk boneka dengan gemas. Bagi Hao dan Elly yang belum pernah memelihara kucing, Boboiboy dan para peliharaannya yang bertamu menjadi pengalaman baru.

Fang duduk di dekat ayahnya sambil mengobati Lust. Untungnya Fang sudah terbiasa mengobati luka macam demikian karena sedari dulu anjingnya memang terkadang bandel dan banyak tingkah.

Sementara itu Kaizo hanya diam di bangku meja makan sendirian—memandangi kucing hitam yang terbaring lesu di dalam kandangnya yang ditaruh di atas meja.

Sang Kapten muda penasaran dan membuka pintu kandang—membuat Hali terkejut. Kaizo perlahan-lahan memasukkan tangannya dan mengelus-elus kepala Hali dengan lembut. Setelah yakin Hali menerima dirinya, Kaizo mengeluarkan kucing hitam itu dari kandangnya.

Ia mengelus-elus dan sedikit menggaruk-garuk tubuh Hali.

Tiba-tiba jemarinya merasakan ada sesuatu di balik bulu-bulu lebat si kucing. Terasa seperti bekas luka namun sudah lama. Kaizo mulai mengambil kesimpulan.

Ia berdiri sambil menggendong Halilintar—membawanya ke ruang tengah di mana semua berkumpul di situ.

"Boboiboy—apa… Halilintar pernah diserang anjing sebelumnya? Ketika dia masih kecil, mungkin?"

Boboiboy terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir berusaha mengingat. "A-aku tidak tahu. Aku menemukan Hali bersama Taufan dan Gempa ketika mereka masih berumur beberapa minggu tersesat di halaman rumahku. Maka itu mereka kupelihara."

"Kau pernah menyadari ada bekas luka di tubuh Hali ketika kau mengelus bulunya?"

"I-iya. Kupikir itu sakit kulit… Oh—A-apa itu bekas luka—?"

Boboiboy menunggu jawaban Kaizo yang masih diam sambil memeluk Hali yang mulai tenang.

"Aku biasa digigit anjing—terutama Wrath ketika latihan penyerangan di lapangan. Sering sekali ada luka bekas gigitan dan cakaran sampai aku hapal sekali begas gigitan dan cakaran anjing—Ini bukan sakit kulit. Sepertinya Hali pernah diserang anjing ganas ketika kecil dulu. Ini bekas gigitan anjing yang sudah lama sekali. Kurasa Hali bukan trauma pada Lust—tapi ia memang punya trauma yang terus ia pendam."

Boboiboy tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia sedih sekali mendengarnya. Gadis itu menerima Hali dalam pelukannya dari Kaizo. "Ha-Hali, astaga—Maaf… a-aku tak menyadari—Majikan macam apa aku ini… Maaf aku sudah membentakmu tadi—"

Boboiboy memeluk erat kucing hitam kesayangannya. Ia kembali menangis.

Sementara itu Halilintar hanya bisa diam mengeong sedih dalam pelukan Boboiboy.

.

"Boboiboy—maaf, aku membuatmu sedih. Maaf—Ini bukan salahmu."

Kucing hitam legam itu merasa sesak merasakan sentuhan dahi majikannya pada dahinya sendiri. Napas Boboiboy terasa hangat—begitu pula air mata yang mengalir hingga menyentuh bulu Halilintar.

Gempa terdiam melihatnya. Ia menggeliat pelan meminta Elizabeth melepaskan pelukannya. Si kucing belang coklat tersebut melompat turun dan mengajak Lust berkumpul dengan para saudaranya di teras samping. Greed dan Taufan yang baru saja mengelilingi dapur turut mengikuti Gempa dan Lust.

Para Husky yang bersantai di rerumputan halaman samping mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Gempa dan Taufan yang tak segan mendekat ditemani Lust dan Greed.

Envy melihat plester di moncong Lust. "Hei, moncongmu tak apa? Apa lukanya dalam?"

"Tidak, tidak—Aku baik-baik saja." Lust nyengir lebar.

Gempa tersenyum kecil, lega melihat Lust tak terlalu mempermasalahkan peristiwa tadi.

"Sebelumnya—aku ingin minta maaf karena Hali telah mengejutkan kalian. Terutama padamu, Lust. Seperti yang kau dengar tadi—Hali, Taufan, dan aku ketika masih kecil sebatangkara dan tersesat di rumah Boboiboy. Lama sebelum itu—Halilintar ketika masih kecil sekali pernah diserang anjing liar. Ia digigit di tubuhnya hingga berdarah, dan sepertinya terus membekas di hati. Maka itu ia benci sekali dengan anjing, dan berusaha menjauhkan adik-adik kami dari kalian—"

Kenangan paling horor dan menyedihkan bagi tiga kucing bersaudari yang sebatang kara membuat Gempa sesak.

.

.

.

 _Ketika ketiganya tak sanggup mengingat rupa induk mereka. Ketika ketiganya belum memiliki nama untuk dipanggil. Ketika ketiganya masih berjalan di jalanan tanpa tujuan._

 _Gempa dan Taufan kecil tak bisa melakukan apapun. Mereka mematung penuh horor bersembunyi di balik semak melihat kucing hitam saudari mereka tengah digigit dalam moncong bertaring seekor anjing liar besar yang buas._

 _Gempa dan Taufan hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Tak sanggup menolong._

 _Hingga anjing buas itu akhirnya lari terbirit-birit mendengar suara orang-orang yang mengusirnya. Hali bersimbah darah terjatuh di atas tanah. Taufan buru-buru mendekati dan menjilati semua darah yang membasahi bulu hitam Halilintar._

 _Gempa dan Taufan mengeong-ngeong kecil menangisi kondisi saudari mereka._

 _Beruntung Halli bisa bertahan dan berjalan lagi._

 _Hingga suatu saat ketiganya tersesat di sebuah taman bunga mawar putih. Seorang gadis dengan lembut menyambut mereka di rumahnya yang hangat, memberi mereka makan serta minum, memberi tempat tidur empuk nan hangat, serta memberi nama._

.

.

.

Halilintar tumbuh menjadi kucing dengan perawakan paling dingin dan tegas. Ia membenci anjing dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Lust menjadi tak enak hati sudah menggoda Halilintar pada pertemuan pertama mereka. Pride hanya mengangkat alis melirik pada saudara sulungnya. Lust menghela napas—tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan atas perintah Pride yang diucapkan tanpa kata.

"Aku—akan minta maaf pada Hali."

"He-hei. Tapi dia masih—"

"Tak apa, Glu. Kurasa kalau berjarak sedikit, Hali akan mau mendengarkanku."

Dengan demikian, Lust berjalan gontai kembali ke ruang tengah.

.

Kaizo yang melihat Lust kembali masuk langsung menghalangi—memberi jarak antara Lust dengan Hali yang sedang digendong Boboiboy agar kucing itu tak mengamuk lagi melihat seekor anjing. "Kurasa lebih baik Hali di kamar Fang dulu."

Fang mengangguk dan menemani Boboiboy ke kamarnya agar Hali bisa lebih tenang di situ. Gadis itu menemani kucing hitamnya untuk beberapa saat hingga lebih tenang.

Kamar dengan ukuran enam kali lima meter, dengan tempat tidur tanpa penyangga sehingga bisa disandarkan pada dinding atau dilipat dan menjadi sofa, lemari pakaian yang menempel pada dinding, rak buku yang berisi buku-buku berjejer serta piala dan piagam penghargaan. Sungguh sederhana dan rapi bagi seorang cowok remaja seperti Fang.

"Wah—kamar yang rapi sekali."

Fang tersenyum mendengar pujian Boboiboy yang baru pertama kali itu masuk kamarnya. Ini juga adalah kali pertama Fang memiliki seorang teman yang bisa ia ajak masuk kamarnya.

"Sebenarnya kamarku yang lama lebih banyak barang dari pada ini. Tapi begitu pindah kemari, aku memutuskan untuk mengurangi barang dan membuat lebih banyak ruang agar anjing-anjingku bisa lebih leluasa dan tidak menubruk atau menginjak barang-barangku karena tubuh mereka sudah tak semungil dulu."

Boboiboy tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Jelas ia sangat paham dengan melihat ukuran tujuh ekor Husky yang bisa memenuhi ruangan itu.

Fang lega luar biasa melihat senyuman di wajah Boboiboy. Ia merapikan tempat tidurnya dan memberi tempat agar Halilintar bisa berbaring nyaman. Tapi tentu saja tak semudah itu membuat Hali bisa berbaring tenang.

Hali mengelilingi mengendus-endus kamar Fang. Ada samar bau anjing membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman. Tapi kemudian perlahan Hali tertidur setelah Boboiboy terus mengelusnya.

"Ah, aku lupa para kucing-kucing kecil dalam kandang."

Fang kembali menemani Boboiboy menuju ruang tengah meninggalkan Hali yang tertidur di kamar Fang sendirian.

Benar saja. Kucing-kucing kecil dalam kandang mulai gelisah. Mereka mengeong-ngeong minta keluar.

Hao mendekati kandang milik Thorn dan Solar. Keduanya penasaran pada sosok yang belum pernah mereka lihat.

Boboiboy perlahan membuka kandang Blaze dan Ice. Elizabeth langsung gemas memeluk kedua makhluk mungil dari tangan Boboiboy. Fang ikut penasaran ketika Boboiboy membuka kandang Thorn dan Solar. Empat kucing mungil yang cantik benar-benar menarik hati Elizabeth membuat wanita itu merasa betah akan keberadaan Boboiboy yang bertamu bersama para kucingnya.

Sementara Boboiboy serta Fang dan keluarganya sedang bermain dengan para kucing kecil—Lust mengendap ke kamar Fang di lantai dua. Pintunya yang terbuka sedikit membantu anjing itu masuk. Ia mendapati Halilintar tertidur di atas tempat tidur Fang.

Suara derit pintu membangunkan Hali dan mengejutkannya melihat Lust yang memasuki kamar.

Hali langsung berdiri dan memojokkan diri pada tembok.

.

"Mau apa lagi kau?"

"Hei—aku hanya mau minta maaf. Aku tak menyangka kau trauma begitu besar pada kami para anjing."

"Kalau kau sudah tahu—jangan mendekat! Fffshhht—!"

Lust mundur memberi jarak. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di karpet berusaha tak membuat keberadaannya menjadi ancaman bagi Hali. "Hali, ayolah—Kami tak seburuk anjing yang pernah menyerangmu."

Hali masih gemetar. Tapi melihat Lust berbaring rata lantai, kucing itu mulai tenang dan menurunkan bulunya. Pelan-pelan Lust merayap di lantai mendekati Hali.

"Hei—mungkin kita bisa mulai lagi dari awal?"

Hali hanya diam sementara Lust terus membuka topik pembicaraan. "Aku Lust! Husky peliharaan Fang. Dari tujuh bersaudara, akulah si sulung!"

Hali masih diam. Ia berusaha tak membuat kontak mata.

"Hmm—apa boleh aku tahu namamu, nona kucing?"

"Kau sudah tahu namaku. Mana saudari-saudariku yang lain?"

"Mereka bersama Boboiboy dan Fang di bawah—Tenanglah."

Hali tak bergeming. Lust kembali lebih mendekat lagi hingga ia sampai di pinggir tempat tidur Fang mendempet dinding.

"Hei, karena aku adalah tetangga barumu di sini—bukannya lebih baik kita saling mengenal?"

Tak ada jawaban lagi. Hali justru meringkukkan tubuhnya erat.

"Umm—okeee… Mungkin kau bisa mengajakku jalan-jalan mengenal lingkungan sini?"

Lust paham Hali masih takut. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tak bertanya lagi. Suasana sepi membuat anjing Husky tersebut mulai canggung. Lust naik ke tempat tidur Lust membuat goncangan yang mengejutkan Hali.

"Ma-mau apa kau!?"

Lust justru berbaring di samping Halilintar. Ia hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Aku akan menemanimu di sini, oke? Ini kamar majikanku, jadi aku bebas mau ngapain di sini."

Hali terdiam. Napasnya masih terburu. Tapi melihat balutan kecil di moncong Lust membuatnya teringat nada bentakan dari Boboiboy. Air mata yang mengalir di pipi gadis itu.

Belum pernah ia mendengar majikannya semarah dan sesedih itu. Penyesalan kembali bergumul di hati kucing hitam anggun tersebut.

* * *

Sementara itu di ruang tengah, para kucing-kucing kecil mengendus-endus penasaran rumah milik Fang. Elly dan Hao duduk di karpet sambil mengelus-elus anak-anak kucing itu. Kaizo justru asyik bermain dengan Taufan yang lincah berusaha menangkap mainan yang dilempar-lempar dari tangan sang Kapten.

Fang lega melihat Boboiboy kembali ceria. Ia tersenyum—senang melihat gadis itu akrab dengan keluarganya.

Gempa hanya duduk santai di teras samping bersama para anjing. Pride, Greed, Wrath, Sloth, dan Envy juga belum berani masuk karena ada anak-anak kucing yang amat sangat dijaga Halilintar. Mereka tak mau membuat ketakutan lebih jauh lagi pada anak-anak kucing tersebut.

Tapi tiba-tiba Gempa memasuki ruang tengah dan mengeong—membuat para kucing-kucing kecil mendekatinya. Tak diduga—kucing dewasa itu malah mengajak para kucing kecil ke teras samping.

"He-hei, apa tak apa-apa?"

Boboiboy menghalangi Fang yang hendak menutup pintu teras. "Tak apa. Gempa pasti akan menjaga mereka. Kita perhatikan dari sini saja."

Gempa mengeong lembut meminta para kucing kecil mengikutinya. Ngeongan kecil mungil bagai bertanya-tanya penuh rasa penasaran.

.

"Gempa, kita akan ke mana?"

"Mana Hali? Mana dia? Apa Hali baik-baik saja?"

Begitu melihat ada beberapa ekor Husky besar yang tengah berbaring di rerumputan, para kucing kecil mulai mengeong ketakutan.

"A-anjing! Gempa! Ada anjing!"

"Hiiii—!"

"A-aku takut!"

Solar ketakutan dan langsung bersembunyi di balik Gempa diikuti saudari-saudarinya yang lain—kecuali Blaze.

Si mungil bandel itu berusaha menahan rasa takut melindungi saudarinya yang lain. "Ja-jangan dekat-dekat! Fffsshht—!"

Gempa tertawa kecil. "Blaze, tak apa-apa. Mereka ingin berkenalan dengan kita. Ayo, kenalkan dirimu pada mereka."

"Tidak mau! Kata Hali, anjing itu berbahaya! Kita tak boleh dekat-dekat! Fffsshht—!"

Para Husky saling memandang melihat seekor kucing mungil yang ukurannya jauuuuh lebih kecil dari mereka.

"Bukan begitu, Blaze. Terkadang kucing dan anjing memang berselisih paham. Tapi para Husky ini ingin berteman dengan kita. Bukankah itu baik?"

Blaze berhenti mendesis galak. "Husky? Apa itu? Apa itu enak?"

Pertanyaan polos Blaze mengundang tawa Gluttony hingga terguling-guling. "AHAHAHAHAHAH! KUCING KECIL INI LUCU SEKALI! Hahahah—! Hai, Blaze! Aku Gluttony—Panggil saja Glu! 'Husky' itu salah satu jenis anjing! Dan kamilah 'Husky'!"

Blaze sempat melompat kaget mendengar tawa lepas Glu. Anjing besar itu langsung berdiri dan melompat ke depat para kucing sambil mengibaskan ekornya ramah. Glu merebahkan bagian depan tubuhnya sambil mengangkat bokong mengibaskan ekor. Gempa paham itu adalah posisi seekor anjing yang ingin mengajak bermain.

Glu meratakan moncongnya di atas rerumputan tepat di depan Blaze. "Hai! Hai! Apa kau mau bermain? Aku suka bermain! Tapi aku lebih suka makan! Makan apapun!"

Blaze terkejut. "A-apapun!? Kucing juga!?"

"HAHAHAHAH! Tidak! Kucing terlalu banyak bulunya—Kurasa kucing lebih baik jika diajak bermain! Mau bermain denganku?"

Nada riang Glu langsung membuat Blaze terbawa suasana. Terutama suara gemerincing dari kalung yang dikenakan Glu. "Mau! Mau—! Kita mau main apa?"

Glu melihat bantal berbentuk bola dengan lonceng kecil di dalamnya—mainan kesukaan Gluttony. "Mau main bola ini bersamaku?"

Baru sebentar saja, keduanya sudah bermain dengan riang. Membuat para majikan mereka tertawa melihat Blaze yang girang berada di punggung Glu.

"Waaa—! Tinggi sekali! Apa semua anjing memang besar?"

Pride menggeleng melihat saudaranya yang kekanakan langsung dekat dengan makhluk mungil. "Tidak—ada juga anjing yang berukuran seperti kucing." Jelas Pride.

"Yah! Tapi terkadang mereka lebih berisik daripada kucing! Gonggongannya sangat nyaring tapi keras!"

"Kau juga berisik, Gluttony." Ledek Envy diiringi tawa para anjing yang lain.

Taufan ikut mendorong sedikit Ice dan Solar untuk mengenalkan diri. Namun kedua kucing mungil itu masih takut untuk berhadapan dengan anjing-anjing yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari mereka.

Tak diduga—si pendiam nan pemalu Thorn justru mengendus penasaran pada seekor Husky yang terkenal garang—Wrath.

Ia duduk berhadapan dengan sang anjing—sambil memiringkan kepala mungilnya polos. "Hai. Aku Thorn."

"Grrh—Mau apa kau?"

"Kata Gempa aku harus berkenalan denganmu. Siapa namamu? Kau besar sekali—"

Wrath merasa canggung tak tahu harus apa. Ia tak nyaman melihat si kucing kecil mengendus-endus cakarnya yang besar.

Pride dan Gempa terdiam melihatnya. Kucing kecil yang polos di dekat kaki Wrath mulai mengelilingi anjing ganas tersebut sambil mengendus penasaran.

"Wrath. Kenapa tak kau temani si kecil itu?"

"Apa!? Tapi—!"

"Seperti yang Fang bilang—tetangga kita ingin berkenalan dan mereka adalah teman kita. Lust sudah menakuti salah satu dari kucing ini. Jangan sampai hal yang sama terjadi."

Mendengar perintah dari Pride, Wrath merasa tak bisa berkutik. Ia menggerutu sambil membaringkan tubuhnya malas. Thorn yang masih penasaran terus mengendus-endus hingga ke moncong Wrath.

"Wow, hidungmu besar sekali. Hidungku kecil. Lihat—"

Gempa tersenyum gemas melihat salah satu adiknya menepuk-nepuk moncong anjing penggerutu tersebut. Pride menghela napas lega karena Wrath mau mendengar. Sebenarnya ia sempat khawatir Wrath akan melawan. Tapi sepertinya Husky galak itu tak tega jika Fang mendapat masalah lagi setelah peristiwa Lust barusan.

Sama halnya dengan Fang dan keluarganya di dalam rumah. Mereka kini gemas luar biasa pada Thorn yang tak segan menjilat-jilat kepala Wrath dengan lidahnya yang mungil. Sepertinya anjing tersebut juga tak melihat kucing mungil itu sebagai ancaman serius. Terlebih karena ia sudah mengenal majikan Thorn—Boboiboy.

Solar yang mengintip dari balik Taufan mulai berani setelah melihat saudaranya bisa dekat dengan salah satu anjing besar berwajah seram. Dari punggung pengasuhnya, Solar melompat kecil mendekati Thorn yang bermain-main di bawah leher Wrath.

Envy yang melihatnya menjadi iri. Ia ingin sekali bisa bermain dengan kucing-kucing mungil tersebut. Dirinya merasa khawatir jika tampang yang ia tunjukkan membuat takut para kucing. "Tapi Wrath saja bisa dekat dengan mereka—" gumamnya pelan.

"Envy. Kau jaga yang itu."

Envy agak terkejut mendengar perintah Pride. Solar memiringkan kepalanya penasaran pada anjing yang agak canggung tersebut—tapi si kecil itu justru semakin mendekati Envy. "Hai, aku Solar! Mau main denganku?"

"Eh—Ng, kau tak takut padaku?"

"Mmm—Entahlah, kurasa tidak. Blaze dan Thorn tidak takut dengan teman-temanmu—Wow! Bulumu empuk sekali!" Tiba-tiba si mungil melompat ke tubuh Envy yang masih berbaring di atas rumput. Envy lega melihat Solar sama sekali tak keberatan bermain dengannya.

"Kau mau bermain apa, Solar?"

"Bagaimana kalau petak umpet!? Aku jago main itu!"

"Ahahah—Kurasa aku akan kesulitan menemukanmu jika kau bersembunyi di tempat sempit. Tapi bolehlah."

Gempa kembali tersenyum lega.

"Hei, mana Ice?" Ngeongan Taufan yang mencari-cari salah satu adiknya membuat mereka turut awas. Para anjing takut mereka menimpa atau menginjak tubuh mungil kucing kenalan mereka.

"Di sini—"

Semua menoleh pada Sloth yang kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. Ternyata si kucing pemalas telah menemukan bantal yang pas untuk beristirahat—di antara kaki dan pelukan anjing penidur yang pemalas—mirip dengannya.

"Ya ampun. Mereka ini mirip sekali." Komentar Taufan membuat Greed terkekeh.

"Hei, ayo kutemani jalan-jalan lagi di dalam rumah. Masih banyak yang ingin kuperlihatkan!"

Taufan menyetujui ajakan Greed dan mengikutinya ke dalam rumah. Sementara Boboiboy dan Fang sempat penasaran ke mana keduanya akan pergi. Tapi melihat Taufan dan Greed dengan akrab menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, mereka membiarkannya.

.

Keakraban di antara para kucing dan anjing Husky membuat Boboiboy bernapas lega. Hao dan Elly juga merasa tenang ketika Boboiboy sudah tak gemetaran lagi. Fang turut senang. Ia tak peduli lagi pada apa yang terjadi di depan rumah tadi. Ia justru senang bisa mengajak Boboiboy masuk ke rumahnya dan memperkenalkan gadis itu pada keluarganya.

"Hei—lihat Gempa dan Pride." Ujar Boboiboy.

Husky yang gagah itu berbaring santai di lantai kayu teras bersama Gempa yang tampak santai di sampingnya. Mereka seperti sedang berbincang—seandainya Boboiboy dan Fang mengerti bahasa hewan tentunya.

.

"—Yah, sejak itu kami rutin menjalani pelatihan. Entah apa akan berlanjut di tempat baru ini. Kudengar markas militer yang baru juga memilik tempat pelatihan khusus anjing."

"Wow—itu keren sekali. Aku terkadang membaca di majalah atau menonton televisi mengenai para anjing polisi. Itu membuatku kagum."

"Kukira kau juga menghindari anjing…? Maksudku—saudaramu trauma karena pernah digigit, jadi aku sempat berpikir kau dan yang lainnya juga—"

Gempa tersenyum kecil mendengar tuturan segan dari Pride.

"Jujur saja—aku memang takut pada anjing sejak kejadian itu. Aku dan Taufan tak bisa menolong Hali. Kami hanya bisa gemetar ketakutan bersembunyi. Sejak itu aku merasa bersalah pada Hali karena tak bisa melindungi atau membelanya—"

Pride terdiam melihat Gempa menunduk. Ia merasa telah salah memilih topik pembicaraan. "Maaf—Aku…"

"Ah—maafkan aku, Pride. Itu sudah lama sekali. Bahkan Hali pernah bilang padaku kalau ia tak ingin mengingat lagi peristiwa menakutkan itu. Ia tetap menyayangi kami sebagai saudari." Gempa lekas mengangkat wajahnya dan memasang senyum agar Pride tak merasa canggung. "Aku lega mendapatkan tetangga baru seperti kalian. Ini bisa menjadi obat bagi Hali dan kami para kucing. Oh—terutama si kecil bandel itu."

Pride mengikuti arah pandang Gempa yang tersenyum geli melihat Blaze tengah minum susu bersama Gluttony. Ia nyaris kecemplung ke dalam mangkuk besar kalau tubuh mungilnya tak ditahan Gluttony.

Pride ikut tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Glu bertanggung jawab menjaga sesuatu yang dipercayakan padanya—mengingat Gluttony adalah yang paling kekanakan di antara saudaranya yang lain.

"Aku juga—terima kasih kalian mau menerima kami."

"Sama-sama, Pride. Aku senang sekali mengobrol denganmu!"

"Ini benar-benar mengejutkanku sendiri—tapi aku juga menikmati mengobrol denganmu, Gempa."

Gempa tertawa mendengar kejujuran Pride bahwa anjing itu tak percaya bisa mengobrol lepas dengan seekor kucing.

.

Fang begitu bangga pada para Huskynya yang menjaga kucing-kucing yang baru mereka kenal. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari Lust tak ada di situ.

"Eh? Mana Lust—? Astaga—jangan bilang dia ke kamarku."

Fang langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Boboiboy yang juga mengkhawatirkan Hali akan mengamuk lagi mengikuti Fang menaiki tangga.

Namun yang mereka temukan di kamar Fang justru mengejutkan.

Hali melingkarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman tertidur di pojok tempat tidur Fang. Dan Lust ikut tertidur di sampingnya bagai menjaga Hali dengan tubuhnya.

"Eh—Mereka akrab?"

Boboiboy mengikuti Fang perlahan menuju para peliharaan mereka yang tertidur di ranjang Fang dengan nyenyak.

"Lust—"

Belaian lembut di kepala membangunkan anjing tersebut. Ia mengangkat wajah dan menemukan majikannya. "Uuuk—"

Suara derit tempat tidur turut membangunkan Hali. Kucing hitam tersebut mengangkat tubuhnya dan merenggangkan hingga melekuk dalam. "Meooong—"

Hali melihat Boboiboy ada di hadapannya. Ia langsung melompat ke pelukan sang gadis dengan manja.

.

"Maafkan aku, Boboiboy—Aku menyesal. Kumohon jangan sedih lagi. Aku tak akan membuatmu kecewa lagi. Maafkan aku—"

Lust tersenyum mendengar penyesalan Hali. Suara ngeongan yang sedikit parau terdengar sedih.

.

Boboiboy memeluk erat seakan paham arti ngeongan kucing peliharaannya. Fang hanya diam. Ia menepuk-nepuk sisi tempat tidurnya agar Boboiboy bisa duduk.

Gadis itu duduk di samping Fang sambil terus memeluk kucing kesayangannya. Lust mengendus-endus sedikit ekor Hali—membuat kucing itu sedikit kaget dan menaikkan bulunya.

"Oh—Hali. Maafkan aku, Lust. Kurasa ia masih sedikit takut…"

.

"Hei—Nona kucing, ayolah~ Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Itu saja~"

Hali hanya diam. Ia tak berani menatap si anjing. Lust berhenti berkomentar begitu melihat tubuh Hali gemetar.

Kucing itu masih menyimpan trauma.

"Hali—Maaf, aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi. Bolehkah kita berteman?"

Tuturan halus Lust tak digubris. Kucing itu terlalu takut dan malu untuk menatapnya. Terlebih bekas cakaran yang dibalut pada moncong Lust membuat Halilintar merasa begitu bersalah. Ia terus meringkuk dalam pelukan Boboiboy.

.

Tahu kucingnya merasa tak nyaman, Boboiboy terus mengelus tubuh berbulu Hali—berusaha membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman.

Fang juga langsung paham melihatnya. Ia menjauhkan Lust dari Hali. Sedikit-banyak Fang tahu Lust tengah kecewa.

"Uuuk—"

Lengkingan lembut Lust terdengar begitu penuh penyesalan. Fang memeluk leher Husky kesayangannya. "Maaf, Lust. Tapi Hali butuh waktu… Oke?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Regietta580** –

Thorn sama Solar ada di kandang satu lagi ^^ Aduh maaf yah deskripsinya sampe lupa Dx Wah, makasih masukannya ^^ Siapa tau nanti bisa dijadiin satu adegan di antara Sloth ama Ice xD Terima kasih banyak juga udah nyempetin review! ^^7

 **kurnia24** – Iya nih, Hali galak kalo adek2nya terjadi sesuatu Dx Tenang aja! Lust bisa sembuh kok xD

 **ZackFrost98** – Aaaaw! Thank youuu! Don't worry! 'Tbc' means belum habis lagi! xD Yes! I need more FangBoy too LOL! xD

 **Harukaze Kagura** – Gluttony paling ramah ya xDD Dia seneng banget ada temen baru jadi semangat xD Yes! Pride paling dewasa xD Iya nih, Hali galak banget! Dx Tapi tenang aja, nanti dia lama-lama lembut kok xD

 **Rhyuu-ni Chan** – Ga tega liat Boboiboy nangis TTATT tapi udah senyum lagi tuh ^^ berkat Fang dan para Husky-nya xD

 **blackcorrals** – Don't worryyyyy Hali traumanya memang dalam! Tapi berkat saudari2nya dia pasti bisa sembuh! xD Dan mungkin nanti bisa dibantu Lust! Ya ga, Lust? xD

Ooooo jangan sampe kamu ikut trauma yah TTATT semoga traumanya lekas sembuh!

 **VINIE-CHAN** – Nah itu akhirnya udah diceritain traumanya ^^ Aku juga paling menikmati waktu bikin perkenalan mereka xD Sloth always sleep di mana n kapan aja wkwkwk xD Aduuuuh gemes bangeeeet! xD Bener2 kaya Blaze n Mama Hali xD Salam buat kucing2mu yaaah!

 **yue** – Don't worryyyyy xD Nggak terlambat kok hehehe xD Sip! Ini ff memang khusus moe2 antar guguk ama puspus dan FangBoy xD

 **Syrani1303** – Makasiiiiih ^^ Biar dungu, Glu paling cepet deket sama para kucing yah wkwk xD

 **Kushina-korra95** – Dia tak apa-apaaaa xD Don't worryyy xD

 **Nesiakaharani Infanteri Ind1** – Wah makasiiiih xD LustHali memang kisah cinta di antara benci tapi rindu nih xD heheheh!

 **nevyandini** – Makasiiiiih xD Iyah, Hali sayang banget sama saudari2nya. Kalo ada apa2 dia pasti maju duluan melindungi! xD

 **xierally19** – Xierallyyyy thank you dah always review pertamaaaa xD Nah, ada WraThorn dikit di chapter ni xD Special for you xD


	9. Lunch Time with Kitties

**Boboiboy series © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fanfiction by widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x fem!Boboiboy pairing, Genderbender, Romance stuffs, AU and OOC.**

 **You've been warned! Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 ** _Lunch Time with Kitties_**

.

.

.

Para kucing berlarian riang mengikuti Boboiboy pulang ke rumah mereka setelah berpamitan pada keluarga Fang. Boboiboy benar-benar berterima kasih karena tetangga barunya mau menerima dirinya serta para kucing.

"Justru kamilah yang berterima kasih padamu, sayang. Maaf, yah—sampai terjadi hal seperti ini. Hali jadi tak nyaman."

Elly bahkan bisa merasakan kucing itu masih gemetaran dalam pelukan Boboiboy. Ia merasa tak tega selama mengelus lembut bulu si kucing hitam.

Kaizo dan Fang membantu Boboiboy membawa pulang kandang-kandang kucing.

Para anjing turut mengantar kucing-kucing kecil teman baru mereka. Blaze nampak bahagia sekali bisa bermain dengan Glu. Begitu pula Glu yang dengan girangnya mendapat meongan pamit.

.

"Dah, Gluuu! Nanti kita main lagi—!"

"Dah, Blaze—!"

"Sampai jumpa, Tau—!"

"Sampai jumpa, Greed! Terima kasih sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan di rumahmu yang indah!"

Sloth membawa Ice di atas moncongnya. "Dia sepertinya lelap sekali."

"Oh, ahahah, Ice sepertinya menemukan bantal yang nyaman." Komentar Taufan mengundang senyum di wajah ngantuk Sloth. Taufan menggigit tengkuk Ice yang masih tertidur pulas setelah dengan hati-hati diturunkan oleh Sloth.

"Sampai jumpa, kucing kecil penidur."

"Uum—sampai jumpa, guguk besar…krrr… krrr—"

Gempa terkekeh kecil mendengar dengkuran kecil dari Ice yang dibawa Taufan dalam gigitan lembutnya.

"Terima kasih telah menjaga adik-adikku. Kami pamit dulu."

Pride dan saudara-saudaranya mengibaskan ekor sambil melepas para kucing kembali ke rumah.

Lust masih tertunduk lemas. Ia masih merasa penuh sesal melihat Halilintar yang tak ceria.

"Maaf—Lust."

Bisikan kecil menegakkan telinga Lust. Suara ngeongan parau Hali terdengar. Ia mengangkat wajah dan memandangi kucing yang masih meringkuk dalam pelukan gadis tetangga sebelah.

"Ha-Hali—?" Betapa gembiranya Lust mendengar ngeongan kecil itu.

"Hei—Hali! Jangan khawatir! Aku sering luka karena latihan lapangan! Ini akan cepat sembuh! Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi—!"

.

Fang sempat heran melihat Lust mengibaskan ekor dan menggonggong riang pada gadis dan para kucing. Ia seperti sedang menyampaikan sesuatu pada kucing dalam pelukan Boboiboy.

"Ayo, semua. Kita masuk."

Para anjing kembali ke dalam rumah bersama majikan mereka. Hanya Lust yang duduk diam enggan beranjak. Fang menyadari salah satu anjingnya masih di depan garasi sambil terus memandangi jalan yang mengarah pada rumah Boboiboy.

"Lust—sudahlah. Jangan ganggu Hali lagi, yah. Kasihan kucing itu pernah digigit anjing ketika masih bayi."

Lengkingan lemah menjadi jawaban sementara. Lust menuruti Fang ketika majikannya itu menepuk kepalanya mengajak masuk.

* * *

Di kamar Boboiboy, Hali enggan bangun dari keranjangnya. Ia terus meringkuk. Bahkan meski si bandel Blaze terus membujuknya sampai naik-naik ke punggung Hali.

"Hali—Hali—Ayo, main… Hali, kau kenapa—?"

Rengekan Blaze tak digubris Halilintar—membuat kucing kecil itu semakin khawatir melihat pengasuhnya tersayang sama sekali tak menegur atau memarahinya meski ia menggigit-gigit ekor Hali.

"Blaze, jangan ganggu Hali dahulu, yah—Ayo, main dengan saudarimu yang lain dulu."

"Tapi Blaze mau sama Hali—"

Gempa menjilati kepala Blaze dan menggigit tengkuk si mungil dengan lembut. Membawanya ke keranjang lain agar tak mengganggu Halilintar. Blaze mau tak mau menurut meski kedua telinganya menekuk lesu.

.

Boboiboy semakin sedih melihat kucingnya menjadi lebih pendiam. Ia lebih sedih lagi ketika mengetahui bahwa Halilintar memiliki trauma begitu besar pada anjing yang tak pernah ia sadari sebelumnya.

Gadis berambut pendek tersebut duduk di sebelah keranjang Halilintar dan mengelus-elus tubuh berbulu tebal sang kucing. "Hali—maafkan aku…"

Kali ini kepala dan kuping si kucing menegak perlahan. Matanya menatap dalam gadis majikannya dan mulai beranjak berbaring di pangkuan Boboiboy.

.

"Tidak, Boboiboy—Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku hanya merasa begitu—lelah."

Taring yang tajam, tubuh yang besar, suara yang lantang dan besar, serta tatapan tajam—kesemua itu menggema di kepala Halilintar.

Ia tak menduga segala ketakutannya kembali muncul dan menghantui.

.

Boboiboy sungguh berharap kucing kesayangannya bisa sembuh dari traumanya.

Entah apa yang bisa membawa kucing itu berlari dari apa yang ia takuti. Atau mungkin menghadapi ketakutan terbesarnya.

Entah siapa yang akan menemani Halilintar berjalan menelusuri lorong ketakutannya.

Apakah ada kucing lain yang bisa menolong Hali—atau pertolongan justru akan ia dapat dari apa yang ia takuti sendiri.

* * *

Di halaman rumah Fang, para Husky kembali berkumpul sembari berbaring santai di atas rumput atau lantai kayu teras. Yang pasti di manapun itu—Sloth dengan nyenyak mendengkur tak peduli.

"Hhh—Aku benar-benar menyesal."

"Memang sudah seharusnya' kan?"

Lust mencibir pada Pride yang memberikan nada sindiran pada kalimatnya.

"Heeei—Aku' kan tak tahu ia memiliki pengalaman seperti ituuu—"

"Sikap sok akrab-mu itu kadang menyebalkan, tahu? Lain kali jagalah kelakuanmu kalau mau berkenalan."

Sebenarnya Lust luar biasa sebal pada apa yang dikatakan Pride, tapi dalam hati ia mengakuinya. Lust hanya berusaha ramah tanpa tahu bahwa terkadang itu berlebihan.

"Sudahlah—yang penting kita sudah bisa akrab dengan para kucing itu. Kalau soal Hali—kurasa Taufan benar-benar serius ketika meminta kita untuk memaklumi trauma Halilintar. Gonggongan anjing saja bisa membuat kucing itu berubah ganas melindungi adik-adik kecilnya." Greed merinding mengingat betapa galak Halilintar ketika melindungi kandang para kucing mungil dari Glu yang penasaran.

Gluttony juga merasa bersalah telah melanggar perintah Fang untuk menjaga jarak ketika perkenalan. Dan Lust yang terkena tuahnya. "Maafkan aku, Lust. Aku…"

"Hey, hey—Sudahlah. Kenapa jadi galau begini suasananya. Aku akan berusaha untuk membantu Hali sembuh dari traumanya!"

"Jangan terlalu gegabah, Lust. Beri jarak dan waktu dahulu."

"Iyaaaa—Aku tahu, Priiide—"

Envy sendiri hanya diam. Dirinya yang biasa bermanja pada Fang mulai merasa sedikit ada perubahan dalam dirinya.

Ia senang sekali ketika Solar mau bermain dengannya dan banyak bertanya. Ia merasa begitu bisa diandalkan.

"Hei, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri, Vy?"

Moncong Lust yang dihias plester mendadak menghias pemandangan Envy dan mengejutkan si bungsu.

"WOAH! Heh! Jangan mengagetkanku!"

Wajah si sulung yang nampak begitu penasaran membuat Envy sedikit mengkerut berusaha tak menatap mata abangnya.

"Hmmmm—sepertinya kau sedikit berubah. Apa karena kucing mungil bernama Solar itu?" Lust sok akrab menempelkan wajahnya pada wajah si bungsu sambil nyengir lebar.

"Uuuh—a-aku… Ng, yah, se-sedikit…"

"Sedikit? Apanya yang sedikit, Vy?"

"Eeerrhhh—Aku… sedikit merasa berbeda."

Meski mendapat jawaban tak begitu jelas, Lust paham benar apa maksud Envy.

Lust dan Pride saling memandang. Mereka tahu benar Envy selalu merasa iri pada saudara-saudaranya yang lain karena bisa menjalani pendidikan militer dengan sukses dan kerap mendapatkan penghargaan. Meski Envy juga sering mendapatkan penghargaan pada kontes perlombaan anjing, ia tak pernah puas. Ia ingin turut mengambil andil dalam melindungi Fang.

Sikap Solar yang hangat pada Envy tadi membuat anjing tersebut merasa begitu dihargai. Ia merasa berhasil tak membuat kucing kecil teman barunya takut padanya. Bahkan Solar beberapa kali mengandalkan Envy untuk menaiki tempat-tempat tinggi seperti lantai teras dan tangga teras atau batu besar di halaman Fang. Envy merasa begitu bisa diandalkan dengan keberadaan Solar meski hanya beberapa menit.

.

Tiba-tiba Fang menghampiri para Husky-nya di halaman.

"Hei, aku dan ayah-ibu serta Kaizo mau ke rumah tetangga untuk memperkenalkan diri dulu, yah."

Lust mendekati Fang dan menaruh moncongnya di paha remaja yang sedang duduk di lantai bercengkerama pada para anjingnya itu.

"Uuuuk—"

Fang tersenyum mengerti. "Tenang, Lust. Akan kusampaikan salam dan maafmu pada mereka."

Perkenalan di rumah Boboiboy berjalan begitu mulus. Orang tua dari kedua remaja yang baru saling kenal saling menyambut dan menyapa ramah. Ayah Boboiboy mengobrol akrab dengan Hao dan Kaizo. Sementara itu Elizabeth menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Halilintar pagi tadi pada ibu Boboiboy.

"Ooh—A-apakah Lust baik-baik saja? Maafkan Hali, kami tak tahu dia ada trauma seperti demikian."

"Tidak, tidak. Dia tak apa-apa. Lust sudah biasa mendapatkan luka karena ulahnya sedari dulu. Justru kami khawatir pada Hali."

Kedua wanita tersebut mengobrol dengan akrab sambil minum teh buatan Boboiboy.

Sementara itu Boboiboy mengajak Fang ke kamarnya di lantai dua untuk bertemu para kucing.

Begitu pintu berwarna putih terbuka, wangi vanila manis tercium.

Kamar yang manis bernuansa _vintage_ dengan warna pastel yang hangat. Ada sofa mungil dan meja tempat _tea set_ serta lemari berisi buku-buku. Meski ada cukup banyak barang menghias namun begitu rapi tertata. Daun pintu kaca teras terbuka membiarkan angin segar masuk dan memperlihatkan pemandangan bunga mawar putih di pinggir teras.

Fang bisa melihat kamarnya di seberang dari situ.

Beberapa bantal diletakkan di atas karpet empuk. Di bawah meja kecil samping tempat tidur ada sebuah keranjang yang ternyata adalah tempat para kucing tidur atau bersantai. Di situlah Hali meringkukkan tubuhnya.

"Hali. Lihat siapa yang datang." Boboiboy mengelus lembut tubuh kucing hitam yang kemudian mengeong pelan.

Fang tersenyum kecil.

"Miaaaaw—"

Suara meongan riang terdengar dari samping lemari. Ternyata ada sebuah keranjang lagi di situ. Para kucing-kucing mungil berlarian menghampiri Fang. Gempa mengikuti dari belakang menjaga mereka.

.

"Itu Fang! Fang! Fang! Mana Glu!? Apa Glu ikut denganmu?"

"Apa Wrath juga ikut…?"

"Mana Envy? Envy juga ikut?"

Gempa menghela napas, "Semuanya. Fang kemari untuk menjenguk Hali. Ayo, jangan ganggu dia, yah?"

"Yaaah—aku masih mau main dengan Glu." Rengek Blaze.

"Gempa, apa aku boleh main dengan Fang?" Bujuk Thorn.

Gempa menjilat kepala Thorn, "Jangan terlalu mengganggunya, ya?"

.

Fang tertawa kecil melihat kucing-kucing mungil begitu manja padanya. Ia merasa diterima di lingkungan para kucing tersebut. Boboiboy juga senang melihat para kucingnya memiliki teman baru.

Halilintar akhirnya mau keluar dari keranjangnya dan mendekati Fang.

"Hali, kau sudah merasa lebih baik? Lust titip salam dan meminta maaf padamu."

Fang benar-benar berhati-hati pada kucing hitam yang baru ia kenal itu. Bahkan untuk mengelus tubuh Hali ia merasa kucing itu begitu ringkih.

.

"Dia tak seburuk yang kukira."

Taufan terkekeh sambil ikut mendekat. "Mungkin kau bisa ikut kami bermain ke tetangga suatu waktu nanti."

Hali sedikit merasa belum bisa nyaman jika mengingat para anjing besar. "Ng—a-aku tak yakin."

"Kita bisa mencobanya pelan-pelan, Hali. Tak apa."

.

Elusan lembut dari Fang membuat kucing hitam anggun itu bisa membiarkan para adik-adiknya bermain dengan tetangga baru mereka.

Fang begitu senang mendapati Blaze bermain-main di pangkuannya. Belum pernah ia memeluk hewan semungil itu. Bahkan Thorn dengan kalem membiarkan Fang mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendekatkannya ke wajah.

"Mereka kecil sekali! Bahkan lebih kecil dari pada Husky-ku ketika mereka masih kecil dahulu!"

Boboiboy tertawa melihat Thorn penasaran dengan kacamata yang dikenakan Fang. Ia mengais-ngais kacamata sang cowok.

Suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu. Muncul Kaizo yang mengangkat alisnya kagum melihat seisi ruang kamar cewek yang sangat manis itu. Belum pernah ia melihat kamar seperti demikian.

"Wow—Ini luar biasa. Kamar yang indah."

"Terima kasih, abang Kaizo."

Para kucing mungil kembali mengelilingi kaki Kaizo. Blaze si bandel menyakar-nyakar _jeans_ yang dikenakan pemuda tersebut dan memanjat kaki Kaizo. "Heheheiii—itu geli, kucing kecil."

Fang menyesal tak membawa _smartphone_ -nya. Ia tak bisa merekam abangnya yang sedang bermain dengan kucing-kucing kecil. Benar-benar pemandangan yang langka! Bahkan Taufan yang sudah akrab dengannya melompat ke bahu lebar sang Kapten.

Boboiboy semakin geli ketika mendapati Fang dan Kaizo di dapur antusias melihat para kucing mungil meminum susu dari mangkuk yang disediakan.

"Astagaaaa—lidah mereka kecil sekaliiii!"

"Hei, apa mereka benar-benar meminum susu itu? Rasanya tidak berkurang sama sekali."

"Kaizo, mereka bukan anjing yang lidahnya besar dan selalu menjulur keluar. Apalagi Glu—"

Para orang tua melihat dua remaja dan seorang pemuda yang sedang memerhatikan para kucing makan siang di dapur. Elly geli tak tahan untuk tak merekam anak-anaknya.

Hao ikut senyum-senyum melihat istrinya merekam anak-anak mereka yang asyik bermain bersama para kucing.

Tak diduga Fang, ia dan keluarganya diundang makan siang di rumah Boboiboy.

Bahkan gadis itu turut membantu memasak meski para pelayan rumah sudah meminta nona mereka untuk duduk saja menemani ibunya.

Kaizo bisa melihat senyuman lebar di wajah Fang. Ia tak tahan untuk nyengir meledek adiknya. "Cieee—seneng banget bisa makan masakan gebetan~"

Hao menggeleng kepalanya melihat Kaizo menahan tawa dan sakit karena Fang menyikut perut abangnya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona hebat.

Acara makan siang ditemani para kucing—jamuan yang unik dan menggelitik hati Elizabeth. Fang terpaksa pulang untuk memberi anjing-anjingnya makan siang terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali lagi ke rumah Boboiboy karena suara lolongan Gluttony bisa mengganggu mereka menyantap santapan siang.

Boboiboy geli mendengar lolongan anjing rakus itu. Bahkan Blaze mengeong—menyambut lolongan tetangga barunya.

Di balik pagar sana, Gluttony mengangkat telinganya. Ia kenal benar meongan mungil itu.

.

"BLAZE! ITU BLAZE! HAI BLAAAAAAZE! BLAAAAZE! BLAZE! BLAZE! BLAZE!"

"Astaga, Glu. Berisik!" Sloth semakin membenamkan wajahnya dalam bantal.

.

Fang kaget tiba-tiba Gluttony menggonggongi pagar. Suara ngeongan sayup-sayup membuat remaja itu sadar siapa yang tengah disapa Glu begitu semangat.

"Hei, Glu. Sudah, ayo makan dulu. Blaze juga sedang makan siang."

Akhirnya Fang kembali ke rumah Boboiboy dan duduk—bergabung dengan keluarganya serta keluarga Boboiboy di meja makan.

Fang merasa seperti sedang bermimpi. Ia bisa mengenal seorang gadis manis yang menjadi tetangganya sekaligus berteman dengannya dalam waktu singkat. Tentu saja ia berjuang keras tak menampakkan senyumnya karena Kaizo sudah senyum-senyum usil melihat adiknya yang tak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya.

Para kucing dengan lahap menyantap makanan di mangkuk mereka. Hanya Ice yang tertidur pulas di atas mangkuknya sendiri sehingga harus dibantu Boboiboy. "Aduh, Ice—ini bukan bantalmu. Ayolah—"

Keluarga Fang ikut tertawa melihat kucing pemalas itu. Benar-benar persis seperti salah satu anjing mereka yang doyan sekali tidur.

Siapa yang sangka kalau acara makan siang bersama para kucing bisa begitu menyenangkan.

Meski terkadang Blaze melompat usil ke pangkuan Fang, ia tak keberatan ditemani seekor kucing mungil sambil menyantap masakan Boboiboy. Setelah melihat apa yang ada di piring Fang, Blaze kembali melompat turun. Boboiboy berkali-kali meminta maaf karena ulah kucing usil tersebut.

"Hahahah! Tak apa! Aku senang dia tak takut padaku."

Siang yang cerah terasa sejuk meski pagi itu sempat membuat suasana mendung di antara Fang dan Boboiboy beserta para Husky dan kucing.

Tapi kini ada sinar kecil bermain-main yang mencerahkan hati dua keluarga yang bersebelahan.

Terutama si mungil bandel yang melompat-lompat di pagar ingin menemui teman barunya yang bertubuh besar.

.

"Gluuu—Nanti kita main lagi, yah!"

Ice mengikuti Blaze dengan gontai setelah terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengeong lembut, namun Sloth bisa mendengar meongan malas itu. Lolongan menjawab sapaan si kucing pemalas.

"Sloooth—selamat tidur."

"Kau juga, Ice—"

Gempa dan Taufan terkekeh melihat para kucing kecil telah menemukan sahabat baru. "Sepertinya mereka senang sekali."

Halilintar hanya diam. Ia mulai ragu akan kebenciannya pada anjing. Tapi ia tetap merasa tak nyaman membiarkan para adik-adik kecilnya bermain dengan para anjing yang bertubuh raksasa.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka terinjak atau tertimpa?"

Gempa menggeleng kepala namun maklum akan sikap paranoid Halilintar. "Hali, mereka akan baik-baik saja. Para Husky itu memiliki latar belakang pendidikan militer. Kurasa mereka akan lebih berhati-hati."

.

Tawa kembali memenuhi ruang makan. Kaizo sama sekali tak menyangka Blaze terus penasaran pada dirinya setelah puas mengganggu Fang. Kucing mungil bandel itu terus memanjati kakinya yang dibalut _jeans_. Hali sampai harus berkali-kali mengeong memanggil Blaze dan menggigit tengkuknya untuk dibawa ke dekat tempat makannya.

Kaizo merasa ia berhutang pada Hali karena telah menyelamatkannya dari kucing kecil dengan keingin tahuan yang besar. Fang terkekeh geli setiap melihat Ice tertidur di atas mangkuk makanannya. Membuat ia teringat akan Sloth yang memiliki kebiasaan sama persis.

Elly sangat senang Gempa mau menemaninya makan di pangkuan wanita tersebut. Dan Taufan—ia seperti seorang—ah, bukan—seekor pelayan mungil yang mengeong dengan bulunya yang berwarna putih-hitam seperti baju _maid_ itu di samping Hao. Ia nampak senang kedatangan banyak tamu di rumah.

Thorn dan Solar memandangi para tamu dari sofa. Elly begitu gemas melihat Thorn yang memiringkan kepalanya polos memerhatikan Fang dan keluarganya. Solar mengeong-ngeong kecil seperti memberikan nyanyian selamat datang.

Fang sendiri tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Ia senang sekali bisa duduk berdekatan dengan gadis yang ia sukai.

Dalam dirinya berharap bahwa kepindahannya ke Pulau Rintis merupakan awal mula ia bisa berteman lebih banyak lagi—dan tentu saja, kisah romantis yang selalu ia idamkan sebagai remaja normal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR 2017, EVERYBODY! XDD Wish all of you always in a good health and happiness ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HikariFuruya** —Wah, fans PrideGem nambah lagi xD Kalo punya kucing kaya Gempa pasti enak yah xD Dia mandiri banget! ^^ Duh, maafin Hali, yah… dia trauma sama guguk jadi galak gitu.

 **Kesya** —Makasih Kesyaaa ^^ Aku seneng loh dapet review! xD makasih banyak yah udah sempetin nulis review di sini ^^

 **LizzNP** —Thorn masih polos banget xD Wrath sampe bingung karena pertama kali deket sama kucing xD Blaze galak tuuu! Tapi jadi temen kok xD

 **Harukaze Kagura** —Wah makasih banyaaak! Aduh nggak nyangka ada yang nungguin ff ini xD Aaamiiin! Semoga Hali cepet sembuh yah ^^ Iya nih xD Blaze galak tapi jadi temen deh sama Glu wkwk xD Greed ngajak jalan2 Taufan supaya kalo dateng mau main lagi dia nggak kesasar di rumah Fang xD

Biar galak, Wrath akhirnya jagain Thorn yah xD Solar juga ramah sama Envy ^^

Iyap! Gempa sama Pride paling dewasa ^^ mereka cepet akurnya!

 **Silver Celestia** —Thorn jilat2 Wrath memang nggemesin! xD Apalagi abang Kaizo main sama Taufan wkwkw xD

 **xierally19** —Yes! Hali ada trauma pada anjing ^^ Maka itu dia galak! Nah ini FangBoy dulu yah ^^

 **Regietta580** —Don't worry. Tiap kucing dan anjing ada kisahnya masing2 ^^ Semoga menghiburmu yah ^^

 **nevyandini** —Ice gampang molor di mana-mana xD heheheh!

 **Syrani1303** —Aduuuh anak kucingmu pasti nggemesin! xD Salam yah buat anak kucingmu ^^ Semoga nggak kecemplung lagi xD

 **Kushina-korra95** —Lust tu kuat! Jadi dia tak rasa apapun dari luka yang dibuat Hali ^^ SlothIce memang comel kalau tidur bersama xD

 **Rhyuu-ni Chan** —PrideGem memang paling dewasa! xD Mereka paling cepet akurnya ^^

 **khukhuchan** —Aku juga pingiiin banget punya kucing xD Untuk S7NS-short daily stories masih lanjut kok ^^ Tapi updatenya nggak tentu, soalnya itu cuma buat iseng2 aku aja xD

 **blackcorals** —Iya! Berkat abang Kaizo kita semua tau kalo Hali punya trauma! Trims, abang Kaizo! xD Nanti pasti mereka jadi akur kok ^^

 **Nesiakaharani Infanteri** —Iyah, sedih kalau ada anak2 kucing nggak ada induknya Dx kasihan. Ini kenalan dulu keluarganya Fang sama Boboiboy yah ^^


	10. Morning with Huskies

**Boboiboy series © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fanfiction by widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x fem!Boboiboy pairing, Genderbender, Romance stuffs, AU and OOC.**

 **You've been warned! Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 ** _Morning with Huskies_**

.

.

.

Siulan burung di luar jendela seakan menjadi alarm para penduduk Pulau Rintis untuk bangun dan menjalani aktivitas mereka.

Tapi berbeda dengan seorang cowok yang masih begitu nyenyak menutup mata di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya.

Fang beruntung, pagi itu dia belum harus ke sekolah karena belum mendaftar di sekolah manapun sejak pindah.

Beruntung?

Yah—karena ia bangun kesiangan berkat lima ekor anjing Husky peliharaannya tidur menindih majikan mereka yang malang.

Bisa dibilang ini juga kesalahan Fang—yang ketiduran di depan televisi sejak semalam. Ia terlalu asyik menonton film yang diputar di televisi semalaman bersama para Huskynya. Glu terlalu asyik membenamkan moncongnya ke semangkuk _popcorn_ dan mengunyah tak peduli pada film yang mereka tonton. Lust menjadi bantal untuk kepala Fang dan Sloth menjadi guling. Envy membaringkan tubuhnya di bawah kaki Fang. Sementara Wrath hanya berbaring-baring santai sambil menggigiti daging kering camilannya.

Kaizo yang turun untuk mengambil air minum mendapati adiknya tertidur pulas bersama para Husky tanpa mematikan televisi. Terlalu malas untuk membangunkan Fang, Kaizo hanya menyelimuti adiknya. Ia mengelus-elus rambut Fang dan memberinya ciuman kecil di kening. Tentu saja para Husky bongsor peliharaan Fang enggan untuk meninggalkan majikan mereka sendirian di ruang tengah.

Dan kini dengan penuh perjuangan Fang berusaha mendorong tubuh besar kelima Husky yang entah bagaimana berpindah tidur menindihnya tanpa ampun. "Uuufh—Be-beraaaaaaat! Minggir!"

Beruntung Pride dan Greed siap menjaga rumah semalaman. Entah bagaimana nasib Fang kalau ketujuh Husky itu menindihnya.

Sang Kapten muda yang telah siap dalam seragam militernya hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat adiknya berjuang keran membangunkan Sloth yang tak mau bangun dari atas Fang, diikuti Wrath dan Envy yang juga masih ingin terus menempel padanya.

"Kasihan adikku yang malang—Kau jadi gepeng tertimpa makhluk-makhluk berbulu ini. Pffft—!"

"Kaizo! Bantu aku! Jangan ketawa!"

Tetap saja Kaizo terkekeh geli. Tapi ia tahu—hanya dengan membuat suara dari bungkus makanan anjing sudah membuat telinga lancip mereka menegak.

 **Kresek kresek kresek!**

Para Husky bangkit dan bergegas mendekati Kaizo yang dengan santainya menuang makanan mereka di mangkuk masing-masing. Hao membantu menuangkan setelah mengancing seragam militernya sambil menunggu kopinya disiapkan oleh mesin pembuat kopi.

"Auuuwuwuwuwuwuwuwung—!"

"Iya, sabar. Ini makananmu, Glu." Hao menuangkan makanan anjing di mangkuk dan langsung diserbu oleh Gluttony.

Melihat ayah dan kakaknya telah siap dalam seragam membuat Fang merasa sedikit terkucil. Memang keputusannya sendiri untuk tidak melanjutkan akademi resmi. Tapi ada sedikit rasa kesepian mengingat adanya kenangan sedih ketika ia masih kecil. Ketika abang dan ayahnya selalu pergi dinas dan Fang kecil terpaksa sendiri di rumah.

Kaizo menepuk-nepuk tubuh para Husky meminta mereka untuk sarapan. "Hhh—dasar, Sloth. Pemalas betul."

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada yang memeluk pinggangnya. Alis Kaizo menaik melihat sang adik memeluk manja. Tapi ia hanya membalas pelukan itu dengan mengelus-elus punggung dan kepala adiknya.

"Kenapa, Fang?"

"Nggak apa-apa. Mau meluk aja."

Kaizo terdiam setelah menyadari nada kesepian Fang. Pemuda itu juga sebenarnya tak pernah tega melihat adiknya sendirian di rumah. Fang juga jarang bergaul di akademinya yang lama karena ia tak suka dengan perpisahan. Kaizo paham pemikiran Fang untuk tidak berteman agar ia tak merasakan adanya perpisahan setiap pindah kota. Tapi lama kelamaan Kaizo diam-diam berdoa agar adiknya memiliki teman dekat.

Mengetahui keputusan Fang untuk melepas pemikirannya untuk tak berteman membuat sang abang lega. Fang mengambil keputusan untuk menjalani masa remajanya dengan berteman. Dan ia tak lagi peduli jika harus berpisah.

Elly tersenyum lebar melihat Kaizo mengelus-elus agak kasar bahu adiknya dan menarik Fang dalam pelukan memberi ciuman di kepala, kening, dan pipi. Fang tak protes mendapatkan ciuman itu. Ia juga terkadang ingin sekali bermanja dengan sang abang. Beruntung Kaizo tipe kakak yang mau meladeni sifat manja adiknya.

Kaizo menangkup pipi Fang dan memainkannya usil membuat pipi adiknya seperti bantalan empuk. "Kau seperti seekor _puppy_ yang imuuuut~"

"Ufh! Kaizhyoooo—!"

Kali ini Fang meronta karena abangnya menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya pada hidung Fang dengan gemas luar biasa dan memberikan ciuman kedua pipi adiknya.

"Uuuuh—!" Fang mengelus-elus pipinya yang kemerahan karena sempat dicubiti abangnya tadi.

Elly memanggil kedua anaknya begitu roti panggang sudah tersaji di piring. "Sudah, sudah—ayo sarapan dulu."

Sayang sekali lolongan kembali memanggil—meminta mangkuk seekor anjing untuk diisi kembali. "Awuwuwuwuwuwuwuwung—!"

"Hhhh—Glu… Astaga…"

* * *

Di rumah tetangga yang jauh lebih tenang tak ada suara lolongan, suara-suara ngeongan terdengar senantiasa mengiringi pagi di mana Boboiboy harus berangkat sekolah.

Gadis yang sedang mencari-cari sapu tangannya di kolong tempat tidur begitu sibuk memeluk Blaze agar kucing itu tak mengganggu.

"Hhh—sudah kuduga kau menggigitinya hingga ke kolong tempat tidur, Blaze."

Ngeongan nyaring menjawab tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia seakan bangga telah menyembunyikan sapu tangan itu agar Boboiboy terhibur bermain dengannya. Boboiboy tersenyum dan mencium kucing mungilnya dengan gemas. Ia meletakkan Blaze di dekat saudari-saudarinya yang lain dan merapikan seragamnya.

"Baiklah—aku berangkat dulu, yah. Kalian baik-baik di rumah."

Suara meongan menjawab. Hanya satu kucing yang enggan mengeong. Boboiboy menghela muram melihat Hali hanya meringkuk di keranjangnya sejak kemarin.

"Hali—Cerialah kembali. Nanti kubelikan salmon lezat untukmu, yah?"

Suara "Purr—" terdengar. Nampaknya kucing itu sudah lebih baik dari kemarin. Ia mulai mau menjawab ketika majikannya berkomentar. Boboiboy tersenyum lega.

Akhirnya kamar gadis yang dihuni para kucing menjadi begitu sepi ketika sang pemilik kamar berangkat ke sekolah. Taufan dan Gempa melompat keluar pintu teras yang terbuka dan duduk di pinggir beranda memerhatikan kepergian majikan mereka dari jauh.

Hali akhirnya beranjak dari keranjang dan mengikuti kedua saudarinya.

.

"Aku tak boleh membuat Boboiboy lebih khawatir lagi."

Taufan duduk di samping Halilintar, "Apa kau masih enggan bertemu dengan para anjing itu?"

"Aku selalu dibayangi taring-taring anjing yang kejam itu. Rasanya tubuhku langsung gemetar jika melihat mereka."

Gempa memahami saudarinya. Ia menyandarkan tubuh berbulunya pada Hali diikuti Taufan yang turut mengapit Hali. "Tenanglah, Hali. Kami akan membantumu menghadapi trauma itu."

* * *

Sementara itu, kembali pada tetangga para kucing, Fang membuka pintu agar para anjingnya bisa menikmati udara segar di luar. Terutama Sloth—Ia sampai harus diseret agar mau keluar rumah. Tetap saja ia asyik mendengkur di atas bantal raksasanya.

Fang nyaris patah pinggang gara-gara harus menyeret Husky pemalas itu.

"Aaarrghhh—Sloooth, ayolaaah—!"

Berselang beberapa detik, terdengar suara ceria dari tetangga.

"Aku berangkat…!"

 _Suara Boboiboy!_

Fang bergegas lari ke halaman depat, keluar pagar, dan—ya! Ia menemukan Boboiboy yang hendak berangkat sekolah.

Dia begitu manis dalam seragam sekolahnya! Fang tersenyum lebar penuh bahagia bisa melihat gadis pujaannya sebelum ia berangkat sekolah.

"Boboiboy!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Fang! Selamat pagi—! Oh, dan selamat pagi Sloth."

Anjing pemalas tersebut muncul dari balik kaki Fang. Ternyata ia mengikuti majikannya yang langsung lari tadi begitu mendengar suara Boboiboy—berharap si kucing mungil pemalas bersama dengan gadis itu. Tapi ternyata Boboiboy tak membawa Ice membuat Sloth sedikit kecewa. Tentu saja—ia tak bisa membawa kucingnya ke sekolah. Sloth menguap lebar membuat Boboiboy geli.

"Hihihi, benar-benar mirip Ice."

"Huh—aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana padanya. Lelah sekali harus menyeretnya tadi."

Gonggongan riang terdengar dari dalam rumah. Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Envy, dan Wrath berlarian keluar diikuti Pride kemudian.

"Hai, semua! Wow! Ini pertama kalinya aku berangkat sekolah yang diiringi para anjing gagah begini!"

Para Husky mengelilingi gadis beraroma manis tersebut sambil mengibaskan ekor mereka riang. Boboiboy langsung meletakkan tasnya di atas aspal dan berlutut mengelus-elus para Husky bongsor yang ramah padanya.

Fang tertawa sambil tersipu. Boboiboy begitu ramah pada para tetangga barunya meski mereka berisik. Gadis yang masih berlutut bersama para Husky kini memandangi cowok di hadapannya, menyadari Fang masih mengenakan kaos santai.

"Ng—Fang. Kau tak sekolah?"

"Eh, ng—Aku belum mendaftar di sekolah manapun. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sekolah di mana?"

"Aku sekolah di SMA Rintis. Tak jauh dari komplek ini. Jadi aku bisa berjalan kaki atau terkadang naik sepeda dengan teman-temanku."

Fang senyum sumringah. Merasa impiannya telah selangkah di depan mata. "A-apa di sana ada klub basket?"

"Basket? Ada. Sekolah kami ada tim basketnya dan sudah membentuk tim inti untuk tiap pertandingan."

Kaki-kaki Fang berusaha tetap di atas tanah tak melompat girang. "Boboiboy! Mmm—Maukah kau membantuku? A-aku ingin mendaftar sekolah tapi belum tahu sekolah mana yang ingin kucoba. Apakah boleh aku meminta bantuanmu untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak informasi mengenai sekolahmu?"

Boboiboy senang mendengar bahwa Fang tertarik untuk mencari tahu sekolahnya. "Oh, tentu! Nanti akan kuminta formulir dan buku panduan untuk para pendaftar baru!"

" _Yes_ —! Terima kasih, ya! Aku sangat terbantu!"

"Sama-sama! Aku senang kalau kau bisa satu sekolah denganku!"

 **DEG!**

Fang merasa wajahnya mulai memanas. Rasa gembira, senang, bahagia, semua hal yang berbunga-bunga rasanya menyatu di udara sekitar remaja itu bernapas.

 _"Eh—aduh! Ja-jantungku rasanya mau meledak! Tu-tunggu dulu, Fang! Jangan ge-er dulu! Astaga—Boboiboy mengatakan ia merasa senang untuk sekadar basa-basi! Ayolaaah—!"_

Gadis di hadapan Fang terheran memiringkan kepala melihat cowok di depannya hanya diam dengan wajah nyaris seperti tomat.

"Ng—Fang? Kau tak apa?"

Para Husky turut penasaran melihat majikan mereka yang belum pernah bertingkah seperti demikian.

.

"Fang? Kau kenapa? Apa kau lapar? Aku bisa berbagi makananku denganmu kalau kau mau."

Lust nyengir lebar menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan, Glu~ Tak dapatkah kau meilhat bunga di antara degupan jantung sang pemuda yang berhadapan dengan gadis pujaannya~?"

"—Err, tidak… aku tak melihat ada bunga apapun—" Jawab Glu polos.

"Heh—dasar bocah." Ledekan Lust hanya membuat Gluttony semakin bingung.

.

Boboiboy masih berdiri di hadapan Fang kebingungan, tak lama menyadari bahwa sudah waktunya ia berangkat sekolah. "Ah, aku harus berangkat sekarang! Baiklah, Fang—Nanti akan kucarikan informasi untukmu. Daaah—"

Fang melambaikan tangannya dan terus memerhatikan Boboiboy berjalan cepat hingga menghilang dari pandangan ketika gadis itu jalan melalui belokan di ujung.

"Uuuuoooohhhh—! Aku akan sekolah! Akan sekolah seperti remaja normaaaaal!"

Tiba-tiba dari belakang ada yang memeluk leher Fang dan membenamkan cowok itu hingga sesak napas. Kaizo nyengir lebar sambil memeluk-meluk adiknya yang meronta tanpa ampun.

"Aduuuh—Dedekku sayang udah gedeee~ Udah naksir ceweeeek~"

"Uuuufh—! Ka-Kaizooo! Lepaaas!"

Ciuman gemas di pipi Fang tak berhenti hingga membuat cowok berkacamata tega mendorong pipi abangnya. Kaizo tertawa-tawa sampai harus dipanggil ayahnya untuk berangkat ke markas besar.

"Hei—Kaizo, ayo. Jangan ganggu adikmu terus."

Fang akhirnya berhasil lepas dari pelukan abangnya dan berlari menuju punggung sang ayah, memeluk manja pinggang Hao. Pria tersebut terkekeh geli dan mengusap-usap kepala anak bungsunya yang berusaha melindungi diri dari pelukan sang abang.

"Baiklah, baiklah—Fang, ajak para anjing ini jalan-jalan, ya. Mereka butuh terbiasa dengan lingkungan baru di sini."

Hao berpamitan sambil mencium kening Fang dan kemudian mencium bibir istrinya. Elly memeluk leher Fang sambil melambaikan tangan dari garasi yang terbuka.

Kaizo bahkan menyempatkan diri menyubiti pipi adiknya sebelum masuk dan duduk di bangku supir mobil.

Mobil bergerak melaju ke jalanan aspal. Hao melambaikan tangan dari jendela depan yang terbuka. Ia duduk di samping Kaizo yang mengendarai mobil sambil tertawa karena melihat Fang menjulurkan lidahnya sebal.

"Uuuh—Dia terus menganggapku bocah! Menyebalkan!"

Elizabeth tertawa. "Hahahah! Kau tahu' kan kalau abangmu itu sangat sayang padamu. Dan bagaimanapun berapapun umurmu, _you'll always be his dearest little baby brother_."

Fang cemberut menerima kenyataan tersebut. Ia tak bisa mengelak. Setidaknya cowok itu senang bisa bermanja-manjaan pada abangnya meski kadang dibalas berlebihan oleh Kaizo.

Para Husky melengking riang bermain-main di samping majikan mereka. Fang menghela napas sebelum mengajak para Husky kembali masuk ke rumah.

Tak sabar, para Husky menunggu majikan mereka selesai mandi. Glu, Wrath, dan Greed sudah gelisah ingin berjalan-jalan. Pride menunggu dengan kalem di dekat garasi bersama Envy. Sementara itu Sloth terlalu malas untuk berjalan-jalan hingga harus dibujuk Lust.

.

"Heeeei—Ayolaaaaah—Kita jalan-jalaaaaan—!"

"Mmm—nyemnyem—Ogah…"

Pride menggeleng kepala melihat dua saudaranya saling berdebat hingga Lust harus menarik-narik bantal yang ditempati Sloth.

.

Tak lama Fang keluar dengan tujuh tali khusus para anjing di tangannya. Satu per satu ia kaitkan pada anjing-anjing kesayangannya itu meski pada awalnya susah sekali mengajak Sloth.

"Ibuuu—Aku jalan-jalan duluuu!"

"Hati-hati, Fang—!"

Derap langkah para anjing nyaris menyeret tubuh majikan mereka yang tertinggal di belakang. Fang panik dan menarik kekang yang berada di tangannya.

"Hei heeei—! Se-sebentar!"

Pengait yang berada di ujung tali para anjing yang Fang pegang dikaitkan pada tali sabuk di celana yang ia kenakan. Dengan demikian ia tak perlu menggenggam ketujuh tali repot-repot. Kini Fang membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik dengan santai.

Agak susah memang mengajak ketujuhnya berjalan-jalan.

Sloth nyaris tiap beberapa menit akan berhenti karena malas berjalan, Lust protes dan mengonggongi saudaranya yang pemalas itu, dan terkadang Lust juga bisa terlalu agresif untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Glu berulang kali mengais-ngais majikannya meminta makanan yang selalu dibawa Fang untuk jaga-jaga. Greed dan Envy terkadang tak bisa menahan rasa penasaran mereka untuk mengendusi segala macam yang mereka lewati. Wrath selalu menggeram pada apapun. Hanya Pride yang kalem berjalan di samping Fang.

Meski sedikit kerepotan, Fang masih bisa menikmati jalan-jalannya dengan santai. Ia menyadari bahwa komplek elit yang ia tinggali kini cukup sepi. Mungkin karena saat itu semua orang memang sedang bekerja dan bersekolah. Fasilitas yang ada cukup membuat Fang kagum.

Ia melihat ada sebuah gedung yang ternyata adalah tempat _gym_ , kolam renang _indoor_ dan _outdoor_ , ada taman bunga dengan jalan setapak untuk jalan-jalan, taman bermain untuk anak-anak, ada minimarket, _laundry_ , Bank, kantor pos, pos polisi, dan beberapa fasilitas lainnya.

Namun yang paling membahagiakan Fang adalah…

"LA-LAPANGAN BASKET!"

Sebuah lapangan basket yang cukup luas dikelilingi bangku penonton. Pemandangan terindah di dunia bagi sang pemuda penggila basket.

Para anjing langsung menggonggong dan berlarian mengikuti derap langkah majikan mereka.

"Ah! Seandainya aku bawa bola basket tadi! Tapi sudahlah! Besok kita bisa bermain di sini!"

Fang berpura-pura tengah men- _dribble_ bola basket di tangannya. Memindahkan dengan lincah dari tangan kiri ke kanan, memutar di udara dengan jemari. Ketujuh Husky memandangi arah bola semu yang Fang mainkan di tangannya. Fang menyadari bahwa ketujuh anjing tersebut seakan menghayati bahwa benar-benar ada bola basket nyata di tangan Fang.

"Hehehe—Ayo kita main basket!"

Fang kembali men- _dribble_ dan melemparkan bola udara kepada Lust. Lust menggonggong dan menyundul dengan moncongnya, berpindah pada Pride, Glu, dan seterusnya. Dengan lihai para anjing mengikuti arah bola basket yang tak nampak.

Seorang kakek mendengar sorak sorai di lapangan basket dari kejauhan. Sambil terheran ia mendekati Fang yang sedang melambungkan lemparan _three-point_ pada ring basket. "Yuhuuuu—! _Three Point for_ Tim Faaaaaang—!"

"Permisi, nak."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **blackcorals** —Makasiiiih ^^ Abang Kaizo usil sama dedeknya yah xD Tapi dia tetep sayang sama Fang xD

 **everyll princess of the elves** —Nah ini udah lanjut ^^ Semoga menghibur yah ^^

 **xierally19** —FangBoy baru je bermulaaa xD Blaze always curious xD

 **LizzNP** **—** Aaamiiin! Makasih banyak doanyaaa ^^ Semoga semua pembaca juga panjang umur, sehat, dan sukses selalu yah ^^

 **Kesya** —Sama-samaaa ^^ Makasih banyak juga udah review ff aku ^^ Tiap baca review jadi lebih semangat nulis xD

 **HikariFuruya** —Waaah penggemar PrideGem nambah lagi xD Udah baca 5INS? Di situ juga ada PrideGem loh ^^ Semoga nanti nemu kucing yang mirip Gempa yah xD

 **Fantastic Three** —Wah, judulnya sama yah? Kok aku cariin di ff ga ada? O.o

 **Thornyleaf24** —Wkwkwk so pasti dong seneng bisa deket sama gebetan xD Ya ga? Hehehehe xD Thorn dengan kepolosannya meluluhkan Wrath! xD

 **Relief Candi** —Terima kasih banyak! xD Aduh sama, aku juga pingiiin banget bisa miara kucing xD

 **Rhyuu-nii Chan** —Yang nemenin banyak xD meong2 rame yah xD Happy new year jugaaa ^^

 **Harukaze Kagura** —Aduuuh serem banget anjingnya kaya Wrath semuaaa ;A; Iyayah xD Udah ganteng, tambahin yang imut-imut itu makin bikin Kaizo kece xDD Ice tukang bobooo xD Happy new year jugaa ^^7

 **INDONESIA-1** **—** Siap! Udah lanjut nih ^^7


	11. Her Grandpa

**Boboiboy series © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fanfiction by widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x fem!Boboiboy pairing, Genderbender, Romance stuffs, AU and OOC.**

 **You've been warned! Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 ** _Her Grandpa_**

.

.

.

 _Fang kembali men-dribble dan melemparkan bola udara kepada Lust. Lust menggonggong dan menyundul dengan moncongnya, berpindah pada Pride, Glu, dan seterusnya. Dengan lihai para anjing mengikuti arah bola basket yang tak nampak._

 _Seorang kakek mendengar sorak sorai di lapangan basket dari kejauhan. Sambil terheran ia mendekati Fang yang sedang melambungkan lemparan three-point pada ring basket. "Yuhuuuu—! Three Point for Tim Faaaaaang—!"_

 _"Permisi, nak."_

Fang terkejut dan membalikkan tubuhnya mendapati seorang kakek yang tersenyum padanya.

"Ah—y-ya?"

Si kakek berjalan mendekati pemuda di lapangan basket. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu di sini. Kau tak sekolah?"

"Eh—ng… a-aku baru pindah sini, kek. Aku belum mendaftar ke sekolah manapun."

"Oooh—pantas saja wajahmu asing. Selamat datang di Pulau Rintis. Panggil saja aku Tok Aba. Aku pemilik kedai coklat di situ."

Jemari tua sang kakek menunjuk pada sebuah kedai kecil di tengah taman tak jauh dari lapangan basket. Fang baru menyadari ada kedai mungil tersebut.

"Sebagai penyambutan, ijinkan kakek tua ini menraktirmu. Ayo, ikut!"

Fang tersenyum lebar—senang dirinya diterima di lingkungan yang baru. "Ayo, semua!"

Para anjing menggonggong dan mengikuti majikan mereka.

"Wow—apakah anjing-anjing gagah ini milikmu?"

"Ya! Mereka keluargaku! Ayo beri salam Lust, Greed, Pride, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath, Envy!"

Satu persatu mereka menyalak—meski dari Sloth tak terdengar apapun selain menguap lebar membuat Tok Aba tertawa.

Fang duduk di bangku yang mengelilingi meja bar kedai yang bundar melingkar di tengah taman. Segala alat untuk menyajikan minuman nampak lengkap di balik meja bar kedai. Tok Aba begitu lihai menyampurkan segala bahan dalam gelas. "Wooow—Ini keren sekali!"

"Hahahah, terima kasih. Inilah satu-satunya kegiatan orang tua macam aku agar tak menganggur di rumah. Nah, cobalah."

Fang menyeruput coklat panas di cangkirnya. "Hmmm—! Sedap! Ini enak sekali!"

Tok Aba kembali tertawa senang mendengar pujian dari remaja yang baru dikenalnya. Sang kakek perlahan berlutut dan mengusap-usap para Husky. Ada yang membuat Fang terheran melihatnya.

Wrath tak menggeram maupun menggonggongi sang kakek dengan galak. Padahal mereka baru bertemu. "Bagaimana mungkin…? Wrath biasanya selalu galak pada orang yang baru dikenalnya!"

"Hmmm—? Anjing yang ini?" Tanya Tok Aba sambil mengelus-elus kepala Wrath.

"Iya! A-apa Atok pernah memelihara atau melatih anjing sebelumnya sehingga tahu bagaimana cara menjinakkan mereka!?"

Tok Aba terkekeh geli sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus roti dipotong kecil untuk diberikan pada Glu yang sedari tadi sudah melengking manja meminta sesuatu dari sang kakek.

"Tidak. Aku hanya memelihara seekor burung kakaktua jambul kuning bernama Ochobot. Oh—tapi cucuku memelihara kucing. Terkadang ia mengajak para kucingnya jalan-jalan atau bermain ke rumahku."

"Cucu Tok Aba?"

"Ya, dia seumuran kau. Namanya Boboiboy."

Fang terbelalak. Terkejut mendengar nama cucu sang kakek baik hati tersebut. Ia mulai menganggap bahwa dewi cinta sedang memberinya jalan untuk menuju ke hati pujaannya.

"Bo-Boboiboy cucu Atok!? Aku tetangga baru dia! Rumahku ada tepat di sebelah rumah Boboiboy!"

"Oh, ya? Wah wah…! Kau sering-seringlah kemari. Boboiboy selalu membantuku jika ia tak ada kegiatan sekolah atau les. Dia juga kadang mengajak teman-teman sekolahnya kemari."

Fang semakin bahagia. Tak sabar rasanya ia ingin bertemu Boboiboy and menceritakan bahwa dirinya bertemu dengan Tok Aba, kakek dari gadis itu.

"Ah—Ngomong-ngomong, apa Tok Aba tinggal bersama Boboiboy?"

"Tidak, aku tinggal sendiri di rumah dekat perumahan ini. Tak enak rasanya kalau mengganggu keluarga anakku. Dan orang tua macam aku ini terkadang butuh ketenangan. Tapi cucuku itu nyaris setiap hari mengujungiku. Jadi aku tak kesepian."

Fang manggut-manggut. Kini ia paham kenapa Wrath tak memusuhi Tok Aba. Tok Aba dan Boboiboy memiliki aroma yang sama. Dan Fang juga menyadari—ketika ia bertemu gadis itu, ada wangi manis seperti wangi coklat. Penyebabnya pasti karena Boboiboy sering membantu di kedai coklat itu.

"Hmmm—ngomong-ngomong… cucuku itu sangat pemalu. Jadi dia belum pernah menyukai cowok manapun. Mungkin kau bisa mendekatinya, heheheh—"

Wajah Fang jadi semerah tomat. Untung dia belum menyeruput coklat panasnya, jadi tidak menyembur dari mulut. "E-eh!? A-a-a-a-a-anu! A-a-a-a-a-aku-aku-aku—!"

"Hahahahah! Anak-anak muda memang menarik!"

Lust yang mendengar pembicaraan sang kakek dengan majikannya mulai nyengir lebar.

.

"Hahahaaaa—! Aku suka kakek ini! Jalan sudah terbuka lebar, Fang! Kau bisa mendekati cucu kakek itu!" Lust tergirang sambil mengibaskan ekor dengan cepat.

"Hei—gadis itu belum tentu mau bersama dengan Fang."

Lust memutar mata dan mendempetkan tubuh pada Envy membuat saudaranya itu menjadi risih.

"Astaga, Envy—kau ini kenapa sih negatif sekali? Ayolah—berpikir lebih cerah! Secerah matahari yang bersinar ini~"

.

Tok Aba duduk di samping Fang, "Jadi—apa kau berencana untuk mencari sekolah di dekat sini?"

"Ya! Aku baru saja meminta tolong Boboiboy untuk meminta formulir pendaftaran! Aku ingin memelajarinya dulu juga melalui _website_ sebelum mengecek sendiri ke sekolahnya langsung!"

Tok Aba mengangkat alis penuh kagum mendengar betapa semangat pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Wah wah! Kau benar-benar mandiri. Apa kau berencana mengeceknya bersama orang tuamu?"

"Ummm—kurasa tidak. Ayah dan abangku sibuk. Ibu juga pasti lelah setelah mengurus pindahan."

"Apa pekerjaan ayahmu, Fang?"

"Ayah menjabat sebagai jenderal dalam kesatuan militer. Abangku menjabat sebagai kapten. Jadi—mereka agak—sibuk…"

Fang menunduk sambil menggoyangkan pelan kakinya yang menggantung. Tok Aba jadi merasa sedikit bersalah karena menanyakan hal yang sedikit sensitif. Meski ada kekaguman setelah mendengar pekerjaan keluarga remaja yang baru ia temui itu.

Helaan napas lembut justru mengiringi sebuah senyuman di wajah sang kakek. Ia menepuk bahu gagah Fang. "Anjing-anjing ini… apakah kau yang mengurusnya sendiri?"

"Ya—sebenarnya mereka milik teman ayahku yang tak sanggup lagi memelihara anjing. Kami memeliharanya sejak mereka masih sangat kecil. Tadinya ayah mau mengambil satu—tapi aku tak tega memisahkan dari saudaranya yang lain. Jadi aku meminta pada ayah untuk memelihara mereka. Ayah mengijikan, tapi dengan syarat akulah yang harus bertanggung jawab atas mereka semua."

Keriput di sekitar bibir Tok Aba semakin mengkerut karena senyuman yang semakin lebar. Kekeh tawa membuat Fang mengerutkan dahi keheranan.

"Kau memiliki keluarga yang luar biasa. Aku takjub ada orang tua yang mengijinkan seorang anak memelihara tujuh ekor anjing seperti ini. Ini sebuah tanggung jawab yang besar. Mereka pasti sangat menyayangi dan memanjakanmu. Dan lihatlah—mereka juga selalu menjagamu, bukan?"

Fang terdiam memandangi para Husky yang berbaring santai di rerumputan menemani majikan muda mereka.

Ia selalu menganggap bahwa dirinya kesepian—meski dikelilingi tujuh ekor anjing Husky.

Yang ia inginkan hanyalah keberadaan ayah dan abangnya di samping.

Dirinya sampai terlupa bahwa ada sahabat-sahabat berbulunya yang setia dan selalu menemani di manapun dan kapanpun ia berada.

Bahkan terkadang Fang harus mengusir Envy yang ngotot ingin masuk ke kamar mandi bersamanya. Wrath dan Pride yang setia berjalan dengan gagah menjaga majikan mereka. Greed dan Gluttony yang selalu menghibur dengan bertingkah polah lucu membuat Fang terpingkal. Sloth yang tak pernah keberatan menjadi bantal empuk nan berbulu bagi Fang. Dan Lust yang selalu aktif mengajak majikan kesayangannya itu bermain basket meski Fang sering menolak karena kesibukan akademinya.

"Lihatlah para anjing ini. Mereka tumbuh besar dan sehat. Kau merawat mereka dengan baik. Mereka pasti menyayangimu juga."

Fang semakin terhibur mendengar tuturan lemah lembut Tok Aba. Ia merasa dirinya diterima di lingkungan yang baru dengan bertemu dengan orang tua pemilik kedai yang ramah itu. Bahkan sekarang perasaan berat dan kesepian Fang menjadi ringan dan lebih cerah.

"Terima kasih, Atok!"

Betapa lega sang orang tua melihat senyuman lebar di wajah Fang. "Nah, kau bermainlah lagi bersama para Husky ini. Atok mau jaga kedai dulu, yah."

Melihat seorang tua sendirian bekerja di kedai mungil, membuat Fang merasa tergerak ingin membantu meski ia tak yakin apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Ummm—Tok Aba, boleh aku bantu? Aku merasa agak lelah setelah bermain dengan para anjingku ini tadi. Tapi ingin melakukan sesuatu—"

Tentu saja sang kakek senang ada bantuan yang datang padanya. Kini ia sibuk memberi tahu apa-apa saja yang harus Fang lakukan ketika ada pelanggan datang nanti.

Fang merasa bangga dipercaya mengenakan celemek hitam dan berdiri di balik meja kedai.

Greed, Glu, dan Wrath penasaran pada apa yang dikerjakan Fang. Mereka menapakkan kaki-kaki depan mereka pada meja kedai berusaha mengintip pekerjaan Fang, membuat Tok Aba tertawa melihat pemuda itu sibuk mendorong para Huskynya agar tak memijakkan kaki mereka di meja.

Di pagi hari ketika semua orang bekerja dan sekolah, pengunjung kedai biasanya para orang-orang yang memang bekerja di rumah atau para orang tua yang berjalan-jalan di taman. Ada juga para pegawai komplek seperti para pekerja pengurus taman, sekuriti komplek yang baru pulang dari tugas _shift_ malam-nya. Orang-orang yang memiliki kedai, toko, atau membuka usaha di kawasan komplek tersebut juga terkadang menikmati sarapan mereka di kedai mungil tersebut.

"Wah, Atok. Kau punya karyawan baru di sini? Tampan sekali!"

Fang tersipu sambil nyengir mendapat pujian dari para pelanggan. Para Husky yang asyik berbaring dan bermain di sekitar situ juga menjadi perhatian mereka. Beruntung suasana hati Wrath sedang bagus, sehingga ia tak menggeram galak pada siapapun.

Tok Aba mengenalkan Fang pada para pengunjung kedainya. Tentu saja mereka langsung mengenal rumah Fang yang baru saja ditinggali.

"Oooh! Tetangga baru Boboiboy? Nona manis satu itu sering sekali membantu kakeknya ini bersama para kucingnya!"

Fang tak heran Boboiboy dikenal banyak orang. Setiap hari membantu kakeknya di kedai tentu mempertemukannya dengan banyak orang. Kini Fang sadar bagaimana Boboiboy bisa langsung membuat dirinya nyaman di lingkungan baru. Gadis itu terbiasa mengobrol dengan semua orang dari berbagai kalangan dan usia. Tentu saja ia tahu bagaimana mengobrol pada seseorang yang baru ditemui.

Matahari mulai meninggi dan beberapa Husky mulai rewel—terutama Gluttony, Envy, dan Wrath.

Glu mulai lapar sementara bekal camilan yang dibawa Fang sudah habis, Envy mulai tak betah ingin berbaring di ruang AC yang dingin, dan Wrath juga mulai tak betah dengan banyaknya orang di situ. Ia mulai menggeram dan telinganya melipat ke belakang.

Fang akhirnya berpamitan pada Tok Aba. "Maaf, Atok. Tapi sepertinya aku harus pulang."

"Tak apa-apa. Aku senang ada yang membantuku di jam sibuk tadi. Nah ini, bawalah untuk kau nikmati di rumah." Sebuah termos berisi coklat panas diberikan Tok Aba pada Fang. Cowok itu senang sekali menerimanya.

"Apa boleh besok aku main ke sini lagi?"

"Hahahah, tentu saja! Tapi sepertinya kau lebih baik menyibukkan diri untuk mendaftar di sekolah agar tak banyak ketinggalan pelajaran."

Fang nyengir lebar. Akhirnya ia berjalan pulang bersama para Huskynya setelah melambaikan tangan pamit pada Tok Aba dan beberapa pelanggan di kedai.

"Uuuuk—Uuuuk—!"

"Iya, Envy. Kita akan pulang. Kau mulai gerah, ya? Ah, aku juga harus mencari salon khusus anjing di tempat ini."

Envy terus memeking tak nyaman. Udara Malaysia yang panas memang sebenarnya tak cocok pada anjing jenis Husky atau Malamute. Mereka adalah anjing yang memiliki habitat dingin bersalju.

.

"Uuuuh—Aku tak sabar ingin lekas pulaaaang—!"

"Sabar, Envy. Kalau kau terus menarik Fang seperti itu dia bisa jatuh."

Terpaksa si bungsu bersabar karena tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada majikannya. Pride berjalan di samping Envy untuk menghalangi sinar matahari yang mulai terik. Sloth yang berjalan di belakang Fang juga mulai lemas. Lust harus terus berada di sampingnya untuk memberi semangat.

"Ayo, Slooooth—Kamu bisaaaa!"

"Aish, diam. Aku tak perlu kau beri lolongan sumbang seperti itu."

"Hei, aku hanya ingin membantu~"

"Aku lapaaaar— !"

"Arrrgh! Berisik!"

Greed menggelengkan kepala membela Wrath yang mulai sebal mendengar keluhan Gluttony. "Hei, Glu—Kita semua juga mulai lapar."

.

Fang sadar betul para Huskynya tak sabar. Ia melepas tali kekang dari sabuknya dan dari tubuh para anjing bongsor membuat ketujuhnya heran. Semua tali tersebut ia gulung dan ia bawa di tangan.

Melihat jalanan yang sangat sepi, Fang mulai membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil nyengir.

"Kita lihat siapa yang duluan sampai di rumah. Kalian siap?"

.

"OOH! KITA AKAN LARI! KITA LOMBA LARI!"

"SUDAH LAMA SEKALI! AYO AYO AYO!"

"Huh! Aku tak akan kalah meski dengan Fang!"

"SIAPSIAP! SIAPSIAP!SIAPSIAP!SIAPSIAP!SIAPSIAP!"

"Uhhhhh—melelahkan. Baiklah… Toh dengan begini aku bisa lekas tidur di rumah…"

"Grrrh—Sudah lama aku tak merenggangkan otot kaki!"

"AKU YANG AKAN MENANG! AKU YANG AKAN DULUAN!"

.

Melihat ketujuh anjingnya telah siaga, Fang mulai mengambil ancang-ancang.

" _GO_!"

* * *

Elizabeth bersenandung lembut sambil menyusun beberapa buku dari dalam dus pada rak yang telah bersih. Kupingnya menangkap suara gaduh dari luar rumah di jalanan sana.

Mengikuti rasa penasarannya, sang Nyonya berjalan menuju pintu depan dan menemukan Fang baru saja memasuki pintu garasi bersama para Husky setelah berlari.

Ketujuh anjing tersebut langsung ambruk berbaring bersama majikan kesayangan mereka di atas rerumputan halaman depan sambil terengah-engah.

"Hahahah! Sudah lama—hhh—tak sepertihhh inihhh—! Huuffh! Hahahah! Ahahah! Hei, geli! Lust! Greed! Ahahah!"

Fang terpingkal-pingkal ketika dua anjingnya mengerubungi dirinya sambil menyundul-nyundul kepala mereka pada perut Fang. Glu ikut mengais-ngais tubuh cowok itu sambil menyalak minta makan. Sloth sudah tidur dengan sukses di teras depan. Wrath langsung menuju garasi di mana tempat minum anjing telah disiapkan diikuti Envy.

Sang bunda menuju keluar sembari tersenyum menyambut anak lelakinya. "Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa lama sekali jalan-jalannya?"

"Ummm—aku baru ke lapangan. Ada tempat bermain basket di situ! Dan ada kedai coklat milik kakeknya Boboiboy—!"

Remaja cowok berkacamata begitu bersemangat menceritakan pengalamannya di lapangan tadi. Elly tak bosannya mendengar celotehan Fang. Rasanya sudah lama anak bungsunya tak sesemangat itu—sejak ia membawa tujuh ekor anak-anak Husky dalam pelukan mengejutkan ibunya.

* * *

Suara ngeongan merengek manja di kamar Boboiboy—yang ternyata adalah Blaze. Ia memohon-mohon pada Halilintar yang tengah duduk di pinggir jendela dengan anggun.

"Hali, Haliii—Kumohon… Ijinkan aku bermain bersama Gluuu—!"

Halilintar hanya diam tak memberi jawaban. Dirinya tahu telah berubah pikiran sejak Fang kemarin menjenguk. Ia ingin membuka hatinya pada para tetangga baru bertubuh raksasa nan berbulu lebat yang bising itu.

Tapi berkali-kali ketakutan dan keraguannya datang. Terutama jika ia melihat betapa besar perbandingan tubuh para Husky dengan adik-adik asuhannya yang masih kecil.

Bahkan Ice juga memohon padanya agar bisa bertemu Sloth. Ia mengais-ngais lembut kaki Halilintar.

Gempa dan Taufan tak bisa berbuat banyak. Mereka menunggu keputusan dan ijin Hali.

"Hhh—Begini saja… Blaze duluan yang bermain ke sana. Aku akan mengawasi kalian. Besok giliran Ice, Thorn, lalu Solar."

Taufan tersenyum mendekat, "Tapi Hali, bukankah ada aku dan Gempa? Kami bisa mengawasi mereka membantumu."

"Tidak, Taufan. Jangan semuanya turun ke bawah sana bersamaan. Boboiboy akan panik mencari kita semua jika tak ada yang tetap tinggal di sini."

Gempa dan Taufan saling memandang. Mereka sempat menghela napas namun maklum pada sisi paranoid Halilintar.

Blaze tergirang mendapatkan ijin dari Hali agar bisa bermain dengan Husky faforitnya.

"Ayo, Hali! Cepat! Cepat! Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu Glu!"

"Blaze—jangan terlalu senang. Kau harus tetap hati-hati, oke?"

"Haliii—Glu berbeda…! Dia baik! Dan dia juga berbagi susu denganku—!"

Bujuk rayu si mungil sama sekali tak meruntuhkan pertahanan Hali. Ia tetap tegas pada adik asuhannya.

"Blaze—kita ini kucing. Mereka anjing. Kita tak akan pernah bisa memahami apa yang mereka pikirkan. Mau sebaik apapun mereka padamu terkadang lebih baik jika kita tetap waspada. Berjanjilah padaku kau tak akan terlalu menaruh kepercayaan pada mereka."

"Uuuh—" Blaze menundukkan kepala dengan telinga yang menekuk serta melingkarkan ekornya pada kaki-kaki mungil berbulu yang merapat ragu.

"Blaze."

"Uuuung—Baik, Hali…"

Halilintar tersenyum lega. Ia menjilat-jilat sayang kepala Blaze. "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu sendirian di daerah penuh anjing."

"Ummm—"

Meski sedikit sedih mendengar nasehat Halilintar, Blaze tetap merasa bahagia bisa bermain dengan tetangga baru. Ia melompat riang tak sabar.

.

Dengan lincah kucing mungil berwarna jingga itu melompat-lompat menuruni tangga dan berlari kecil menuju pintu teras samping yang terbuka. Halilintar mengeong menandakan pamit untuk keluar pada seorang pelayan rumah.

"Oh, kalian mau jalan-jalan keluar? Jangan terlalu jauh, ya. Nanti nona khawatir."

Halilintar mengelus tubuhnya pada kaki sang pelayan tanda menyetujui nasehat tersebut. Blaze melakukan hal yang sama setelah mendapat meongan dari kucing hitam pengasuhnya.

Akhirnya mereka kembali berjalan menelusuri pagar menuju rumah. Berkali-kali Blaze berhenti setelah berlari dan berputar di tempat, kemudian menghadap belakang di mana Halilintar berjalan penuh waspada.

.

"Hhh—Baiklah. Blaze. Dengar, aku akan mengawasi dari kejauhan, kalau terjadi sesuatu lekas berlari ke belakangku. Mengerti?"

"Tapi, Hali—"

"Paham, Blaze?"

Nada sang kucing hitam menjadi penuh tekanan. Si kucing mungil menunduk dengan telinga sedikit tertekuk ke bawah. "Pa-paham…"

Blaze sedikit kecewa akan keputusan Halilintar untuk tetap menjaga jarak dari para tetangga baru mereka. Dalam hati kecil Blaze ada rasa percaya yang begitu besar pada Gluttony. Ia yakin Husky itu berbeda dari anjing yang telah membuat Hali membenci pada makhluk besar itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Meski telat tapi aku mau mengucapkan... Gong Xi Fa Cai buat teman-teman yang merayakan ^^**

 **Maaf udah lama nggak update. Sejak COMIFURO kemarin aku agak nggak enak badan dan kondisi lagi nggak memungkinkan melanjutkan FF. Tapi akhirnya sempat publish 'Melodi Malam Hari - 3rd Gate' chapter pertama ^^ Semoga kalian nggak bosen yah sama FF-ku yang kebanyakan adalah Fangxfem!Boboiboy.**

 **Semoga chapter kali ini menghibur kalian ^^**

 **.**

 **Kushina-korra95** —Nanti ada scene Ice dan Sloth ^^ Tunggu yah ^^

 **HikariFuruya** —5INS udah tamat loh ^^ kalau ada waktu mungkin bisa baca2 sekedar menghibur xD

 **Fantastic Three** —Wah kalau jelasin di sini kayaknya kepanjangan ^^ Coba search di google xD

 **Kesya** —Dia usil karena sayaaaang banget sama Fang xD

 **nevyandini** —Nah, ketauan nih siapa kakeknya xD

 **Jung HaeJin-Naru** —Thank youuu ^^

 **Thornyleaf24** —Okesip! xD Makasih banyak yaaah ^^

 **Rhyuu-nii Chan** —Meski Kaizo usil dia sayang banget yah sama Fang xD Nah, ini ketauan deh siapa kakeknya xD

 **blackcorrals** —Ting Tooong! Betuuul! Kakeknya itu Tok Abaaa xD Fang sayang banget sama para Huskynya ^^

 **Kara Hu Wei Kai Hye Ra Hara Na** —Sipsip ^^ Maaf ya kelamaan… kemaren sempet nggak enak badan TTATT

 **Silver Celestia** —Me too! xD A kind and gentle yet sometimes naughty bog bro xD

 **sisca slytherin** —Masih lanjut kok ^^ Tapi mungkin belum bisa update lagi… Saat ini kondisi belum memungkin kan untuk update. Maaf yah TTATT


	12. Rainy Heart

**Boboiboy series © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fanfiction by widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x fem!Boboiboy pairing, Genderbender, Romance stuffs, AU and OOC.**

 **You've been warned! Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 _ **Rainy Heart**_

.

.

.

Kedua kucing memasuki halaman keluarga Fang yang cukup luas. Bau anjing yang mengelilingi sungguh membuat Hali tak nyaman. Sementara Blaze tak sabar mengeong-ngeong memanggil Glu.

"Gluuuu—! Gluuu—! Ayo, maiiiin!"

Suara ngeongan riang yang amat sangat dikenal anjing rakus bernama Gluttony membuat telinga lancipnya menegak. Ia melupakan makan siang di mangkuknya yang masih ada setengah.

"Blaze? BLAZE!"

.

Fang kaget sekali mendapati Glu tiba-tiba menyalak-nyalak menghadap luar pintu teras. Ini pertama kalinya anjing itu cuek tak peduli pada makanannya.

"Glu? Hei, ada apa?"

Gluttony mengais-ngais tak sabar pada pintu kaca teras. Fang langsung bisa melihat ada seekor kucing mungil berwarna jingga mengeong-ngeong riang memanggil Glu dari halaman sana.

"Itu Blaze! Dia pasti mau bermain dengan Glu! Ah—Ada Hali juga!"

Lust yang mendengar nama kucing yang paling ia temui ikut mengangkat tubuhnya.

.

"Hali? HALI!"

Pride dengan tega menginjak ekor Lust sebelum terkibas bahagia.

"AW! Apa, sih!? Sakit tau!"

"Heh—hati-hati. Kau mau membuat dia takut padamu lagi?"

Lust baru menyadari. Ia akhirnya berusaha lebih pelan mendekati Halilintar. Dilihat dari dalam rumah saja Hali nampak begitu waspada menemani adik asuhnya di luar halaman sana.

.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Gluttony langsung berhambur ke halaman mengejutkan Halilintar. Kucing hitam itu langsung menggigit tengkuk Blaze dan menjauh beberapa meter dari pintu teras dengan cepat.

Fang dengan sigap menarik tali kekang yang ia ikatkan pada tubuh Glu sebelum membuka pintu teras tadi.

"Glu! Glu—tenang. Kau membuat Hali takut."

.

Gluttony baru menyadari—kucing hitam di hadapannya sana tengah menggeram galak sambil mengangkat bulu-bulunya. Ia belum menaruh kembali Blaze ke tanah. Tatapannya tajam penuh waspada pada anjing yang kelewat riang di depannya.

Gluttony berusaha meyakinkan Halilintar meski ia tahu mungkin kucing hitam itu sebenarnya tak mengijinkan ia dekat dengan adiknya. "Eh—a-anu… Hali, apa aku boleh bermain dengan Blaze?"

"Hali—Aku tak akan apa-apa! Kumohon biarkan kami bermain." Blaze turut berusaha meyakinkan pengasuhnya tersayang.

Bujukan kedua sahabat tersebut akhirnya meluluhkan Halilintar. Ia melepaskan Blaze dari mulutnya dan membiarkan kucing mungil itu berlari riang mendekati Glu—mengusap-usap tubuhnya pada moncong Husky tersebut.

Fang lega melihat Halilintar bisa membiarkan Blaze dekat dengan Gluttony. Tapi melihat Lust yang perlahan-lahan berusaha mendekati Halilintar membuat cowok itu kembali was-was. Matanya terus memerhatikan Husky peliharaannya.

Sementara Lust membaringkan tubuhnya rata tanah dan berjalan merayap perlahan-lahan pada Hali yang masih mengangkat bulu-bulunya ganas.

"Ehem—Hei, uhh—Hali. Aku senang kau kemari! Mau masuk? Ayo ke—"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku hanya ingin mengawasi Blaze dari sini saja."

Lust tak bisa membujuk lebih jauh lagi seketika Hali menekuk kaki-kakinya dan menaruh tubuhnya di rerumputan tetap pada posisinya—jauh dari teras rumah Fang.

.

Fang tersenyum maklum melihat Halilintar menjaga jarak. Ia juga bisa melihat betapa kecewanya Lust yang ingin bisa menyapa Halilintar.

Sementara itu Blaze dan Glu bermain berguling-guling di rerumputan.

Gluttony mengambil mainannya dari dalam rumah dan bermain bersama Blaze di halaman karena Halilintar jelas tak setuju jika adiknya dibawa masuk ke rumah.

Dari dalam rumah, Fang memerhatikan anjing dan kucing yang sedang bermain-main di halaman. Elly tersenyum melihat Glu mendapatkan teman bermain. "Lihatlah. Bahkan Glu melupakan makanannya yang belum habis. Ini pertama kalinya ia tak mempedulikan makanan."

Fang terkekeh geli sambil menyeruput coklat pemberian Tok Aba tadi. Elly duduk di samping anaknya sambil turut meminum coklat panas lezat yang dibawa Fang dari kedai.

Matahari yang bersinar terang pagi tadi ternyata lama-lama bersembunyi di balik awan tebal. Angin mulai bertiup.

Para Husky langsung sadar sebentar lagi akan hujan.

.

Pride mengendus-endus udara sembari menegakkan telinganya, mendengar suara gemuruh sayup-sayup. "Glu. Ayo ajak Blaze dan Halilintar masuk. Sebentar lagi hujan."

Hali mengangkat wajahnya menatap langit. Benar apa yang dikatakan Pride. Ia langsung mendekati Blaze yang sedang berguling-guling di punggung Glu.

"Blaze. Ayo pulang. Sebentar lagi huj—ah!"

Tetesan air mulai turun. Dan lama-lama mulai deras hanya dalam beberapa detik.

Para kucing panik. Hali dengan sigap menggigit tengkuk Blaze. Namun Lust lebih sigap melindungi Hali dengan tubuhnya agar tak tersiram hujan. "Ayo, masuk! Kau tak akan sempat pulang sekarang dengan hujan sederas ini!"

Merasa tak punya pilihan, Halilintar terpaksa mengikuti para anjing memasuki teras rumah Fang.

Tentu saja Fang dan ibunya ikut panik melihat dua kucing tersebut kehujanan. Fang langsung membawakan handuk untuk Lust dan Gluttony yang sempat tersiram hujan. Elly mengeringkan bulu-bulu Hali dan Blaze dengan penuh hati-hati.

Hali terus mengeong tak nyaman. Blaze justru dengan riangnya berkeliling dapur yang luas karena penasaran meski ia masih basah kuyup.

.

"Aduh—bu-buluku! Buluku basah… Uuh—"

Lust mengibas-ngibaskan tubuh di teras sebelum masuk rumah dan dibantu Fang mengeringkan bulu-bulunya dengan handuk. Begitu pula dengan Glu meski anjing itu tak sabaran ingin bermain lagi dengan Blaze yang terus mengendus-endus sekeliling dapur.

.

Elizabeth geli melihat kucing mungil itu begitu penasaran. Ia berhasil menangkap Blaze dengan handuk dan mengeringkan bulu si kucing kecil cerewet nan lincah dalam pelukannya. "Ahahah, kau ini benar-benar menggemaskan sekali, Blaze."

"Myaaaang— Myaaaaang—" Ngeongan Blaze seakan memberi tahu Elly bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja meski bulunya masih basah. Dengan sabar wanita itu mengeringkan si mungil meski mendapat protes yang manis.

Sementara itu Fang mulai panik karena Halilintar terus mengeong. Ia tak paham apa yang kucing itu inginkan. Belum pernah Fang berinteraksi dengan kucing. Ia merasa lebih bisa memahami anjing daripada kucing. Terlebih Lust yang mendekati Halilintar kembali membuat bulu kucing tersebut menaik galak.

.

"Tu-turunkan, Blaze! Kumohon! Aku yang akan mengeringkan bulunya!"

Tentu saja Elizabeth tak paham apa yang Halilintar pinta darinya. Kucing hitam itu semakin panik begitu Lust mendekat.

"Hali, umm—hei… Aku hanya ingin menawarkan bantal agar kau bisa bersantai. Ayolah, kau pasti kedinginan karena kehujanan tadi."

Halilintar begitu canggung. Ia benar-benar gugup dikelilingi anjing-anjing raksasa. Begitu Blaze diletakkan di atas lantai perlahan oleh Elly, kucing bandel itu langsung berlari menuju tempat makan Glu.

"Hali! Hali! Lihat! Mangkuk makanan Glu besar sekali!"

Halilintar dengan cepat mendekati Blaze dan terus menjaga kucing mungil itu di samping. Glu tergirang melihat Blaze meminum susu dari mangkuknya.

"Apa kalian para kucing juga meminum susu? Bagaimana rasanya makanan kucing itu? Apa enak? Apa benar kalian suka ikan lebih dari apapun? Benarkah kalian memuntahkan bola bulu?"

Halilintar menjadi semakin kikuk ketika dibanjiri pertanyaan dari Gluttony. Juga Sloth yang terus menanyakan apa Ice diperbolehkan bermain bersamanya lain waktu.

"Hei, hei~ Jangan buat nona ini bingung. Sudah sana, kalian main di ruang tengah."

Lust mendorong tubuh Gluttony yang sepertinya mulai membuat Hali takut karena ia terus mendekatkan moncongnya pada Hali penuh rasa penasaran.

"Aaaw—Aku hanya ingin tahu…"

Keluhan Glu seketika berhenti saat Blaze mengeong riang karena melihat bantal raksasa. "Ini bantal yang besaaaar! Aku belum pernah melihat yang sebesar ini! Bahkan di rumah Boboiboy!"

"Hahahah! Ini tempat tidur kami kalau sedang bersantai di ruang tengah! Nah, ini punyaku. Naiklah, Blaze!"

Gluttony benar-benar senang Blaze menikmati bantal miliknya yang empuk. Fang terus terkekeh geli tak tahan untuk tak merekam anjingnya bermain dengan seekor kucing mungil yang bawel dan lincah.

Lust terkekeh melihat saudaranya begitu kekanakan bermain dengan seekor kucing kecil yang cerewet. Husky paling sulung itu kembali memandang kucing hitam di sampingnya.

Ekspresi yang tak mudah dimengerti. Tapi Lust bisa paham.

Halilintar yang sedari ia masih kecil begitu membenci anjing, namun kini harus menghadapi kenyataan memiliki tetangga dari jenis yang ia tak sukai. Bahkan Blaze jelas tak menuruti nasehatnya untuk menjauhi para anjing. Ia justru bersahabat dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Hali menghela napas tipis dan berjalan menuju pintu kaca teras samping—membaringkan tubuhnya dan memandangi hujan yang turun deras di luar sana. Mengisolasi dirinya dari para anjing yang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Lust hanya diam dan turut berbaring di samping Hali—berjarak agak jauh.

Kucing hitam anggun itu nampak begitu misterius dan cantik di saat yang bersamaan.

Halilintar menyadari bahwa ia tengah dipandangi. "Ada apa?"

"Sebagai seekor kucing kau cantik sekali~"

Pujian dari seekor anjing bukan hal yang biasa didengar oleh Hali. Kucing betina itu berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin gugup dan canggung. Tapi di balik bulu hitam legamnya ada rona merah yang membuat panas wajah Halilintar.

Lust nyengir melihatnya. "Aku senang sekali kau kemari, mengijinkan adikmu bermain dengan Glu. Si rakus itu merengek terus ingin bermain dengan Blaze membuat telingaku sakit sejak kemarin. Daaan~ Nona kucing yang manis, ijinkan aku memperkenalkan diriku lebih pantas dan lebih baik lagi."

Hali memutar matanya sambil menghela napas berusaha tak memedulikan Husky penggoda yang tak pernah membiarkannya sendirian.

"Aku Lust. Si sulung dari tujuh Husky bersaudara di rumah ini. Senang bertemu denganmu, Nona Halilintar~ Jika kau butuh sesuatu, ijinkan aku mendengar dan membantumu~"

Dari kejauhan, Pride dan Greed mengangkat alis melihat tingkah saudara mereka yang paling tua. Mereka heran sekaligus kagum akan kengototan Lust mendekatkan diri dengan Halilintar—yang membuat Husky sulung itu nampak begitu percaya diri dan terlihat menyebalkan di saat yang bersamaan. Tapi mereka bisa melihat Halilintar yang tak lagi gemetar atau canggung berada di samping Lust, membiarkan anjing itu mengoceh panjang lebar.

Pride tak berkomentar apa-apa membiarkan Lust terus mengajak ngobrol Hali meski tak digubris.

.

Elizabeth tersenyum melihat Lust perlahan-lahan mendekatkan dirinya pada Hali, sambil menelepon rumah Boboiboy untuk memberi tahu bahwa dua ekor kucing milik gadis itu sedang berteduh di rumahnya. Pelayan di rumah Boboiboy yang menerima telepon begitu lega karena ia nyaris panik melihat cuaca di luar berubah drastis.

Hujan yang deras mengubah udara menjadi begitu dingin.

Susu murni dituang pada sebuah mangkuk dan diletakkan di dekat Halilintar. Kucing anggun itu mengendus dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Elly lega melihat Hali mau meminum susu suguhan darinya tanpa segan.

Si kecil Blaze ternyata menyadari Hali tengah meminum susu lezat. Ia mengeong-ngeong sembari berlari mendekati pengasuhnya tersayang—mengelus-elus tubuhnya di bawah leher Hali seakan meminta agar dirinya turut mendapatkan bagian susu. Hali menjilati kepala Blaze membiarkan adiknya itu meminum susu dari mangkuk yang sama.

"Fang, lihatlah. Mereka manis sekali!"

Fang tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat _smartphone_ , merekam ibunya yang mengelus-elus tubuh Hali.

Setelah kenyang, Blaze kembali mendekati Glu. Keduanya kini terlelap di atas bantal besar milik Gluttony. Fang semakin gemas melihatnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat anjing peliharaannya begitu akrab dengan hewan lain. Ia sangat antusias merekam segala gerak-gerik Glu dan Blaze.

.

Halilintar menghela napas. Ia tak melarang atau menghalangi Blaze untuk bermain bersama Glu lagi.

Nyaris setengah jam berlalu, di luar masih hujan deras membuat udara menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Fang sedikit khawatir jika para kucing di rumahnya menjadi gelisah ingin kembali ke rumah mereka—rumah Boboiboy.

Kenyataannya ia tak menyangka Halilintar akan menjadi lebih kalem. Ia dengan santai dan anggun membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Bahkan tak lagi gemetar meski ada Lust di sampingnya.

"Lihat—ia seperti ratu. Anggun sekali, yah."

Fang menyetujui pujian ibunya pada Hali. Di antara kucing lain yang pernah bertamu di rumah Fang—Halilintar yang nampak paling dingin dan beraura dewasa. Dibanding Gempa yang nampak lebih seperti ibu dan Taufan yang lebih seperti kakak.

.

Bahkan Lust menyadari hal itu. Ia menjadi sedikit lebih segan berada di dekat Halilintar.

"Umm—Nona Hali, apa kau mau bersantai di kamar Fang seperti ketika kau kemari pertama kali? Di sana tempat tidurnya lebih nyaman."

Halilintar hanya diam dan membaringkan kepalanya di atas kedua kaki depannya yang menekuk—menyelimuti tubuh dengan ekor lebat miliknya. "Tidak, di sini sudah lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih."

"Ooh—umm, oke…"

Hanya terdengar suara rintik hujan samar-samar dan dengkuran Sloth yang menggema di ruang tamu rumah yang luas tersebut. Para Husky berbaring malas-malasan di atas lantai menemani majikan mereka yang asyik melihat video dalam _smartphone_ yang ia rekam tadi.

"Lust…"

Yang dipanggil mengangkat kepala dan telinganya. Menatap kucing hitam yang berbaring di samping.

"Ya?"

"… Maaf soal kemarin. Hidungmu…"

Lust sedikit terkejut mendengar topik yang dibawa Hali. "Hei, aku baik-baik saja. Tak perlu dipikirkan lagi, Nona Hali~ Lihat, sudah sembuh total. Aku pernah mendapatkan luka yang lebih parah dari itu."

Hali sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. "Lebih parah?"

Yang tersirat dalam ingatan Hali tentu saja ingatannya saat digigit anjing besar yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya luka dan berdarah. Kalimat Lust membuat dirinya penasaran jika seekor anjing juga memiliki rasa takut pada hal lain.

"Kami semua para Husky—kecuali Envy—di sini adalah anjing yang mendapatkan didikan militer dan digunakan untuk kepentingan militer juga. Kami juga mendapatkan pengalaman lapangan bersama para polisi di divisi K-9. Aku pernah mendapatkan luka tusuk di tubuh karena serangan dari manusia yang ditetapkan sebagai buron. Saat itu adalah hari di mana para polisi berhasil melacaknya dan meringkusnya. Ia melawan dengan sebilah pisau besar di tangan. Aku berusaha menangkapnya dengan menggigit tangan kriminal tersebut. Tapi itu kesalahanku. Seharusnya aku menggigit pergelangan tangannya agar tak memiliki ruang gerak. Tapi aku meleset dan menggigit lengannya—menyebabkan ia masih bisa melawan."

Ingatan Lust kembali ke peristiwa paling menyakitkan.

Sang kriminal mengibaskan tangannya. Pisau tajam itu mengenai dada Lust meski tak sampai menusuk. Tapi kemudian manusia yang merasa nyawanya terancam itu menusukkan pisaunya pada kaki anjing yang menyerangnya.

Lust memeking keras kesakitan. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah ketika ia digiring ke klinik khusus. Aroma obat dan alkohol begitu kental.

Begitu ia membuka mata, wajah khawatir Fang adalah pemandangan yang paling pertama ia lihat.

Raut wajah yang paling ia benci.

Fang memeluk erat Lust penuh hati-hati agar tak menyakiti luka jahitan di kaki anjing kesayangannya. Ia terisak-isak. Ia terus meminta maaf meski kejadian yang Lust alami bukan kesalahan Fang.

Sejak itu Lust bersumpah seumur hidupnya akan membuat Fang bahagia.

Ia tak ingin meilhat wajah sedih itu lagi.

Lust paham benar mengapa Fang tak ingin melanjutkan pendidikan militernya.

Ia tak ingin para Husky kesayangannya itu mengalami kembali hal seperti demikian. Ia tak ingin keberadaan dirinya dalam dunia militer turut membawa para Huskynya mengikuti ke mana ia pergi.

Terkadang kesetiaan membawa luka, namun Lust tahu bahwa majikannya itu sangat menyayangi mereka hingga rela menjauh dari dunia yang telah mendarah daging di garis keluarganya.

Fang hanya ingin para anjing yang ia rawat sejak kecil itu hidup damai dan bahagia bersamanya.

Kisah yang dituturkan Lust membuat Halilintar terdiam. Ia tak mengira seekor anjing dengan tubuh yang besar dan taring yang tajam juga memiliki ketakutan luar biasa seperti dirinya.

"Kau—tak membenci manusia sejak itu?"

"Hah? Kenapa? Hahahah! Aku justru menyayangi salah satu dari mereka!" Jawaban riang Lust membuat Hali semakin membisu.

Hali dan Lust sama-sama memiliki masa lalu yang perih untuk diingat. Hanya saja, Lust memilih untuk menghadapi apa yang ia takuti itu. Karena ia tak bisa pergi dari lingkungan yang begitu ia sayangi.

Fang—majikannya sendiri.

"Aku telah berada di lingkungan manusia sejak aku masih bayi. Aku banyak bertemu manusia, kucing, anjing, hingga hewan lain yang berbagai macam sifatnya. Tak semua manusia buruk, kau tahu? Beberapa dari mereka sangat baik! Kau lihat Mama Elly? Dia senang sekali kalau aku menaruh kedua kaki depanku di pangkuannya dan membiarkan dia menggaruk-garuk leherku. Papa Hao senang sekali kalau aku berbaring di kedua kakinya kalau ia sedang bersantai. Kaizo—Hahahah! Dia faforitku! Paling suka mengajak bermain meski ia suka sekali usil pada Fang! Dan Fang—kau tak perlu bertanya. Dia satu-satunya manusia yang membuatku rela berhadapan dengan banyak penjahat untuk melindunginya."

Celotehan Lust tak membuat Halilintar mengeluarkan suara.

Kucing itu semakin diam dan memandangi kaki-kaki depannya.

"Dan menurutku—kau adalah kucing paling cantik dan anggun yang pernah kutemui. Hei, aku tidak sedang menggodamu. Tapi ini kukatakan dari lubuk hatiku terdalam~"

Pujian yang tak diduga mengundang kekeh tawa si kucing membuat Lust terkejut.

Namun yang membuat Lust lebih terkejut lagi dan terdiam membisu adalah ketika ia melihat kucing hitam anggun bak ratu dari segala kucing itu tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kau baik sekali. Terima kasih."

Sumpah mati Lust belum pernah berdebar melihat seekor kucing tersenyum begitu hangat dan manis padanya. Moncong Husky penggoda itu terkunci tak berceloteh maupun mengeluarkan gombalan atau komentar lain.

Seakan terkunci erat karena sihir dari seekor kucing hitam.

"Haliii…"

Keheningan dipecahkan oleh suara ngeongan mungil Blaze.

"Ada apa, Blaze?"

"Kapan kita bisa pulang?"

Hali menghela napas dan memberi tempat agar Blaze bisa meringkuk di bawah leher pengasuhnya itu. Blaze meringkuk dan mengeratkan tubuhnya di antara kaki-kaki Halilintar, membiarkan tubuhnya dijilat-jilat lembut oleh Hali.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin sekali bermain dengan Gluttony?"

"Uung—Ta-tapi aku takut kita tak bisa pulang. Bukankah kita sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan Taufan, Gempa, Ice, Thorn, dan Solar…? Nanti mereka khawatir pada kita…"

Pertama kalinya Halilintar dibuat heran. Blaze belum pernah seperti demikian sebelumnya. Biasanya ia selalu tak menurut untuk tetap di kamar atau untuk tak keluar halaman. Tapi kali ini ia begitu khawatir tak bersama saudarinya yang lain.

Hali kembali menjilat-jilat kepala Blaze. "Rumah kita ada tepat di sebelah, Blaze. Tak perlu khawatir. Begitu hujan reda kita bisa langsung pulang."

Gluttony turut membaringkan tubuh di dekat para kucing. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti, Blaze! Jangan khawatir!"

Tapi si kucing mungil bercorak jingga itu tetap meringkuk erat dalam pelukan Hali.

"Blaze? Ada apa? Kau tak biasanya begini—" Blaze hanya mengeong kecil menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kaki-kaki lembut berbulu pengasuhnya.

Kini Hali paham.

Sejak Blaze ditemukan Boboiboy dan dibawa pulang, si kecil bandel itu sama sekali tak pernah keluar rumah. Halilintar selalu melarangnya. Semua yang ada di luar sana adalah bahaya. Semua adalah monster. Semua tak aman untuk para kucing mungil. Terutama anjing.

Ini pertama kalinya Blaze tak berada di rumahnya sendiri dalam jangka waktu lama. Ia mulai merasa resah meski bersama sahabatnya, Glu.

Halilintar terdiam penuh perasaan bersalah. Ia semakin memeluk erat adik asuhannya dan memberikan jilatan di kepala dan wajah Blaze untuk menenangkannya. "Blaze, tenanglah. Aku ada di sini. Dan para anjing ini begitu baik pada kita."

Lust terkejut luar biasa mendengarnya. Ia yakin apa yang Hali katakan itu bukan hanya untuk menenangkan Blaze. Tapi wajah kucing hitam tersebut menunjukkan ia tulus mengatakannya.

.

Melihat para anjing dan kucing di ruang tengah begitu akur membuat Fang lega. Ia terus merekam pemandangan manis itu dalam _smartphone_. Diam-diam ia ingin sekali mengirimkannya pada Boboiboy. Mengingat hal itu membuat Fang menyesal tak menanyakan nomor telepon gadis yang ia sukai tersebut.

Hujan akhirnya reda meninggalkan genangan-genangan air dan udara yang bersih serta segar. Terutama ketika Elly membuka pintu teras. Para Husky menghirup udara segar dalam-dalam. Blaze mengeong riang karena bisa pulang. Ini pertama kalinya ia begitu rindu pada saudarinya yang lain.

"Meoooong—!"

Suara ngeongan terdengar membuat Blaze kebingungan mencari suara yang ia kenal itu.

.

"Blaze, coba lihat ke atas."

Kucing lincah itu menuruti kata-kata Hali. Ia mendangak dan mendapati Taufan, Gempa, Solar, dan Thorn di beranda kamar Boboiboy—mengintip dari balik pagar teralis lantai dua bersama ibunda Boboiboy. Ice sudah pasti terlalu asyik tidur di bawah kolong tempat tidur Booiboy.

"Myaaaaang—!"

Elly tertawa kecil mendengar ngeongan ceria Blaze sembari melambaikan tangannya pada tetangga mereka yang berada di beranda lantai dua sana.

Ibunda Boboiboy berterima kasih pada Elizabeth dan Fang karena telah merawat Hali dan Blaze ketika hujan tadi. Para anjing keluar rumah mengendus-endus tanaman dan rerumputan yang basah karena hujan mengeluarkan aroma tanah yang segar. Glu menepati janjinya mengantar Blaze hingga depan rumah.

.

"Terima kasih banyak, Glu! Lain kali kita main lagi, yah!"

"Tentu! Sampai jumpa, Blaze!"

Hali hanya diam melihat adik kecilnya begitu senang berada di sekeliling Glu tanpa rasa takut. Perasaan bersalah telah mengekangnya di rumah sejak kecil membuat Hali semakin menunduk. Lust menyadari pandangan kucing hitam anggun tersebut.

"Ehem—Hei, hmm… bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan lain kali? Aku butuh pemandu untuk menemaniku di tempat baru ini." Senyuman menggoda dari Husky di samping Hali hanya mengundang desahan kecil.

"Maaf, Lust. Sejujurnya aku sendiri tak pernah keluar rumah. Kalaupun pernah, aku hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar blok ini saja. Jadi aku tak bisa menemanimu. Maaf—"

"Oh—Bukankah itu bagus?"

Nada ceria Lust membuat Hali mengrenyitkan alis heran. "Bagus? Apanya yang bagus?"

"Yah—kita bisa menjelajahi tempat ini bersama! Menemukan hal baru, teman baru. Ayolah, aku akan melindungimu jika terjadi sesuatu."

Lust mendekatkan moncongnya pada Hali membuat kucing itu sedikit mundur agak menjauh.

"Eh—Ng… A-aku tak tahu…"

"Tak apa! Tak perlu buru-buru memutuskan. Kalau kau sudah merasa lebih yakin nanti kunjungilah aku! Tenang~ Aku tak akan ke mana-mana. Selalu tepat di sampingmu~ Yah—maksudku benar-benar tepat di samping. Aku tetanggamu' kan?"

Candaan Lust tak diduga mendapat reaksi manis dari Hali. Ia terkekeh kecil mendengar kalimat penghibur dari anjing Husky yang sempat ia benci.

Pemandangan termanis yang pernah Lust lihat sejak ia datang ke tempat itu. Bahkan Lust hanya bisa terdiam. Tak ada kalimat dengan nada menggoda keluar dari moncongnya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih telah menawarkan padaku, Lust. Aku pulang dulu. Ayo, Blaze."

"Dah, Gluuu!"

"Dah, Blaze!"

Lust hanya terduduk membisu. Ia terdiam dengan pandangan yang tak bisa lepas dari seekor kucing hitam anggun dingin yang kini berjalan menuju rumahnya bersama si mungil manja yang menggeliat di antara kakinya.

Hali sempat berhenti dan kembali berpamitan. "Dah, Lust."

Begitu para kucing menghilang dari pandangan, barulah para Husky masuk ke rumah bersama majikan mereka—kecuali Lust yang masih terduduk terpukau.

"D-da—dah, Hali…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekedar informasi mengenai kucing xD**

 **Aku memang bukan ahli dan bahkan nggak melihara kucing, tapi banyak yang bilang bahwa sebenarnya 'susu itu tidak baik untuk kucing'. Konon katanya sebenarnya dalam perut kucing itu tidak bisa mengolah laktosa (bahan-bahan yang terbuat dari susu). Kalaupun ingin memberi susu pada kucing biasanya terjual susu khusus di klinik-klinik hewan.**

 **Beberapa teman yang menyukai hewan bahkan nggak memberikan kucing makanan manusia. Karena makanan kita sudah diolah dengan bumbu dan garam. Sementara garam bisa membuat bulu kucing rontok.**

 **Di sini aku cuma menjadikan pemanis aja ketika para kucing elemental minum susu. Benar-tidaknya informasi tersebut bisa kalian cari di internet atau bisa langsung konsultasi pada ahli atau dokter hewan ^^**

 **Di lingkungan dekat rumahku ada beberapa klinik serta toko hewan. Untuk referensi fanfic ini aku pingin banget berkunjung ke sana xD Ngeliat tempat makan/minum atau tempat tidur serta _collar_ aja aku udah seneng banget xD**

 **Let's love animals. Don't hurt them if you can't keep them ^^**

 **.**

 **Kushina-korra95** —Chapter ni Blaze n Hali dulu ya ^^

 **Fantastic Three** —Thank you too sudah review ^^ Happy new year too! ^^

 **mr x** —Eh? Ramai orang suka? Really!? I feel so honored! And thank you very much dah follow my fanarts and fanfic! Tak paham pon takpe ^^ Aku guna Bahasa Indonesia which is different in some ways with Malaysia language, so I understand if kau tak boleh pahamkan the story or the characteristic details ^^ But you can write or speak Malay in the review here ^^ I kinda understand a little bit xD Yes, masing2 ada pasangan pecahan xD

Thank you very much! ^^ And yes, Kaizo is always awesome xD

 **Kesya** —Lust sangat suka bermain dengan Fang xD Tok Aba memang ramah ^^ That's why Boboiboy juga ramah ^^

 **Whz Jj** —Oooh! You like Lust and Sloth!? Sekarang Lust dan Hali dulu yah ^^ So many reader likes Sloth! This is surprise me! xD

 **xierally19** —Yeeees Mama Hali is so overprotective But don't worry! Lust can melt her heart xD

 **sisca slytherin** **—** Thank youuu! ^^ Semoga ff lainnya bisa kukejar yah ;;_;;

 **Rhyuu-nii Chan** —Hehehe, pastinya Fang pingin nempel terus sama Boboiboy xD

 **HikariFuruya** —Iya ;;_;; kasian Blaze n Glu pingin main dilarang sama Hali ;;_;;

 **Erika Uzumaki** —Makasih banyaaak! ^^ Yup! Kali ini Blaze dan Glu plus Lust dan Hali xD

 **Kara Hu Wei Kai Hye Ra Hara Na** —Oooh! Thank youuu! Semoga update kali ini menghiburmu yah ^^

 **Thornyleaf24** —Yes! Fang udah dapet ijin pedekate ke Boboiboy dari Tok Aba nih xD Selamat membaca ff yang laiiin xD Wah, umurku? Aduh jadi malu xD Hmmm, aku kasih _hint_ deh ^^ Aku udah lulus kuliah delapan tahun yang lalu xD

 **nevyandini** —Makasiiih ^^ Fang dapet restu dari Tok Abaaa! xD


	13. Invitation

**Boboiboy series © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fanfiction by widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x fem!Boboiboy pairing, Genderbender, Romance stuffs, AU and OOC.**

 **You've been warned! Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 _ **Invitation**_

.

.

.

Suara meongan ramai menyambut kepulangan Halilintar dan Blaze. Belum pernah Blaze begitu merindukan saudari-saudarinya yang lain. Ia terus mengeong dan memeluk-meluk leher Ice, Thorn, dan Solar. Juga menggeliat-geliat manja pada Taufan dan Gempa.

Taufan menaikkan alis melihat gelagat Blaze. Gempa langsung menyadari tingkah laku yang sedikit berbeda dari kucing mungil jingga tersebut.

"Nampaknya Blaze berubah sedikit." Gempa terkekeh geli diiringi senyuman Hali.

"Dia bermain bersama Glu hingga lupa waktu. Tak disadari kami sudah terlalu lama di sana hingga Blaze gelisah. Ia takut tak bisa pulang."

"Aaaw—Dia belum pernah serindu ini pada yang lain. Kurasa itu akan menjadi pengalaman tak terlupakan." Taufan semakin tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat Blaze yang tertidur pulas di samping Ice. Ia begitu lelah bermain dengan anjing Husky sahabat barunya.

Gempa berganti menatap Hali. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tak apa-apa selama berada di sana?"

Hali tersenyum kecil, "Aku tak apa-apa. Para Husky itu memperlakukanku dengan baik."

Gempa lega mendengar jawaban Hali tanpa ada nada canggung di kalimat si kucing hitam. "Syukurlah—Semoga ini bisa menjadi awal yang baik."

"Hei, lihat. Blaze menggigiti kuping Ice. Ia pasti sedang bermimpi. Manis sekali!"

Ketiga kucing dewasa yang mengelilingi keranjang para anak-anak kucing terkekeh gemas melihat adik-adik mereka.

* * *

Sementara itu di sekolah Boboiboy yang riuh pada jam istirahat—sang gadis tengah duduk di bangkunya di kelas sambil memakan bekal. Sebuah pesan masuk membuat _smartphone_ Boboiboy bergetar tanpa suara. Diam-diam gadis itu membuka kunci pada layar _smartphone_ dan menemukan nomor asing.

 _'Hai, Boboiboy. Aku dapat nomormu dari ibumu tadi._ _Barusan hujan besar, Hali dan Blaze bermain di rumahku. Kau harus lihat ini!_ _—_ _Fang.'_

Sebuah video terkirim membuat Boboiboy penasaran.

Rekaman Blaze dan Glu bermain-main riang membuat gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Juga pemandangan Hali yang duduk dengan kalem di sofa bersama Lust juga membuat gadis itu begitu senang mendapatkan video tersebut.

Jemari lentik dengan cepat menyentuh layar _keyboard_ menulis balasan.

Suara nada panggil membuat Fang langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membaca pesan balasan yang begitu ditunggu-tunggu.

 _'Terima kasih videonya, Fang! Aku senang sekali melihat Hali dan Blaze bisa akur dengan para Husky! Terima kasih sudah menjaga mereka! ^^_

Tubuh Fang terbanting di kasur, kakinya menari-nari di udara, Fang memekik girang dalam hati hingga wajahnya memerah. Tangannya mulai menggebuk-gebuk kasur dan meremas sprei. Kemudian ia kembali memandangi pesan di layar mungil _smartphone_ -nya. Ada _profile picture_ bergambar manis di situ. Gambar ikon seekor kucing putih tersenyum dengan topi oranye terbalik di kepalanya.

Ikon yang mengundang Fang ingin melanjutkan obrolannya dengan gadis yang ia taksir.

 _'Sama2 ^v^7 Hei, PP-mu lucu banget! xD Btw lagi di kelas, ya? Sori kalo aku ganggu.'_

Boboiboy tersipu dengan senyuman di wajah manisnya. Jemarinya kembali menari di atas layar.

 _'Makasih ^^ Ini temanku yang gambar. Dia bilang aku mirip kucing putih xD Dan aku memang suka pakai topi terbalik kalau ke sekolah ^^ Nggak kok. Aku lagi istirahat. Kamu lagi ngapain? Baru saja tadi aku ambilkan formulir serta buku panduan dan prosedur sekolah untukmu.'_

Suara nada panggil kembali terdengar. Fang tersenyum semakin lebar melihat pesan sang gadis disertai sebuah foto formulir dan berkas lainnya di sebuah meja.

 _'Wow makasih banyak, yah! Eh, tadi aku kan ngajak jalan2 anjing2ku, aku ketemu kakekmu di lapangan. Beliau traktir aku minum coklat. Enak banget!'_

Boboiboy semakin senang mengetahui Fang telah bertemu kakeknya tersayang.

 _'Oh ya!? Atok pasti senang bertemu teman baru! ^^ Aku biasa bantu di kedai Atok kalau lg tak ada kegiatan. Kapan2 ke sana bareng yuk ^^ Ah, sudah bel masuk kelas. Nanti aku ke rumahmu yah kalau sudah pulang sekolah.'_

 _'Oke! Met belajar ^u^7'_

Fang masih terguling-guling di tempat tidurnya. Ia tak menyadari Glu dan Envy sedang asyik berbaring-baring di lantai kamarnya. Mereka memiringkan kepala melihat tingkah Fang yang sedari tadi membuat keduanya bingung.

.

"Fang kenapa, sih? Apa dia kelaparan?"

"Kurasa dia sedang sakit."

Lust yang ikut masuk ke kamar Fang nyengir lebar sambil menggelengkan kepala mendekati kedua adiknya. "Hehehey~ Itu bukan lapar atau sakit. Itu namanya jatuh cinta~"

"Jatuh? Berarti dia sakit?"

Senyum di wajah Lust menghilang seketika, "Hhh—Envy, kau ini masih belum berpengalaman."

"Jatuh cinta? Apa itu 'cinta'? Apa itu enak? Apa Fang menjadi seperti itu karena 'cinta'-nya jatuh?"

Lust merebahkan tubuhnya sambil menggeram di atas bantal. "Aaaargh—Dasar bocah!"

Gluttony dan Envy saling berpandangan bingung tak mendapat jawaban.

* * *

Tepat siang hari di mana para kucing tengah beristirahat di kamar Boboiboy, gadis majikan mereka pulang dan menyapa lembut. Para kucing mengeong mengelilingi kaki Boboiboy dan mengeluskan tubuh pada gadis kesayangan mereka itu.

Boboiboy mengelus kepala kucingnya satu per satu. Namun kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh Halilintar dan memeluknya. "Hali, aku senang sekali kau bisa akrab dengan para Husky tetangga kita. Dan Blaze—kau masih lelah bermain dengan Glu, yah?"

Blaze menguap lebar sebagai jawaban membuat Boboiboy tersenyum sambil memeluk dan mencium kepala kucing jingga lincah tersebut. Perlahan tubuh mungil Blaze direbahkan di atas bantal empuk hingga dengkurannya kembali terdengar lelap.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Boboiboy yang sedang berganti baju.

"Ya?"

Begitu mendapat jawaban, daun pintu berwarna putih itu terbuka dan seorang pelayan memasuki kamar nona mudanya.

"Nona, tuan dan nyonya sedang makan siang bersama beberapa duta besar di hotel Star Hill. Kami siapkan makan siang untuk anda, yah?"

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi aku akan ke tetangga baru dahulu ingin memberikan titipan ini."

Pelayan tersebut mengangkat alis. "Titipan apa itu, nona? Saya bisa mengantarkannya jika anda masih lelah."

Boboiboy tersenyum manis, "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan mengantarkannya sendiri pada Fang, tetangga baru kita. Ia meminta tolong untuk mencari informasi tentang sekolah. Semoga dia berminat bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku."

Melihat senyuman manis dengan rona di wajah, sang pelayan tak perlu berpikir menilai apa yang sedang dirasakan nona muda itu.

"Hummm~ Tuan muda Fang itu kurasa tampan juga. Dia akan menjadi pendamping yang cocok untukmu, nona~"

Boboiboy langsung kikuk digoda dengan nada dan pandangan usil pelayan tersebut. "E-eh!? A-aku! Pendamping!? Ki-kita hanya berteman…!"

Kekeh tawa geli semakin membuat Boboiboy merona. "Hihihi, baiklah. Nanti akan saya pamitkan pada orang tua anda kalau mereka menelepon."

Keusilan kecil sang pelayan mengundang rona di wajah gadis remaja penyayang kucing itu. Boboiboy menyembunyikan setengah wajah di balik katalog dan formulir sekolah yang ia genggam berusaha tak memerlihatkan rona wajahnya lebih banyak lagi.

Meski ada sedikit perasaan mengakui apa yang diucapkan pelayan yang begitu menyayanginya itu—Boboiboy memang ada rasa kekaguman pada pemuda tampan tetangga barunya. Seperti dalam cerita-cerita komik romantis yang ia pinjam dari temannya.

Sebelum digoda lagi lebih jauh, akhirnya Boboiboy memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan kamarnya.

"A—aku mau ke rumah Fang dulu membawa formulir dan buku titipan dia, yah?"

Pelayan yang masih berdiri di samping pintu mengangguk lembut tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya. Tiba-tiba ngeongan terdengar seperti membujuk untuk ikut.

Ice yang sudah terbuka lebar matanya dengan segar, serta Thorn dan Solar mengais-ngais kaki Boboiboy.

"Kalian mau ikut…? Aku hanya sebentar, kok. Di sini saja, ya?"

Tapi tiga ekor kucing mungil itu tetap berlarian mengikuti langkah majikan mereka. Ketiganya terus membujuk agar mereka diajak turut menemui sahabat baru mereka di balik pagar sana.

"Aduh… Ice, Thorn, Solar."

Ngeongan manja terus membujuk hingga gadis itu tak tega. Ia mendesah kecil dan akhirnya menyerah membiarkan ketiga kucing mungil mengikuti langkahnya menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati.

Gempa dan Taufan turut menjaga dari belakang. Halilintar tinggal di kamar Boboiboy menjaga Blaze yang masih terlelap dalam pelukannya. Ia memercayakan adik-adik yang lain pada Gempa dan Taufan. Apalagi Boboiboy juga pasti akan kerepotan jika para kucing mungil itu bermain-main lepas pengawasan.

Bahkan belum apa-apa, Thorn sudah nyaris jatuh dari tangga. Untung Gempa cepat tanggap menangkap adik kecilnya itu di tengkuk. Gigitan yang lembut membawa Thorn menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Ice menjilat-jilat kepala Thorn karena sempat khawatir pada saudarinya itu.

Solar melangkah berirama menuruni anak tangga diawasi oleh Taufan.

Akhirnya udara segar di luar berhembus memasuki rumah begitu daun pintu dibuka Boboiboy. para kucing dengan setia mengikuti di antara langkah gadis tersebut. Jalanan becek dengan genangan air membuat Gempa dan Taufan ekstra berhati-hati mengawasi ketiga adik mereka.

Tak sampai ratusan Boboiboy melangkah, ia sudah sampai di depan rumah Fang yang nampak modern minimalis namun megah. Belum sempat telunjuknya memencet tombol bel di depan pagar, ada suara gonggongan penuh semangat terdengar mendekat.

Gluttony langsung menyerbu ke pintu pagar sambil mengibaskan ekor dengan kencangnya.

Para kucing mungil sempat terkejut dan ketakutan. Tapi Gempa dan Taufan berhasil menenangkan mereka.

Boboiboy geli melihat tulisan **_'Watch Out for the Dogs'_** di depan pagar, namun yang muncul adalah anjing paling ramah sedunia. Glu melongokkan moncongnya di antara teralis pagar dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Hai, Glu! Astaga, kau manis sekali. Terima kasih sudah menyambutku!"

Gonggongan lain terdengar dari dalam rumah diiringi Fang yang melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu depan.

Pemuda itu terkejut mendapati gadis yang ia sukai telah berada di depan rumahnya. Ia menyisir rambut seadanya dengan jemari berusaha tampil rapi sebelum bertemu muka. Ditemani Lust yang dengan setia menunggu Fang mempersiapkan diri, ia akhirnya melangkah keluar dan membukakan pagar.

"Hai, Boboiboy!"

"Hai, Fang! Ah, ini kubawakan untukmu sesuai janjiku."

Fang terpukau menerima katalog dan formulir dari tangan gadis tetangga barunya itu. "Terima kasih banyak! Ayo, masuk dulu! Wah, kau mengajak para kucing ini kemari! Ibuku pasti senang!"

Sebenarnya Boboiboy agak ragu menerima undangan tersebut karena tak ingin membuat para pelayan di rumah menunggunya dengan makan siang yang sudah disiapkan di atas meja. Tapi Boboiboy tak ingin mengecewakan Fang, maka ia menyetujui untuk berkunjung sebentar ke rumah cowok itu.

Dengan Lust dan Glu di kedua sisi remaja tersebut, para kucing turut berjalan riang menuju rumah Fang.

Dari dalam rumah, Envy mengintip melalui jendela dan menyadari ada seekor kucing yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

.

"Itu Solar dan saudari-saudarinya!"

Greed langsung menegakkan kepala. "Ada Taufan juga?"

"Umm—Ah, ada! Ada Gempa juga!"

Mendengar nama kucing yang akrab mengobrol kemarin—Pride menegakkan telinganya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

.

"Ibuuu—Boboiboy datang! Ia membawakanku katalog dan formulir sekolahnya!"

Elly bergegas menuruni tangga begitu mendengar suara ceria anak lelakinya. Belum sempat masuk ke dalam rumah Fang, Boboiboy sudah mendapat pelukan hangat dari sang Nyonya tetangga baru. Belum pernah ia mendapatkan perlakuan sedemikian akrab dari orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Boboiboy, terima kasih banyak sudah membantu Fang, yah! Ayo kita makan siang bersama!"

"Ah—tapi… Umm…"

Boboiboy semakin tak enak hati menolaknya. Belum sempat gadis itu memberi jawaban, suara bel kembali terdengar di depan—mengundang Glu kembali menggonggong dan berlari dengan cerianya ke pintu gerbang.

"Aku akan lihat siapa yang datang."

Begitu Fang sampai di gerbang depan, nampak seorang wanita dengan baju _maid_ membawa payung di tangannya sembari tersenyum ramah pada Gluttony yang menonjolkan moncongnya di antara teralis pagar sambil menggoyangkan ekor senang.

Fang mulai berpikir bisa-bisa pencuri akan dipersilahkan masuk oleh anjing penjaga yang terlalu ramah ini. "Sepertinya aku memang hanya bisa mengandalkan Greed, Pride, dan Wrath untuk menjaga rumah." Gumamnya.

Begitu gerbang dibuka wanita itu langsung menyapa terlebih dahulu. "Maaf, anda Tuan Muda Fang? Saya pelayan dari keluarga Nona Boboiboy."

"Oh, ya. Umm—Boboiboy masih di—"

"Saya hanya ingin mengantarkan payung ini. Tadi hujan deras sekali. Nona memang pamit hanya sebentar, tapi saya takut kalau nanti tiba-tiba hujan. Saya akan tetap menjemputnya jika memang hujan lagi."

Fang menerima payung berwarna putih tersebut. Ia teringat sesuatu sebelum pelayan itu pamit pulang.

"Ah, anu! Apa kedua orang tua Boboiboy sedang menunggunya makan siang di rumah?"

"Tidak. Tuan dan Nyonya sedang makan siang di luar karena urusan pekerjaan."

"A-anu… Bolehkah Boboiboy makan siang di sini?"

Kedua alis sang pelayan sedikit mengangkat. Matanya sedikit melebar—begitu pula dengan bibirnya. Senyuman penuh makna langsung dipahami Fang bahwa gadis yang ia sukai itu diijinkan. Tapi entah apa arti lain dari pandangan di wajah pelayan tersebut. Fang kurang mengerti.

"Tentu boleh! Kebetulan kami belum menyiapkan makan siang di meja! Terima kasih Tuan Muda Fang sudah menerima Nona kami."

Boboiboy yang kemudian mengintip dari pintu teras depan rumah Fang menyadari siapa yang tengah berkunjung dan mengobrol dengan Fang. Ia bergegas menghampiri. "Ma-maaf! Aku akan segera pulang dan makan siang…! Maaf, Fang. Aku—"

"Nona makan siang di sini saja, yah? Tuan Muda Fang sudah meminta ijin untuk mengundang anda." Senyuman lebar di wajah sang pelayan membuat Boboiboy semakin bingung.

"Ta-tapi, bibi di rumah…"

"Oh, tak apa, Nona! Tenang saja. Makan siang belum kami sajikan. Nona juga harus mengenal tetangga baru Nona, bukan? Tuan dan Nyonya akan senang sekali kalau kita bisa akrab dengan tetangga."

"Eh, i—iya… Ka-kalau begitu sampaikan maafku pada bibi."

Begitu sang pelayan berjalan kembali ke rumah Boboiboy, Fang langsung mengajak Boboiboy kembali masuk rumah dan mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

Sementara itu di rumah Boboiboy, pelayan yang baru menginjak lantai rumah bergegas menuju dapur.

"Stop! Stop! Jangan sajikan makan siang dahulu! Kita simpan untuk makan malam!"

Seorang bibi paruh baya dan beberapa pelayan lain bingung.

"Tapi ini sudah jam makan siang Nona."

Dalam sekejap para wanita di dapur berkumpul dan memasang kuping mereka mendengar penjelasan pelayan yang baru saja mengantar payung untuk Nona mereka.

"Oooh! Kau pintar juga! Tuan Muda di samping itu juga tampan! Mereka pasti cocok!"

"Aaah—benar-benar romantis!"

"Nona Boboiboy sangat pemalu. Sepertinya harus kita yang bergerak membantunya!"

"Oh! Oh! Aku setuju! Nona sudah baik sekali pada kita semua! Aku selalu berharap ia mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang pantas untuknya! Kurasa Tuan Muda Fang sangat cocok!"

"Kau lihat sendiri' kan? Ketika mereka makan siang di sini—Tuan Muda Fang jelas sekali terus memerhatikan Nona. Dari wajahnya jelas sekali ia menyukai Nona!"

"Hihihi! Nona juga, selalu merona kalau aku membahas Tuan Muda Fang!"

"Ayo kita bantu Nona!"

"Ah, ssshhh—Ini hanya rahasia di antara kita saja…!"

Dengan demikian, para pelayan di rumah Boboiboy telah menyepakati satu hal untuk mendukung kisah asmara Nona muda mereka dengan anak dari tetangga baru.

* * *

Boboiboy akhirnya berjalan mengikuti langkah Fang masuk ke rumahnya. Para kucing turut mengikuti di antara kaki majikan mereka.

Di dekat pintu, Pride duduk dengan gagahnya—menunggu untuk menyambut para tamu.

Gempa melangkah agak cepat menghampiri Pride dan mengeong padanya.

Terdengar seperti obrolan antar keduanya di telinga Fang dan Boboiboy.

.

"Selamat datang, Gempa."

"Terima kasih sudah menyambut kami. Ayo, Thorn. Berikan salam pada Pride."

Thorn malu-malu muncul dari balik punggung Gempa dan mengeong kecil pada Pride, "Hai… aku Thorn."

Pride terkekeh kecil menghadapi kepolosan si kucing mungil asuhan Gempa. Ia mengenalkan dirinya lagi tanpa mengerti bagaimana harus mengucapkan salam. Gempa menepuk lembut kepala si mungil. "Ucapkan 'selamat siang', Thornie sayang."

"Selamat siang, aku Thorn."

Gempa dan Pride tak bisa menahan senyum.

"Selamat siang, Thorn. Aku Pride. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Hai, Papa Pride."

Panggilan dari si kucing mungil membelalakkan mata Pride. Gempa ikut terkejut.

"Pa—'Papa'…?"

"Th—Thorn, kenapa kau memanggilnya 'Papa'?"

Thorn keheranan sambil memandangi Husky besar dan pengasuhnya bergantian. "Bukankah kalau ada seekor jantan yang dewasa dan dekat dengan Mama Gempa aku harus memanggilnya 'Papa'?"

Gempa kebingungan entah dari mana Thorn belajar hal seperti itu.

"A-apa? Dari mana kau—? Ah, maaf, Pride… Aku sungguh tak tahu ia belajar dari mana itu."

Gempa begitu kikuk berusaha menjelaskan pada Husky di hadapannya. Kemungkinan besar Thorn belajar dari televisi. Ia suka sekali menonton televisi dengan Solar dan Blaze.

Tapi berbeda dengan dua saudaranya. Solar yang suka sekali acara menyanyi dan menirukan nyanyian, sementara Blaze suka sekali acara yang berhubungan dengan _action_ sehingga membuat Hali kerepotan karena Blaze suka sekali menirukan adegan memanjat atau melompat ke sana kemari. Thorn lebih suka menonton drama. Sedikit banyak ia mengerti karena Boboiboy suka sekali mendongengi para kucingnya sejak kecil.

Berbeda dengan Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa yang sudah sangat memahami bahasa manusia. Thorn dan saudarinya yang lain baru mengerti beberapa kata saja.

Tentu saja dengan keterbatasan pengetahuan Thorn kini membuat seekor Husky dan seekor kucing dewasa saling canggung.

"Tapi aku suka memanggilmu 'Mama Gempa'. Terdengar lebih hangat. Blaze juga kadang-kadang memanggil Hali dengan 'mama'. Aku juga suka Pride. Jadi aku panggil 'Papa Pride'. Apa itu tak boleh, Mama Gempa…?"

Taufan terkekeh kecil mendengar ngeongan polos Thorn yang membuat Pride dan Gempa semakin kikuk. Bahkan Greed ikut-ikutan tersenyum lebar karena geli melihat Pride yang seperti demikian untuk pertama kalinya. Belum pernah Pride terlihat seperti itu terutama pada seekor kucing mungil yang berukuran jauuuh lebih kecil darinya.

Sementara itu, Solar dan Ice sudah langsung mencari Husky faforit mereka masing-masing.

Tentu saja dengan mudah Ice menemukan Sloth yang tengah mendengkur di atas bantal besar. Kucing mungil itu menguap dan melompat perlahan menghampiri kaki-kaki si anjing penidur yang besar dan menekuk nyaman.

Dengan segera Ice mendengkur dalam pelukan Sloth. Husky tersebut langsung menyadari ada yang tiba-tiba menaiki bantalnya. Dan tentu saja kejutan kecil itu membuatnya tersenyum lebar dan mengeratkan pelukannya dengan lembut agar si kucing kecil nyaman.

Dan Solar mengeong-ngeong memanggil Envy. "Envyyy! Ayo maiiin!"

Husky paling bungsu begitu kagum pada seekor kucing kecil yang bersinar. Ia begitu mencolok dengan keramah tamahannya. "Kau benar-benar seperti sinar matahari kecil, Solar."

Si kucing mungil terpekik girang. "Sungguh!? Ini pertama kalinya ada yang memujiku begitu! Terima kasih!"

.

Melihat para kucing langsung menjumpai para Husky membuat Boboiboy lega. Ia senang sekali mendapati para Husky yang ramah. Meski Wrath terlihat tetap jaga jarak dari Thorn yang nampaknya tak paham dengan sifat penggerutu Wrath.

"Kau mau makan apa, Boboiboy?"

Gadis penyayang kucing itu agak ragu mendapat pertanyaan demikian. Ia tak pernah memilih makanan, terutama jika bertamu di rumah orang lain. Makanan apa pun yang tersaji di meja makan ia akan menerimanya.

"Eh, ng… apapun yang akan kau makan, Fang. Aku merasa terhormat sudah diundang begini."

Fang lupa bahwa Boboiboy pasti terbiasa dengan tersajinya makanan oleh para pelayan di rumah gadis itu. "Ah, sebenarnya di rumahku ini terbiasa memesan makanan dari _chef_ keluarga."

" _Chef_?" Boboiboy semakin bingung mendapat penjelasan Fang.

"Err… jadi, sebenarnya keluargaku punya _chef_ pribadi. Ia punya restoran sendiri di sini dan beberapa cabang di kota dan negara lain. Ibuku tak bisa masak. Dan kami sekeluarga cenderung jarang bisa makan bersama karena pekerjaan ayah dan kakakku. Jadi… kami lebih sering memesan dari restoran _chef_ kami atau makan di luar."

Ada rasa takjub dalam hati Boboiboy mendengar penjelasan yang agak panjang itu. Tapi gadis itu juga merasa sedikit prihatin karena jelas terlukis ekspresi sedih meski terlihat hanya beberapa detik saat Fang menceritakan alasan keluarganya jarang makan bersama tadi.

Tapi mata Boboiboy yang sempat berkeliling jelas melihat ada peralatan masak di dapur.

"Hmm… kalau begitu… siapa yang biasa menggunakan alat-alat masak itu?"

Fang tergagap. Ia panik tak memiliki keberanian untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis yang ia taksir itu.

Rasa khawatir bergumul. Ia takut Boboiboy akan menilainya negatif jika gadis itu tahu bahwa Fang bisa dibilang jago memasak di antara anggota keluarganya.

Ia takut dicemooh sebagai seorang yang tidak jantan atau apalah itu.

Fang tak berani mengaku. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur mengatakan bahwa ibunya tak bisa memasak serta ayah dan kakaknya yang cenderung tak pernah di rumah.

Tak ada alasan yang bisa menutupi kenyataan itu.

"Eh… ng… A-aku… aku… masak…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hi, all!** **Makasih banyak buat silent readers yang udah ngenalin diri! Aku seneng banget ternyata ada yang baca ini diem2 ngikutin! xD**

 **Ooo! It's so nice to know there's cats and dogs lovers here! ^^ Mari saling share informasi tentang hewan di sini ^^**

 **Siapa tau kita bisa bikin artikel kecil-kecilan tentang hewan xD Oke, aku mulai duluan dengan 'Paws in Love - Pets mini info'**

 **.**

 **'Paws in Love' pets mini info :**

 **[notes: info ini dari temanku yang melihara kucing]**

 ***) Memberi makan anjing / kucing memang lebih aman kalau diberi dog / cat food (dry food atau makanan kaleng yang basah), tapi kalau keseringan juga berbahaya. Karena makanan anjing / kucing industrial itu juga sangat banyak mengandung pengawet.**

 **Ada anjing dari teman yang keseringan diberi makan dog food justru jatuh sakit, karena kebanyakan pengawet dalam tubuhnya. Akhirnya dia nggak diijinin makan dog food dulu. Butuh banyak air dan makanan mentah serta buah untuk detoks tubuh.**

 **Jadi lebih aman kalau kita menjaga keseimbangan gizi mereka dengan memberikan makanan mentah macem daging ayam atau ikan tanpa digoreng dan tanpa digarami. Bisa direbus saja. Ingat, jangan dikasih garam.**

 **Kalaupun mau digoreng, misalnya ayam, goreng saja tanpa minyak / mentega. Daging ayam yang masih ada lemaknya itu udah cukup menjadi pengganti minyak.**

 ***) Anjing / kucing makan buah dan sayur? Yes. Mereka juga butuh makan buah atau sayur. Tapi ingat, tidak semua jenis sayur dan buah aman untuk hewan peliharaan. ****Ini bisa dikonsultasikan pada ahli gizi hewan ^^**

 **Pernah lihat kucing makan rumput? Itu salah satu cara kucing memenuhi kebutuhan nutrisi dan menetralisir perutnya yang sakit. Jadi kaya macem obat diare alami mereka.**

 ***) Apa itu 'bola bulu' atau _hairball_? (asked by 00 in review section)**

 ** _Hairball_ atau bola bulu adalah gumpalan bulu yang dimuntahkan kucing. Kok bisa ada dari dalam tubuh kucing? Jadi begini, kucing membersihkan diri dengan cara menjilati tubuhnya' kan? Biasanya ada bulu-bulu yang menempel di lidah dan secara alami kucing menelan bulu mereka. Kucing dengan jenis bulu panjang paling sering mengeluarkan _hairball_ dibanding kucing jenis bulu pendek.**

 **Nah, kucing mengeluarkan bulu-bulu tersebut melalui muntahannya yang kemudian disebut _hairball_.**

 **Bahaya dong? Bisa jadi bahaya kalau si kucing tidak bisa memuntahkan _hairball_ karena bisa mengeras dan menyumbat dalam usus _._ Ada dugaan kebiasaan kucing makan rumput adalah salah satu cara untuk mengeluarkan _hairball_.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kesya** —Aduh aku juga pingin banget! Tapi nggak sanggup meliharanya ;A;

 **00** —Nah, sudah dijawab di atas yah ^^ Thank you udah nanya ^^7

 **Jn8** —Aaaw! Thank you very much! I do really love dogs and cats yet I can't have pets in my house ;;A;;

Ah, tak suka boys love ke? Takpe ^^ Aku suka boys love but I really love genderbend too much xD So if you want to read FangBoy in 'safe mode', you can read my stories since they all genderben Boboiboy xD

Eii! Kucing tak boleh minum kafein lol! xDD Tak boleh tidur nanti xDD

 **Whz Jj** —Lust dah jatuh cinta pada Hali xD Eh, tapi macam mana nanti kalau dah punya anak lol xDD

 **Mr x** —Boyfans? Oh did you mean 'fanboy' ^^ I have some boy friends (just friends, not boyfriend lol xD) but they loves yaoi too. Or girls love yuri (girls love) They called 'fudanshi' ^^

It's normal xD Don't worry ^^ I'm a girl but I like yuri/girls love too ^^ They must be too young or too innocent to understand that boys or girls boleh terima benda macam ni xD Be strong too for you ^^7

Ooo! Boleh kau share information about cats here! I'd love to know too ^^

 **Razen Kukang Unyu** —Aduh aku kok gemes baca nick namemu xD Makasih banyak udah baca ff-kuuuu! Salam kenal, yah!

Yes! Aku suka banget kucing! Tapi nggak bisa dan nggak boleh miara ;;A;; Makanya semua dituangin ke sini xDD Berharap ada juga temen2 yang bisa share info kucing or guguk xD

Salam buat 3 kucingmuuuu! xD

Yes, kucing nggak boleh minum susu untuk manusia. Tapi mereka kadang-kadang makan rumput untuk membantu pencernaan mereka ^^

Wkwkwkwk! xD memang kalo makanan kucing itu cocok-cocokan xD Ada yang memang ga suka makanan kucing xD Kalau garam bukannya nggak boleh banget. Bahkan kucing yang lemas juga bisa dikasih oralit kok ^^ Tapi jangan sampe kebanyakan aja xD

 **HikariFuruya** —Iyaaa! Mami Hali jadi deket sama Papi Lust nih xD

 **sisca slytherin** —Sipsiiip xD

 **nevyandini** —Lust bisa pedekate deh xD

 **Thornyleaf24** —Makasih banyaaak ^^ Tapi aku juga sering nemuin penulis yang masih sekolah dengan tata bahasa dan penulisan yang bagus loh ^^ Aku kalah jauuuuuh xD

Wah makasih banyak udah baca semuaaaa xD

 **Kara Hu Wei Kai Hye Ra Hara Na** —Iya nih kasian Lust ;;A;; tapi ga papa xD Karena Hali udah nerima Lust! xD

 **Rhyuu-nii Chan** —Yesss! Makasiiih xD


	14. Lunch Time

**Boboiboy series © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fanfiction by widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x fem!Boboiboy pairing, Genderbender, Romance stuffs, AU and OOC.**

 **You've been warned! Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 ** _Lunch Time_**

.

.

.

 _"Eh… ng… A-aku… aku… masak…"_

Nyaris terdengar seperti gumaman dari mulut Fang, tapi Boboiboy masih bisa mendengarnya, "Kau… yang masak?"

Fang hanya menunduk dalam dan mengangguk kecil mendengar nada nyaris tak percaya dari Boboiboy. Ia tak sanggup memandang mata gadis tersebut. Dirinya menyesal telah mengakui sesuatu yang mungkin terdengar memalukan bagi gadis yang ia taksir.

Kenyataan bahwa Fang tumbuh besar di lingkungan militer memang membuat ia merasa bahwa kesukaannya akan kebersihan dan memasak bukanlah hal yang bisa ia katakan terus terang pada orang lain. Kali ini Fang harus siap mendengar gadis yang ia sukai memberi komentar—

"Wow! Kau keren sekali!"

"Ya… aku tahu—eh? A… aku—keren?"

Fang mengangkat wajah dan mendapati mata yang memandangnya dengan binar takjub. Wajah Boboiboy yang berseri cerah. Bola mata coklat manis begitu tulus mengagumi remaja di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masak bersama? Apa ada bahan dalam kulkas?"

Mendengar ajakan manis itu membuat Fang semakin berdegup.

"Kau—tak keberatan denganku…? Maksudku… aku bisa masak, dan—"

"Keberatan? Apa maksudmu?"

Pertanyaan polos dari Boboiboy hanya mengundang tangan Fang untuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung sambil menunduk diam. Tapi tak lama gadis itu mengerti apa yang membuat cowok tersebut tadi begitu ragu mengakui bahwa ia bisa memasak. Boboiboy tersenyum manis berusaha membuat Fang nyaman mengobrol dengannya.

"Bukankah seorang cowok yang bisa memasak itu keren? Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki yang suka memasak! Kukira itu hanya ada di komik atau di acara televisi."

Boboiboy mendorong dengan lembut punggung Fang menuju dapur agar tak mendahului pemilik rumah menggunakan ruangan di rumah mereka sendiri.

"Nah, ayo kita memasak sesuatu bersama-sama! Kalau kau tak keberatan tentunya."

Tentu saja Fang yang berjalan karena dorongan dari gadis kesukaannya berbunga-bunga merasakan sentuhan tangan gadis itu di punggungnya. Telapak tangan yang hangat dan lembut. Fang semakin berbinar mendengar pujian dari Boboiboy.

"E—eh, umm… Baiklah! Ayo kita masak bersama!"

Melihat kedua remaja yang mulai mengeluarkan bahan masakan dan peralatan di dapur, para kucing kecil menjadi penasaran meski langsung dicegah Gempa dan Pride yang membimbing mereka menjauh dari dapur.

.

"Mama Gempa, aku mau lihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan."

Gempa hanya tersenyum sambil menjilati kepala Thorn yang mengeong kecil merajuk. "Nanti kita mengganggu mereka, Thornie sayang. Kita bermain di sini saja, ya?"

"Ouuuh—Kumohon—"

Pride memberikan sebuah bola tenis untuk bermain para kucing kecil. Thorn langsung tertarik mengejari bola hijau tersebut bersama Solar menghiraukan kegiatan majikannya di dapur. Sementara Ice sudah tertidur lelap sambil meringkukkan tubuhnya di antara bulu hangat Sloth.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Fang seperti ini."

Kalimat yang diucapkan Pride membuat Gempa memandangi Husky di sampingnya dengan heran. Menyadari arti pandangan kucing belang coklat tersebut membuat Pride tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Fang sama sekali belum pernah mengajak seorang teman berkunjung ke rumah. Terutama lagi seorang gadis. Aku belum pernah melihat ia ceria seperti itu."

Gempa tersenyum memahami perasaan lega Pride.

"Boboiboy juga. Ia belum pernah akrab dengan seorang laki-laki seperti ini. Bahkan ia belum pernah bermain ke rumah temannya yang laki-laki sama sekali. Terima kasih kalian mau menerima kami."

Sementara itu dari balik pintu, Lust menatap saudaranya sambil nyengir lebar.

"Uwowowowowow~ Bahkan Pride yang selalu nampak tegas dan kaku bisa luluh juga di samping seekor kucing."

Gluttony tiba-tiba menonjolkan moncongnya dari samping Lust ikut mengintip. "Apa? Memangnya ada apa dengan Pride?"

"Isshhh! Dasar bocah! Sudahlah, kau tak akan paham."

.

Boboiboy terpukau melihat betapa lihainya Fang memotong bahan masakan. Tangannya cepat dan cekatan. Terampil menyampurkan bahan di dalam wajan dan begitu terlatih.

"Apa kau belajar memasak, Fang?"

"Yah, sejak kecil aku suka melihat _chef_ keluarga kami memasak. Aku suka menyoba beberapa resep dan dibimbing olehnya. Ah, kau juga pandai memasak. Kukira kau sering dilayani pembantu di rumahmu…"

Boboiboy terkekeh manis, sempat membuat Fang merona kembali.

"Aku sejak kecil memang dilayani oleh para _maid_ di rumah. Tapi, terkadang ketika orang tuaku harus pergi karena pekerjaan atau undangan, aku harus makan sendirian di rumah. Rasanya sepi sekali. Saat aku duduk di bangku SD, aku melihat bibi masak di dapur sambil menyanyi-nyanyi. Aku memaksanya untuk mengajariku, karena sepertinya ia begitu menikmati memasak di dapur."

Fang merasa sedikit iba mendengar bahwa gadis itu kesepian.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, bahwa ada kesamaan yang membuat sebuah perasaan saling berempati satu sama lain. Saling memahami dan mengerti akan arti kesepian.

Lust terdiam mendekat dan duduk di samping Fang. Ia jelas sekali merasakan bahwa kedua remaja itu membuka pintu hati mereka dengan lembut.

Sebagai anjing dengan rasa sosial yang tinggi, bisa dibilang Lust-lah yang paling paham perasaan dalam diri manusia yang ia hadapi. Dari aura, energi yang terpancar, getaran suara, bagaimana mereka memperlakukan dan memandang mata Husky sulung tersebut.

Kini ia berdiri dengan ekornya yang berkibas cepat di antara kedua remaja yang paling ia sayangi.

.

"Mereka sangat cocok satu sama lain!"

Glu mengangkat alis dan mendekati Lust. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Hei, aku pengalaman soal ini, tahu?"

Gluttony tak bisa memahami apa yang Lust maksud, tapi ia senang dengan keberadaan gadis beraroma coklat itu di rumah Fang. Dan wajah Fang yang berbinar serah sambil mengaduk bahan masakan bersama Boboiboy yang memberikan taburan bumbu membantunya—kesemua itu benar-benar membuat Glu bahagia.

Terutama lagi aroma masakan yang mulai tercium lezat di moncongnya. "Wangi yang enak!"

.

Senyuman lebar menghias wajah Elizabeth yang melihat dua remaja di dapur sedang memasak sambil bersendau gurau. Seorang ibu yang lega luar biasa melihat anak bungsunya seakan sedang berjalan di jembatan impiannya.

Para kucing mengeong mungil di kaki Elly dengan manja membuat Sang Nyonya semakin gemas. Ia tak bosannya memeluk Gempa karena kucing itu yang paling tenang dan tak pernah keberatan dipeluk oleh Elly.

Solar asyik bermain bola dengan lonceng kecil di dalamnya membuat suara gemerincing riang. Envy senang sekali bisa membuat kucing itu betah di rumahnya.

Biasanya para saudara Envy yang lain selalu saja cuek dan menikmati kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Dan terkadang ketika ia ingin bermanja pada Fang sendirian, selalu saja Fang memberikan perhatiannya pada yang lain sehingga membuat Envy merasa disishkan. Padahal itu hanya rasa iri Envy belaka.

Kali ini ada seekor kucing mungil yang selalu mencari perhatian Envy untuk bermain bersamanya. Solar seperti sinar mentari kecil yang menerangi siang hari yang mendung bagi Envy.

Sloth merenggangkan badan dan menguap, membuat Ice turut mengangkat kepalanya. Tak diduga anjing pemalas itu membawa tubuh mungil Ice di moncongnya dan naik ke lantai dua. Keduanya kembali tidur di bantal milik Sloth yang terletak di dekat lemari lorong. Sepertinya Sloth membawa kucing kecil tersebut karena tak ingin suara gemerincing mainan bola milik Envy dan Solar mengganggu tidur mereka.

Taufan dan Greed jalan-jalan di halaman belakang. Tak bosannya Taufan terkagum pada seluruh pelosok rumah Fang. Kucing itu mengendus di tiap pojok ke manapun Greed membawanya.

.

"Tempat ini luas sekali!"

"Bagaimana dengan rumahmu, Tau?" Tanya Greed penasaran.

"Rumah Boboiboy banyak barang yang menghias, tapi kami para kucing tetap bisa berjalan-jalan dengan bebas di sana. Kurasa manusia menyebutnya _vintage style_."

Greed langsung paham apa maksud Taufan. Ia pernah melihat di majalah _style_ sebuah rumah yang cantik dan anggun serta manis dalam saat yang bersamaan. Banyak warna hangat dan natural serta warna-warna pastel di dalamnya.

"Wow—rumahmu pasti cantik sekali! Hmm, tapi sepertinya aku tak akan bisa masuk, bisa-bisa semua barang pecah dan jatuh karena kami para anjing sangat berisik dan besar."

Taufan tertawa lepas membuat Greed semakin nyengir lebar.

Tiba-tiba Lust mendekati Taufan dan Greed yang sedang berbincang di teras samping.

"Umm—hei, maaf kalau aku mengganggu…"

"Hei, Lust! Terima kasih sudah menjaga Hali dan Blaze sebelumnya, yah!" Taufan mengeong ramah membuat Lust terkekeh.

"Sama-sama! Taufan—ng… bagaimana keadaan Hali? Maksudku, apa dia… err—"

Taufan langsung tersenyum lebih lebar hingga kumis-kumis panjang miliknya bergerak-gerak lucu.

"Aku tak sangka ia akan bisa melawan traumanya! Terima kasih, Lust! Kau tahu? Sepertinya ia tak akan keberatan untuk bertamu di sini lagi."

Lust bahagia setengah mati mendengarnya. Ekor dibelakang Husky tersebut terkibas cepat sampai membuat Greed berusaha menahan tawanya.

Di antara perbincangan para Husky dan kucing di halaman, aroma lezat dari dapur membuat mereka mengendus dan mengikuti arah wangi yang tercium itu. Bahkan Ice dan Sloth ikut terbangun dengan perut lapar. Sloth membiarkan si kucing mungil tetap berbaring di atas bantalnya yang besar. Ia menyeret bantal tersebut ke ujung tangga dan kemudian menaikinya kembali.

"Siap-siap, Ice."

"Siap-siap untuk apa?"

Ketika Sloth melompat ke atas bantalnya sembari memeluk Ice, tak disangka si kucing kecil bahwa bantal itu akan merosot menuruni tangga perlahan hingga akhirnya bagai _jet coaster_ yang menerjang kencang.

Ini pertama kalinya Ice merasakan perosotan di tangga dengan bantal besar bersama seekor Husky. Angin yang menerpa serta ketegangan yang dirasakan si kucing kecil dalam pelukan Sloth membuatnya berdebar.

Begitu sampai di lantai bawah dengan selamat, Ice mengeong riang. "Ini keren sekali! Lain kali ayo lakukan lagi!" Sloth tertawa dan mengangguk.

Tak butuh waktu lama, para kucing dan Husky berkumpul mengelilingi dua remaja yang sedang menyiapkan makan siang.

.

Hidangan lezat telah siap dan akan diletakkan di meja makan. Begitu Boboiboy membalik tubuhnya, ia terkejut telah dikelilingi para kucing dan anjing yang mengeong dan memeking kelaparan.

"Astaga, mereka pasti juga lapar." Boboiboy berlutut dan membiarkan Thorn, Solar, dan Ice memanjat ke pangkuannya sambil mengeong-ngeong. "Maaf, ya. Tapi kalian tak boleh makan makanan ini."

Fang agak heran mendengarnya. Sambil menempatkan lauk pada sebuah piring yang tersaji di atas meja, cowok tersebut tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. "Eh? Kenapa tak boleh? Aku terkadang memberikan makananku untuk para Husky-ku."

"Sebenarnya bukan sama sekali tak boleh. Tapi karena masakan untuk manusia mengandung minyak dan garam yang kurang baik untuk kucing, jadi aku lumayan ketat dalam memberi mereka makan. Aku juga selalu memberikan mereka susu khusus untuk kucing, karena susu sapi tak begitu cocok untuk kucing."

Fang terkejut. "Eh? Susu sapi tak boleh!? Ta—tapi saat Hali dan Blaze bermain kemari, aku memberikan mereka susu—! Ma-maafkan aku!"

Boboiboy tertawa kecil, "Tak apa-apa. Bukannya tak boleh sama sekali, kok. Kalau darurat atau sesekali saja tak apa-apa."

Napas lega Fang membuat Boboiboy tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Fang, aku ambil makanan untuk para kucingku di rumah dulu, ya?"

Belum Fang mengangguk, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel dari pintu depan. Begitu Elizabeth membukanya—ternyata salah satu _maid_ dari rumah Boboiboy sudah membawakan makanan kucing beserta mangkuk khusus mereka.

"Oh—Astaga. Terima kasih! Baru saja aku mau mengambilnya!"

"Nona tak perlu khawatir. Halilintar dan Blaze sedang makan siang di rumah saat ini."

Dalam hati Fang, ia kagum akan kesigapan para pelayan rumah Boboiboy dalam melayani nona mereka. Begitu cekatan dan siap sedia di setiap saat.

Para kucing semakin riuh mengeong begitu mangkuk mereka ditaruh di lantai berjejer rapi. Fang senang sekali melihat bagaimana Boboiboy membagi makanan dari kaleng untuk kucing-kucingnya. Terlihat sekali Gempa dan Taufan benar-benar pengasuh yang baik bagi anak-anak kucing.

Gempa menggeser sedikit tubuh Thorn agar ia makan dengan nyaman. Taufan menggigit tengkuk Solar yang begitu penasaran pada masakan di atas meja. Ia membawa adiknya menghadap mangkuknya yang sudah diisi makanan kucing. Dalam sekejap, Solar sudah menikmati makan siangnya.

"Maaf, Fang. Rumahmu jadi ramai para kucing dan bau ikan tuna dari kaleng ini."

"Hahahah! Tak apa-apa! Aku senang para Husky ini kedatangan tamu!"

Giliran Fang yang memberi makanan ke dalam mangkuk para Husky-nya satu per satu. Tapi kali ini ia memberikan kesempatan pada Boboiboy untuk mencobanya. "Cobalah! Mereka akan suka kalau kau yang memberi makan!"

"E—eh, ummm—Baiklah."

Agak ragu-ragu Boboiboy menyendok makanan anjing dari dalam karung besar dengan wadah yang telah Fang berikan. "Ah, Boboiboy. Kau kurang banyak mengambilnya."

"Hah? Ah—ng, apa segini?" Fang menggeleng sambil tersenyum melihat jumlah takaran makanan anjing yang Boboiboy angkat dengan wadah.

"Tidak. Itu masih terlalu sedikit."

Akhirnya Fang memberi contoh dengan menuang makanan berjumlah banyak ke dalam mangkuk Lust. Boboiboy terbelalak melihat jumlah makanan yang begitu banyak itu. Tak heran tubuh para Husky tersebut begitu besar.

"Wow—! Itu banyak sekali!"

"Hahahah! Yah, kalau untuk Glu kau harus memberikan dua kalinya!"

Boboiboy tertawa-tawa sambil menaruh makanan anjing ke dalam mangkuk mereka. Ini pertama kalinya ia dikelilingi para anjing gagah kelaparan yang tak sabar. Mereka begitu besar namun imut dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Fang sendiri tak berhenti tersenyum. Bagai mimpi indah di siang bolong seorang bidadari bertamu ke rumahnya membawa keceriaan.

Makan siang tiba, diawali dengan Elizabeth yang memekik girang melihat segala masakan hasil karya Fang dan Boboiboy di atas meja. Bahkan kedua remaja itu harus menunggu Elly mengabadikan karya mereka dengan kamera ponselnya.

"Ah, ayo kalian berdua berdiri di situ!"

Fang canggung berdiri di balik meja makan dengan Boboiboy. Gadis itu juga malu-malu berdiri di samping tetangga barunya. Elizabeth menghela napas sembari memutar matanya.

"Astaga—aku tak mengira remaja jaman sekarang masih malu-malu seperti ini."

Sang Nyonya langsung mendorong sedikit Fang untuk mendekati Boboiboy hingga cowok itu bisa mencium aroma wangi vanila dari rambut hitam pendek gadis itu. Jantungnya berlomba-lomba membuat Fang berharap Boboiboy yang begitu dekat dengannya tak mendengar suara genderang dari dadanya tersebut. Fang berjuang keras menahan diri agar ia tak merangkul bahu Boboiboy. Besar keinginannya untuk bisa menyentuh tangan gadis yang ia taksir.

.

Glu mengendus-endus penasaran. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat dan mencium makanan kucing yang beraroma tuna.

"Apa itu enak?" Pertanyaan sang adik membuat Lust terkekeh. Tapi ternyata Envy dan Greed juga penasaran.

Taufan menyodorkan mangkuknya pada Greed, "Kau mau coba? Bagi kami ini enak."

"Umm—Tidak, terima kasih. Kurasa kurang cocok dengan lidah anjing."

Taufan tertawa kecil membuat Greed tersipu nyengir.

Wrath yang sedang menikmati makanannya merasa ada yang memerhatikan dari samping—dan ternyata si mungil Thorn yang penasaran dengan makanan anjing.

"Grrh—Mau apa kau?"

"Apa itu enak?"

"Yah—biasa saja."

"Kau mau coba punyaku?"

"Tidak."

"Kau boleh coba punyaku."

"Kubilang 'tidak'!"

"…"

"…"

"Baiklah. Sedikit saja. Ini karena kau memaksa. Huh."

"Silakan."

Pride dan Gempa ternyata memerhatikan adik mereka sedari tadi. Pride tahu jelas sebenarnya Wrath penasaran ingin mencoba makanan kucing tapi tak mau mengakuinya. Sikap pemalu Wrath itu kadang membuat saudaranya yang lain geli serta gemas. Gempa ikut tersenyum melihat Thorn yang begitu polos dan cuek menghadapi anjing pemarah sahabat barunya.

Kini keduanya penasaran menunggu reaksi Wrath yang baru saja menyicipi sedikit makanan kucing. Anjing penggerutu itu hanya diam dan membuang muka. Ia berjalan entah ke mana—sepertinya halaman samping—dan kembali lagi.

Pride semakin terkekeh geli tak bersuara menyadari bahwa Wrath tak ingin melukai perasaan Thorn karena rasa makanan kucing itu tak cocok dengan lidahnya. Maka ia membuang makanan yang ia kunyah di halaman diam-diam. Sementara Thorn mengendus-endus makanan anjing dan menjilatinya.

Gempa menggigit tengkuk Thorn dan membawanya pada mangkuk si kucing mungil. "Thornie, kau jangan memakan bagian Wrath. Kau sudah punya makanan sendiri, yah?"

"Umm—Aku hanya penasaran rasanya seperti apa."

"Baiklah, baiklah—Tapi sekarang kau makan makananmu sendiri, yah?"

"Baik, mama Gempa."

Wrath hanya diam dan kembali memakan makanannnya sendiri. Namun Envy membisiki saudaranya penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Hei—Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Seperti—ikan. Tapi hambar."

"Ooh—"

.

Elly benar-benar menikmati saat makan siang bersama. Biasanya tidak ada sendau gurau di siang bolong saat menyantap makan siang. Tapi kali ini ada banyak yang menemani. Bahkan ada meongan yang mengiringi. Betapa tak sabar sang Nyonya menunggu kepulangan suaminya untuk menunjukkan semua yang ia foto dan rekam dalam ponsel.

Makan siang bersama di ruang makan yang biasanya sepi bagai sebuah tanda adanya perubahan dalam hidup Fang.

Ada seorang gadis manis berambut hitam pendek lembut disisir angin dengan para kucingnya yang tiba-tiba membunyikan bel di pintu hati Fang sembari tersenyum hangat. Meminta ijin untuk memasuki istana sang pemuda yang sepi.

Gadis yang membawa bunga warna-warni dalam pelukannya serta ngeongan manis para kucing yang membuat para ketujuh Husky menggonggong riang.

* * *

Langit yang telah gelap membuat lampu jalan menyala menerangi jalan. Suara deru mobil perlahan terdengar dari arah jalan. Greed dan Lust menyalak-nyalak menyambut Hao dan Kaizo yang baru saja keluar dari mobil yang telah diparkir dalam garasi.

Pride dengan gagah mendekati Hao dan mendapat tepukan di kepalanya. "Hai, Pride."

Hao tersenyum membiarkan Pride dan Gluttony yang sedari tadi menunggu di daun pintu mengikuti hingga sampai di ruang makan.

Makan malam lezat telah tersedia di atas meja. Kaizo yang sudah kelaparan langsung melepas jas seragamnya dan menanggalkan di sandaran sofa.

"Wow—Kelihatannya lezat!"

Para Husky telah menikmati makan malam mereka di mangkuk masing-masing. Sementara Gluttony sudah menghabiskan mangkuknya yang kedua.

"Ini Fang dan Boboiboy yang memasak siang tadi, loh!"

Tuturan ceria Elizabeth membuat Hao dan Kaizo terdiam dan memandangi Fang yang menunduk malu-malu.

Porsi makanan yang dimasak kedua remaja siang tadi ternyata terlalu banyak. Fang terbawa suasana hatinya sehingga lupa menghitung porsi bahan makanan dan kenyataan bahwa siang itu hanya ada dirinya, sang bunda, dan Boboiboy yang diundang. Sajian tersebut dihangatkan kembali dan dihidangkan untuk makan malam. Boboiboy juga membawa pulang sebagian makanan yang ia masak bersama dengan Fang.

Kaizo terkekeh gemas melihat Fang yang jelas sekali nampak malu-malu mengakui kebahagiaannya bisa berkenalan lebih dekat lagi dengan gadis kesukaannya. Hao begitu antusias melihat foto-foto Fang dan Boboiboy yang istrinya simpan dalam ponsel.

Sementara itu di rumah Boboiboy, para kucing makan malam dengan lahapnya. Kedua orang tua Boboiboy tersenyum-senyum melihat foto-foto di ponsel sang Nyonya yang dikirimkan oleh Elizabeth pada tetangga barunya melalui _e-mail_.

Boboiboy sendiri penuh kekaguman menceritakan bagaimana Fang masak dengan lihainya siang tadi pada kedua orang tuanya. Ia terus memuji-muji—tanpa menyadari para _maid_ ikut mendengarkannya.

Nona kecil mereka begitu menggemaskan dengan ekspresinya yang jujur. Para _maid_ semakin membulatkan tekad ingin mengakrabkan sang nona dengan tuan muda tetangga mereka.

Suara ngeongan memanggil-manggil dari bawah kaki Boboiboy. Ternyata Blaze merajuk pada gadis itu agar mangkuknya diisi lagi dengan makanan.

"Wah, Blaze. Kau lapar sekali, ya?"

Seorang _maid_ mendekat dengan sebuah kaleng makanan kucing di tangannya. "Nona, sepertinya makanan kucing _dry food_ dan _wet food_ -nya sudah mau habis. Besok saya akan beli."

"Oh, tak apa. Aku saja yang beli. Sekalian ingin mengajak para kucing ini jalan-jalan ke Petshop."

"Meooong—!"

Gemerincing girang langsung terdengar. Taufan melompat dan mengeong ke pangkuan Boboiboy membuat gadis tersebut langsung memeluknya gemas.

"Ah—hahahah! Taufan, kau tak sabar ingin ke Petshop, yah? Oke, besok kita semua sama-sama ke sana, yah? Kurasa aku harus beli mainan baru untuk para anak-anak kucing. Blaze menggigiti mainannya terus sampai rusak."

"Myaaang—!" Ngeongan bangga membuat para _maid_ tertawa kecil sambil mengelus-elus Blaze.

Gempa tiba-tiba mendekati kaki Boboiboy sambil membawa sesuatu di mulutnya. Nampak seperti mainan bantal kecil yang telah terkoyak-koyak.

"Astaga—ini mainan Thorn. Nampaknya anak-anak kucing ini mulai gatal giginya. Baiklah, aku akan mencatat apa-apa saja yang harus dibeli besok."

Sungguh para kucing tak sabar menanti hari esok. Petshop adalah surga—atau sebut saja _mall_ bagi para hewan peliharaan. Pertama kalinya Blaze, Ice, Thorn, dan Solar diajak ke sana sudah membuat keempat ekor kucing mungil itu enggan pulang. Untung rasa lapar memaksa mereka untuk kembali ke rumah dan menikmati makan siang.

* * *

Malam yang sejuk nyaris membuat Fang terbuai di beranda kamarnya. Ia terus berpangku tangan bersandar di pagar teralis beranda, membuat Glu dan Envy penasaran. Bahkan Wrath yang biasanya tak peduli kini ikut memiringkan kepala heran melihat Fang tersenyum-senyum sendiri di luar kamar. Memandangi jendela kamar di seberang sana.

Jendela kamar Boboiboy.

Kaizo yang baru saja mandi tengah mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk sambil berjalan melewati kamar adiknya yang terbuka lebar. Tentu saja pintu jendela kamar terbuka dengan Fang yang berada di luar beranda sana membuat Kaizo heran. Tapi ia langsung menyadari apa yang dipandangi adiknya itu.

Senyuman usil diikuti langkah kaki memasuki kamar remaja berkacamata tersebut tanpa permisi.

"Wah, wah~ Nunggu tuan putri di sana tidur dulu, baru kau mau tidur—Hmmm~?"

Tentu saja Fang terkejut tiba-tiba pinggangnya dipeluk sang abang sedemikian rupa. Bahkan Kaizo mengangkat tubuh Fang dengan mudah dan merubuhkannya di tempat tidur tak peduli adiknya meronta-ronta.

"Kaizoooo! Apaan, sih!? Sana ke kamarmu sendiri!"

Fang berusaha melepaskan diri tanpa mendapat ampunan dari Kaizo yang kemudian ikut berbaring sambil terus memeluk adiknya.

"Nggak mau—aku belum ngantuk. Eh—cerita dong gimana tadi siang~ Asyik, yah? Bareng gebetan?"

Akhirnya Fang tak menolak keberadaan abangnya yang ikut berbaring di tempat tidur sembari cemberut dengan wajah merona. Kaizo semakin gemas mencubiti hidung dan pipi Fang. Bahkan menciumi pipi adiknya dan disambut protes.

"Heheheheh—rasanya baruuuu aja kemarin kamu manggil aku 'AishoAisho' sambil meluk eraaat banget. Gak mau ditinggal sendirian di rumah. Lalu kalo aku pulang sekolah kamu menyambut sambil lari-lari imut banget sampai ekor _puppy_ mainan yang nempel di belakang jaketmu ikut goyang-goyang."

Fang tertawa kecil mendengar nama panggilan Kaizo ketika saat itu Fang masih sangat kecil, tak bisa memanggil nama abangnya dengan benar.

Lust menaruh moncongnya di perut Kaizo dan mendapat tepukan sayang. Diikuti Envy dan Wrath yang bermanja pada Fang. Sloth membuat dirinya nyaman di sebelah bawah tempat tidur majikannya hingga terdengar suara dengkuran.

Sementara itu Pride dan Greed berjaga di luar rumah. Ada kandang anjing yang besar di samping pintu rumah Fang sebagai tempat mereka beristirahat dan berteduh.

Tak terasa sudah bertahun-tahun sejak Fang kecil menangisi kepergian abangnya ke sekolah. Bahkan para Husky yang dahulu berukuran boneka dalam pelukan Fang kini tumbuh besar dan sehat.

Kaizo yang merangkul Fang sambil berbaring bersama adiknya hanya tersenyum menikmati wangi shampo dari rambut adik kesayangannya itu.

"Jadi—bagaimana cewek yang kau taksir itu~?"

Fang bergumam tak jelas dengan rona di wajah yang belum hilang sedari tadi. Kaizo semakin gemas dan penasaran. Ini pertama kalinya Fang menyukai seseorang dan ia jelas memerlihatkannya. Untuk remaja berusia lima belas tahun dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang dan postur yang dewasa, Fang masih polos dalam urusan percintaan.

"Umm—dia pintar memasak… Aku tak mengira! Maksudku—aku kira dia tipe nona yang selalu dilayani… tapi tadi Boboiboy bahkan bisa mengira-ngira semua bumbu tanpa harus melihat resep atau mencicipi!"

Bagai mendengar cicit burung riang, Kaizo tak menghilangkan senyuman dari wajah. Rasanya ia nyaris lupa bahwa Fang bisa secerewet itu. Berbaring berduaan sambil bercerita. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka tak melakukan hal seakrab itu sebagai abang-adik.

Tak lama, Kaizo mendengar dengkuran lembut setelah tak ada lagi obrolan dari sampingnya. Adiknya sudah tertidur dengan senyuman di wajah. Ia nampak lelah namun bahagia. Perlahan-lahan sang kapten muda menarik tangannya dari bawah leher Fang dan membetulkan posisi kepala remaja tersebut di bantal. Berharap adiknya tak terbangun saat Kaizo menyelimutinya hingga bawah dagu Fang.

"Selamat tidur, Fang."

Kecupan di kening menjadi salam perpisahan untuk malam itu. Para Husky yang sempat menutup mata, kembali mengangkat kepala dan telinga mereka ketika Kaizo berjingkat menuju pintu jendela untuk menutup dan menguncinya sebelum kemudian meninggalkan kamar sang adik. "Jaga dia, oke?"

Para Husky memeking lembut memberi jawaban pada pesan Kaizo sebelum ia menutup pintu.

Lust beranjak ke tempat tidur Fang dan berbaring di samping manusia kesayangannya. Envy dan Wrath turut mengikuti dan berbaring di dekat kaki Fang. Sementara Sloth sudah mendengkur dan terlalu malas berpindah tempat dari bawah tempat tidur.

Fang terlalu bahagia untuk bermimpi malam itu. Para Husky besar yang menjadi bantal, guling, dan selimutnya ikut tersenyum dalam tidur.

Fang yang bahagia bisa menikmati siang bersama gadis yang ia cintai, dan para Husky yang begitu senang memiliki sahabat baru yang mungil serta ceria.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf sudah lama sekali ff ini nggak update! Sedikit aku sampaikan alasan keterlambatan update, semoga bisa dimaklumi.**

 **Tepat tanggal 2 Maret lalu aku ke Malaysia untuk memenuhi undangan Monsta yang mengadakan event Kontes Boboiboy Daun dan Cattus di tanggal 4 Maret-nya. Seru sekaliiii! Benar-benar memorable dan susah dilupakan ;;w;;**

 **Terima kasih banyak atas dukungan teman-teman selama ini. Berkat kalian aku terus semangat berkarya sampai nggak nyangka sama sekali bahwa nama 'Widzilla' dikenal oleh pihak Monsta dan fans Boboiboy di Malaysia ;;A;;**

 **Aku nyaris nangis terharu waktu mereka manggil namaku untuk maju. Mendapat penghargaan, bertemu langsung dan berfoto dengan para pengisi suara (sayang Wai Kay ga ada xD), bahkan ngobrol dan boleh bertanya apapun sepuasnya pada para kru Monsta!**

 **Semua orang Monsta baik sekali! Juga pengisi suara Ying, Yap Ee Jean! Dia lihat aku kerepotan bawa segala hadiah yang kuterima dari Monsta, langsung bantu bawain ke studio ;;w;; Pengisi suara Gopal juga ramah sekali! Sangat ekspresif setiap ada yang minta foto! Pengisi suara Bellbot sooo cute! Dia malu-malu waktu aku dan temanku (salah satu kru Monsta) ajak ngobrol soal PR dan sekolahnya xD**

 **Banyak hal yang terjadi dan bener-bener aku merasa fandom ini yang bikin aku semangat sejak 2014 lalu. Semoga animasi Boboiboy, serta para fansnya, dan teman-teman yang juga ikut meramaikan fandom dengan segala karyanya menjadi lebih baik dan semakin sukses! Aaamiiin!**

 **Dan kali ini, berita duka untukku...**

 **Jujur aja, sekitar 1-2 minggu lalu... adalah minggu-minggu yang sulit untuk menulis ff ini buatku.**

 **Kucing liar yang biasa kurawat tiba-tiba menghilang dan ternyata sudah mati. Aku kasih nama dia 'Roti' karena badannya yang mirip roti kalau lagi berbaring di lantai. Lalu ada 5 anak kucing yang ditinggal mati induk mereka karena terlindas kendaraan. Setidaknya 1 dari kelima anak kucing itu kini dirawat oleh suami-istri penyayang kucing, sedangkan keempatnya yang lain mati karena memang tidak kena susu induknya sejak lahir dan tak bisa bertahan hidup. Aku sempat depresi berat karena tiba-tiba dalam minggu-minggu yang sama harus ditinggal mati 5 ekor kucing.**

 **Sejak kejadian itu rasanya berat untuk membuat ff mengenai kucing ini. Karena terus keinget hari-hari di mana aku pulang selalu ada Roti yang menunggu atau selalu datang kalau dipanggil saat jam-jam makan.**

 **Dan rasa bersalah karena kematian 4 ekor anak kucing terus menghantui.**

 **Rest in peace, my dear Roti and the kittens. Sekarang kalian udah di tempat yang jauh lebih baik. I love you always, dear kitties.**

 **Terima kasih banyak udah nemenin aku selama ini, Roti.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okay. Saatnya membalas review! ^^7 Maaf untuk kali ini belum ada info kecil dariku. Mungkin dari teman-teman sekalian ada info yang mau disampaikan sangat dipersilahkan ^^**

 **Harukaze Kagura** —Wooow! Justru bisa review sekalian sampe 4 chapter itu kereeen! xDD Thank you very much reviewnyaaaa xD Wah, ada penggemar WraThorn lagi rupanya xD

 **Alenia Alalen** —Wahahahah! xD Duh, kalo kucing-kucing asli kayanya susah nih dilatih kalem kaya para kucingnya Boboiboy ^^;

Rumput itu biasanya kalo si kucing atau anjing lagi sakit perut atau nggak enak perutnya. Itu bantu mereka ngeluarin racun lewat feses atau muntahan mereka.

Gak apa-apa kok ^^ Sebenernya info mengenai boleh tidaknya makan makanan tertentu itu biasanya untuk hewan peliharaan dengan ras tertentu. Misalnya kucing persia. Tapi kalau memang ada darah ras kucing kampung, biasanya mungkin pertahanan tubuh mereka lebih kuat.

 **Hoodie Toothless KuYa** —Thank youuu ^^ Wahahah, mungkin nanti Blaze manggil 'Mama' ke Hali buat ngejailin Hali yang kaya emak-emak xD

 **Faiz iqbal i** —Okeee ^^7 Makasih reviewnya yah ^^

 **Kushina-korra95** —Waah! Boleh bangeeet! Ditunggu loh side storynya xD Jangan lupa kredit yah ^^7

 **Whz Jj** —Lust boleh tahu pasal cinta sebab dia paling sulung xD He's a social dog who really loves interaction with human xD

Ey bagus tu banyak tidur, jadi tak payah tulis cerita Sloth xDD LOL! xD Bercandaaa xD

Tak perlu sering-sering, apalagi kucing. Kucing tu haiwan yang bersih. Dia boleh jilat tubuh dia sendiri ^^Tapi kalau dah kotor macam kena lumpur, tu mesti mandi. Kalau anjing—mungkin boleh tiap-tiap saat xD apalagi anjing suka main air kot xD Belum pernah pelihara anjing, jadi belum tahu lagi ^^;

 **Kesya** —Iya nih xD Sayang Fangnya minder xD

 **nevyandini** —Thorn mungkin rindu papa-mamanya. Soalnya dia sama sekali nggak inget siapa papa-mama aslinya ;;w;; jadi dia udah angga Gempa sebagai mamanya xD

 **Silver Celestia** —Waduh aku malah seneng kalau ada yang review xD Oooh! Ada fans PrideGem! Aku coba yah ^^ Nanti para guguk sama kucing giliran diceritain satu-satu yah biar dapet scenenya adil ^^7 Iya niiih! Thornie memang imuuut! xD

 **HikariFuruya** —Wow! Aku ga tau ada banyak yang suka PrideGem! xD Iya nih, makasih yah Thornie xD

 **khukhuchan** —Aduh nggak nyangka masih ada yang nungguin ;;w;; maaf yah untuk sementara hiatus dulu ;;_;; akhir-akhir ini lagi sedikit kesulitan ngatur jadwal kerjaan ;;_;; Semoga nanti ada waktu supaya bisa lanjutin ^^7 Makasih banyak loh dukungannya! ^^7

 **Rhyuu-nii Chan** —Pride memang paling bijaksana xD Cocok jadi papanya Thorn, yah? xD

 **Razen Kukang Unyu** — Kucing-kucingnya sehat sekaliii xD Duh gemes banget xD

Fang pertama kali jatuh cinta ni soalnya xD Jadi guling-guling gitu deh xD

Wow! Banyak amat peliharaanya! Semoga semua hewannya sehat-sehat yah ^^7

 **LizzNP** —Makasih banyaaak ^^ Kalo soal yaoi, aku sendiri sebenernya suka ^^ Tapi aku nyadar ini fandom yang fansnya mostly anak-anak di bawah umur jadi aku juga kurang nyaman kalau sampai bikin adegan 'tertentu' xD Don't worry, aku sendiri memang suka banget sama yang namanya genderbender. Jadi kalau baca ff-ku semuanya pasti genderben Boboiboy xD Semoga betah yah ^^7

Waduh, kasihan bulunya sampe rontok ;;w;; bisa banyak penyebabnya itu. Bisa dari makanan, kutu, sakit kulit, bahkan bisa karena stress. Semoga pusnya lekas sembuh yah.

 **xierally19** —Kucing makan rumput atau buah tu memang biasanya untuk obat perut. Racun dari perut boleh keluar melalui muntah atau kotorannya. Takpe tu ^^

 **Thornyleaf24** —Lol! Takpe xD Fang dah biasa tidur bertumpukan dengan para Husky xD ada aircon jadi tak panas xD

Eyy comelnyaaa! xD Tapi hati-hati tak boleh sering-sering makan selai. Sebab ada zat pengawet yang tak baik untuk kucing ^^

 **Kara Hu Wei Kai Hye Ra Hara Na** —Wahahah, mereka kan pergaulannya nggak seluas Lust xD


	15. Let's Go to Petshop!

**Boboiboy series © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fanfiction by widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x fem!Boboiboy pairing, Genderbender, Romance stuffs, AU and OOC.**

 **You've been warned! Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 ** _Let's Go to Petshop!_**

.

.

.

Pagi yang diawali dengan lolongan lapar Gluttony serta gonggongan protes Wrath, nyaris membuat Kaizo tersedak air minum karena terkejut.

Untung seragamnya tak basah karena air yang sempat tumpah sedikit dari gelasnya. "Hhh—Gluuu, astaga."

Rasanya lumayan berat untuk melerai Wrath yang menggongong kesal pada Gluttony yang terus melolong lapar. Kaizo menyerah—hanya Fang yang bisa menjinakkan para Husky di rumah.

Namun Fang terlalu sibuk mengaduk-aduk karung besar berisi makanan anjing dan mulai nampak panik. "Gawat. Makanan anjingnya sudah mau habis!"

Hao membuka lemari lain di dekat kulkas. "Wah—nampaknya kita harus beli makanan anjing."

"Aku akan ke Petshop hari ini. Aku sudah cek di internet ada Petshop yang dekat."

"Baiklah. Nanti minta _delivery_ saja. Uangnya ayah transfer ke rekeningmu, ya, Fang?"

Fang tersenyum lebar memeluk pinggang ayahnya. Melihat sisi manja Fang akhir-akhir ini membuat Hao dan Elizabeth merasa lebih lega.

Tentu saja.

Ketika anak mereka masih mendapat didikan di sekolah militer, Fang lebih sering menutup diri dan jarang mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Sifat pendiam anak itu sempat membuat kedua orang tua dan abangnya khawatir.

Di akademinya dahulu Fang paling dingin dan tegas.

Dan karena Kaizo juga harus menjaga _image_ serta pandangan orang pada dirinya, kedua abang-adik itu tak pernah terlihat seperti layaknya saudara kandung. Mereka saling diam dan menyapa dengan nama jabatan. Tak ada senyuman di wajah sang adik meski di rumah Kaizo suka mengusilinya karena gemas. Fang cenderung ngambek atau mengadu pada ibunya.

Ada saja ulah sang abang berusaha membuat adiknya itu tersenyum meski ia tahu akan sia-sia. Setidaknya ia mencoba.

Beberapa momen di mana Fang tersenyum lebar adalah ketika ia mendapat penghargaan pemain basket terbaik di akademi. Dan saat para Husky mungil menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya.

Perlahan-lahan Fang berubah. Ia mau mengeluarkan isi hati pada ketujuh Husky kesayangannya. Sering kali ia merasa lebih lega, karena tak dapat mengungkapkan pada keluarganya sendiri. Namun sejak Fang berani mengambil keputusan sendiri untuk lepas dari dunia militer beberapa hari lalu, ia menjadi lebih jujur dalam mengekspresikan dirinya. Bahkan Kaizo sendiri tak menyangka Fang akan bisa semanja itu.

Dan kali ini sikap manja si anak bungsu justru meluluhkan hati Hao. Tak disangka Fang bisa memerlihatkan rasa terima kasihnya dengan cara demikian.

Sambil terus melingkarkan lengannya pada Hao, Fang menengadahkan kepala menatap mata ayahnya. "Uuum—boleh aku lihat-lihat isi Petshop-nya juga? Siapa tahu ada salon untuk hewan juga di situ. Envy kemarin juga gelisah ingin dimandikan, hanya saja aku terlalu lelah."

"Tentu saja. Tapi jangan bawa ketujuh Husky ini. Nanti kau kerepotan. Bawa saja Envy dan Pride bersamamu." Hao menyempatkan diri membalas pelukan dan memberi ciuman di kepala anak bungsunya.

Kaizo ikut menyubiti pipi Fang dengan gemas dan memberikan ciuman di kedua pipi Fang hingga adiknya itu meronta-ronta. Elly menghela napas sambil tersenyum melihat keusilan Kaizo.

Para Husky sudah mengendus bahwa Fang akan pergi mengajak beberapa dari mereka ke suatu tempat. Telinga Lust dan Greed tegak—mendengar jelas kata 'Petshop'.

.

"PETSHOP! KITA AKAN KE PETSHOP!" Greed bersorak.

"Tapi sepertinya hanya beberapa dari kita yang diajak." Sloth ikut angkat bicara dan mengakhirinya dengan menguap.

Envy semakin gelisah. "Semoga aku yang diajak. Semoga ada salon di sana. Semoga aku bisa mendapat perawatan di sana."

"Hei, tenanglah, Vy~ Kau yang akan ikut nantinya. Tadi aku dengar namamu disebut oleh Papa Hao." Lust menaruh moncongnya di kaki Fang yang sedang duduk sambil meminum segelas susu.

.

Fang mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Lust yang mendengus di atas paha cowok itu.

Sambil menggaruk-garuk leher serta pipi Lust, Fang berbicara pada anjing sulungnya, seakan ia yakin bahwa Lust mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Hei, Lust. Maaf, ya. Kali ini aku harus mengajak Envy dan Pride saja."

"Wufff—" Husky sulung tersebut hanya memberi dengusan sekali lagi seperti memberi jawaban bahwa ia memahami keputusan Fang.

Senyuman dari Fang dan garukan di leher Lust mengakhiri acara sarapan pagi itu. "Oke! Aku akan bersiap-siap membawa mereka ke Petshop."

Elizabeth membereskan piring dan gelas dari meja makan ditemani Pride dan Wrath di dapur. Sementara Greed membaringkan tubuhnya di dekat teras cengan kecewa.

.

"Aaah—Aku juga ingin ke Petshoooop—!"

Pride memutar matanya, "Sudahlah, Greed—Toh Fang hanya akan belanja seperlunya saja."

"Tetap sajaaa—Aku mau ke Petshooop—Aku mau ikuuuuut—!"

.

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung—!"

Sambil mencuci piring, Elly mengangkat alis mendengar lolongan Greed yang berguling-guling di lantai. Sungguh geli melihat kelakuan anjing itu. Sangat terlihat bahwa Greed ingin sekali ikut.

Envy terus menggaruk tubuhnya risih ingin segera mendapat perawatan untuk bulunya. Gluttony juga mulai gelisah ketika ia memasukkan kepalanya dalam karung makanan. Jelas ia mengetahui bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan kelaparan dan tak ada makanan di situ.

Hao menghela napas sambil membantu istrinya membereskan meja. "Aku senang Fang berubah."

"Dia jadi lebih manja. Apa ayah tak apa dengan itu?" sambung Kaizo sambil menggigit potongan rotinya yang terakhir.

"Ini lebih baik dari pada saat Fang tak mau berbicara sama sekali dahulu. Kau ingat ketika ia mendapat penghargaan siswa terbaik, tapi justru Fang hanya diam saja tak menunjukkan kebanggaan. Namun saat ia mendapat penghargaan sebagai pemain terbaik dalam tim basketnya dia bisa mengoceh dan memeluk pialanya seharian penuh."

Kaizo mengangkat alis. Di balik senyumnya Kapten muda itu mengakui bahwa ia menyukai Fang yang kini tak malu-malu memeluk pinggang abang atau ayahnya.

Sepertinya Fang merasa—sejak ayahnya mengijinkan dirinya tak melanjutkan pendidikannya di kemiliteran, ia bisa mencurahkan perasaan lebih jujur pada keluarganya. Ia merasa semua hal bisa ia bicarakan tanpa beban lagi.

Kaizo dan Hao pamit pada Elly sebelum berangkat. Deru mobil yang kemudian semakin menjauh membawa suasana rumah menjadi sepi kembali. Tapi tak lama Fang menuruni tangga dengan kaos hitam dan celana _jeans_. Kepalanya celingukan mencari-cari sesuatu. Lust dan Wrath turut penasaran dibuatnya.

"Cari apa, Fang?" tanya Elly.

"Jaketku yang berwarna putih keabuan dan ber- _hoodie_ itu. Kaya'nya kemarin kutaruh di sofa sini dan lupa kubawa ke atas… Mana, ya?"

Fang langsung berhenti mencari begitu menyadari kebiasaan salah satu Husky-nya yang pemalas.

Sloth mendengkur di atas bantalnya—dengan jaket yang Fang cari sebagai alas bantal.

"Sloooth—Aduuuh!"

Perlahan Fang mengambil jaketnya meski mendapat lolongan protes dari Sloth. Elizabeth tertawa melihat anjing bongsor pemalas itu menggigit ujung jaket Fang dan menariknya. Fang berjuang keras mengenakan jaket kesayangannya sambil menghiraukan salah satu Husky yang terlalu menyukai jaket tersebut.

"Sepertinya ia suka sekali dengan bahan jaketmu itu. Entah sudah berapa kali Sloth terus mencari-cari jaket itu sebagai alas tidurnya."

"Uuh—tapi ini jaket kesayangankuuu—"

Sebelum terjadi tarik menarik kembali, Fang bergegas membawa Pride dan Envy ke pintu depan. Sloth justru mengejar—menginginkan alas tidurnya kembali.

"Aaah! Aku menyerah! Baiklah, Sloth. Kau ikut. Kita akan mencari selimut atau kain yang kau suka. Tapi kau tak boleh menggunakan jaketku sebagai alas tidur lagi!"

Beruntung kali ini bulu anjing yang menempel di jaket Fang tak terlalu banyak. Saat musim bulu rontok, orang-orang bisa mengira Fang mengenakan jaket bulu.

Sloth sendiri nampak senang mendengar keputusan Fang mengajaknya. Ia sudah lama menginginkan alas tidur yang berbahan nyaman—seperti jaket Fang.

"Uuuk— Uuuk— Uuuk— Uuuk— Uuuk—"

Greed terus memeking manja sambil mengais-ngais kaki Fang. Cowok itu tahu jelas, yang paling suka dan bahagia jika diajak ke Petshop adalah Greed. Husky berselera tinggi itu paling suka dengan _shopping_ dan mengendus barang-barang kualitas tinggi.

Tapi saat ini yang paling darurat adalah Envy. Fang mematuhi pesan ayahnya untuk membawa Pride karena ia paham bahwa sang ayah ingin ada yang menjaga dirinya. Sementara Envy bukan anjing penjaga yang baik dibanding Pride, Greed, atau Wrath.

"Aduuuh—Sudah ada Pride, Envy, dan Sloth… Masa kamu juga mau ikut, Greed?"

Fang berlutut dan menggaruk-raguk leher salah satu Husky-nya yang nomor dua. "Maaf, ya—Kamu di rumah saja, yah…"

Tapi semakin mendengar lengkingan kecewa serta melihat daun telinga yang turun membuat Fang tak tega pada Greed. "Hhh—Baiklah…"

Greed langsung menyalak girang dan mengibaskan ekor sambil mengelilingi Fang penuh semangat. Akhirnya remaja berkacamata tersebut memasangkan tali pada kalung masing-masing Husky yang ia ajak dan berjalan menuju pagar.

Seekor Husky lain tengah menghadang di depan pintu pagar—menjulurkan lidahnya dengan bahagia serta menatap Fang penuh binar di mata serta ekornya mengibas kencang.

Fang semakin membisu melihat Gluttony bersemangat tinggi—turut meminta dirinya diajak ke Petshop karena ia sadar Fang akan membeli makanan anjing di sana.

"IBUUUUUUUU—! TOLONG AKUUUU—!"

"Ahahahahah—!" Elizabeth tertawa lepas mendengar teriakan frustasi anaknya. Tapi ia hanya berdiri di pintu depan melihat bagaimana Fang begitu kebingungan menghadapi salah satu Husky-nya yang kelewat ceria.

"Aduuuh—Gluuu! Aku tak bisa mengajak kalian semuaaa! Nanti siapa yang menjaga rumah!? Lagi pula kalian tak bisa semuanya masuk ke dalam Petshop' kan?"

Tentu saja Gluttony tak peduli. Bahkan sangat diragukan dia memahami kesulitan sang majikan. Di kepala Husky rakus tersebut hanyalah makanan, makanan, makanan, bermain, dan makanan.

Dengan bahagianya Glu menggigit tali yang biasa Fang gunakan untuk mengajak anjingnya jalan-jalan.

"Ibuuuu—Bagaimana iniiii—?"

Rengekan Fang disambut tawa sang bunda yang kemudian berjalan mendekat anaknya. "Ya, sudah. Ajak saja mereka. Toh ada Lust di sini' kan?"

"Hhh—Baiklah…"

Elly hanya diam di depan pintu pagar—memerhatikan anaknya berjalan bersama keenam Husky bongsor yang mengelilinginya dengan patuh. Sang Nyonya melirik tanpa menghapus senyuman pada Lust yang duduk tepat di samping dirinya berdiri.

"Lust, pergilah. Pasti akan menyenangkan di Petshop nanti."

"Guk!" Gonggongan riang menjadi salam pamitan Husky sulung tersebut pada Elly. Wanita itu hanya melebarkan senyuman melihat Lust berlari mengikuti di belakang diam-diam. Setelah Fang dan para Husky-nya menghilang dari belokan jalan, sang Nyonya mengunci pintu pagar dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah sambil bersenandung.

* * *

Dengan seksama Fang memerhatikan peta elektronik pada _smartphone_ yang menunjukkan area di mana ia berjalan. Begitu titik yang menunjukkan keberadaan dirinya berada bergerak menuju titik lain yang menunjukkan tujuan Fang, Glu langsung menggonggong semangat.

"Ah, ini dia Petshop-nya! Wow! Besar juga!"

Tiba-tiba _smartphone_ yang tadinya menampakkan peta di layar, berubah menjadi layar nada panggil dengan irama yang membuat Fang menyadari—ibunya menelepon. "Ya, bu? Ada apa?"

"Fang. Ibu titip Lust, yah!"

Nada ceria sang ibunda sama sekali tak membuat Fang ikut merasakan keceriaan. Ia langsung menyadari sedari tadi ada Husky yang lain berjalan di belakang. Lust dengan santainya mendekati Fang dan menggosokkan tubuh bongsornya manja pada tubuh Fang.

"IBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU—!"

* * *

 **KLING!**

Bel berbunyi begitu pintu terbuka membuat seorang gadis berambut pendek dan berkulit gelap yang mengenakan seragam Pethsop bergegas menyambut pelanggan yang baru datang.

"Selamat datang! Wow—! Banyak sekali tamu hari ini!"

Senyuman lebar gadis yang seusia dengan Fang tersebut terkagum-kagum melihat tujuh Husky bongsor.

Sayang majikan mereka justru berjalan gontai memasuki toko.

"Maaf—Ng, apa di sini ada salon untuk anjing? Aku cek di internet katanya tersedia. Salah satu Husky-ku ingin kudaftarkan perawatan. Yang lainnya akan kuikat di luar saja—"

Tak diduga gadis pegawai Petshop itu justru berkacak pinggang dan menegur Fang. "Hei! Para anjing ini juga pelanggan kami! Bawalah mereka masuk! Ayo, ikuti aku! Ada tempat khusus agar mereka bisa bersantai, kok!"

Dengan ceria, gadis tersebut melangkah dan memimpin para Husky menuju tempat khusus penitipan. Fang lega para Husky-nya diijinkan masuk dan mendapat perlakuan ramah serta ceria gadis yang kini mengajaknya memasuki toko.

Tapi tak lama ia kembali kerepotan karena ketujuh Husky tersebut begitu penasaran pada tempat baru dan mengendus tiap sudutnya sehingga Fang terpaksa ditarik ke sana kemari.

"Eh! Hei! Aduh! Jangan keluyuran!"

Melihat betapa kerepotannya Fang ditarik ke sana kemari oleh tujuh ekor Husky raksasa mengundang gadis penjaga toko terpingkal-pingkal. "Hahahahahah! Mereka anjing yang bersemangat tinggi! Kecuali yang berbaring itu, tentu saja—!"

Gadis pegawai toko tersebut nampak begitu senang melihat Sloth yang langsung nyaman di dalam Petshop.

"Oh ya. Namaku Nana! Aku anak dari pemilik Petshop ini! Nah, kau bisa langsung menuju salon hewan di pintu kaca dekat penitipan hewan peliharaan di sana. Kalau butuh bantuan, panggil saja aku!"

Sepeninggal Nana menjawab panggilan pelanggan lain yang membutuhkan bantuannya, Fang menghela napas panjang sambil menarik tali-tali anjingnya agar kembali mengikutinya. Namun tiba-tiba Lust menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia mengendus-endus dan memeking pada Fang, memaksa agar majikannya itu mengikutinya.

"Guk! Uuk—Uuk—!"

"Ada apa, Lust? Kau ingin ke mana?" Terpaksa Fang menarik para Husky yang lain mengikuti Lust. Tapi tak lama Gluttony turut berjalan cepat mengikuti ke mana abangnya itu mengajak mereka.

Begitu melewati beberapa rak peralatan makan dan perawatan hewan peliharaan, Fang langsung paham ke mana Lust mengajaknya.

Gadis idaman sang remaja lelaki berkacamata nampak sedang melihat-lihat di sebuah sisi rak mainan bersama para kucingnya yang manis.

Boboiboy yang sedang melihat-lihat mainan anak kucing terkejut tiba-tiba didekati beberapa Husky yang ia kenal. Para kucing yang mengelilingi kaki gadis majikan mereka mengeong dan menyambut para Husky.

"Fang! Ini kejutan! Wow—Kalian semua juga ikut rupanya!"

Sungguh senyuman dan tawa malaikat yang dilihat Fang membuat rasa letihnya hilang seketika. Boboiboy langsung berlutut dan mengelus ketujuh Husky gagah yang mengelilinginya.

.

Taufan dan Gempa bergegas mendekati Greed dan Pride.

"Hai, Greed! Apa Fang mau belanja untukmu juga?"

"Yup! Makanan kamu sudah mau habis—berkat Glu, tentu saja."

Sindiran usil dari Greed justru dikira sebuah pujian oleh Gluttony.

"Terima kasih!" Ujar Glu bangga membuat para kucing terkekeh geli.

"Selamat pagi, Pride. Senang melihatmu di sini."

Pride tersenyum membalas sapaan kucing yang tak disangkanya menjadi akrab dengannya itu. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Thorn muncul malu-malu dari balik punggung Gempa. "Selamat pagi, Papa Pride."

Meski masih merasa aneh ada seekor anak kucing memanggilnya 'papa', Pride hanya tersenyum membalas sapaan Thorn kecil. Gempa sendiri masih merasa tak enak mendengar Thorn memanggil Pride demikian. Husky tersebut kembali memasang senyum—menunjukkan bahwa ia tak keberatan.

Blaze muncul dari balik tumpukan mainan dalam rak. Ia mengeong memanggil Gluttony. "Gluuu—! Gluuu—! Kau datang!"

Glu langsung sigap berdiri sambil menangkap kucing mungil yang melompat tiba-tiba dari rak—dengan punggungnya.

"Hai, Blaze! Kau sedang mencari mainan?"

"Ya! Boboiboy membawa kami semua kemari untuk berbelanja makanan dan mainan! Lihat ini! Bantal ini bisa berbunyi seperti punyamu!"

Blaze menggigiti sebuah bantal yang ikut terjatuh saat ia melompat tadi dan memberikannya pada Gluttony.

* * *

Boboiboy tertawa melihat kucing kecilnya begitu ingin memamerkan mainan yang ia pilih pada Glu. Ia bergegas mengangkat Blaze sebelum mainan yang dipilihnya habis digigit.

"Blaze, kita belum bayar ini. Nanti kalau sudah bayar kau boleh memainkannya, oke?"

Blaze mengeong riang menyetujui. Solar ikut memilih mainan dan memberikannya pada Boboiboy.

Fang tertawa-tawa gemas melihat para kucing yang begitu menurut pada majikan kesayangan mereka. Meski Blaze lebih nampak bandel dan kadang tak menurut. Bahkan sekarang ia kembali mencari-cari mainan lain untuk digigiti.

"Aduh, Blaaaze…!"

Fang menyadari ada seekor kucing yang tertidur pulas di antara bantal mainan dalam keranjang etalase toko. Ia langsung mengetahui siapa kucing itu ketika Sloth mengendus-endusnya.

Ice membuka matanya dan menemukan moncong besar yang sangat ia kenal. Si kucing mungil merenggangkan tubuh dan menguap lebar menyapa Sloth dengan menaiki moncong Husky pemalas tersebut.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong… Kau tak sekolah, Boboiboy? Hari ini' kan bukan hari Minggu."

"Hari ini sekolah pulang lebih awal karena ada rapat besar para guru serta kunjungan dari universitas. Sekolahku termasuk sekolah lanjutan. Jadi tiap semester selalu ada evaluasi dari universitas juga."

Fang kagum mendengarnya. Ia dahulu tak pernah membayangkan akan membahas hal-hal seperti demikian. Karena masa depannya sudah pasti akan terus berjalan sebagai prajurit dan berjuang meraih jabatan yang lebih tinggi lagi.

Tapi kali ini—Universitas—sebuah tempat di mana Fang merasa ia harus mencari jati diri yang baru memilih jurusan yang ia inginkan.

"Oh iya! Aku sudah membaca buku panduan dan formulir yang kau bawakan! Terima kasih banyak, ya! Aku ingin sekali bisa segera bersekolah!"

Fang dan Boboiboy menikmati obrolan mereka. Sama halnya dengan para Husky dan kucing. Namun tidak bagi Wrath. Ia hanya duduk agak menjauh sambil menggerutu. Tanpa disadari Husky tersebut, Thorn mendapati Wrath agak jaga jarak dari para kucing.

Kucing polos mungil itu mengira bahwa Husky penggerutu sahabatnya malu-malu untuk berbaur. Maka Thorn mendekati anjing besar yang kini mengrenyitkan alis canggung mendapati kucing mungil belang coklat itu mendekati dan menatapnya dengan mata bundar besar hijau.

.

"Hai, Wrath. Ayo, main dengan Thorn."

"A-apa!? Aku tak mau! Aku di sini saja!"

"Apa kau suka bermain bola berisi lonceng ini?"

Wrath semakin menggerutu melihat Thorn yang dengan susah payah menggigit mainan pilihannya—membawakannya pada Wrath.

"Huh—Kubilang aku tak mau!"

"Aduh—bola karet ini keras sekali…" keluh Thorn tanpa peduli protes dari Wrath.

Merasa bahwa protes dari dirinya tak dipedulikan membuat Wrath kesal. Tapi ia hanya diam sambil membuang muka.

"Aku carikan mainan yang lain, yah!" Thorn melompat-lompat menuju tumpukan mainan kucing. Ia bingung memilih mainan apa yang cocok untuk sahabat besarnya tanpa bisa membedakan mainan kucing dan anjing. Bagi Thorn semua mainan sama saja.

"Uum—yang ini terlalu kecil. Yang itu—hmm aku tak suka warnanya. Ah—kalau ini… nggg—"

Wrath menghela napas kasar dan mendekati Thorn. "Hei, ini semua mainan kucing. Aku ini anjing. Bahan karetnya berbeda. Bisa-bisa sekali gigit langsung terkoyak habis, tahu?"

"Oh, begitukah? Kalau begitu Wrath suka mainan yang seperti apa?"

Meongan mungil Thorn membuat Husky tukang ngomel tersebut celingukan mencari mainan berbahan karet kuat dan berbentuk tulang. Ia mengambil dan menaruhnya di depan Thorn. Kucing kecil tersebut mengendus-endus mainan yang ukurannya nyaris sama dengan tubuhnya.

"Wow—ini besar sekali! Tapi susah kugigit, terlalu keras."

"Heh—tentu saja. Kau masih terlalu kecil. Nah, ini yang pas untuk gigimu dan sesuai dengan umurmu."

Thorn senang sekali ketika Wrath memilihkan mainan untuknya. Tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan Husky sahabatnya itu, mainan pilihan Wrath memang begitu pas ukuran dan bahannya untuk kucing kecil seperti Thorn. Terlebih lagi warna mainan karet berbentuk ikan dengan gemerincing di dalamnya itu berwarna hijau, sama dengan bola mata kucing kecil yang mengeluskan tubuhnya di kaki Wrath.

"Terima kasih! Aku suka sekali yang ini!"

Tak disadari dua sahabat tersebut, Pride dan Gempa tengah memerhatikan keduanya. Gempa tak hentinya tersenyum. Pride ingin sekali menggoda adiknya itu tapi ia tak mau merusak suasana yang manis di antara Wrath dan Thorn.

"Adikmu berani sekali mendekati Wrath. Jujur saja, kadang kami bahkan susah untuk mengubah suasana hatinya. Ia punya sifat mudah sekali emosi."

Pujian Pride mengundang kekeh tawa Gempa. "Thorn terlalu polos. Terkadang ia tak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan atau hadapi. Memang itu selalu membuatku khawatir. Tapi kali ini, aku lega melihatnya bersama adikmu."

Di antara para kucing dan anjing yang bercengkerama satu sama lain, hanya Lust yang menyadari bahwa kucing hitam yang ia nantikan tak ada di situ. Lust tahu ia tak boleh memotong obrolan Fang dan Boboiboy, tapi kini ia tak sabar.

.

"Uuuk—"

Fang dan Bobooiboy menyadari Lust meminta perhatian mereka.

Fang langsung berlutut mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Husky sulungnya itu, "Ada apa, Lust? Kenapa kau tak bermain dengan Hal—eh? Mana Hali?"

"Oh, Hali sedang di salon. Tadi semua kucingku kubawa ke salon. Dan sekarang giliran Hali."

Fang langsung teringat salah satu tujuannya ke tempat itu. "Astaga—aku sampai lupa bahwa Envy juga harus perawatan!"

Siulan Fang memanggil salah satu Husky-nya yang sedang bermain-main dengan Solar menegakkan kepala dan telinganya. Ia bergegas mematuhi panggilan majikannya diikuti Solar yang berlari riang mengikuti Envy.

"Maaf, Boboiboy. Aku jadi mengganggumu berbelanja."

"Hihihi, aku justru senang bertemu denganmu bersama para Husky di sini."

Rasanya pagi hari itu berubah menjadi musim semi indah dengan malaikat yang berdiri di hadapan Fang. Penuh perjuangan keras sang pemuda berkacamata menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan kebahagiaannya terlalu jauh.

Envy melengking tak sabar—menyadarkan Fang untuk mengantarnya ke salon.

"Ah—eh, oh. Ba—baiklah! Aku antar dia dulu!"

"Ayo, kutemani! Biar kutunjukkan salonnya padamu!"

Meski sebenarnya Fang sudah tahu di mana pintu salon hewan dalam toko itu berada sejak dibantu Nana tadi, ia sama sekali tak menolak tawaran membahagiakan yang datang dari gadis taksirannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai! Salam buat para pembaca lama dan baru ^^ Selamat menikmati cerita para kucing dan anjing serta kisah cinta majikan mereka xD**

 **Akhirnya sempat update Mohon maaf kalau fanfic lain belum bisa saya update karena jadwal dan tenaga akhir-akhir ini terkuras :'(**

 **Tanggal 1 April 2017 hari Sabtu kemarin ada _meet up_ atau _gathering_ fans Boboiboy domisili Jakarta di Mall Pondok Indah. Nggak disangka teman-teman ramai dan seru sekali xD Semoga lain kali kita bisa _meet up_ juga dan bisa saling kenal _face to face_ yah ^^**

 **Oke! Kali ini ada sedikit mini info mengenai hewan peliharaan hasil dari pertanyaan** **Whz Jj di chapter lalu ^^**

 **Apakah anjing dan kucing perlu dimandikan?**

 **Untuk kucing, tidak perlu terlalu sering.**

Karena mereka memiliki kebiasaan dan kemampuan _self grooming_. Atau biasa membersihkan diri sendiri. Sering lihat kucing jilat-jilat tubuhnya' kan? Nah itu dia lagi _grooming_.

Pernah nggak jari kalian dijilat kucing? Terasa kasar' kan? Di permukaan lidah kucing itu ada seperti gerigi yang berguna untuk menyisir bulu-bulu mereka. Nah ini ada hubungannya dengan pembahasan _hair ball_ atau 'bola bulu' di beberapa _chapter_ sebelumnya.

Tapi ketika kalian memelihara kucing ras tertentu, atau misalnya kucing kalian jatuh ke lumpur, kena kotoran, dan sebagainya... sampai kalian berpikir kucing kalian butuh mandi. Mandikan saja, itu tak apa-apa ^^ Tapi tak perlu sering-sering.

 **Nah, untuk anjing. Perlu, tapi juga tidak sampai sehari sekali. Seminggu sekali untuk _grooming_ saja cukup.**

Anjing bukan tipe hewan yang bisa membersihkan diri sendiri dengan lidah mereka atau disebut _self grooming_ seperti kucing, dan anjing juga memiliki banyak bakteri di liurnya, maka disarankan untuk dimandikan.

Anjing sendiri adalah hewan 'lapangan' yang berarti banyak aktifitas dan membutuhkan lingkungan yang luas untuk bergerak maka tubuhnya pasti cepat kotor.

Terutama lagi anjing ras dan anjing yang memiliki bulu tebal. Bisa dibilang mereka sangat butuh dimandikan dan disisir bulunya agar tidak kusut. Bahkan anjing dan kucing punya sampo khusus dan _conditioner_ untuk bulu mereka loh ^^

Apakah berbeda dengan sampo untuk manusia? Tentu saja. Karena jenis kulit kepala dan rambut manusia berbeda dengan hewan, terkadang bisa jadi infeksi untuk hewan. Tapi kalau untuk jenis kucing atau anjing kampung sepertinya tak apa kalau mau kalian mandikan pakai sampo biasa xD

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saatnya membalas review! ^^7**

 **Hoodie Toothless** —Sama-sama ^^ Aaamiiin. Terima kasih banyak doanya yah ^^

 **Thornyleaf24** —Terima kasih banyaaak ;;_;; Aku sampe terharu waktu dipanggil ke depan dan diwawancara ;;_;; _Feels like a dream_.

Aku bukan dari jurusan animasi, tapi memang suka dengan dunia animasi dan teman-temanku banyak yang berkecimpung di dunia animasi juga ^^

Iyup! Aku kasih nama dia Roti, soalnya kalo lagi berbaring badannya kaya roti xD Terima kasih banyak yah ^^ Alhamdulillah udah ga sedih lagi ^^

 **nevyandini** —Thornie memang paling polooosh xD Dia ga tau kalo Wrath lagi marah-marah wkwk xD Abang Kaizo sayang sama dedeknyaaaa xD Thank you yaaaah! ^^7

 **Everyll Princess** —Thank you very muuuuch! ^^

 **Silver Celestia** —Aduh… ;;_;; sedih banget ;;A;; Semoga para kucingnya ada di tempat yang lebih baik sekarang ;;A;; Aku ngerti perasaanmu. Keluargaku juga nggak ada yang suka kucing kecuali aku. Jadinya kalau ada kucing dikasarin berasa cuma aku aja yang gerak ;;_;;

 **Razen Kukang Unyu** —Astaga… Aku lega banget baca cerita darimuuu! Thank God para kucingnya sehaaat! Ah iya, aku pernah baca juga kalau air kelapa itu bisa mencegah dehidrasi. Untung kamu gerak cepat xD Salut banget kamu udah berjuang keras demi para pus ;;w;;

 **Mizura Rani 1** —Mau gambar para sins? Tentu saja boleh! xD _Don't forget to credit me as well_ ^^7


	16. In the Petshop - part 1

**Boboiboy series © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fanfiction by widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x fem!Boboiboy pairing, Genderbender, Romance stuffs, AU and OOC.**

 **You've been warned! Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 ** _In the Petshop - part 1_**

.

.

.

Halilintar menikmati bulu-bulunya disisir lembut sembari dipijat tubuhnya. Semua rasa lelah sang kucing hitam yang anggun itu hilang seketika.

Boboiboy memang rajin membawa para kucingnya untuk perawatan salon seminggu sekali. Dan Solar adalah salah satu kucing yang paling doyan mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa ketika perawatan. Kucing mungil bungsu itu paling suka diberi perhatian. Dan ia sangat penurut selama dimandikan.

Berbeda dengan Blaze yang sangat membenci air di tubuhnya. Ia akan mengeong tak nyaman dan meronta hingga terkadang kabur. Terpaksa tubuhnya diikat agar tak melompat ke sana kemari. Atau Thorn yang mudah sekali teralihkan perhatiannya untuk bermain-main sehingga terkadang susah untuk membuatnya diam saat sedang dirapikan bulu-bulunya.

.

"Ooh—ini sangat nikmat…"

Suara dentingan bel menandakan ada pelanggan lain yang masuk ke salon. Diiringi seruan riang seekor kucing yang sangat manja pada Hali.

"Haaaliii—Mama Haaaliiii—!"

Halilintar memutar matanya sambil bangkit dari pembaringannya setelah usai mendapat perawatan. Boboiboy menggendong si kecil jingga dan menempatkannya di meja tempat Hali dipijat.

"Blaze—sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan memanggilku begitu."

"Uuum—Aku suka memanggilmu 'Mama Hali'—!"

Blaze mengeluskan tubuhnya di bawah leher Halilintar dengan manja. Merasa tak bisa membujuk si kecil, Hali hanya menghela napas dan menjilati kepala adik asuhannya.

.

Boboiboy berterima kasih pada pegawai salon yang telah merawat Halilintar sebelum pegawai itu meninggalkan tempatnya sembari membereskan segala perangkat perawatan kucing.

"Hali, coba lihat siapa yang datang."

Kucing hitam yang memiringkan kepalanya langsung mengenali telinga lancip tegak yang muncul dari balik meja.

.

"Hai, Hali!"

"Lust? Sedang apa kau di sini? Apa kau juga ke salon?" Ujar Halilintar tak percaya. Ia mengira anjing mantan militer itu tipe yang tak peduli dengan segala urusan merawat tubuh.

"Hahahah—! Bukan untukku, tapi untuk adikku yang paling bungsu."

Hali langsung menyadari keberadaan para Husky yang lain di belakang Boboiboy. Dan Fang sedang mendaftarkan Envy di meja depan salon.

.

"Hmmm—setelah kupikir-pikir mungkin lebih baik sekalian saja semua Husky ini diberi perawatan. Mereka belum mandi sejak aku pindah kemari."

Envy menyalak senang mendengar bahwa ia akan segera diberikan perawatan. Greed tak protes, kenyataannya ia juga suka mendapatkan perlakuan spesial ketika bulunya dirapikan. Begitu pula dengan Pride dan Sloth. Wrath mendengus tak peduli. Ia hanya menurut apa yang Fang minta meski ia sering menggeram tak nyaman ketika dimandikan oleh orang lain. Setidaknya Pride selalu menemani dan mengingatkan adiknya yang penggerutu itu sehingga Wrath tak membuat orang lain takut.

Gluttony? Dia yang paling susah dimandikan. Kali ini saja ia sudah menghilang ke bagian makanan anjing. Fang sampai harus memberinya makan dulu agar ia mau menurut.

.

"Eh? Apa ini artinya kita semua akan dimandikan? Hmm—sayang sekali. Aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu, Hali."

Halilintar hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tak apa, masih ada lain waktu. Nikmati saja perawatan di sini, Lust."

Blaze tiba-tiba mendesis, "Kau tak akan mengganggu Hali' kan!? Aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau mengganggu Mama Hali! Fffsshht!"

"Blaze, kau tak boleh begitu. Lust hanya menyapaku."

Lust terkekeh melihat Hali yang membujuk adik asuhannya. Blaze si kecil mungil yang garang kalau ada yang menyakiti Hali miliknya.

* * *

Suara dentingan bel kembali terdengar dan Nana masuk menyapa dua remaja yang membawa para hewan peliharaan mereka.

"Hai! Bagaimana perawatannya?"

Boboiboy tersenyum sambil menggendong Hali. "Hai, Nana! Terima kasih! Hali terlihat rileks sekali tadi. Oh, iya. Fang, kenalkan. Ini teman sekelasku, Nana. Nana, ini Fang. Tetangga baruku. Dia akan mendaftar di sekolah kita nanti."

Mata bundar penuh energi gadis berkulit matang itu membulat. "Wow! Ternyata kalian saling kenal!? Dan kau akan menjadi teman baru kami di sekolah!? Aku akan menunggu itu! Salam kenal, bung!"

Sambutan berenergi dari gadis tomboy itu membuat Fang tertawa canggung. Terutama ketika Nana menjabat tangan Fang dengan bertenaga.

Tiba-tiba Nana merangkul akrab Boboiboy dan membisikinya sesuatu.

"Hei—dia tampan juga! Apa dia sudah menyatakan cintanya padamu?"

Yang dibisiki langsung merona hebat. "Bi—bicara apa kau? Kami ha-hanya—!"

"Oh, ayolah, Boboiboy! Kalian cocok! Kau tahu itu!"

Fang terheran apa yang dibisiki kedua gadis di hadapannya. Tapi melihat wajah Boboiboy yang merona ia sedikit menebak-nebak bahwa dirinya menjadi topik para gadis tersebut. Tapi tentu saja Fang berusaha tahu diri untuk tidak terlalu ge-er.

Nana tertawa-tawa, "Hahahah! Baiklah! Fang, semoga para anjingmu yang gagah ini menikmati perawatan di sini! Aku akan membantu pengiriman makanan anjing di luar dulu!"

Sepeninggal gadis tomboy teman Boboiboy, Fang disapa oleh pegawai salon yang kemudian membawa para Husky ke dalam masing-masing ruang perawatan yang dipisah oleh sekat kaca yang tebal.

"Eh—Umm. A-aku pamit dulu kalau begitu—"

"Oh, iya. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Boboiboy."

Tapi langkah Boboiboy terhenti karena para kucing kecil terus mengeong mengikuti para Husky pergi ke ruang perawatan masing-masing.

"Hei—Blaze, Ice, Thorn, Solar… Ayo, kita harus pulang. Para Husky ini mau dimandikan dulu."

Tapi keempat kucing mungil itu tak menggubris. Mereka kerap mengeong tak ingin meninggalkan para Husky sahabat mereka masing-masing.

"Ooh—Ayolah. Kalian tak bisa mengganggu mereka seharian."

Fang tersenyum gemas melihat Boboiboy yang kewalahan berusaha memasukkan para kucing mungil ke dalam keranjang khusus.

Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa turut membantu majikan mereka tapi sia-sia. Para kucing kecil terlalu keras kepala tak ingin meninggalkan sahabat mereka.

Suara riuh meongan mungil membuat para pegawai salon tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya ada anak-anak kucing yang sangat tak ingin meninggalkan Husky besar yang telah menjadi teman mereka.

Boboiboy menyerah. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Ahahah—Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu mereka di luar saja? Apa kau sibuk?"

Tawaran Fang mengundang senyuman di wajah Boboiboy serta gelengan kecil.

"Aku sama sekali tak sibuk. Yah—mungkin aku bisa membiarkan mereka bersama para Huskymu dulu. Ada café di sebelah Petshop. Kau mau ke sana?"

"Dengan senang hati!"

Fang dan Boboiboy menitipkan para peliharaan mereka di salon tersebut sebelum berpamitan untuk keluar.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, masing-masing merasa begitu senang mendapat kesempatan untuk bisa lebih lama lagi bersama-sama di pagi hari itu.

.

Halilintar memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Gempa dan Taufan tersenyum dengan manis dari balik pintu kaca salon melihat kedua remaja yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar Petshop.

"Oh, kau lihat senyuman Boboiboy tadi?"

"Hihihi! Lihatlah—pemandangan ini akan menjadi lebih manis jika mereka bergandengan tangan."

Ketiga kucing betina tak ingin majikan mereka terganggu dengan keberadaan ketiganya selama bersama Fang. Gempa memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Pride yang kini sedang dibersihkan bulunya di bawah shower. Begitu pula dengan Taufan dan Hali.

Pride dengan tenang membiarkan pegawai salon menggosok seluruh tubuhnya dengan shampo anjing dan dibilas hingga bersih. Pengering rambut yang mendengung tak membuat anjing itu terganggu—terlebih lagi tiba-tiba Gempa melompat ke atas meja dan duduk dengan tenang menemaninya.

"Hai, Pride. Semoga aku tak mengganggumu."

"Hai—tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Aku justru senang ada yang mengajakku mengobrol."

Pegawai salon yang merawat Pride terkagum melihat Gempa yang sangat tenang bagai berbincang dengan Husky yang berukuran lebih besar darinya itu.

"Wow—Aku lega Fang memutuskan untuk memberikan kami semua perawatan."

Gempa terkekeh melihat sisir khusus yang digunakan pegawai salon untuk menyisir semua bulu Pride hingga banyak yang menempel dan menjadi tumpukan bulu.

Sama hal-nya dengan para Husky yang lain, mereka mendapat teman kucing masing-masing untuk berbincang. Gluttony yang biasanya selalu meronta dan bawel, kini ia mengobrol dengan santai bersama Blaze yang bermain-main di keranjang dekat meja perawatan anjing.

Bahkan Blaze memain-mainkan kabel pengering bulu membuat pegawai salon turut terhibur dengan keberadaan si kucing mungil.

Dan tak disangka—Wrath juga menikmati obrolan yang selalu diawali oleh Thorn.

"Apa aku juga bisa menggunakan shampo anjing?"

"Tak boleh! Kau'kan kucing! Pakai shampo kucing saja! Toh hasilnya sama saja!"

"Tapi kelihatannya shampo anjing lebih banyak busanya. Aku ingin sekali main busa lagi."

"Hei, ini karena buluku lebih banyak darimu."

"Begitukah? Aku ingin punya bulu yang tebal juga."

Sementara itu—Sloth yang terkantuk-kantuk mendapat pijatan setelah mandi, sama sekali enggan melepas pelukannya dari Ice. Si kucing mungil penidur juga sudah menikmati empuknya bulu Sloth yang baru dikeringkan tadi. Bahkan pegawai salon yang memijat Sloth tak tega memindahkan kucing mungil ke keranjang khusus di sampingnya. Ia hanya tersenyum gemas pada pasangan pemalas tersebut.

Halilintar menarik napas dan melompat menuju meja perawatan yang kosong. Ia menjilat-jilat cakarnya sampai mendengar panggilan dari ruang kaca di sebelahnya.

"Pssst—Hei, Hali! Kemarilah!"

Halilintar agak ragu memenuhi panggilan Lust yang sedang dibasuh dengan handuk dan dikeringkan bulu-bulunya setelah mandi. Tapi kemudian ia melompat turun dan berjalan menuju ruang perawatan Lust. Pegawai yang sedang menyikati bulu-bulu Husky tersebut membiarkan Hali melompat dan duduk di samping Lust.

"Ada apa?"

"Tak ada apa-apa~ Temani saja aku mengobrol di sini."

Cengiran lebar Husky penggoda tersebut hanya membuat Hali memutar mata sambil mendesah. Tapi ada senyuman kecil di mulutnya.

Pegawai salon nyaris tak percaya melihat Halilintar duduk dengan anggun dan tenang di atas sebuah handuk kering, menunggu Lust yang sedang disikat bulu-bulunya. Kucing hitam milik Boboiboy itu salah satu kucing yang tak pernah suka bersosialisasi dengan hewan lain di salon. Hali akan terus mengikuti ke mana Boboiboy pergi. Berbeda dengan Gempa dan Taufan yang sering menyapa hewan peliharaan yang sedang berkunjung ke Petshop langganan.

Halilintar melipat kedua kaki depannya yang berbulu lembut dengan anggun. "Terima kasih, kemarin saudari-saudariku senang sekali bisa bertamu di rumahmu. Dan Boboiboy terlihat senang sekali bisa makan bersama Fang."

"Oooh—Aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu dan Boboiboy! Berkat gadis itu Fang lebih banyak tersenyum!"

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pegawai salon mengusap kepala Lust dengan ramah memberi tahu bahwa ia telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Nana yang baru memasuki pintu salon langsung mendapati Lust yang berdiri menjulurkan lidahnya sembari mengibaskan ekor dengan senang.

"Woahahah! Kau gagah sekali! Apa kau mau beristirahat di sini? Atau menyusul majikanmu? Ia ada di café sebelah bersama Boboiboy."

"Meooong—"

"Oh! Hali! Maaf, aku tak sadar kau bersama Lust. Hmm, kurasa lebih baik aku hubungi majikan kalian dahulu, yah?"

Dengan sabar Halilintar dan Lust duduk menunggu Nana yang sedang menelepon Fang dengan telepon meja kasir. Tentu saja gadis itu mencatat semua nomor pelanggan Petshop agar mudah memberikan informasi mengenai hewan peliharaan mereka yang dititipkan di situ.

.

Suara meong nyaring diikuti lengkingan mendekati kedua kucing dan anjing sulung.

"Mama Haaaliii—!"

Ternyata para adik-adik kucing dan Husky yang lain sudah selesai menjalani perawatan bulu mereka.

Blaze langsung mengeluskan tubuhnya di bawah leher Halilintar dengan manja meminta perhatian pengasuhnya itu. Hali menjilat-jilat sayang kepala Blaze. Sementara Taufan menjaga Solar yang terlalu senang telah mendapatkan perawatan bersama Envy tadi. Kucing lincah kecil itu sangat suka bersolek, dan ia menemukan sahabat baru yang juga menyukai perawatan.

Gempa menjaga Thorn yang tengah berlari-lari berusaha mengejar saudarinya yang lain dari belakang bersama Ice.

"Segar sekaliii—!" Envy yang terlihat paling lega. Ia senang sekali tubuhnya yang telah dimandikan dan seluruh bulunya telah disisir. Terasa ringan dan segar.

"Hei, mana Fang?" Tanya Greed celingukan mengendus mencari-cari aroma majikannya.

"Tadi sepertinya ia bersama Boboiboy keluar Petshop. Kita dititipkan sebentar di sini."

Penjelasan Pride membuat Wrath panik dan nyaris mengejar Fang keluar dari pintu salon kalau Thorn tidak tiba-tiba mengeluskan tubuhnya pada kaki Wrath.

"Mau apa kau!? Grrh—!"

"Hei—Ayo main bersamaku. Boboiboy sedang bermain bersama Fang. Jadi kita bisa main sebentar."

"Tidak! Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Fang sendirian!"

"Kenapa?"

Wrath nyaris kehilangan emosi mendapatkan pertanyaan.

"Karena aku tak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian!"

"Kenapa?"

"Grrrh—! Karena dia tak akan aman kalau sendirian! Aku harus menjaganya!"

"Tapi ada Boboiboy. Mereka akan baik-baik saja."

"Grrrh! Justru karena ia bersama orang asing! Jadinya—!"

"Boboiboy bukan orang asing. Bukankah ia diundang makan siang ke rumahmu kemarin? Mereka' kan teman."

"…—!"

Para Husky dan kucing yang menonton perdebatan Wrath dengan Thorn hanya diam. Sementara Wrath kehabisan alasan.

Kenyataannya anjing Husky penggerutu itu selalu merasa tak aman dan tak nyaman jika tak ada majikannya. Trauma masa lalu yang membuat Wrath begitu takut jika tidak ada di samping Fang selalu membuat anjing itu nampak garang pada siapapun. Berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari apapun yang ia anggap bahaya. Rasa _insecure_ yang berlebihan membuat Wrath menjadi anjing yang tak ramah pada apapun yang mengelilinginya.

"Wrath… tak suka dengan Boboiboy…?"

Nada sedih Thorn membuat Wrath tergagap takut meyakiti perasaan si kucing kecil. "Bu-bukan! Bukan itu!"

 **GRUYUUUUUK—!**

Para kucing menaikkan bulu mereka terkejut mendengar suara misterius yang bergemuruh tiba-tiba. Sementara para Husky memutar mata mereka dan langsung melirik pada salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku lapar…"

Lust tak heran ketika mendengar keluhan Gluttony. Toh sebentar lagi memang jam makan siang.

"Tenanglah—Nana sedang menelepon Fang untuk menjemput kita." Ujar Lust.

Tak berapa lama, kedua remaja majikan para Husky dan kucing datang dan memberi pelukan serta elusan di tubuh peliharaan mereka.

Para Husky menggoyangkan ekor dengan riang—kecuali satu.

Wrath jelas melihat raut wajah Thorn begitu kecewa. Kedua kupingnya menekuk sedih. Ia mengira Wrath tak percaya dan membenci Boboiboy yang begitu ia sayangi.

Gempa menghela napas memahami situasi di antara dua sahabat tersebut. Kucing itu telah mendengar kisah masing-masing para Husky dari Pride. Dan Husky sulung itu hanya diam membiarkan Wrath yang mengatasi permasalahannya sendiri. Bahkan ia menghentikan Gempa ketika kucing keibuan itu hendak menjelaskan maksud Wrath pada Thorn.

"Biarkan dulu. Wrath terkadang tak bisa mengendalikan sifat pemarahnya dan menjadi kekanakan. Mungkin ini bisa jadi pelajaran. Dan kurasa Thorn juga akan belajar berinteraksi dengan pemikiran yang tak sama dengannya."

Mendengar bisikan Pride, Gempa setuju. Ia hanya melihat dari dekat saja tanpa turun tangan.

Sosok mungil Thorn yang meringkuk di dekat kaki Gempa membuat Wrath semakin merasa bersalah. Gempa sendiri sadar, inilah kali pertama ada perasaan yang bergulat dalam diri Thorn kecil. Perasaan yang baru dikenal si mungil. Perasaan 'kecewa'.

.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita makan di _café_ sebelah? Ternyata di sana terbuka untuk hewan peliharaan juga!" ujar Fang.

Glu langsung berputar-putar bahagia. Bahkan Blaze mengikutinya sampai terjatuh karena pusing membuat Boboiboy tertawa.

Nana mengantar para pelanggannya menuju _café_ yang ternyata masih merupakan bagian dari layanan Petshop. Ada banyak pilihan makanan khusus untuk hewan peliharaan. Dan mereka bisa makan bersama majikan mereka dalam ruangan tanpa khawatir udara panas atau hujan.

Fang dan Boboiboy yang baru saja menikmati teh dan kue mereka tadi langsung tertarik mengajak para peliharaan mereka makan bersama di situ.

Tentu saja Gluttony yang paling senang. Ia terus mengibaskan ekornya tanpa peduli disindir Lust.

"Aku jarang sekali makan di sini bersama para kucingku. Biasanya kami langsung pulang. Pertama kali aku bersama para kucing makan di sini terasa agak canggung. Karena Halilintar selalu merasa kurang nyaman jika bukan di rumah. Dan Blaze yang tak bisa diam selalu membuat Hali kerepotan mencarinya."

Fang terkekeh mendengar keusilan Blaze.

Kini para kucing menikmati makanan mereka bersama para Husky mengelilingi Fang dan Boboiboy yang juga memesan makan siang.

Gadis polos yang baru saja menelepon mengabari pada _maid_ di rumahnya jelas langsung mendapatkan ijin. Bahkan para _maid_ yang bersemangat itu berusaha untuk menahan nada suara mereka agar tidak terlalu jelas terdengar bahwa mereka memang merencanakan sesuatu pada nona muda mereka.

Di antara suasana keceriaan makan siang bersama, ada tatapan canggung dari Wrath.

Thorn tak mau makan bersama Husky tersebut. Kucing mungil itu mendempetkan tubuhnya pada sang pengasuh. Gempa menghela napas dan mengijinkan Thorn makan bersama di sisinya.

Kembali Fang merasa bermimpi indah di siang bolong. Terlebih lagi mereka setuju untuk kembali melanjutkan berbelanja seusai makan siang.

Tiap detiknya ia begitu menikmati suara, senyuman, gerakan tangan, tatapan mata, hingga aroma dari Boboiboy.

Senyuman di wajah Fang seakan susah untuk dihilangkan selama ada Boboiboy di sisinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai semuanya! Mohon maaf update akhirnya kembali terbengkalai :'( Karena kemarin sempet keluar kota selama seminggu lebih dan ga sempet pamit ataupun buka internet. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini udah mulai nggak sempet gambar ;;_;;**

 **Semoga semuanya sehat-sehat dan semangat selalu ^^7**

 **Oh, iya. Di sini muncul karakter baru yaitu 'Nana'. Kalau kalian lupa siapa dia, bisa coba nonton lagi Boboiboy season 2. Ada salah satu teman sekelas Boboiboy. Anak perempuan berambut hitam pendek dan berkulit coklat gelap. Nah, itu dia Nana ^^**

 **Ketika Monsta mengeluarkan gambar _character sheet_ teman-teman sekelas Boboiboy (coba kalian bongkar-bongkar gallery Facebook fanpage official Boboiboy), kelihatan Nana digambarkan sedang berkacak pinggang sambil tersenyum semangat. Di situ aku mendapatkan karakter dia sebagai gadis yang tomboy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saatnya membalas review! ^^7**

 **Rhyuu-nii Chan** — Thank youuu ^^ Gak apa-apa kok xD

 **Hoodie Toothless** — Wah, jadi pingin lihat xD Coba masukin deviantart atau instagram ^^

Kalau kucing yang lincah tiba-tiba pendiam takutnya sedang sakit, mungkin bisa diperiksakan ke dokter hewan. Semoga kucingnya nggak apa-apa.

 **Casstella Millatea** — Yeeeessss! I really love FangBoy! xD Halo! Salam kenal yah xD Wkwkwk Koko Kaizo sayang dedek Fang xDD Duh aku sendiri juga pingin banget ada meet up gede-gedean para fans Bbb. Kemarin juga yang dateng ada 7-8 orang aja ^^; Thank you yah udah baca n review! xD

 **Mizura Rani 1** — Aduh, kok dibuang Dx Kasihaaaaan ;;A;; Semoga dia ada di tempat yang lebih baik yah…

 **Everyll Princess** — Mama Elly tega sama Fang xDD Fang dah ketemu Boboiboy so he's so happy right now xD And all the huskies and the kitties too! xD

 **HikariFuruya** — Makasih banyaaak ^^ Semoga tugas-tugasnya lekas kelar 7 GC itu apa kah?

 **Hoodie Toothless** — Kalau versi kucing-husky para Paws in Love aku sempet post di deviantart xD Bukan fanart, tapi post foto2 kucing dan husky yang kira-kira menurutku mirip sama mereka xD

 **Whz Jj** — Thanks karena dah review too ^^ Oooh! Congrats to be a pawrents xD

Umm… Kalau dari size mungkin berurutan macam ni:

 **1.** Lust and Pride – _since both of them a military dog type and already trained harder than their brothers_.

 **2.** Greed – _Same as Lust and Pride, but he isn't really a field dog type_.

 **3.** Gluttony and Ice – _almost look fluffier than the other_ xD

 **4.** Wrath and Envy

 **ChocoMint24** — Wrath diem-diem care sama Thorn xD Thorn juga sayang banget sama Wrath xD Thank you yaaah ^^

 **Razen Kukang Unyu** — Wkwkwkwk! Aku juga cuma iketin kertas bekas di ujung lidi buat mainan meong xD

Waduuuu kucing-kucingnya genit juga yah xD wkwkw

Oooh! Jadi inget dulu temen juga punya kucing betina yang kemudian menstruasi! Kita sempet nggak percaya. Dan jaman dulu belum ada internet dan handphone, jadi kita nggak bisa cek mana-mana xD Pengetahuan soal kucing juga minim banget xDD

Ternyata kucing bisa mens juga yah xD

 **Silver Celestia** — Thank youuuu ^^ Sebenernya ini fic sebagai penghilang penat dan sarana relaksasiku, so mungkin ga bakal ada konflik yang gede-gede banget ^^ _Just a typical romance, fluff and slice of live_ aja ^^


	17. In the Petshop - part 2

**Boboiboy series © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fanfiction by widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x fem!Boboiboy pairing, Genderbender, Romance stuffs, AU and OOC.**

 **You've been warned! Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 ** _In the Petshop - part 2_**

 **.**

.

.

Di dalam Petshop, para kucing berjalan bersama masing-masing Husky. Kecuali Thorn yang hanya ingin bersama Gempa. "Mama, apa aku boleh bersama Mama Gempa dan Papa Pride?"

Bujukan mungil mengundang rasa tak tega. Gempa menghela napas dan mengangguk kecil. Namun sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan mengelilingi Petshop, Wrath menghentikan kedua kucing tersebut.

"A—anu… Thorn. Aku tadi—ng…"

Thorn bergegas sembunyi di balik punggung Gempa. Melihat si mungil enggan menatap Husky di hadapannya, Gempa menggeserkan tubuh dan mengejutkan Thorn.

"Thorn, Wrath ingin berbicara denganmu. Tak sopan kalau kau bersembunyi seperti ini."

"Ta—Tapi, Mama Gempa…"

Wrath kembali memberanikan diri saat mendengar Pride berdehem. Husky yang terkenal garang itu tak disangka memiliki hati yang lembut.

Pride sebenarnya menyadari—bahwa adiknya yang penggerutu itu adalah saudaranya yang paling peka. Sifat pemarahnya dan selalu menjauhi hewan ataupun orang lain karena ia tak mau menyakiti siapapun. Kesulitan Wrath adalah ia tak dapat menunjukkan sikap lembutnya dengan jujur dan selalu berujung menyakiti hati lawan bicaranya. Hanya saudara-saudaranya yang memahami sifat kerasnya tersebut.

Satu-satunya manusia yang paling Wrath sayangi adalah Fang. Bahkan terhadap Hao, Elly, dan Kaizo—Wrath tak segan menggeram.

Kali ini seekor kucing mungil gemetar di balik punggung pengasuhnya. Tapi Gempa menjilati kepala Thorn agar adik kecilnya itu lebih tenang.

"Nah, sekarang aku akan tinggalkan kalian berdua, yah?"

Thorn sempat mengeong kecil, membujuk Gempa agar menemaninya. Tapi akhirnya ia memberanikan diri menatap mata Wrath—yang penuh rasa sesal.

Pride dan Gempa berjalan menuju sisi rak toko lain meninggalkan adik-adik mereka. Meski sempat beberapa kali Gempa menoleh agak ragu meninggalkan adiknya.

"Tak apa-apa. Wrath tak akan melukai Thorn. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Kalimat lembut Pride membuat kucing tersebut mengangguk dan meneruskan langkahnya.

Wrath kembali menarik napas. "Hei—Thorn. Aku… tadi bukan bermaksud tak memercayai majikanmu. Aku hanya… Ng, aku memang belum pernah berpisah dari Fang di tempat asing begini. Jadi aku—aku khawatir padanya. Umm—maaf kalau sudah membuatmu tersinggung."

Melihat Husky besar di hadapannya menunduk sesal, Thorn luluh. Ia mendekati kaki besar berbulu Wrath dan mengelus-eluskan tubuhnya. "Maafkan aku juga, Wrath. Aku kira kau tak menyukai Boboiboy."

Meongan lirih membuat hati Wrath semakin sesak. Ia berpikir untuk mulai menjaga bicara dan emosinya.

"Apa kau mau memaafkanku? Aku janji tak akan menuduhmu lagi seperti tadi." ujar Thorn.

Betapa lega hati Husky penggerutu itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, kepolosan Thorn membawa keduanya berjalan mengelilingi Petshop. Pride dan Gempa yang mengintip dari balik rak memasang senyum memandangi adik-adik mereka.

.

Fang dan Boboiboy sama-sama membawa keranjang berlanja. Hanya saja, Fang harus membawa keranjang dorong besar untuk membeli segala keperluan para Huskynya. Bahkan gadis yang berjalan bersamanya itu terus terkagum melihat betapa besar barang-barang keperluan tujuh ekor anjing Husky.

Salah satunya bantalan tidur untuk Gluttony yang kata Fang sudah habis digigiti oleh anjing rakus itu ketika ia sedang tidur dan mengigau.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di dalam mimpi Glu. Ia terus menggigiti bantalnya. Bayangkan kalau yang ia gigiti itu celanaku. Hhh—"

Tawa manis terus mengiringi obrolan.

Suara lengkingan manja terdengar mendekat, yang ternyata adalah Sloth dengan sehelai selimut di moncongnya.

"Oh, kau sudah temukan selimut kesukaanmu? Bagus, jadi jangan pakai jaketku lagi untuk alas tidurmu, yah."

Lolongan malas menyetujui.

Boboiboy penasaran dengan kalimat Fang pada Sloth. Akhirnya cowok itu menjelaskan bagaimana repotnya ia harus berebut jaket kesayangannya dengan salah satu Husky yang pemalas. Tentu saja gadis manis penyayang kucing tersebut tertawa.

"Ahahah! Sama dengan Ice. Dia juga suka sekali menyelimuti dirinya dengan sweater kesayanganku. Lihat—dia sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak dalam keranjang."

Fang tersenyum geli melihat keranjang belanja yang ditenteng Boboiboy. Ice begitu pulas tertidur di dalamnya. Bahkan mainan kucing pilihan Blaze dan Thorn akhirnya menjadi bantal.

"Myaaaaang—!"

Blaze berlari lincah mendekati Boboiboy bersama Halilintar dan Lust yang mengawasi dari belakang. Gluttony ikut berlari kecil—dengan bungkusan biskuit anjing di mulutya.

"Hei—kita sudah beli makanan anjing."

Lengkingan manja terus membujuk. Akhirnya Fang menyerah karena ternyata Envy juga menginginkan biskuit yang sama. "Hhh—aku akan menjadi anak durhaka. Uang ayah bisa habis karena ini."

Keluhan Fang terdengar bukan seperti candaan. Sepertinya ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada ayahnya. Boboiboy tersenyum kecil sambil memandangi mata cowok yang sedang menimang-nimang bungkusan biskuit anjing di tangannya.

"Kau sangat memanjakan para Husky ini, yah. Mereka terlihat begitu menyayangimu."

Tuturan dari Boboiboy membuat Fang memasang senyuman tipis.

"Yah—Tapi terkadang aku berusaha untuk tegas juga pada mereka. Kalau tidak, sia-sia saja pelatihan selama mereka di kesatuan K-9. Hhh—seandainya aku bisa membelikan keperluan mereka dengan uangku sendiri."

.

Pride terdiam di belakang majikannya. Ia mendekati Gluttony dan Envy dengan wajah agak dingin.

"Hei, sudah cukup kita mendapatkan makanan anjing. Jangan minta macam-macam lagi dari Fang."

"Tapiii—biskuit itu sepertinya enaaaak."

"Kau tak dengar keluhan Fang tadi? Ia merasa tak enak pada ayahnya."

Glu dan Envy menunduk dalam dan menekukkan telinga mereka. Tak ada yang bisa mendebat Pride ketika ia sudah serius dan menaikkan nadanya.

"Uuung—Baiklah."

.

"Uuuk—Uuuk—"

Fang terheran melihat Glu yang kemudian menggigit kembali biskuit anjing yang ia bawa dan mengembalikannya pada rak di mana ia mengambil tadi.

"Kurasa—ia paham apa yang kau katakan tadi, Fang."

Begitu Gluttony kembali, Fang berlutut dan memeluk leher Husky tukang makan itu.

"Hei—Aku tak bermaksud melarangmu, kok. Maaf, ya. Kau mau biskuit tadi?"

"Wufff—"

"Asal kau janji akan membaginya dengan saudara-saudaramu, oke?"

"Guk!" Kibasan ekor dan telinga yang menegak akhirnya meluluhkan hati Fang dan membuat cowok itu tersenyum. Ia membiarkan Glu mengambil kembali bungkusan biskuit yang sudah ia ambil tadi.

Boboiboy tertawa gemas melihat Husky rakus sahabat Blaze. "Ahahah! Dia menggemaskan sekali!"

Fang ikut tertawa. Begitu nyaman dan menyenangkan mengobrol dengan Boboiboy. Meski beberapa Huskynya tak sungkan mengganggu sambil diiringi ngeongan kecil para kucing mungil.

Begitu mereka melewati rak collar hewan peliharaan, Fang langsung tertarik melihat beberapa model di sana.

"Wah, rompi ini keren sekali! Seperti yang dimiliki markas K-9 sebelumnya."

Lust mengendus-endus sebuah rompi berbahan lumayan tebal dan kuat. Ukurannya pas sekali untuk dikenakan di tubuh seekor anjing Husky.

"Kurasa aku butuh ini. Kadang kalau sedang berjalan bersama para Husky ini, aku khawatir akan mencekik mereka jika menarik tali yang kupakaikan di leher mereka."

"Oh, benar juga. Kalau talinya terlalu kecil dan tipis pasti akan menyakitkan tubuh mereka."

"Ya, maka itu aku kurang suka dengan collar yang hanya dipasangkan pada leher anjing, meski lebih praktis. Apalagi beberapa dari para Husky ini terlalu aktif sehingga kadang aku reflek menarik tali mereka."

Boboiboy ikut membantu Fang menyarikan rompi yang sesuai untuk tubuh para Husky. Ia tak menyangka ada rompi mungil khusus kucing dengan warna yang manis.

"Wah, ini lucu sekali! Aku tak tahu ada yang seperti ini!"

Mendengar seruan teman sekelasnya, Nana yang sedang berjalan melalui rak makanan kaleng menegakkan telinga dan tertarik untuk mendekati Boboiboy.

"Hei, Boboiboy! Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Ya, aku tak tahu ada rompi untuk kucing!"

"Oh, tentu saja ada! Mungkin karena kau jarang ke section ini."

"Ahahah, benar juga. Biasanya begitu memesan makanan kucing aku langsung pulang. Atau ketika membawa para kucing ke salon aku duduk sambil membaca di ruang tunggu. Ini menarik sekali! Apa aku boleh mencobanya pada kucingku?"

"Tentu! Siapa tahu ada yang cocok untuk mereka!" Nana membiarkan Boboiboy dan Fang melihat-lihat sementara ia kembali mengawasi toko dan membantu pelanggan lain yang membutuhkan bantuannya.

Pride mendekati Fang ketika cowok itu mengukur-ukur lebar rompi. Husky yang paling disiplin itu hanya diam membiarkan Fang berlutut dan memasang rompi pada tubuhnya.

"Nah, Pride. Coba kau berjalan."

Bagai mengerti apa yang dikatakan Fang, Husky tersebut berjalan dan membiarkan majikan kesayangannya dengan tiba-tiba menarik tali yang ia genggam. Dengan seketika tubuh Pride tertahan dan tertarik ke belakang.

"Ah, ini sesuai yang kubutuhkan. Leher mereka tak akan tercekik jika aku terpaksa menarik tali mereka."

Greed mengendus-endus rompi yang dikenakan Pride dengan gagah.

.

"Wow! Ini seperti yang ada di markas K-9! Aku suka bahan yang ini! Apa Fang akan membelikan kita rompi?"

"Entahlah. Kurasa ia hanya mencobanya saja."

Lust ikut penasaran mendekati para saudaranya. "Waw—ini seperti nostalgia. Sudah lama kita tak mengenakan rompi militer."

"Yah, tapi ini bukan rompi anti peluru seperti yang di markas." Pride mengendus-endus rompi yang ada di tubuhnya.

Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa hanya duduk memerhatikan para Husky mengobrol mengenai rompi gagah yang dikenakan Pride.

Gempa terkagum melihatnya. Pride benar-benar nampak jelas bahwa ia pernah menjadi salah satu anggota kemiliteran pada barisan khusus anjing. Bagaimana cara ia duduk tegap, mengangkat kepalanya dengan penuh percaya diri, sorot mata tajam, dan aura yang keluar dari Husky tersebut. Kesemuanya membuat Gempa semakin takjub.

"Waw—Kau begitu keren, Pride."

Pride tersenyum dan membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya agar Gempa tak harus mendangak menatapnya.

"Terima kasih, Gempa."

"Aku juga mau! Aku juga mau, Fang!"

.

"Guk! Guk! Wuff!"

"Kau juga mau coba, Greed? Baiklah, sebentar—"

Begitu rompi hitam dikenakan di tubuh Greed, Husky itu berputar gembira dan bangga. Gluttony, Sloth, dan Lust turut memeking manja meminta hal yang sama dari Fang.

Wrath hanya diam dan mengendus-endus rompi yang dikenakan Pride. Envy turut memeking manja begitu melihat para saudaranya mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari Fang.

"Hei, hei—Aku hanya mencobanya saja. Masa kalian juga mau?"

Tapi lengkingan terus membujuk Fang. Terutama Envy yang sudah menggosokkan tubuhnya pada kaki Fang. "Hhh—Aku tak tahu apa ayah mengijinkanku belanja lebih banyak lagi. Lain kali saja, ya—Kita beli ini kalau sudah ada uang."

Sementara itu, Boboiboy mengenakan rompi-rompi pilihannya pada para kucing.

Halilintar merasa sedikit aneh dengan rompi anggun berwarna merah menyala di tubuhnya. Tapi ia tak banyak protes. Taufan nampak menyukai rompi biru tua dengan renda putih cantik. Sama halnya dengan Gempa, ia juga merasa cocok dengan rompi kuning dengan pita hitam yang manis.

"Myaaaang—! Myaaaaang—!"

Sayang sekali Blaze kurang menyukai ketika tubuhnya hendak dikenakan rompi. Si mungil bandel merasa tak bebas jika tubuhnya diselimuti rompi. Dengan bantuan Halilintar yang sigap menggigit tengkuk adik asuhnya sebelum kabur, Boboiboy lebih mudah mengenakan rompi pada Blaze.

Blaze terus menggaruk-garuk tubuhnya yang diselimuti rompi merah terang aksen oranye.

"Nah—dengan begini aku juga tak perlu khawatir jika menarik tali. Kucing kecil satu ini paling susah diawasi."

Fang terkekeh mendengar omelan Boboiboy yang membiarkan Blaze berputar-putar berusaha melepaskan rompi yang terpasang erat di tubuhnya.

Berbeda dengan Blaze, memasang rompi di tubuh Ice sangat mudah karena kucing itu terlalu malas melawan. Rompi manis berwarna biru muda yang dikenakan Ice justru seperti selimut bagi kucing pemalas tersebut.

Rompi hijau dengan aksen coklat, dan rompi putih dengan aksen oranye dipilih untuk Thorn dan Solar. Keduanya juga tak banyak protes. Bahkan Thorn begitu penasaran dengan rompi milik Gempa. Ia terus mengendus-endus tanpa menyadari tubuh mungilnya juga tengah dikenakan rompi oleh Boboiboy.

"Aku ingin beli ini untuk mereka! Kurasa rompi ini akan benar-benar berguna jika mengajak mereka berjalan-jalan."

.

Blaze terus mengomel.

"Uuuuh—Apa iniiii! Aku tak mauuu—!"

Halilintar menjilati kepala adik asuhannya meski terus mendapat rengekan. "Blaze—Itu agar kau tak tercekik jika Boboiboy terpaksa menarikmu. Ini karena kau terlalu sering kabur dari pengawasan jika sedang jalan-jalan."

"Tapi ini mengganggu sekaliiii—! Aku tak mau, mama Haliiii—!"

Tubuh si mungil berguling-guling, terus mengeong mengutarakan ketidak nyamanannya.

Glu justru mendekat dan mengendus tubuh Blaze. "Hei, itu nampak keren untukmu! Kita bisa berjalan-jalan bersama sambil mengenakan rompi agar kompak!"

Telinga lancip Blaze menegak. Ekspresinya berubah. "Benarkah? Apa aku terlihat keren?"

"Ya! Seperti kucing dari kepolisian!" Glu sebenarnya tak tahu bagaimana harus memuji Blaze yang nampak manis dalam rompi imut tersebut—jika dibandingkan dengan hewan yang bekerja dalam kepolisian. Tapi Gluttony merasa itu akan membuat Blaze senang.

Blaze berubah girang. Ia tak lagi mengomel dan justru menyukai rompi pilihan majikan tersayangnya.

Hali tersenyum lega—Untung saja ada Gluttony.

.

Fang memutuskan untuk membeli rompi untuk ketujuh Huskynya jika mendapat ijin dari ayahnya. Sementara Boboiboy langsung membeli rompi-rompi manis yang ia pilih untuk para kucing. Bahkan Blaze tak mau melepasnya karena mendapat pujian dari Glu.

Kedua remaja tersebut tertawa geli melihat si mungil yang kini berlari riang gembira mengenakan rompi dengan bangga. Mengeong-ngeong lincah hingga Hali sedikit kewalahan mengikuti.

"Dia sepertinya menyukai rompi itu."

"Terima kasih, Fang. Aku jadi menemukan hal yang jarang kusadari. Belum pernah aku berjalan-jalan dan belanja sesuatu seperti ini."

Fang sedikit heran mendengarnya. "Maksudmu—kau tak pernah shopping sendirian?"

Sedikit tersipu, Boboiboy mengangguk mengakui. "Aku sering merasa tak enak jika meninggalkan rumah terlalu lama. Ayahku bekerja di kantor kedutaan, dan ibu selalu ikut mendampingi jika ayah ada acara di mana-mana. Mungkin aku terlalu naif, tapi aku selalu berharap ketika pulang ada orang tuaku menyambut. Atau bisa saja mereka datang ketika aku sedang berada di rumah."

Fang terdiam. Meski senyuman manis gadis tersebut sama sekali tak menunjukkan kesepian, tapi Fang tahu jelas perasaan yang dirasakan Boboiboy.

Ia juga merasa kesepian jika ayah dan abangnya bekerja. Meski dikelilingi tujuh ekor Husky yang selalu melolong dan berbuat ulah—keberadaan ayah dan abangnya tak ada yang bisa menggantikan.

"Tapi sepertinya beberapa kali aku ke rumahmu, orang tuamu sedang ada di rumah."

"Selama beberapa hari kemarin mereka sedang senggang dari pekerjaan. Aku senang sekali waktunya begitu tepat dengan kepindahanmu ke rumah sebelah! Kita jadi bisa mengenal keluarga kita satu sama lain."

Perjalanan pulang terasa hangat. Obrolan kecil membuat Fang bisa mengenal Boboiboy lebih jauh lagi. Fang memutuskan untuk menggunakan jasa _delivery_ di Petshop untuk mengirimkan segala belanjaannya tadi langsung ke rumah agar tak repot membawa selama perjalanan pulang. Cowok tersebut jadi bebas mengobrol banyak dengan gadis yang ia sukai.

Ia jadi tahu kapan ulang tahun gadis itu, zodiak, hobi, apa yang ia sukai dan tidak sukai, warna faforitnya.

Para Husky juga tak bandel seperti biasanya. Mereka dengan sigap dan patuh berjalan menjaga serta mendampingi para kucing. Terutama Lust yang selalu geli melihat Halilintar kerepotan berjaga di sisi kanan Blaze yang terlalu lincah.

Untung saja Boboiboy membeli rompi khusus kucing tersebut. Ia jadi bisa menarik si kecil bandel tanpa mencekik kucing itu. "Blaze—jangan ke tengah jalan."

Fang tak bisa menahan senyum tiap kali Boboiboy menegur Blaze, entah apa kucing kecil itu paham atau tidak.

"Myaaaaaang—" keluhan manja sama sekali tak meluluhkan Boboiboy. Gadis itu tak membiarkan Blaze untuk bebas berlari ke tengah jalanan.

Hali menjilat-jilat tubuh si kecil agar ia tak ngambek.

.

"Blaze—Kau harus nurut. Nanti kalau kau celaka, bagaimana?"

"Uuuh—Ini menyebalkan. Aku jadi tak bebas!"

Lust melirik memerhatikan Halilintar yang mendesah. Ia tahu kucing hitam anggun itu lelah dan tak berniat menasehati adik asuhnya lebih panjang lagi.

Husky sulung tersebut mengangkat alis begitu mendapatkan akal. "Hei, Hali—Sebentar."

Halilintar canggung begitu Lust mendorong tubuhnya menuju pinggiran jalan—menjauh dari Blaze.

"Lust! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku harus menjaga Blaze!"

"Sssh—tenanglah. Ini memang rencananya."

Seringai di wajah Lust membuat Hali terdiam. Melihat Blaze yang keheranan akan tingkah Lust membuat Hali sadar.

Blaze langsung menyadari Lust yang mendorong Hali menjauh darinya—berjalan di pinggir berduaan dengan Husky genit tersebut. Ia mengira Lust tengah merebut perhatian pengasuh tersayangnya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Mama Hali! Jangan ganggu Mama Hali! Fffshht—!"

Rasanya ingin sekali Halilintar tertawa. Namun ia hanya tersenyum membiarkan Blaze berjalan merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang kakak pengasuh—melindungi dan menjadi pemisah antara Hali dan Lust.

Rencana Lust berhasil. Blaze akhirnya berjalan berdempetan dengan Hali menjauhi tengah jalan—berusaha memisahkan kakak kesayangannya dari Lust.

.

Melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya—Fang menyadari desisan mungil si kucing jingga yang tak menyukai Lust.

"Sepertinya Blaze masih belum bisa menerima Lust."

"Hihihi—dia hanya cemburu. Halilintar adalah satu-satunya kucing di rumah yang sangat dekat dengan Blaze. Entah bagaimana ia sabar sekali mengikuti Blaze yang bandel dan melindunginya jika mau keluar jendela atau pintu. Ini pertama kalinya ada hewan lain yang mendekati Hali. Jadi Blaze merasa posisinya terancam."

Fang tertawa, "Astaga—Bisa seperti itu, ya? Ahahah, kucingmu manis sekali!"

Boboiboy ikut tertawa-tawa.

Tak terasa perjalanan mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah. Para Husky berlarian menuju ibunda Fang yang telah berdiri di gerbang menyambut dengan tangan terbuka lebar.

Fang langsung memasang wajah cemberut. "Ibu—lain kali jangan biarkan salah satu dari Husky ini mengikutiku tanpa kuketahui."

Elly tertawa puas sambil memeluk anaknya. "Hahahahah—! Maaf, maaf. Habisnya lucu melihatmu diikuti mereka seperti itu."

"Meooong—Meooong—!"

Para kucing ikut menghampiri Elizabeth. Tentu saja wanita tersebut begitu gembira. "Halo, semuaaa! Ooh, kalian mengenakan rompi yang sangat manis!"

Blaze dan Solar memamerkan rompi mereka sambil mengeong manja.

Boboiboy tersenyum manis melihat Elly sangat menyukai para kucing yang manja padanya.

"Boboiboy—Mereka sungguh manis sekali!"

Pelukan hangat nan erat juga diberikan Elly untuk gadis pemilik para kucing.

Jam minum teh mengundang Boboiboy dan para kucing kemudian bertamu di rumah Fang.

Banyak sekali cerita yang mengalun dan membuat Elly tak bosannya tersenyum lebar. Ketika Fang menceritakan bahwa Sloth telah menemukan selimut yang cocok untuknya, hingga saat-saat mereka mencoba menu makan siang di cafe dekat Petshop.

Bahkan Boboiboy bercerita bagaimana gagahnya para Husky ketika mengenakan rompi di tubuh mereka.

Usai jamuan teh, Fang mengantar Boboiboy hingga ke depan rumahnya yang hanya beberapa langkah.

"Lain kali bagaimana kalau minum teh di rumahku? Kita bisa mengobrol di halaman agar para Husky juga bisa ikut."

"Ide bagus! Aku akan menunggu undangan darimu!"

Fang tak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya ketika melihat dan mendengar senyum manis dari gadis yang ia taksir.

Para kucing berpamitan pada para anjing. Meski Ice sudah terlanjur nyaman di punggung Sloth, kucing pemalas itu akhirnya digendong dalam pelukan Boboiboy.

.

"Sampai jumpa, Sloth…" ngeongnya malas.

"Sampai jumpa, Ice." Dibalas lolongan malas oleh Sloth.

"Dah, Gluuu—!"

"Dah, Blaaaze—!"

"Dadah, Vy!"

"Dah, Solar."

"Apa besok kita bisa bermain lagi?"

"Hmph—Entah! Terserah kau saja!"

"Kalau begitu besok aku akan bawa mainanku. Dah, Wrath—"

"Yaa—"

"Dah, Greed! Kalau benar Fang bisa mengajakmu ke rumah Boboiboy—Nanti aku akan ajak kau berkeliling! Yah, tapi mungkin tak bisa sampai dalam rumah. Rumahmu jauh lebih luas."

"Hahah—Tak apa, Tau! Bisa berkunjung saja aku sudah senang!"

Gempa memastikan adik-adiknya sudah masuk ke rumah terlebih dahulu. Barulah ia berpamitan pada Pride. Tapi si kecil Thornie tetap saja menempel di antara kaki-kaki Gempa dengan manja.

"Sampai jumpa, Pride. Hari ini menyenangkan sekali."

"Sampai jumpa juga, Gempa. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku jalan-jalan."

Si kucing tersenyum manis. Ia menunduk dan mendorong sedikit Thornie ke hadapan Pride.

"Ayo, Thornie. Ucapkan salam perpisahan."

"Sampai jumpa, Papa Pride."

Pride dan Gempa menghela napas sembari tersenyum maklum pada si mungil. Mereka tak bisa melarang kucing kecil itu untuk berhenti memanggil keduanya demikian.

Begitu semua berjalan memasuki rumah masing-masing—Lust sama sekali tak meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Hei, Hali—Apa besok kau ada di rumah?"

"Eh? Umm—Yah. Aku tak pernah meninggalkan rumah kalau tak ada Boboiboy. Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita berjalan-jalan keliling komplek?"

Si kucing hitam terkejut, "Bukankah aku pernah bilang padamu kalau aku sama sekali belum pernah keluar jauh dari area rumahku? Bagaimana kalau kita tersesat?"

Lust tersenyum lebar, "Tak apa~ Percayalah padaku~ Percayalah pada insting Anjing Polisi-ku!"

Meski agak ragu, Hali merasa tak enak menolak ajakan Lust yang begitu bersemangat.

"Ummm—Baiklah—Kita lihat besok, yah."

"Yeah! Oke! Besok aku akan menjemputmu!"

Dengan demikian, Halilintar meninggalkan tempatnya menuju rumah Boboiboy. Dan Lust juga kembali menuju rumah Fang setelah Hali telah masuk dan muncul di jendela ruang tamu.

"Besok akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan!"

Lolongan bahagia Lust membuat Fang memandangi salah satu Husky-nya yang paling sulung itu dengan heran.

Seandainya saja Fang tahu bahwa tak hanya dirinya yang jatuh cinta pada tetangga mereka yang manis.

Para Husky selalu tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan para kucing. Begitu pula dengan para kucing yang selalu menanti para Husky.

Dan tentu saja—seandainya Fang tahu bahwa gadis manis berambut pendek bernama Boboiboy yang ia sukai juga membalas perasaannya dengan lembut dan sabar.

Beberapa kali gadis berambut pendek penyayang kucing itu mencuri-curi pandang dari jendela kamarnya yang tertutupi tirai putih serta mawar yang menghias di beranda.

Senyumannya selalu melengkung dengan rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya jika melihat sosok remaja lelaki di seberang sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maafkan aku semuanyaaaaaa!**

 **Beberapa hal bikin aku susah nulis fanfic akhir-akhir ini ;_; Semoga semua sehat-sehat selalu.**

 **Sebelum lupa, aku mau ngucapin Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin. Maaf yah kalo aku banyak salah dan udah sering ngecewain karena update nggak pernah bisa teratur. Semoga fanfic2 ini nggak membosankan untuk diikuti para fans FangBoy dan para fans Sins!Fang juga Elemental!Boboiboy.**

 **Ada beberapa pertanyaan juga di DA sebelumnya mengenai peminjaman OC Sins!Fang. Dengan senang hati akan kujawab di sini ^^**

 **Apa saja sih syarat dalam meminjam OC para sins!Fang?**

 **1.** Ijin dulu yang pasti. Aku sangat berharap kalian meminta ijin dengan sopan karena aku akan lebih menghormati sikap kalian.

 **2.** Karena sins!Fang ini kubuat demi kepentingan cerita pairing FangBoy, jadi mereka **hanya boleh** digunakan dalam cerita yang mengandung pairing FangBoy.

Seandainya ternyata kalian membuat cerita dengan pairing lain; misal GopalxYaya, sins!Fang tetap pasangan untuk para Boboiboy sebagai bumbu cerita. Ini tak apa. Aku nggak bisa terima jika OCku dipakai untuk kepentingan cerita NOTP. Misal menggunakan para sins!Fang dalam cerita FaYi. Big NO. Harap mengerti dengan ini. Kalian juga nggak akan suka kalau OC buatan kalian dimasukkan dalam cerita NOTP kalian kan?

 **3.** Cantumkan kredit. [Sins!Fang by widzilla]. Agar orang tahu bahwa kalian tidak ada maksud menjiplak dan tak ada dituduh yang aneh-aneh.

 **.**

 **Oke! Supaya nggak bertele-tele, aku langsung aja jawabin review yah. Maaf banget jawabinnya lamaaaaa ;_;**

 **.**

 **Cardavianz Nyxio-37 Aquartic**

Haloooo! Aduh kenapa ganti2 akun ;_; jadi bingung deh ;w; wkwk Gapapa kok xD

Iyap benar ^^ Ada di mini info sebelumnya aku sedikit bahas kalau Husky dan Alaskan Malamute itu anjing 'lapangan', yang berarti sangat aktif. Mereka agresif dan senang banget main-main, aktifitas yang banyak gerak (eh kok tapi si Sloth nggak ya? Dia kelainan kali xDD Wahahah xD). Ini karena mereka memang ras turunan dari serigala. Serigala punya insting sebagai hewan liar dan bukan hewan yang bisa di- _keep_ di lingkungan yang sempit. Husky suka sekali menggali dan tempat dingin itu juga karena hasil turunan serigala ini ^^

Dan, benar lagi ^^ Ada ras kucing yang nggak boleh makan coklat dan kafein. Perut mereka bisa keracunan. Apalagi kalau coklat yang mengandung pengawet. Beberapa ras anjing juga nggak boleh.

 **.**

 **Irinaa27**

Gluttony susah kalem xD Dia kalem kalo lagi makan aja hehehe xD

Iya niiih, Wrath galak banget ;_; Tapi gapapa ^^ Udah baikan kok xD Makasiiih! Ternyata banyak juga yang suka PrideGem xD Nggak apa-apa ^^ Terima kasih banyak banget udah baca ff ini loh ^^

 **.**

 **Yu-chan**

Aku sebenernya nggak buka request ^^ Tapi aku open dengan segala ide untuk fanfic ^^ Terima kasih banyak idenya, Yu-chan! Semoga nanti sempat aku pakai idemu yah ^^ (I'll give you credit for the idea ^^ No worries ^^)

.

 **walking cactus**

Oooh another one who likes PrideGem! xD Thank you udah bacaaa ^^

 **.**

 **Whz Jj**

You're welcome ^^

Sorry, but I don't do any request ^^; And I'm not a fan of EA tho ^^;; already watch some episodes, but well can't catch up more ^^;;

 **.**

 **Shin Hae Rin**

Salam kenal juga ^^ Makasih banyak udah baca ff-ku ^^ Semoga menghibur yah ^^

.

 **Hoodie Toothless**

Ah, too bad ^^;; but it's okay. Mungkin nanti bisa disubmit di tempat lain artworknya ^^

Blaze is too cute buat digemesin xDD

 **.**

 **HikariFuruya**

Iya nih, Thornie ngambek xDD

Oooh Group Chat xD Aduh maaf aku nggak update banget hehe. Sayang sekali aku jarang bisa online buat chat ;w;

 **.  
Razen Kukang Unyu**

Astaga, aku jadi sedih banget baca ceritamu ;_;

Semoga Halilintar tenang di sana. Disayang sama Maha Penciptanya dan bisa main-main sama alm. Roti, kucingku yang juga udah 'pulang' bersama anak-anaknya ;_;

 _Dear Hali, titip salam buat Roti dan anak-anak yah. Makasih udah nemenin majikanmu selama ini._

Yang sabar yah. Kita sama-sama kehilangan kucing kesayangan. So I understand the feeling of your lost ;_;

.

 **Silver Celestia**

Syukurlah ^^ Semoga ceritanya nggak ngebosenin yah ^^ Wrath emang tukang sewot niii. Makanya namanya 'Wrath' xD

 **.**

 **Casstella Millatea**

Wrath emang guguk tsundere xD Tapi tetep manis kok xDD wkwk

Ih, aku juga pingin nih bisa gath besar2an ;w; Duh kapan yah xD

.

 **bubblegluu**

Makasih udah ikutin fanfickuuu ^^ I'm so sorry ga bisa update lancar ;A; Banyak hal akhir2 ini yang bikin susah nulis fanfic lagi ;_; Eh, susah ya dibayangin? xD Hehehe, lucu loh xD Biasanya anjing gede gendong mereka di punggung xD

 **.**

 **Kalshara Antlia Gaunt**

Takpe ^^ Hahaha, so many people asked if I'm a fujoshi or not xD To be honest, I am. But I feel more comfortable if the submissive (uke) one is genderbendered (as a girl). So I don't know if I'm a fujo or not xD because aku okay je tengok boys love tapi bila macam hard yaoi is kinda too… err… ^^;; I prefer shonen-ai tho, the soft and cute one xD

 **.**

 **Rhyuu-nii Chan**

Boleh sekaliiii ^^ Don't forget for the credit ya ^^7

 **.**

 **ChocoMint24**

Aku suka sama karakter Nana yang blak-blakan xD Boboiboy harus ada yang semangatin supaya deket sama Fang nih xD

Iya hahahah xD Thorn jalan-jalan dipenuhi busa nanti kaya kapas xD

Boleh sekali ^^ Jangan lupa kreditnya yah, jadi nggak dikira plagiat ^^7 Aku seneng banget ada yang terinspirasi dari karyaku ^^


	18. Path to Happiness

**Boboiboy series © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fanfiction by widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x fem!Boboiboy pairing, Genderbender, Romance stuffs, AU and OOC.**

 **You've been warned! Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 _ **Path to Happiness**_

 **.**

.

.

Malam tiba tak terasa. Lampu-lampu di tiap rumah menyala menerangi kota. Termasuk komplek tempat tinggal Boboiboy dan para kucing.

"Meooong—Meooong—"

Para kucing kecil mengelilingi majikan mereka yang sedang menyiapkan buku pelajaran untuk besok.

Blaze berusaha mengajak main dengan bola karet mainan barunya yang dibeli di Petshop tadi. Boboiboy menghela napas dan menggendong si mungil yang lincah dalam pelukannya agar ia tak mengganggu.

"Blaze, aku harus belajar. Kau bermain dengan yang lain saja, yah?"

Tentu saja si mungil tak peduli. Ia justru penasaran dengan isi tas Boboiboy dan berusaha memasukinya.

"Aduh, Blaaaze—"

Halilintar langsung tanggap dan menggigit tengkuk Blaze. Membawanya agak menjauh dan menaruh adik asuhannya itu di dekat Solar agar keduanya bisa bermain dan tak mengganggu majikan mereka.

Gempa dengan santai berbaring di pangkuan Boboiboy—menemani gadis itu belajar dan menikmati elusan lembut majikannya. Taufan bermain bersama Blaze dan Solar, sementara Thorn dan Ice yang kelelahan tertidur pulas di keranjang empuk mereka.

Halilintar berbaring di atas meja belajar dengan santai sambil menjilat-jilat telapak kaki depannya.

Suara ketukan di pintu menegakkan telinga para kucing.

"Ya."

Seorang maid masuk setelah mendapat ijin dari Boboiboy.

"Nona, waktunya makan malam."

"Ah, baik. Ayo, semua."

Gempa menjilat-jilat kedua adik asuhnya agar bangun. Agak susah membangunkan Ice — maka Gempa menggigit tengkuknya dan membawa menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati sambil mengawasi Thorn yang masih belajar menuruni anak-anak tangga.

Boboiboy penuh sabar memerhatikan para kucing kecil yang belum terlalu terbiasa dengan langkah-langkah mereka. Kecuali Blaze tentunya. Begitu lincah dan hiperaktif — cepat sekali belajar banyak hal yang berhubungan dengan kegiatan menggerakkan tubuh. Bahkan ia bisa langsung bangkit setelah menggelundung ke bawah — dan sempat membuat Halilintar terkejut mengejarnya.

"Selamat makan. Kalian pasti lapar sekali setelah banyak bermain di Petshop tadi."

Malam itu, Boboiboy makan sendiri di ruang makan yang besar. Kedua orang tuanya tengah menghadiri acara makan malam kedutaan di tempat lain. Hal yang sudah lumrah bagi sang gadis. Namun ia lega — ada tujuh ekor kucing yang menemaninya di ruangan itu.

Di saat yang sama — di rumah Fang, para Husky berkumpul menikmati makan malam.

Dengan semangat Fang bercerita mengenai pengalamannya di Petshop bersama Boboiboy tadi, apa saja yang ia beli, dan apa saja yang ia temukan.

"— Rompi-rompi yang kulihat cukup mahal. Seandainya ada yang lebih murah. Aku juga khawatir kalau mereka kepanasan jika mengenakan itu setiap jalan-jalan."

Hao paham Fang sangat menginginkan _collar_ yang tak menyiksa para Huskynya. Beberapa kali ia terpaksa menarik tali yang mengelilingi leher mereka. Remaja tersebut semakin khawatir para Husky akan tercekik.

"Coba kau lihat-lihat di internet dulu, Fang. Nanti kalau sudah menemukan yang cocok kita bisa diskusikan lagi."

Kaizo mencibir melihat adiknya begitu manja memeluk ayah mereka. "Duileh~ Manja bangeeet~"

"Apa sih! Biarin! Kaizo jelek!"

Sang abang justru semakin gemas meledek adiknya. Fang tak bisa berkutik kalau lengan kekar abangnya mengelilingi leher dan Kaizo mulai menciumi gemas pipinya.

"Aaargh — Kaizo! Iyuuuuuuh!"

"Adududududu~ Adekku manis banget siiii kalo manja-manjaan~ Kaya _puppy_ kecil~ Sini abang cium lagi~ Mmmmuuuahhhhh~!"

Kalau sudah demikian hanya teguran sang bunda yang sanggup menghentikan keusilan si sulung.

"Kaizooo—"

Begitu Kaizo melepas pelukannya, Fang langsung berhambur mencari perlindungan dari para _bodyguard_ setianya.

Setidaknya ada beberapa Husky yang membela Fang. Pride bersedia menjadi tameng melindungi Fang yang memeluk-meluk leher sang Husky ketiga. Wrath mulai menggeram kesal kalau Kaizo sudah kelewatan.

"Oke, oke — Maafkan aku, dedekku sayaaang~"

Fang memasang wajah cemberut yang ia benamkan di antara bulu leher Pride. Tapi pada akhirnya selalu Kaizo berhasil membuat adiknya tertawa lagi bersamanya.

Suasana hangat cerah yang Fang selalu dambakan sejak dahulu kini akhirnya bisa ia nikmati. Begitu pula dengan Elly — yang selalu diam tak protes dan mengeluh — namun juga menginginkan keberadaan keluarga di sisinya.

Di antara para Husky yang telah kenyang menyantap makan malam mereka — Lust berjalan mendekati jendela teras samping. Ia memandangi pagar tinggi yang membatasi rumah Fang dengan rumah Boboiboy yang berada di samping.

Telinga lancipnya menegak bergerak-gerak. Ia berharap menangkap suara ceria dari sana. Tapi yang ada justru keceriaan dari dalam rumah Fang.

Diam-diam, Lust melangkah keluar dari ruang makan menuju teras samping. Telinganya kembali menegak — berusaha menangkap suara dari tetangga mereka.

"Guk! Guk!"

Sama saja — hanya sunyi yang ada. Tak ada yang menjawab gonggongan Lust, bahkan seekor kucing pun tak ada yang melongokkan kepala dari jendela di atas sana.

"Uuuk—?"

Rasa penasaran membuar Lust memiringkan kepala sambil memandangi jendela kamar Boboiboy di lantai dua atas sana.

"Wuf!"

Kembali tak ada sosok atau suara meongan kucing satu pun yang menengok ke jendela.

Kecewa, akhirnya Lust berlari menuju pagar tanaman untuk melawan rasa penasarannya.

Fang yang sedari tadi mendengar gonggongan Lust dari arah halaman dibuat penasaran. Cowok itu menuju pintu teras samping dan mencari-cari sosok Huskynya yang paling sulung. "Hei, Lust! Kau sedang apa? Ini sudah malam!"

Lust nampak mengendusi bagian bawah pagar tanaman yang tinggi serta rimbun membatasi rumah Fang dan Boboiboy. "Hhh, sedang apa sih dia. Ayah, ibu — aku ke halaman dulu menyusul Lust."

"Biarin aja dia. Toh memang tugasnya jaga rumah' kan?" Ujar Kaizo.

"Tetap saja tidak biasanya Lust keluar begitu saja tanpa sepengetahuanku. Biasanya dia akan berpamitan dulu atau bahkan mengajakku jika ingin ke suatu tempat."

"Kamu ini kaya induk Husky aja." Godaan Kaizo dibalas cibiran oleh Fang yang justru membuat sang abang tertawa geli melihatnya.

Hao dan Elly membiarkan anak mereka bertanggung jawab atas Husky peliharaannya. Mereka tak beranjak dari bangku meja makan. Bahkan Kaizo terlalu asyik bermain-main dengan Greed dan Gluttony dengan mainan anjing yang baru dibeli Fang.

Fang mengikuti Lust yang tiba-tiba menggali lubang di antara pagar tanaman yang bersebelahan dengan pagar tembok tinggi sebagai pembatas rumah Fang dan Boboiboy.

"LUST! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Hentikan!"

Sayang — Husky tersebut sudah terlanjur menerobos masuk ke halaman sebelah melalui lubang yang ia gali.

Fang panik. Ia tahu segala hukum dan undang-undang mengenai penerobosan tanah milik tanpa ijin. Tapi kini anjingnya ada di sana. Dan terlebih lagi — ia bisa dimarahi kedua orang tuanya jika tanaman di halaman rusak.

Mau tak mau Fang ikut menerobos masuk melalui lubang di antara pagar tanaman yang digali Lust tadi meski bajunya harus ia korbankan terkena tanah dan rerumputan.

"Aduh—Luuuuust—! Kau sedang apa, sih!?" desis Fang berbisik agar tak diketahui keberadaannya oleh pemilik rumah.

Yang ia dapati justru Lust dengan kalem berbaring rata tanah di antara tanaman dan bunga — menatap lurus ke depan. Di mana jendela kaca besar yang dibingkai tirai putih — memerlihatkan pemandangan sendu.

Boboiboy makan malam sendirian di ruang makan yang luas. Gadis itu menyuap makanan tanpa ekspresi hangat yang biasa Fang lihat jika sedang bersamanya.

Ia kesepian.

Sampai beberapa ekor tegak berbulu mendekatinya dan menggeliat manja di kaki sang gadis. Barulah senyuman yang familiar oleh Fang nampak di wajah Boboiboy.

Gempa dan Halilintar menemani majikan mereka menikmati makan malamnya. Sementara Taufan menjaga para adik.

Fang yang masih tiarap bersama Lust di bawah pagar tanaman hanya bisa terdiam melihat gadis yang ia sukai di dalam sana.

"Lust, ayo kembali. Kita tak boleh lama-lama di sini."

Lust menurut. Keduanya keluar dari terowongan hasil galian Lust bergilir.

Begitu berhasil keluar dari lorong dedaunan di pagar tanaman galian Lust, Fang berdiri berkacak pinggang melihat terowongan hasil karya anjingnya. Ia yakin kalau sampai ketahuan kedua orang tuanya ia bisa mendapat masalah. Juga jika kedua orang tuanya mendapat laporan dari tetangga mereka, justru akan menjadi lebih gawat lagi. Dan yang lebih ditakuti Fang adalah jika Boboiboy marah serta membenci dirinya.

"Bagaimana sekarang?"

Lust memiringkan kepala sambil menjulurkan lidah tanpa rasa bersalah.

Fang menghela napas sembari mencari akal.

Akhirnya ia menarik beberapa bagian tanaman dari pagar hidup yang ia harap bisa menutupi terowongan tersebut. Juga sebuah pot yang digeser sedikit.

Untunglah terowongan tersebut kini terkamuflase dengan baik. Nampak tak ada terowongan galian di situ.

"Oke — Ini jadi rahasia kita. Jangan sampai siapa pun tahu sampai aku memperbaikinya."

Lust menggonggong pelan menyetujui.

Tentu saja baju Fang serta moncong dan kaki depan Lust yang belepotan tanah menjadi bahan pertanyaan Elly.

Fang mengaku bahwa ia hanya terjatuh saat mengejar Lust. Dengan demikian tak ada pertanyaan lagi dan Elly menyuruh Fang mandi bersama Husky sulungnya sebelum tidur.

* * *

Esok paginya, Boboiboy melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, ada yang menghentikan Boboiboy.

Suara gonggongan riang membuat gadis itu menoleh.

Ternyata Gluttony yang memanggil-manggil dari balik pagar besi gerbang rumah Fang — berharap Boboiboy mampir sebentar untuk menyapa dan mengelusnya.

"Uuuk— Uuuk—"

Lengkingan manja Husky bongsor tersebut tentu saja mengundang senyum di wajah Boboiboy. Gadis itu menghampiri pintu pagar dan mengelus-elus sayang Glu.

"Selamat pagi, Glu."

"Wufff—!"

Ekor Glu terkibas kencang—membuat gadis berambut pendek tersebut tertawa geli. Ingin rasanya ia membuka gerbang dan memberikan pelukan di tubuh penuh bulu yang tebal dan empuk Husky bongsor yang tak pernah kenyang itu.

Tak lama sebelum Boboiboy berniat berpamitan dengan Glu — suara gonggongan riang terdengar lebih banyak lagi dari arah pintu depan rumah Fang yang terbuka lebar.

Lust, Greed, Pride, Wrath, dan Envy menggonggong penuh semangat mendekati pintu pagar. Sama seperti Glu — mereka menginginkan elusan hangat dari gadis beraroma manis tersebut.

Suasana riuh di pagar membuat Fang yang sedang membawa mangkuk serealnya memeriksa ke pintu depan. Ia terus menyuap hingga mulutnya penuh — namun langsung buru-buru menelan sereal yang ada di dalam mulutnya ketika melihat gadis yang ia taksir sedang mengusap-usap leher para Husky melalui sela-sela pagar.

"Bo—Boboiboy!?"

Kaizo yang tengah menikmati kopinya menaikkan alis heran saat Fang tiba-tiba meletakkan mangkuk sereal yang belum habis di atas meja dan merapikan rambut serta kaos yang ia kenakan sejak semalam secepat mungkin.

"Hei, mau ke mana? Belum mandi gitu—"

Fang tak memedulikan pertanyaan abangnya yang kemudian tak mendapat jawaban apa-apa selain kepergian Fang menuju pagar depan.

"Boboiboy!"

"Ah—Selamat pagi, Fang!"

"Pagi! Maaf, apa mereka mengganggumu?"

Fang langsung membuka gerbang dan langsung diserbu para Husky yang kemudian mengelilingi Boboiboy.

"Ahahah! Tidak, kok. Aku malah senang sekali ada yang menyapa sebelum berangkat ke sekolah seperti ini."

Sloth — si Husky pemalas datang paling akhir setelah mendengar gonggongan saudara-saudaranya di luar.

.

"Pagi, Boboiboy!"

"Pagi, Boboiboy!"

"Selamat pagi, Boboiboy!"

"PAGI! PAGI!"

"Hai, Boboiboy—"

"Boboiboy!"

"Halo, Boboiboy!"

Para Husky mengibaskan ekor mereka sembari menikmati elusan di kepala dan tubuh.

.

Fang yang melihat para Husky-nya begitu manja mulai iri akan perhatian yang Boboiboy berikan pada ketujuh anjingnya.

"Hei—hei, jangan ganggu Boboiboy. Dia mau berangkat sekolah."

"Uuuk— Uuuk— Uuuk—" Beberapa mulai merajuk ingin bermain lebih lama. Tapi Fang langsung menempatkan diri di hadapan Boboiboy.

"Aku mungkin hari ini akan ke sekolahmu untuk lihat-lihat. Aku sudah telepon pihak sekolah."

Mata bulat Boboiboy berbinar bagai sebuah kelereng coklat yang indah. Fang nyaris tak percaya melihat pemandangan pagi seorang malaikat di hadapannya.

"Sungguh!? Nanti kabari aku jika kau sudah sampai di sekolah, ya! Aku akan menemanimu berkeliling!"

"I— I— iya! A— aku akan mengabarimu setelah sampai di sekolah—!"

Fang melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat pada Boboiboy yang berjalan menuju sekolah meninggalkan rumah.

Para Husky berlari mengikuti majikan mereka ke dalam rumah. Namun sebelum Fang berhasil menerobos dari pintu depan, dengan sigap Kaizo menangkap pinggang adiknya dan mengangkat tubuh Fang dengan mudah.

"Hei— heeeeei, bocah yang lagi kasmaran. Ayah dan abangmu mau berangkat kerja. Setidaknya kau mengantar kepergian kami dulu sebelum mandi dan menemui tuan putrimu~"

"Aaah—! Turunkan akuuu—!"

Fang sempat protes, tapi akhirnya ia terpaksa menurut karena Kaizo tak membiarkan adiknya menginjak lantai dan terus menciumi pipi Fang dengan gemas sampai ia menurut.

Hao memberi ciuman di bibir istrinya dan di kening anak bungsunya sebelum masuk mobil.

Setelah mobil melaju menuju jalanan dan tak nampak lagi, barulah Fang bergegas menuju kamar mandi diikuti para Husky.

"Heeei! Jangan masuk!"

Elly terkekeh geli melihat Fang berusaha mengusir-usir beberapa anjingnya yang bongsor sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Envy dan Wrath berkali-kali berhasil menerobos masuk. Akhirnya Pride turun tangan ikut menghalangi adik-adiknya di depan pintu kamar mandi membantu Fang.

.

"Sudah — Kalian jangan mengganggunya. Ayo sana."

"Fang mau ke mana?"

"Sepertinya ia terburu sekali."

Gluttony dan Envy mengendus-endus bagian bawah pintu kamar mandi.

"Dia akan ke sekolah barunya. Kalian jangan ganggu."

"Sekolah baru? Apa kita akan berlatih di lapangan lagi seperti dulu?" Wrath ikut penasaran.

"Tidak — Kita tak akan ikut Fang sekolah. Sekolah yang ini berbeda dengan akademi—"

"APAAAA—? KITA AKAN DITINGGAL DI RUMAH!?"

.

Suara lengkingan dan lolongan serta gonggongan para Husky yang mengobrol di depan pintu kamar mandi membuat Elizabeth yang sedang mencuci piring di lantai bawah mengangkat alis heran.

Satu per satu ia memanggil nama ketujuh Husky. Namun hanya beberapa yang mendatanginya.

"Mana Wrath dan Envy?"

Sementara kedua Husky bungsu tersebut menunggu Fang keluar dari kamar mandi. Sayang sekali Fang terburu keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung menuju kamar tidurnya untuk berganti baju. Keduanya terus mengejar dan mengikuti ke manapun Fang melangkah.

Ia membiarkan Wrath dan Envy melengking mengikutinya. Barulah setelah selesai mengenakan baju dan menyisir rambut, majikan dari ketujuh Husky bongsor itu duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Wrath, Envy — Dengarkan aku, ya. Aku akan mulai sekolah setelah mengambil ujian masuk. Sekolah yang ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Kalian tak boleh ikut. Tak boleh ada hewan di sekolah kali ini. Itu artinya kalian harus tinggal dan menjaga rumah selama aku pergi."

.

"Ta— Tapi! Kalau kau meninggalkan kami, siapa yang akan menjagamu, Fang!"

"Ini tak lucu! Grrrrh!"

Pride yang sempat menuruni tangga ketika dipanggil oleh Elizabeth mendengar lolongan keluhan dua adik bungsunya. Ia bergegas menuju kamar Fang dan mendapati majikannya itu kerepotan karena Wrath dan Envy terus menghalangi.

"Wrath. Envy. Jangan kekanakan!" Gonggongan Pride membuat kedua adiknya menunduk lesu dan mematuhi perintah abang mereka.

.

Fang tersenyum melihat Pride yang sanggup menegur kedua adiknya. Ia mendekati dan berlutut di hadapan si Husky nomor tiga. Pride menempatkan kedua kaki depannya di kedua lutut Fang — membiarkan majikan kesayangan mereka itu mengelus-elus kedua kaki berbulu Pride.

"Pride, aku mengandalkanmu."

Husky tersebut hanya diam dan memberi dengusan kecil — menandakan ia paham apa yang Fang minta darinya.

Terdiam sesaat — Fang kemudian tersenyum sambil berdiri dan memberi perintah pada para Husky.

"Berkumpul di halaman!"

Berbaris sesuai urutan — Lust, Greed, Pride, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath, dan Envy — siap menerima perintah apa pun dari majikan mereka.

"Dengar. Sebentar lagi aku akan melanjutkan pendidikan di sekolah. Bukan sekolah akademi seperti yang sebelumnya. Tapi sekolah biasa — dan aku tak bisa membawa kalian. Karena ada peraturan dilarang membawa hewan ke sekolah."

Fang memberi jeda — meyakinkan diri bahwa pandangan serta kuping tegak para Husky itu memusat pada dirinya. Tanda mereka memerhatikan segala perintah Fang.

Tapi tak lama lengkingan terdengar dari si dua bungsu — Wrath dan Envy.

Dua Husky ini memang yang paling lengket dengan Fang. Dan cowok itu paham keduanya khawatir.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Ini kesempatanku mencari teman yang seusia denganku dan bergaul layaknya remaja biasa."

Elusan dan garukan di leher setidaknya menenangkan sedikit perasaan Wrath dan Envy. Tapi kalimat Fang tidak hanya sampai di situ saja.

"Aku punya tugas baru untuk kalian!"

Tubuh serta telinga para Husky kembali tegak layaknya prajurit yang siap menerima perintah Kapten mereka.

"Kalian akan menjadi _bodyguard_. Penjaga. Pengawal dari tujuh putri tetangga kita. Tujuh kucing yang telah menerima kita dengan hangat."

Gonggongan menjawab penuh semangat.

"Envy — Kau jaga si mungil Solar. Dia senang sekali jika kau menemaninya bermain. Wrath — Kau jaga si kecil Thorn. Ia membutuhkan seekor Husky kuat sepertimu. Sloth — Kau jaga Ice. Bahkan dalam tidurmu, kau tetap jaga dia! Gluttony — Kau jaga Blaze. Kucing ini sangat lincah dan membutuhkan seorang pengawal yang lincah juga. Pride — Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkan Gempa padamu. Greed — Aku titipkan Taufan padamu. Perlakukan dia layaknya seorang _lady_. Dan Lust — Aku tahu Halilintar kucing yang mandiri. Tapi Boboiboy akan merasa lebih lega jika kau mendampinginya."

Lolongan dan gonggongan terdengar riuh namun gagah di saat yang bersamaan. Pride diam dan mengais-ngais kaki Fang.

"Aku? Aku akan menjaga Sang Ratu! Tugasku sekarang adalah menjaga Boboiboy!"

Fang meniup peluit anjing yang ia kalungi di lehernya memberi aba-aba agar para Husky kembali ke barisan mereka masing-masing.

"Sekarang ini tugas kita! Menjaga Boboiboy dan para kucing!"

Tanpa disadari — sedari tadi Elly melihat tingkah anak bungsunya bersama para Husky di halaman sambil senyum-senyum geli.

Tanpa ada keinginan mengganggu jiwa patriotik Fang, sang bunda kembali masuk ke dapur dan menyiapkan bekal untuk Fang yang akan mengunjungi sekolah barunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Astagaaaa! Update terakhir tanggal 12 Juli laluuu ;;A;; Maafkan akuuuu!** **Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali kegiatan tak terduga dan lumayan menguras tenaga ;;_;; Tapi untung badan masih sehat walafiat xD**

 **Buat temen-temen yang telah menanjak ke jenjang pendidikan baru yang lebih tinggi, aku ucapkan SELAMAT! Semoga sukses dan sehat selalu!**

 **Makin banyak umur kita makin sibuk dan makin terbebani tanggung jawab yang lebih kita sama-sama berjuang dan pantang menyerah, yah! ^^9**

 **Meski kalian akan sibuk dengan segala mata pelajaran/kuliah yang menguras otak dan tenaga, jangan lupa untuk memanjakan diri dengan istirahat yang cukup, bermain, dan menuangkan imajinasi kalian dalam bentuk apapun ^^**

 **Semoga lanjutan fanficnya bisa bikin kalian lebih bersemangat, meski dikit juga gapapa xD**

* * *

 **—** **'Paws in Love' pet mini info** **—**

Pertanyaan oleh **Lavento Zenya**

 ***) Perbandingan usia kucing dan anjing dengan usia manusia.**

Ketika manusia berusia satu tahun, kucing dan anjing sudah berusia lima belas tahun.

Saat manusia berusia empat tahun —kucing dan anjing sudah 32-34 tahun.

Manusia berusia delapan tahun — kucing dan anjing sudah berusia 48-51 tahun.

Manusia berusia 12 tahun — kucing dan anjing sudah 64-69 tahun.

Manusia berusia 16 tahun — kucing dan anjing sudah berusia 80-87 tahun.

Jadi ketika kita tumbuh besar bersama hewan peliharaan kita, bagi kita yang manusia mungkin mereka hanya teman sementara yang mengisi hidup kita. Tapi bagi kucing dan anjing, kita adalah teman mereka sampai akhir hayat.

Maka itu, ayo kita sayangi kucing dan anjing, baik yang kita pelihara atau tidak. Berikan mereka memori terindah dalam hidup mereka yang tak sepanjang kita ini ^^

 ***) Banyak terjadi anjing/kucing yang dibuang majikan mereka hanya karena bosan atau tidak sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. Orang-orang ini tidak melakukan riset terlebih dahulu ketika ingin memelihara hewan.**

Contohnya, ada sebuah film yang menonjolkan karakter yang memiliki seekor Husky sebagai peliharaan/partner sang tokoh utama. Karena film tersebut terkenal maka banyak yang ingin mengikuti sang karakter utama untuk memelihara Husky, TANPA melakukan riset terlebih dahulu [Kasus ini benar-benar terjadi sejak tahun 1990-an].

Orang-orang yang tak melakukan riset ini terkejut ketika menemukan Husky adalah anjing yang sangat aktif dan liar juga susah untuk dilatih. Husky bukan anjing yang bisa ditinggal di halaman rumah yang sempit. Atau memelihara kucing ras tertentu yang ternyata dalam perawatannya bisa menghabiskan jutaan.

Kemudian dengan mudah dan entengnya mereka dibuang.

Kucing dan anjing ini dibuang karena "tidak sesuai dengan keinginan" majikan mereka.

Kasus seperti ini amat sangat membuat para penyayang hewan sangat kecewa, marah, dan sedih. Kasus seperti ini sudah lama terjadi dan sampai sekarang juga masih ada yang melakukannya.

Untuk teman-teman yang ingin memelihara hewan, tolong dengan amat sangat, lakukanlah **riset** terlebih dahulu. Bisa kalian cari informasi di internet, atau bertanya pada orang-orang yang berpengalaman.

 **Tolong. Jangan kalian pelihara hewan hanya karena sekadar imut, lucu, gagah, indah.** **Peliharalah hewan dengan penuh kasih sayang dan tanggung jawab.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Buat para pembaca, silakan sampaikan kalau ada informasi mengenai kucing dan anjing yang kalian ketahui di kolom _review_ ^^

Aku seneng banget kalau kita bisa berbagi mengenai pengetahuan meski sekecil apapun ^^7

* * *

 **Waktunya berbalas review! xD**

 **Lavento Zenya** — Yup! Udah dijelaskan di mini-info soal usia anjing dan kucing ^^ Makasih banyak atas pertanyaannya ^^7

Nah kalau soal ras kucingnya Boboiboy, tadinya sebenarnya aku mau bikin mereka kucing ras. Tapi mengingat Boboiboy menemukan mereka sebagai kucing yang bersaudara, aku jadi ragu xD

Tapi aku pernah kok bikin tabel jenis kucing para Boboiboy elemental xD Bahkan para Husky Fang wkwkwk xD

Bisa coba cek di widzilla . deviantart. com Lalu cari di gallery ada gambar yang judulnya 'Boboiboy: S7NS Paws in Love xD'.

 **Irinaa27** — Wrath udah baikan sama Thornie xD Wrath sebenernya sayang kok sama Thorn ^^ Waduh, kapan yah nikahnya xDD wkwkwk!

 **Silver** **Celestia** — Thank youuu ^^ LustHali nge-datenya masih agak lama nih kayaknya xD Nanti disusun dulu yah acara ngedatenya wkwkw xD

 **Guest** — Thank you banget udah bacaaaa ^^7 Iyesh, fanfic ini memang tujuannya untuk refreshing dan ngasih _warm feeling_. Jadi ga bakal ada konflik yang terlalu besar ^^ Semoga betah ya ngikutinnya ^^

 **Kalshara** **Antlia** **Gaunt** — Wahahah maaf, soalnya biasanya kalau aku ngobrol dengan yang berbahasa Melayu biasanya langsung aku pikir dia orang Malaysia, meski ada juga bagian di Indonesia yang juga berbahasa Melayu. Jadi kadang lebih enak pakai Bahasa Inggris. Karena Bahasa Melayu-ku nggak gitu bagus ^^ Kalau kamu orang Indonesia, lebih enak pakai bahasa Indonesia aja yah ^^ Soalnya beberapa kasus, anak-anak Indonesia yang tidak memahami pemakaian Bahasa Melayu cenderung justru bahasanya jadi kurang sopan buatku.

Tentang pertanyaanmu sebelumnya... Yap, aku fujoshi. Tapi bukan penggemar hard-yaoi yang menyerempet ke porno ^^;; Aku ga gitu suka porn-yaoi. Makanya aku lebih nyaman kalau salah satu dari pasangan shounen-ai/yaoi yang aku suka kujadikan perempuan / genderbender.

 **Razen** **Kukang** **Unyu** — Aduuuuuhhhhh! Aku baca berita darimu jadi ikutan hepi jugaaaaa! Selamaaat yaaaah! Jadi pawrent! xD Semoga para kittennya sehat selaluuuu!

Boboiboy sama Fang kan holang kaya xD Jadi beli segala keperluan pet pasti di petshop xD Aku juga pingin banget bisa beli sesuatu buat pet gitu wkwkwk xD

 **ChocoMint24** — Waduh, semoga nggak kejadian lagi plagiarisme _ Aku seneng kok bacain komen-komenmu ^^ Bikin semangat! xD

Wahahahah! Kayaknya kucingmu seru banget xD Semoga kamu dan si pus-nya juga sehat selalu yaaaah ^^7

 **Viaa56** — Makasiiiih ^^ Ditunggu yah kencan mereka xD Kira2 kaya apa nanti xD

 **Beasttamer99** — Makasih banyak juga udah baca n review ^^

 **Bubblegluu** — Aduh senang banget kalo cerita ini bisa bikin semangat ;;w;; Semoga ga bosen yah nungguin update. Makasih banyak udah review! Jadi semangat juga nih! xD


	19. The Tunnel

**Boboiboy series © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fanfiction by widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x fem!Boboiboy pairing, Genderbender, Romance stuffs, AU and OOC.**

 **You've been warned! Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 _ **The Tunnel**_

 **.**

.

.

"Aku berangkat!"

Elly melambaikan tangan dari pintu depan memandangi kepergian Fang yang mengayuh sepeda menuju calon sekolah barunya. _Smartphone_ tertempel pada _phone-holder_ di _handle_ sepeda, menunjukkan peta elektronik yang akan membantu Fang menemukan jalan menuju sekolah Boboiboy.

Para Husky menggongong kecil mengantar kepergian majikan mereka. Beberapa dari mereka memeking sedih. Namun Pride kembali membujuk adik-adiknya untuk tetap bersikap tegar dengan menjaga rumah dan Elizabeth yang tinggal bersama mereka.

Begitu Fang tak nampak lagi di belokan jalan, Elly mengelus kepala Envy yang berada di sampingnya.

"Nah— Wrath dan Envy, kalian mau menemaniku nonton film?"

Dengusan lembut menjawab dengan goyangan ekor. Mereka mematuhi sang bunda sambil mengikuti menuju ruang televisi. Greed berlari lebih dulu memilih film kesukaannya. Sebuah DVD ia ambil dari rak menggunakan kaki depannya yang berbulu dan menggigitnya, memberikan pada Elly. Gluttony tak memedulikan film apa yang akan ditonton— ia hanya peduli pada pop corn yang telah siap di dekat sofa.

Pride berkeliling di area teras depan rumah berjaga— namun sesekali masuk dan bersantai di dalam rumah.

Sloth? Tak perlu ditanya— Ia sudah tertidur pulas dengan selimut barunya.

Dan Lust?

Anjing genit tersebut mengendusi terowongan hasil karyanya semalam. Tanpa harus menggeser pot besar yang digunakan Fang untuk menutupi lubang di pagar tanaman, ia menerobos sela-sela dan dengan sukses memasuki halaman rumah yang dipenuhi bunga serta mawar putih yang harum.

Beruntung halaman rumah Boboiboy begitu penuh dengan bunga-bunga berwarna lembut, sehingga lubang di pagar tanaman tak terlihat jelas.

"Wuf!"

.

Gonggongan di luar jendela membuat telinga lancip Halilintar menegak. Ia kenal betul suara itu.

Kucing hitam anggun yang tadinya sedang santai menjilati tubuhnya kini melompat ke tepi jendela dan mendapati Lust mengibaskan ekornya di halaman sana.

"Lust? Bagaimana ia bisa masuk ke halaman? Bukankah pintu gerbang masih dikunci jika Boboiboy baru pergi ke sekolah?"

Taufan ikut melompat ke sisi Hali. "Humm— mungkin ada _maid_ yang lupa menguncinya kembali saat pergi belanja tadi."

Gempa ikut penasaran, tapi ia tak bisa meninggalkan Thorn dan Ice yang terlelap di sisinya di keranjang tidur bersama Blaze dan Solar.

"Tak mungkin. Para _maid_ sungguh hati-hati. Hali, hampirilah Lust. Sebelum Blaze terbangun dan mengikutimu. Nanti ia malah mengganggu kalian berdua."

Kekeh tawa Gempa membuat Halilintar sedikit merona. Ia mengikuti apa yang Gempa sarankan sebelum Blaze sadar dirinya tak ada di kamar Boboiboy.

Kaki-kaki lembut berbulu si kucing hitam dengan lincah menuruni tangga dan menuju pintu dapur belakang tanpa suara. Ada pintu mungil khusus kucing di bagian bawah pintu. Dengan cepat Halilintar melewatinya hingga para _maid_ yang berada di dapur tak menyadari kepergian Halilintar.

Lust telah menunggu-nunggu kehadiran kucing anggun tersebut. Ia melompat-lompat girang dan mengibaskan ekornya begitu sosok yang ditunggu hadir.

"Hali—! Ayo kita jalan-jalan! Kau senggang' kan? Kita keliling komplek ini saja dulu!"

"Se-sebentar. Lust, bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari?"

Husky sulung yang tadinya melompat-lompat girang langsung diam dan memasang wajah kikuk.

"Ah— Emm— itu… Umm, tolong janji kau tak akan marah… Aku tak bermaksud merusak halaman Boboiboy. Tapi semalam aku penasaran sekali karena tak mendengar suara apa-apa dari kamar Boboiboy dan— ng— Aku…"

Halilintar tak sabar mendengar tuturan Lust yang terbata-bata. Ia mulai memicingkan matanya tajam.

"Luuust—?"

"Eh— Anu— Ng, aku… aku buat terowongan…"

Halilintar menaikkan sebelah alisnya— tak paham akan penjelasan Lust yang diakhiri dengan nada yang semakin pelan.

Dengan sedikit gontai, Lust menunjukkan sebuah terowongan hasil galiannya yang tertutupi bunga-bunga pada Halilintar. Tentu saja Lust sudah bisa menebak reaksi dari si kucing.

"A-apa!? Lust! Apa yang kau—!? Astaga! Oooh— Bagaimana kalau Boboiboy tahu taman mawar putihnya rusak! Aduuuh— Apa yang kau lakukaaan—!?"

Halilintar mondar-mandir panik. Sementara Lust menunduk lesu. Kedua telinganya menekuk loyo penuh sesal.

"Ada apa, Hali?"

Taufan si kucing belang hitam-putih berlari kecil menuju halaman mendekati saudari sulungnya. Ia mengikuti karena penasaran pada apa yang dibincangkan Halilintar bersama Lust.

"Taufaaan—! Lihat iniii—!"

Mata biru _cobalt_ Taufan membulat begitu menyadari ada lubang di antara pagar tanaman. Dedaunan di pagar membentuk sebuah terowongan, akar-akar yang tadinya menempel di tanah tercabut meninggalkan sebuah jalan kecil tersembunyi di balik bunga-bunga.

"Ahahahahahah—! Astaga! Ini keren! Sebuah lorong rahasia!"

Kucing jenaka tersebut justru tertawa hingga terguling-guling di rerumputan, membuat Halilintar semakin protes. "Taufan! Ini serius!"

"Ahahahah, Hali— Tak apa-apa. Lihatlah, bunga-bunga mawar putih kesayangan Boboiboy tak ada yang rusak. Mereka justru menutupi terowongan itu— Ahahah! Ini keren sekali!"

Suara tawa Taufan terhenti perlahan begitu sebuah teriakan mungil terdengar dari kejauhan. Ternyata Blaze dan para saudarinya sudah bangun dan bergegas menuju halaman setelah mengetahui Halilintar tengah bersama Lust.

"Hei! Lust! Mau apa kau pada Mama Hali—! Jangan dekat-dekat! Fffsssht!"

Blaze langsung menaikkan semua bulunya di hadapan Lust melindungi kakak pengasuhnya. Lust kecewa rencananya mengajak Halilintar untuk jalan-jalan gagal.

"Blaze. A-aku hanya ingin mengajak Hali jalan-jalan—"

"Tidak boleh! Kata Mama Hali di luar sana banyak monster jahat! Nanti kita bisa celaka!"

Kata-kata Blaze membuat Halilintar membisu seketika. Sementara Lust heran apa yang Blaze maksud.

"Hah? Monster?"

Namun begitu melihat wajah Halilintar, barulah Lust sadar apa yang dimaksud oleh kucing kecil tersebut setelah mengingat bahwa Halilintar memiliki pengalaman buruk di luar sana saat masih kecil.

Halilintar sadar telah melakukan kesalahan.

Ia terlalu takut menghadapi apa yang ada di luar pagar sana karena trauma masa lalunya. Ia telah menularkan dan menanamkan rasa takut itu pada para adik kecil asuhannya yang belum pernah mengalami apapun di luar rumah Boboiboy.

Kini ia menyesal.

Dirinya yang telah menjadikan rumah itu penjara bagi para kucing mungil karena ketakutannya sendiri.

Gempa tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti dari belakang, kebingungan melihat Taufan yang tertawa-tawa lepas.

"Maaf, mereka tadi terbangun— Ng, ada apa ini?"

Suara ngeongan nyaring Solar mengalihkan perhatian Gempa pada pokok permasalahan. "Mama Gempa— Lihat ini! Ini keren!"

Thorn, Solar, Ice bahkan Blaze menelusuri bunga-bunga mawar putih dan menemukan terowongan yang rimbun hasil karya Lust. Gempa terkejut dengan adanya terowongan yang ditertawakan Taufan.

"Ini keren sekali, Gempa! Ahahah! Lihat—! Kita bisa bolak-balik ke rumah Greed dengan ini!"

Gempa sempat membelalakkan mata keemasannya. Tapi ia tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Setidaknya ia lega bunga-bunga kesayangan Boboiboy tak ada yang rusak.

"Waaaw—Apa ini? Ini keren sekali! Seperti terowongan peri yang ada di buku cerita punya Boboiboy."

Lust nyengir sambil tersipu. Pujian Thorn menghibur hati Lust yang sempat sedikit kecewa. Tapi diamnya Hali membuat Lust merubah nyengirnya menjadi senyuman kecil. Ia mendekati kucing hitam yang hanya diam menunduk penuh sesal.

"Hali—bagaimana kalau lain kali kita jalan-jalan bersama Fang dan Boboiboy? Jadi kau bisa mengajak adikmu kalau kau sudah yakin bahwa di luar sana aman. Hari ini sepertinya lebih baik kita urungkan saja dulu."

Kalimat yang diucapkan lembut oleh Lust meredam kegalauan si kucing hitam. Ia mengangguk pelan.

Mata coklat kemerahan si kucing memandangi para adik-adik kecilnya yang bermain-main di bawah terowongan. Mereka begitu riang gembira menemukan hal baru. Menemukan bahwa mereka bisa merasakan hal-hal baru selain di dalam area rumah Boboiboy.

"Mama Hali! Lihat! Aku di bawah terowongan!"

"Tempat ini sejuk sekali, aku bisa tidur di sini seharian."

"Mama Gempa, ayo melewati terowongan ini bersamaku."

"Waaa— Ini kereeen! Aku bisa mengunjungi Envy setiap hari!"

Gempa terkekeh manis. Ia menjaga adik-adiknya yang berguling-guling di rerumputan dan tanah. Membiarkan para kucing mungil menikmati tubuh berbulu mereka menyentuh alam luar.

"Hei— nanti mereka kotor."

"Tak apa, Hali. Yang penting mereka menikmati pengalaman baru." Hibur Gempa. Ia tahu Halilintar begitu menyesal meski penyesalan itu ada alasannya.

Lust tersenyum lega. "Baiklah— Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Nanti aku kunjungi kalian lagi."

Para kucing kecil takjub melihat Lust yang dengan mudahnya menerobos melalui terowongan tersebut. Tubuh besar Husky sulung itu pas sekali di dalam terowongan—karena memang lubang itu hasil karya Lust.

"Waaah! Lust bisa lewat! Mama Hali, lihat! Lust bisa lewat! Kalau begitu Mama Hali juga bisa!"

Lust tersenyum melihat Halilintar sangat canggung melewati terowongan yang kemudian menyambung pada halaman rumah Fang. Blaze justru berlarian bolak-balik dari halaman rumah Boboiboy ke halaman rumah Fang dan kembali ke rumah Boboiboy, begitu seterusnya hingga ia puas.

"Fang juga bisa memasuki terowongan ini, loh!" Ujar Lust bangga dan membuat para kucing kecil terkagum. Mereka selalu melihat Fang dari bawah hingga sang cowok begitu nampak tinggi besar. Kenyataan bahwa Fang bisa memasuki terowongan itu membuat mereka takjub.

* * *

Sementara itu— Fang telah sampai menapakkan kakinya di depan sebuah gedung sekolah yang besar. Bisa Fang tebak bahwa begitu lengkap fasilitas di sekolah tersebut. Seorang penjaga gerbang sekolah mendekati Fang yang kemudian menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

"Selamat pagi. Saya sudah ada janji dengan kepala sekolah dan Pak Guru Papa Zola."

Dengan demikian Fang mendapat ijin masuk dengan mengenakan tag di lehernya yang menggantung sebagai tamu dari luar. Ia memarkir sepedanya di area parkir khusus sepeda. Banyak sepeda yang berjejer di situ milik para siswa-siswi. Di sampingnya ada parkir motor—kemungkinan untuk para siswa kelas atas yang telah memiliki surat ijin mengemudi kendaraan bermotor.

Segala tebakan Fang berdasarkan dari informasi yang Fang baca di internet dan buku panduan yang dibawakan Boboiboy. Semua terlihat rapi dan teratur. Yang membuat Fang tertarik lebih jauh adalah lapangan basket yang berada di area lapangan olahraga di belakang gedung sana. Ring basket yang menjulang terlihat dari tempat Fang berdiri.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang seiring kaki sang remaja yang melangkah memasuki teras gedung.

"Ah— Nyaris saja aku lupa mengabari Boboiboy!"

* * *

 _Smartphone_ Boboiboy bergetar tanpa suara di laci meja belajarnya di kelas. Dengan tenang gadis itu memeriksa sebuah pesan masuk.

 _'Fang! Dia sudah di sini!'_

Menunggu kesempatan tanpa ingin mengganggu guru yang sedang menjelaskan di kelas, Boboiboy kemudian mengangkat tangannya. Sang guru langsung mendapati salah satu muridnya meminta atensi.

"Ya, Boboiboy?"

"Maaf, bu. Saya mau ijin keluar sebentar."

"Baiklah."

Boboiboy menggeser perlahan bangkunya agar tak berderit mengganggu ketenangan kelas. Ia melangkah cepat agar tak memakan waktu pelajaran terlalu lama serta berusaha setenang mungkin membuka dan menutup pintu kelas.

Barulah di lorong, gadis itu berlari kecil. Ia berharap Fang tak menunggu terlalu lama di depan pintu gedung.

Karena terburu menuruni tangga, napas Boboiboy mulai terengah-engah. Ia terhenti begitu melihat sosok Fang di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar.

Sosok tampan sang remaja yang jangkung, ramping namun tubuhnya atletis berisi. Kaos putih di balik dan kemeja biru tua gelap dengan lengan tergulung hingga siku yang ia kenakan membuat orang menilai Fang memiliki pribadi yang hangat dan terbuka namun tegas dan rapi. Celana panjang putih dan sepatu _sneakers_ di kakinya sangat pas menunjukkan cowok tersebut menyukai olahraga. Terutama basket.

Boboiboy tersipu sambil berusaha merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit tertiup angin ketika berlari tadi. Baju dan rok seragamnya ia rapikan seadanya sebelum Fang melihat.

"Fang!"

Suara Boboiboy sedikit menggema di lorong depan― membuat Fang menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hei!"

Keduanya tersenyum dan saling menyapa. Betapa lega hati Fang menemukan wajah yang begitu familiar di sebuah tempat yang masih asing baginya.

"Maaf, apa kau menunggu lama?"

"Tidak— Hei, kau habis berlari?"

"Ah— Umm, sedikit. Tapi aku tak apa. Ayo, kuantar kau ke ruang KepSek."

Gadis berambut pendek penyayang kucing itu seraya menggandeng Fang berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Tanpa Boboiboy sadari, Fang berjuang menahan detakan jantungnya yang begitu keras. Namun dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam berharap perjalanan menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah cukup lama sampai ia merasa puas mendapat sentuhan tangan lembut Boboiboy.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar lebih keras menggema dibandingkan dengan suara guru yang menjelaskan atau suara riuh para siswa di dalam ruang kelas yang berjejer di tiap lorong.

Obrolan kecil menemani selama perjalanan. Bemar-benar suasana yang paling Fang impikan selama ini.

Sekolah, lorong dengan ruang kelas yang berjejer, gadis yang ia sukai. Inilah kehidupan masa remaja yang didambakan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tak apa-apa keluar pelajaran seperti ini?"

"Tak apa. Karena secara tak langsung aku yang mengenalkan sekolah ini padamu, maka aku memiliki kewajiban menemanimu. Kepala Sekolah juga sudah mengijinkan. Ah—"

Boboiboy baru menyadari, ia belum melepaskan tangan Fang sama sekali. Pipi tembamnya merona.

"Ah! Ma— maafkan aku! Aku tak sadar!"

Gadis itu bergegas melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Betapa malu ketika ia menyadari kesalahannya.

Fang jadi tak enak hati melihat Boboiboy menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah hingga telinga. Tapi cowok tersebut tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gemas saat sosok gadis di hadapannya terlihat panik.

 _'Astaga—manisnya~!'_

"Tak apa-apa, kok. Aku— sama sekali tak keberatan kau gandeng. Aku justru senang."

Giliran Fang yang malu karena merasa kurang tepat memilih kata-kata. Keduanya menyadari rona di wajah masing-masing dan berjuang menyembunyikannya.

"A, ng… Anu— I— Itu ruang Kepala Sekolah!"

"Oh, o— oke!"

Keduanya berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kayu yang besar dan nampak berbeda dari pintu ruang lain. Kayu coklat gelap yang mengkilat dengan _handle_ pintu logam.

Boboiboy mengetuk hingga mendapat jawaban sayup-sayup dari dalam. "Masuk."

Begitu pintu dibuka dengan lembut, Fang mendapati beberapa sofa di tengah ruangan mengelilingi meja kecil dengan bunga di vas yang menghias. Piagam dan piala berjejer di lemari dan dinding bersama dengan buku-buku dan berkas lain dengan rapi.

"Oh, inikah pemuda yang kau ceritakan itu, Boboiboy?"

Suara tua yang lembut sedikit menggema dari arah meja dengan kursi di baliknya― membelakangi jendela besar dengan tirai terbuka membiarkan cahaya matahari menerangi ruangan.

Kepala sekolah Boboiboy adalah seorang wanita paruh baya bertubuh kecil. Wajahnya ramah bagai seorang nenek yang menyambut kedua cucunya dengan hangat ketika mereka menjenguk. Rambutnya telah memutih namun berikal-ikal manis memperlihatkan sisi _feminine_ dan rapi dari diri wanita tua tersebut. *****

"Masuklah, sayangku."

Sang wanita tua mengulurkan tangan menyambut kedua remaja yang berjalan masuk penuh sopan. Ia menggenggam tangan Boboiboy dan memandangi remaja lelaki yang mendampingi sang gadis.

"Ia tetangga barumu? Sungguh pemuda yang gagah. Tak heran kau membincangkan pemuda ini dengan mata berbinar." Kekeh tawa menggoda Boboiboy, membuat gadis itu merona.

Fang ikut tersipu mendengarnya. Tentu saja dalam hati ia sangat senang dan berdebar. Berharap bahwa gadis yang ia sukai itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Dan ia mulai yakin bahwa Boboiboy membalas perasaannya.

Kepala sekolah berganti menggenggam tangan Fang― membuat pemuda jangkung itu sedikit membungkuk.

"Pertama-tama kuucapkan selamat datang, Fang. Boboiboy bercerita banyak tentang dirimu ketika ia meminta ijin untuk mengambil formulir serta buku panduan sekolah. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar kicauan riang dari gadis ini."

Boboiboy tak hentinya merona dan salah tingkah tiap kali kepala sekolah menggodanya. Fang ikut tertawa dengan pipi merah muda yang ia tak bisa sembunyikan.

"Duduklah kalian berdua."

Boboiboy membantu Kepala Sekolah duduk dengan memberi bantal di belakang punggung agar nyaman― membuat Fang melihat gadis itu seperti cucu kandung sang kepala sekolah itu sendiri.

"Terima kasih, sayangku."

Kini Boboiboy duduk mendampingi Fang yang berhadapan dengan Kepala Sekolah.

"Nah, mungkin kau telah membaca bahwa ada ujian masuk untuk siswa baru. Untungnya ini masih baru mulai semester baru, jadi kau tak akan ketinggalan banyak dalam hal mata pelajaran. Dan dari administrasi akademis, aku sudah melihat semua hasil transfer nilai dari akademi-mu yang lama. Tapi kami hanya bisa mengambil mata pelajaran yang berkaitan. Karena tentu saja kondisi dan mata pelajaran di akademi militer dengan sekolah biasa berbeda."

Fang mengangguk.

Kepala sekolah membuka map yang berada di atas meja. "Nilai-nilai mata pelajaranmu sangat bagus, Fang. Kami akan sangat bangga bisa menerimamu di sini."

Perbincangan di antara ketiganya begitu santai dan akrab. Kepala Sekolah kemudian membuatkan surat dispensasi untuk Boboiboy yang akan diberikan pada guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas, agar muridnya itu diijinkan untuk menemani calon murid baru mengenal lingkungan sekolah.

Sang gadis berlari kecil dengan riang menuju kelasnya untuk memberi surat ijin dari Kepala Sekolah. Fang menunggunya di ruang KepSek. Ia tak menduga akan mendapat sebuah pertanyaan.

"Apa boleh aku tahu― kalau mungkin kau ada permintaan dariku?"

"E― eh? Permintaan?"

"Ya. Aku akan senang sekali jika para siswa di sekolah ini bahagia dan nyaman melakukan segala kegiatan di sini. Segala kritik dan saran dari siswa selalu kukumpulkan secara pribadi, dan kemudian kupertimbangkan kembali mana yang bisa dilakukan dan mana yang tidak. Mungkin kau ada permintaan pribadi saat ini? Aku bisa pertimbangkan nantinya."

Fang terdiam menunduk. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Rona di wajah tampan sang pemuda berkacamata sudah cukup memberi jawaban.

"Ohohoh― Anak muda memang selalu menarik. Kau ingin sekelas dengan gadis yang kau sukai itu?"

Fang terkejut luar biasa. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata dan hanya membuka-tutup mulutnya dengan panik. Wajahnya sudah merah bagai bunga yang menghias dalam vas di tengah meja.

"Akan kupertimbangkan nanti, Fang. Nah, itu suara langkah gadis yang kau dambakan. Kelilingilah sekolah ini bersamanya. Kau akan lebih menikmati dibanding jika aku menyuruh seorang guru mendampingimu."

Senyuman hangat KepSek mengundang senyuman lebar di wajah Fang. Ia mengangguk antusias dan berpamitan pada sang wanita terhormat.

KepSek terus tersenyum melihat punggung kedua remaja yang meninggalkan ruangan. Sebuah komentar ia ucapkan untuk dirinya sendiri, "Ohohoh, bukankah kisah asmara di sekolah adalah hal indah yang akan paling diingat nantinya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***) Desain Kepala Sekolah Boboiboy aku ambil dari desain kepala sekolah yang pernah Monsta _publish_ di _fanpage_ Facebook Boboiboy. Kalau kalian cari di postingan lama mereka pasti ketemu kok.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sampai juga akhirnya pada setting di sekolah Boboiboy ^^ Dan sayang sekali kencan Lust dan Hali harus ditunda karena dedek Blaze ngelarang xD**

 **Semoga kalian nggak bosen mengikuti cerita ringan ini ^^**

* * *

 **Waktunya berbalas review! xD**

 **.**

 **kurohimeNoir**

Waaa makasih banyak udah mau review ^^ Aku kalau lihat anak kucing terlantar juga sering kasihan ;_; Tapi nggak bisa melihara juga karena nggak ada yang suka kucing di rumah ;_; Jadi serba salah—

 **.**

 **Guest**

Terima kasih banyak yah ^^ Aku jadi terharu ;w; InsyaAllah aku coba terusin sampai tamat sebisaku ^^ Terima kasih banyak atas doa dan dukungannya ^^

 **.**

 **ChocoMint24**

Sebagai rajanya dooong heheheh xD

Aduh, sayang sekali ;_; Semoga dirawat baik-baik sama yang nemuin ;_;

Wahahahahah! Kucingnya jadi kaya Gluttony dong xD

Eh? Menggila? Aku ga pernah liat 0_o Ada yang begitu kah? Astaga xD Kebanyakan ketemunya sama kucing yang suka bengong liati sesuatu tapi nggak tau apaan. Kata temen itu lagi liat sesuatu yang nggak bisa kita liat. Aduuuh merindiiiing—!

Aku gak ikut Comifuro dulu ;w; Nggak sempet bikin apa2 untuk jualan ;_;

 **.**

 **Kalshara Antlia Gaunt**

Kalau rate M sebenernya aku ga keberatan, tapi buat asupan pribadi aja hehehe xD Aku ga punya wattpad, maaf yah ^^; Aku nggak ngikutin Inu Yasha ^^; Terakhir ngikutin waktu duluuuu banget masih disiarin di Indosiar hari Minggu taun 2002-2003an xD

 **.**

 **RadenKalyaputri**

Iya nih. Maaf ya updatenya udah nggak bisa stabil lagi, soalnya jadwal udah nggak luang kaya dulu lagi L

Mungkin dateng tapi hari Minggu aja. Tapi itu juga kayanya ga bisa lama soalnya udah janjian sama temen ^^;

 **.**

 **Razen Bekantan Hijau**

Aduuuuuh~ Kayanya babies kittennya lucu lucuuuu xD Semoga sehat2 smua yaaah ^^ Namanya cakep2 banget! xD

Guguk2 militer semuanya cuma nurut sama Fang ajah wkwk xD


	20. The Invitation

**Boboiboy series © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fanfiction by widzilla**

 **WARNING!** **Fang x fem!Boboiboy pairing, Genderbender, Romance stuffs, AU and OOC.**

 **You've been warned! Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 ** _The Invitation_**

 **.**

.

.

Boboiboy memulai _tour_ dari depan gerbang. Di mana penjaga gerbang sekolah yang Fang temui pertama kali tadi kini Boboiboy kenalkan. Dan ternyata ada seorang lagi penjaga sekolah— seorang wanita bertubuh gagah tegap nan tinggi.

"Mereka adalah penjaga sekolah kita. Ia berjaga di _shift_ pagi. Untuk _shift_ sore hingga malam ada yang lain. Akan kukenalkan nanti."

Segala dan tiap sudut Boboiboy perkenalkan pada Fang. Bukan hanya _tour_ manis yang begitu Fang nikmati― namun pemuda itu juga menikmati keramahan Boboiboy pada seluruh pegawai sekolah. Ia melihat jelas gadis itu disayangi orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Nampaknya gadis itu benar-benar paham cara bersosialisasi dan berkomunikasi pada semua orang berkat membantu kakeknya di kedai.

Sekolah Boboiboy cukup luas dan besar. Fasilitas yang lengkap membuat Fang terus terkagum-kagum. Segala penghargaan menghiasi lorong sekolah. Ada berbagai macam lapisan siswa yang ada di situ. Tentu saja para siswa berprestasi yang tak mampu membayar uang sekolah mendapatkan beasiswa khusus. Serta para siswa yang berprestasi membawa nama sekolah melalui kegiatan dan klub yang diikuti.

"Kira-kira ada klub yang membuatmu tertarik, Fang?"

"Ya! Aku ingin masuk basket!"

"Astaga― aku sampai lupa kau suka sekali basket. Ayo kutunjukkan ruang klubnya!"

"Kau sendiri ikut klub apa, Boboiboy?"

"Dulu aku ikut klub sepak bola perempuan. Tapi kemudian aku merasa lebih baik menemani kakekku di kedai. Maka itu aku keluar. Tapi kalau akan menghadapi pertandingan, terkadang aku ikut membantu klub untuk latihan."

Karena masih jam pelajaran, semua ruang klub kosong maka Fang dan Boboiboy hanya bisa mengunjungi bagian depan pintu ruangan klub yang terkunci. Setidaknya Fang tahu di mana tempat ia bisa berkunjung ke klub nantinya.

Tour dilanjutkan ke laboratorium IPA hingga Bahasa. Ada perpustakaan, ruang theater dan tari, juga ruang musik. Hingga ke kantin dan taman sekolah semua mereka kunjungi.

Fang sangat menikmati _tour_ mengelilingi sekolah― terutama karena sang _guide_ begitu memesona hatinya.

"Nah, sampai sini ada yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Humm, kurasa ada."

"Apa itu?"

Fang tersenyum penuh makna sebelum memberi jeda, "Apakah kau mau makan malam di rumahku hari ini?"

Boboiboy terkejut dengan rona di wajahnya lagi. Begitu mudah membuat wajah gadis itu memerah manis. "E― eh…?"

"Aku sudah minta ijin pada orang tuaku dan mereka senang kalau kau menikmati makan malam bersama kami."

Boboiboy tersenyum manis nyaris membuat Fang meleleh. Sebuah anggukan malu-malu membuat sang pemuda merasa ingin terbang ke langit sana. Fang berjuang keras menahan diri. Namun senyuman lebar di wajahnya sama sekali tak sanggup ia sembunyikan.

"Oke! Anggap saja ini rasa terima kasihku padamu karena sudah menemaniku berkeliling sekolah! Ah, ajak juga para kucingmu! Aku yakin para Husky pasti senang kalau ada mereka!"

Tanpa diketahui keduanya, KepSek ternyata terus memerhatikan mereka dari kejauhan di jendela ruangannya di lantai dua sana. Ia tersenyum dan terkekeh lembut.

"Kepala Sekolah, apa itu calon murid yang akan ikut ujian lusa depan?" Seorang guru pria bertubuh besar tegap dan brewokan memainkan kumis sembari ikut mengintip dua sejoli di bawah sana.

"Ya, Pak guru PapaZola. Namanya Fang. Kurasa aku akan menempatkannya di kelas Anda nanti."

PapaZola mengangkat alis tebalnya. "Eh? Sudah ditetapkan? Mengapa demikian?"

Senyuman yang melebar menjadi jawaban singkat. "Tak ada apa-apa. Tolong nanti kabarkan pada Pak Guru Tarung untuk menjadi pengawas ujian Fang, yah. Mengingat latar belakang anak itu memiliki didikan militer mungkin ia bisa menghadapi guru kita yang paling emosional itu."

PapaZola sempat merinding. Tapi ia mengangguk kemudian dan pamit dari ruangan KepSek.

* * *

Sebelum jam istirahat membubarkan kelas, Fang berpamitan pada KepSek untuk pulang.

"Jangan lupa ujian lusa depan jam sembilan pagi, yah. Nanti kau langsung ke ruang guru, bertemu dengan Pak Guru PapaZola."

"Baik, bu. Terima kasih banyak!"

"Bu, saya akan mengantar Fang sampai gerbang depan."

"Baiklah, Boboiboy. Setelah istirahat nanti kau bisa ikut pelajaran seperti semula, yah."

"Baik."

Di gerbang depan, Fang menaiki sepedanya. Ia tak memerlukan lagi peta elektronik dari _smartphone_ untuk menunjukkan jalan.

"Baiklah, aku pulang duluan. Selamat belajar, yah. Aku akan jemput kau nanti malam."

"Eh? Tak perlu. Rumah kita' kan bersebelahan―"

"Tetap saja. Aku akan merasa lebih terhormat jika diijinkan menjemputmu."

Seringai lebar di wajah tampan Fang berulang kali mengundang rona malu-malu di wajah manis Boboiboy.

Dan tanpa disadari gadis tersebut, tiap ia tersenyum malu-malu bisa membuat Fang melayang merasakan surga dunia.

Boboiboy melambaikan tangan pada Fang yang kemudian mengayuh sepeda menjauh dari sekolah. Tepat saat bel jam istirahat berbunyi gadis itu berbalik dan kembali ke kelasnya.

Di ruang kelas, ternyata teman-teman Boboiboy sudah menunggu kehadirannya. Begitu ia melangkahkan kaki masuk, semua langsung mengerumuni.

"Boboiboy! Tadi kau menemani anak baru yang akan masuk sekolah ini!?"

"Apa dia yang pernah kau ceritakan itu!? Tetangga barumu!?"

"Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Kapan dia akan masuk?"

Segala pertanyaan melayang bertubi-tubi. Boboiboy kebingungan harus menjawab yang mana dulu. Tapi kemudian ada yang menarik lengannya.

"Hei, dia baru masuk kelas sudah kalian serbu begini! Biarkan dia makan dulu, ini jam istirahat!"

"Tapi, Yaya― kita penasaran."

"Aku juga, tahu. Ayo ngobrol sambil makan di kantin."

Suasana kantin yang riuh tak mengganggu obrolan Boboiboy dan teman-teman sekelasnya. Mereka duduk mengelilingi meja sambil menikmati bekal serta jajanan mereka masing-masing.

"―Jadi lusa besok dia akan menjalani ujian masuk."

"Woooow― akademi militer. Keren banget! Kenapa dia pindah ke sekolah biasa?"

"Fang pernah bilang kalau ia ingin merasakan sekolah biasa. Keluarganya berlatar belakang militer sejak lama. Karena diperbolehkan memilih, maka ia ingin bersekolah di SMA biasa saja."

Dengan latar belakang yang tak biasa bagi para remaja di sekolah, membuat Fang menjadi buah bibir bahkan sebelum ia diterima di sekolah Boboiboy.

Semua siswa dan siswi penasaran akan sang anak baru. Mereka mulai menebak-nebak rupa, fisik serta sifat Fang. Namun Boboiboy yang selalu menjadi objek pertanyaan selalu saja hanya menjawab dengan senyuman, "Dia orang yang sangat baik dan tampan!"

* * *

Sementara itu Fang telah sampai di rumah― disambut oleh Pride dan Greed. Keduanya menggonggong riang dan menghampiri Fang penuh semangat.

Begitu turun dari sepeda, elusan dan garukan sayang diberikan oleh sang majikan pada para anjing kesayangan. Pintu yang terbuka kemudian menampakkan kepala Sloth yang melongok malas dari balik sana.

"Hauuuung―"

"Hai, Sloth. Ayo masuk. Jangan menghalangi pintu." Fang memberi tepukan lembut untuk membalas lolongan malas Sloth.

Namun sebelum Fang menutup pintu rumah— ia mendengar ngeongan dari arah halaman samping.

Selama ia mengenal komplek rumah barunya, satu-satunya orang yang memiliki kucing di dekat rumah Fang adalah Boboiboy. Entah jika ada kucing liar.

"Kalau itu kucing liar seharusnya Wrath sudah menggonggong."

Rasa penasaran membawa Fang menuju halaman samping. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat menemukan para kucing kecil milik tetangga tengah tidur-tiduran nyaman di bawah lubang hasil karya Lust pada pagar tanaman semalam. Gempa, dan Taufan berbaring di dekat para kucing kecil menjaga mereka. Halilintar dengan nyaman nampak sedang berbincang bersama Lust di teras luar.

"Aduh! Kalau sampai ketahuan bisa gawat!"

Tapi Gempa dan Hali justru mengeong mendekati Fang dan mengeluskan tubuh mereka pada kaki Fang.

.

"Itu Fang! Hai, Fang!"

"Fang! Fang!"

Para kucing kecil terbangun. Mereka berlarian dan mengeong riang menimbulkan suara riuh. Elizabeth yang berada di lantai dua sampai bisa mendengarnya.

.

"Hm? Apa itu suara kucing milik Boboiboy?"

Gluttony, Wrath, dan Envy menegakkan telinga dan buru-buru turun menghampiri para kucing. Tentu saja Elizabeth mengikuti dengan sabar.

Fang yang masih berada di halaman mulai panik mendengar para husky yang lain menggonggong turun bersama sang bunda.

Ia langsung mencari pot lain untuk menutupi lebih banyak lubang yang dipakai para kucing sebagai jalan pintas.

"Loh, Fang. Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa para kucing milik Boboiboy ini bersamamu?"

"Eh— Ng, anu… Me-mereka sedang bermain-main di halaman kita bersama Lust sepertinya."

Lust menggoyangkan ekor membenarkan pengakuan majikannya.

Fang mulai panik saat Pride dan Greed mengendusi lubang yang berada di balik pot. Untung Elizabeth bergegas masuk menyambut para kucing kecil yang berlarian menghampiri dan menjadi tamu di rumahnya.

Wanita itu dibuat kagum melihat para kucing dengan sopan membersihkan kaki mereka pada keset sebelum memasuki rumah. Ia yakin Boboiboy yang melatih mereka demikian.

Gluttony dan Envy girang bukan main. Bahkan Wrath yang biasanya menggeram justru membiarkan Thorn kecil masuk ke rumah dan beristirahat di bantal miliknya.

Fang mengikuti ibunya, berharap sang Bunda tak menyadari letak pot di halaman yang berubah.

.

"Lust, apa ini? Kenapa ada baumu menempel di antara dedaunan tanaman pagar yang membentuk terowongan di balik pot?"

Geraman kesal Pride membuat Lust hanya bisa nyengir canggung dan menjelaskan kejadian semalam saat ia dan Fang menerobos bawah pagar tanaman.

"—Yah, emmm… aku hanya penasaran karena tak ada suara kucing… jadi aku— gali."

"PFFFT— HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Ini keren! Kita punya jalan pintas ke rumah Taufan! Hahahahah—!"

Greed yang tertawa terbahak-bahak langsung berhenti saat melihat wajah serius Pride. "E, eh, ehem… Eheheheh—"

"Ini tak lucu. Kau sudah melewati batas area pribadi milik orang lain. Ini ilegal secara hukum, kau tahu itu, Lust!"

"Iyaaa— tapiiii…"

Kalau Pride sudah mengernyitkan alis itu tandanya husky nomor tiga tersebut tak bisa dibantah. Helaan napas terdengar dari Pride. Mau bagaimana lagi, terowongan itu sudah ada di situ dan sudah terjadi.

Elizabeth mengabari para maid di rumah Boboiboy bahwa kucing-kucing milik gadis itu tengah bertamu. Tentu saja para maid terkejut dan heran bagaimana para kucing bisa keluar pagar. Mereka menerka-nerka apakah para kucing kabur melalui sela sela pagar.

Sementara itu, Fang membiarkan para husky bermain dengan para kucing. Bahkan Sloth membawa Ice ke kamar Fang dan tidur dengan nyenyak di atas tempat tidur Fang yang empuk.

Thorn dan Wrath melihat-lihat buku bergambar milik Fang saat ia masih kecil. Tentu saja Fang yang penasaran pada kucing kecil dan anjing husky penggerutu tersebut hanya bisa bertanya-tanya apakah kedua hewan itu memahami apa yang ada di dalam buku bergambar.

Gempa tersenyum memerhatikan Thorn dan Wrath. Ia berbaring di dekat jendela bersama Pride. Keduanya mengobrol santai sambil menjaga adik-adik mereka.

Solar dengan riang mengeong-ngeong bermain bersama Taufan dan Greed. Bahkan ia mendorong-dorong kaki Envy yang agak malu-malu untuk bergabung.

Blaze dan Gluttony dengan riang bermain-main di halaman. Halilintar mengawasi dari teras dengan iringan Lust yang terus mengoceh. Kucing hitam anggun itu tak menyadari bahwa ia mulai menikmati keberadaan Lust di sisinya.

"—Kemarin aku melihat ada seekor anjing _German Shepherd_ melewati depan rumah. Saat kusapa ternyata ia anjing milik penjaga komplek yang bekerja di shift pagi. Dia selalu patroli bersama majikannya. Hei! Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan nanti, kita kunjungi dia?"

Hali tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, membuat Lust mengibaskan ekor senang.

"Umm, Hali. Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal lubang itu."

"Sudahlah— Toh, setidaknya Fang tahu soal itu. Lagipula adik-adikku terlihat senang dengan lubang yang menghubungkan rumah Boboiboy dengan Fang tersebut."

Lust menunduk, "Aku harap Boboiboy tak marah soal bunga kesayangannya."

Blaze mengeong mendekati Hali dan mengelus-eluskan tubuhnya manja pada kakak asuhnya itu. "Hali—Aku lapar."

"Aku juga! Ayo kita makan!" Ujar Gluttony.

Lust memutar matanya, "Kamu kapan sih' nggak laparnya?"

Menyadari mereka telah lama berada di rumah Fang membuat Gempa memutuskan bahwa mereka harus kembali ke rumah Boboiboy. Para kucing kecil sempat protes, tapi mereka akhirnya sadar telah membuat para maid khawatir.

Melalui terowongan yang sama, para kucing kembali ke rumah Boboiboy.

Tentu saja Fang sempat panik— khawatir kalau-kalau ibunya atau para maid rumah Boboiboy menyadari keberadaan terowongan itu. Untung para kucing bergerak cepat memasuki rumah Boboiboy sehingga tak ada yang memeriksa keberadaan terowongan yang tersembunyi di balik bunga-bunga mawar putih.

.

Para _maid_ yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan memasak di dapur menyambut para kucing. Mereka mengeong riuh kelaparan. Salah seorang _maid_ bertanya-tanya sambil memerhatikan para kucing makan dengan lahap di dapur.

"Kalian kok bisa ke rumah sebelah? Bagaimana caranya? Padahal pagar begitu rapat dan tak memiliki sela-sela untuk kalian lewati."

Seorang _maid_ yang lain tertawa melihat temannya. "Hahahah! Kau ini kenapa, sih? Namanya juga kucing. Bisa saja mereka memanjat dan melompati pagar, kan? Dari pada kau menginterogasi mereka lebih baik bantu aku mengganti sprei di kamar nona."

Dengan penuh pertanyaan _maid_ tersebut tetap bekerja membantu temannya.

Tentu saja meski para kucing kecil begitu bawel bercerita apa yang telah mereka alami, para _maid_ tak akan paham ngeongan mereka.

* * *

Hari semakin sore. Usai sekolah siang tadi, Boboiboy langsung menuju kedai kakeknya untuk membantu sebentar sambil mengerjakan PR bersama teman-temannya di situ.

Sebelum matahari terbenam, gadis berambut pendek itu kembali ke rumah. Namun sebelum memasuki rumah, ia mendengar ngeongan salah satu kucingnya dari halaman samping.

Dan ia menemukan ada Halilintar dan Blaze yang sepertinya sedang memerhatikan sesuatu di antara bunga-bunga kesayangan Boboiboy. Nampak ada sesuatu di pagar tanaman yang tertutupi bunga.

Sementara itu di balik pagar sana, Fang berbaring tiarap bersama Lust dan Gluttony. Ia kebingungan bagaimana harus menutupinya sebelum ayah dan abangnya pulang. Elizabeth yang sedang menata barang-barang pindahan mereka dari kardus tak menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan anaknya di halaman sana.

"Aduuuuuh—! Kalau ayah dan abang pasti bisa langsung menyadari posisi pot berubah. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Boboiboy soal ini? Dia pasti marah…"

Di balik pagar yang satunya, Boboiboy menjadi semakin penasaran karena Blaze terus mengendusi sesuatu. Gadis tersebut perlahan tiarap— meratakan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan. Tak peduli seragamnya akan kotor. Jemari lentik Boboiboy menyisir tanaman mawar dengan hati-hati karena durinya bisa melukai kulit.

Kini nampak jelas apa yang tersembunyi di balik rimbun bunga— membuat Boboiboy terbelalak penuh kejutan begitu melihat wajah Fang di ujung terowongan sana.

"Fa-Fang?"

Fang merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat melihat wajah Boboiboy yang juga tiarap di sana bersama Halilintar dan Blaze.

"Bo-Boboiboy?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lamaaaa ngga update ;_; Mohon maaf sekaliiiii karena jadwal udah padat dan nggak memungkinkan untuk update rutin seperti dulu :(**

 **Sebenarnya aku lagi berusaha ngelanjutin Melodi Malam Hari 3 juga. Tapi sepertinya belum sanggup untuk update dulu, karena ceritanya masih berantakan sekali ;_; Dan ada satu fanfic lagi, tapi pairingnya KaiFang dan rate-nya M xDD Mungkin kalau jadwal sudah stabil aku bisa edit lagi agar ceritanya kuubah tidak rate M.**

 **By the way, aku ngadain event special KaiFang, "BROTHERS EVENT" ^^ Buat kalian yang mau join, silakan ke widzilla . deviantart . com untuk membaca penjelasan lebih lanjut ^^**

 **Berhubung sebentar lagi duo abang-adik bakal nongol di episode baru. So aku ingin meramaikannya dengan event xD**

 **Ditunggu karya-karya kalian yah ^^**

* * *

 **Pet Mini info Paws in Love dibukaaaa! ^^**

 **o Kadang kucing suka menatap satu titik dengan fokus dan tak bergeming.**

 **o Dan anjing kalau menggoyangkan ekornya mengartikan mengajak bermain, sementara untuk kucing itu artinya justru terbalik (mengajak berantem). Karena kesalah pahaman demikian yang membuat mereka tak akur.**

 **Untuk kedua pernyataan tersebut jujur aja, aku sendiri nggak terlalu tahu kepastiannya. Tapi ada beberapa teman yang memang lebih memahami kucing dan anjing.**

 **o Jadi untuk pernyataan pertama, ada banyak kemungkinan yang dipercaya oleh penyayang kucing kebanyakan. Kucing itu bisa jadi:**

 **1.** **Melihat hewan kecil seperti serangga. Bisa juga melihat debu.**

 **2.** **Getaran gelombang listrik. Konon ada yang berpendapat bahwa kucing bisa menangkap gelombang listrik lembut yang mengarungi di tembok.**

 **3.** **Menangkap suara/pergerakan dari balik dinding.**

 **4.** **Ini yang paling banyak dipercaya. Yakni, kucing bisa melihat makhluk halus. Kalau untuk yang ini mungkin terlalu menyeramkan sih xD**

 **o Untuk pernyataan kedua. Mengenai anjing dan kucing yang terjadi kesalah pahaman.**

 **Banyak yang berpendapat demikian juga ^^ karena "bahasa" ekor kedua hewan tersebut berbeda.**

 **Tapi ada juga pendapat bahwa dengan sifat anjing yang lebih periang dan suka bermain, serta insting berburu dari nenek moyang mereka (serigala), maka mereka suka menangkap dan mengejar sesuatu yang lebih kecil dan bergerak. Sementara kucing memang memiliki sifat pendiam dan akan merasa terintimidasi/awas ketika hewan yang berukuran lebih besar darinya tiba-tiba mengejar.**

 **Dari kedua informasi tersebut masih berupa pengira-ngiraan. Masing-masing pendapat boleh dipercaya atau tidak ^^**

* * *

 **Waktunya berbalas review! xD**

 **.**

 **Lavento Zenya**

Sama-samaaa xD Nah itu sudah aku coba jawab di mini info yah ^^ Papi Lust "nggak sengaja" membuat terowongan buat para kitten malah bikin pada hepiiii xD

 **.**

 **kurohimeNoir**

Waaaa! Makasih udah baca sampe maratooon! Aku juga pernah digigit anjing punya eyangku, untung nggak terlalu parah ^^

Blaze bandel tapi nggemesin yah xD Galak kalo Lust deket-deket ke Hali xD

Wah ada juga yang berumur dewasa di siniiiii! Senangnyaaaa! Salam kenal yaaah xD Iya, apalagi Boboiboy Galaxy memang diturunin rate penontonnya jadi lebih anak-anak. Jadi konfliknya nggak seheboh yang awal. Hiks... padahal Boboiboy yang dulu itu dari segi cerita keren banget TT_TT

Untuk pertanyaannya udah kucoba jawab di mini info yah xD

 **.**

 **Silver Celestia**

Waaah! Ada yang bisa nebak! Kereeeen! xDDD

Iyesh, tadinya itu mau kukasih titel "Tunnel of Love", tapi kemudian bimbang pingin "Secret Tunnel", akhirnya ga pake dua-duanya wehehehe xD

Dan yeeees! Itu sebenernya aku memang pakai desain dari Monsta (ada character sheet para karyawan sekolahnya di FB mereka udah lamaaaa banget), tapi personalitinya karena aku ga tahu aslinya seperti apa, akhirnya aku pakai personaliti Nenek Foglia xD

Makasih banyaaaak ^^7

 **.**

 **bubblegluu**

Iyup yang biasa ^^ Kalau bingung seragamnya Boboiboy, bisa ubek-ubek gallery Boboiboy di deviantart-ku xD

Eheheheh si kecil yang nggemesin tapi galak yah xD

 **.**

 **BlaXie**

Maaf, belum ketemu xD Masih lama lagi xDD Yesh, Fang sopan ke Boboiboy ^^ since Boboiboy is a princess xDD Blaze masih galak xD Sebernya dia udah menerima kehadiran Lust, tapi suka jealous kalo Hali dideketin xDD

Thank you Xieee ^^

 **.**

 **ChocoMint24**

Taufan is full of fun! xDDD Dia malah seneng ada yang bikin heboh xDD Wakakakak!

Iyeeesh, Boboiboy ish soooo cute! xD Wahahah ntar jadi drama sinetron memperebutkan cowok dong wkwkwk xDDD

Makasiiiih ^^7


	21. Dinner Time

**Boboiboy series © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fanfiction by widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x fem!Boboiboy pairing, Genderbender, Romance stuffs, AU and OOC.**

 **You've been warned! Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 _Di balik pagar yang satunya, Boboiboy menjadi semakin penasaran karena Blaze terus mengendusi sesuatu. Gadis tersebut perlahan tiarap— meratakan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan. Tak peduli seragamnya akan kotor. Jemari lentik Boboiboy menyisir tanaman mawar dengan hati-hati karena durinya bisa melukai kulit._

 _Kini nampak jelas apa yang tersembunyi di balik rimbun bunga— membuat Boboiboy terbelalak penuh kejutan begitu melihat wajah Fang di ujung terowongan sana._

 _"Fa-Fang?"_

 _Fang merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat melihat wajah Boboiboy yang juga tiarap di sana bersama Halilintar dan Blaze._

 _"Bo-Boboiboy?"_

.

.

.

 **Dinner Time**

.

.

.

Keduanya hanya bisa bengong dan terdiam agak lama. Fang sadar dirinya memucat dan berkeringat dingin. Ia tak tahu harus mulai dari mana menceritakan keberadaan terowongan itu.

"Ini— ini lubang apa?"

Pertanyaan polos Boboiboy akhirnya harus dijawab oleh sang cowok yang telah pasrah pada nasibnya. Fang bercerita mulai ketika ia menyadari Lust menggali bagian bawah pagar tanaman hingga mereka bisa melewati terowongan itu ke rumah Boboiboy. Juga kejadian siang tadi di mana para kucing akhirnya berkunjung melalui terowongan.

"—Maafkan aku, Boboiboy! Aku sungguh bermaksud menutup terowongan ini! Hanya saja… Aku… Maafkan aku. Kumohon jangan marah. Aku akan ganti tanaman bungamu…"

Fang menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya pasrah. Ia paham jika Boboiboy marah padanya kemudian.

Boboiboy hampir tak memercayai apa yang ia dengar melalui tuturan kisah penuh kejujuran dan penyesalan dari Fang.

Fang sendiri lebih tak memercayai gadis pujaannya kini tertawa riang hingga keluar air mata dan merona wajah manisnya setelah mendengar pengakuan memalukan diri sang pemuda. Kedua tangan Boboiboy yang terlipat di hadapannya kotor karena tanah, namun sama sekali tak dipedulikan gadis yang terus tertawa manis itu.

"Ahahahahahah! Ini— ini luar biasa ahahahah! Ada terowongan seperti dalam dongeng di halaman rumahku! Terowongan mungil yang tersembunyi di balik bunga-bunga! Lihat— Bahkan Blaze menyukainya!"

Si mungil bandel berguling-guling riang di dalam lorong dedaunan yang rimbun. Hali menggelengkan kepala dan menggigit leher Blaze, menariknya kembali ke dalam pelukan Boboiboy diiringi ngeongan rewel Blaze yang masih ingin bermain.

"Ka— kau tak marah, Boboiboy?"

"Ahahahah—! Kenapa aku harus marah? Lihatlah terowongan manis ini, bahkan untuk ukuran seekor Husky bisa begitu pas. Aku juga pasti bisa melewatinya. Ah, kita bisa menjadikan ini lorong rahasia kita! Seperti dalam dongeng-dongeng!"

Fang tersenyum lebar.

Ia lega luar biasa. Terlebih lagi— ia bahagia luar biasa.

Lorong yang digali Lust telah membuat gadis idamannya tertawa gembira. Namun tiba-tiba Boboiboy terdiam.

"Maaf, aku— kekanakan sekali, ya? Dari tadi aku mengumpamakan ini seperti dongeng, eheheh—"

Tawa canggung Boboiboy langsung dibalas Fang dengan gelengan. "Tidak! Tidak kekanakan sama sekali!"

Kedua remaja yang berbaring di atas rumput saling mengintip dari ujung lorong pagar tanaman melempar senyum tanpa bosan. Bahkan Lust dan Glu turut berebut ingin menatap wajah kucing-kucing kesayangan mereka di balik pagar sana.

"Tapi— Kalau dari halamanku lubang ini sangat mencolok. Mungkin harus kututupi agar tak ketahuan orang tuaku. Mereka bisa marah."

"Bagaimana kalau aku bantu berbicara dengan Paman Hao dan Bibi Elly? Aku tak keberatan dengan keberadaan lorong ini."

Fang menggeleng menjawab tawaran Boboiboy. Tak lama, matanya mengedip mendapatkan ide.

"Ah, aku ada ide! A— aku akan segera kembali!"

Sebelum Fang berdiri dari posisi tiarapnya, suara _maid_ dari rumah Boboiboy terdengar memanggil nona mereka.

"Ah, aku harus ke rumah dulu, Fang. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi."

"Oke! Kalau begitu aku akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap lubang ini!"

Senyuman di wajah Boboiboy menghilang, "Kau akan menutupnya—?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku ada ide yang lebih bagus!"

"Umm, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Oke!"

Boboiboy bergegas menuju ke rumah sebelum ia ditemukan para _maid_ sedang menyembunyikan keberadaan terowongan rahasianya dengan Fang. Sayang sekali, baju seragam Boboiboy yang penuh dengan tanah mendapat perhatian para _maid_ tentu saja.

"Ah, i-ini! Anu, tadi Blaze berlari di halaman aku mengejarnya sampai jatuh!"

Para _maid_ tertawa dan memeluk nona kecil mereka penuh sayang. "Rasanya belum pernah nona datang dengan pakaian kotor sejak kau berusia lima tahun. Ini menyenangkan sekali! Rasanya begitu nostalgia!"

Beberapa _maid_ tertawa sambil membersihkan rok Boboiboy yang tersipu.

"Nah, mandilah dahulu. Sebentar lagi akan kami siapkan cemilan sore."

"Ah, anu. Fang mengundangku makan malam di rumahnya. Apa boleh aku ke sana?"

Para _maid_ membelalakkan mata, "Tentu! Tentu saja! Akan kami kabari Tuan dan Nyonya kalau mereka menelepon!"

Boboiboy tersenyum lega tanpa tahu para _maid_ yang begitu menyayanginya itu mendukung seratus persen akan kedekatan nona mereka dengan pemuda tetangga baru.

Seorang _maid_ membantu membawa seragam kotor Boboiboy untuk segera dicuci agar bisa dipakai lagi esok sementara sang nona mandi. Beberapa kucing terus mengekori majikan mereka.

Blaze terpaksa dibawa Hali agar tak mengganggu Boboiboy mandi. Si mungil mengeong-ngeong riuh. Thorn akhirnya menurut pada Gempa yang membawanya menuju ruang tengah.

* * *

Sementara itu, Fang membuka pintu gudang di mana perkakas dan segala alat kebun ada di situ. Ia juga menemukan apa yang ia butuhkan. Ada sisa-sisa bahan bangunan saat rumah mereka masih direnovasi sebelum ditinggali. Ada beberapa bahan sisa dari taman halaman rumah.

Elizabeth masih berada di lantai dua sibuk dengan kardus-kardus yang harus ia buka dengan barang-barang pindahan. Fang meyakinkan dirinya agar bekerja cepat sebelum ayah dan abangnya tiba.

Ia merapikan tanaman yang membentuk terowongan agar lebih rapi dan ranting-rantingnya tak melukai para kucing atau anjing yang melewati. Dengan bebatuan pipih sisa bahan taman ia melapisi tanah agar tak mengotori para kucing yang lewat di situ. Saat memasangnya, Fang baru sadar bahkan tubuhnya bisa keluar masuk dengan mudah.

"Wow. Ini sih bisa jadi terowonganku kalau mau main ke rumah Boboiboy."

Dan terakhir. Dedaunan yang tak rapi pada bibir lubang terowongan pagar tanaman, Fang manfaatkan sebagai 'tirai' untuk menutupi sedikit terowongan tersebut sebelum dibantu dengan pot bunga yang ia geser.

Fang terampil menyusun dan menata tanaman berkat kebiasaannya memerhatikan para tukang kebun merapikan rumah yang hendak ia tinggali setiap pindah rumah sejak kecil.

"Ada untungnya juga keterampilan begini." Gumam Fang.

Tak lama setelah Fang menyelesaikannya, Boboiboy mengendap bersama para kucing keluar rumah dan memanggil Fang dari halaman bunga.

"Pssst— Fang. Apa kau masih di situ?"

Fang langsung sumringah mendengarnya. Ia langsung menggeser pot yang menutupi dan melakukan uji coba dengan merangkak melalui terowongan itu.

"Hei, Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy terkejut namun ia berusaha menahan tawanya melihat Fang yang muncul di antara bunga yang menutupi terowongan.

"Hihihi— ini mengasyikkan sekali! Boleh aku coba ke rumahmu?"

"Tentu! Ayo, sudah kurapikan jadi kau tak perlu khawatir akan kotor."

Saat merangkak melewati terowongan, Boboiboy takjub pada hasil kreatifitas Fang yang telah memasang bebatuan pipih pada tanah menjadi seperti lantai jalan setapak. Sehingga mereka yang melalui terowongan itu tidak merasa sakit karena kerikil dan tak kotor karena tanah.

Fang mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu sang gadis berdiri setelah keluar dari terowongan.

"Ini luar biasa! Ah, kau menutupi terowongan ini dengan tirai daun dan pot. Ide yang cemerlang!"

Fang tersipu saat dipuji.

Suara Boboiboy ternyata mengundang Pride yang sedang berjaga menjadi penasaran. Ia mengikuti arah suara dan menemukan majikannya tengah bersama gadis tetangga dan ketujuh kucingnya.

"Oh, hai, Pride." Sapa Boboiboy.

.

Gempa mengeong memberi salam dengan senyum ramah.

"Selamat sore, Pride. Maaf mengganggu sore-sore begini."

"Hai, Papa Pride."

Thorn melangkah mendekati Pride. Ngeongan kecilnya membuat Pride tersenyum.

"Selamat sore. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Thorn mengeong-ngeong mengajak Pride untuk melihat terowongan yang telah dirapikan Fang.

"Lihat, Papa Pride! Tadi kami masuk lewat sini. Ini keren sekali."

Husky nomor tiga tersebut terheran ketika menyadari ada yang berbeda dari terowongan tersebut. "Sepertinya terowongan itu menjadi lebih rapi."

"Ya, Fang yang merapikannya."

Pride terdiam canggung, "Apa Boboiboy tak apa-apa dengan ini?"

"Ahahah, Dia justru menyukainya."

"Ini seru sekali!" Ujar Taufan yang disetujui oleh adik-adik kecilnya yang lain.

Pride mengakui memang terowongan itu menjadi lebih rapi dan indah. Namun ia terheran, apakah Boboiboy dan Fang tak keberatan dengan keberadaan terowongan hasil karya Lust. Ia mengendusi bagian dalam terowongan hingga ke halaman bunga Boboiboy dan kembali lagi ke halaman rumah Fang.

"Ini menyenangkan sekali, Papa Pride. Aku bisa bolak-balik tanpa harus keluar halaman." Thorn begitu girang menunjukkan dirinya yang bisa keluar masuk terowongan pada sang Husky.

.

Fang menyadari Huskynya memiringkan kepala padanya, ragu pada keberadaan terowongan tersebut.

"Uuuk—"

Fang berlutut dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Pride. "Terowongan ini jadi rahasia kita, ya. Jangan sampai ayah, ibu, dan Kaizo tahu."

Dengan demikian Pride yakin bahwa Boboiboy tak keberatan dengan terowongan yang menjadi rahasia di antara dua remaja dan para anjing serta kucing.

Suara Elizabeth memanggil dari rumah membuat Fang panik dan terburu menggeser pot menutupi terowongan.

Tepat saat sang bunda melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu teras, Fang dan Boboiboy berdiri berjejer sambil tersenyum seakan tak ada apa-apa.

"Boboiboy! Aku tak tahu kau sudah di sini, sayang! Ayo, masuklah. Sebentar lagi aku akan menyiapkan makan malam."

Segala makan malam yang telah dipesan mulai ditata rapi di atas piring. Tak disangka Boboiboy, keluarga Fang bahkan membeli makanan kucing untuk menyambut ketujuh kucing yang mulai mengeong-ngeong lapar.

Tepat saat Elizabeth membuka makanan kucing dari kaleng, suara deru mobil mendekat memasuki garasi disambut gonggongan lantang para Husky.

Fang amat sangat menikmati saat gadis yang ia sukai berlutut di sampingnya membantu memberi makan para Husky dan kucing.

Dan Boboiboy senang sekali melihat para anjing besar makan dengan lahap. Bahkan Blaze ikut penasaran pada makanan Glu.

Sloth dan Ice justru tertidur pulas menyisakan makanan mereka. Ice mendengkur nyaman di antara bulu lebat Sloth.

Hao tersenyum melihat istri dan anaknya serta seorang gadis menyambut kedatangan di rumah. Bahkan Kaizo tak pernah absen menggoda adiknya. Fang bersemu merah setiap sang abang terus menggoda dirinya karena keberadaan Boboiboy di situ.

Makan malam begitu meriah dan hangat.

Baru kali itu Boboiboy merasakan makan malam penuh canda dan tawa. Sudah lama sejak kedua orang tuanya sibuk.

Bukan berarti sang gadis membenci kedua orang tuanya ataupun keadaan rumahnya.

Hanya saja terkadang ada hal yang dirindukan manusia sebagai makhluk sosial.

Para kucing dan anjing turut meramaikan suasana dengan ulah mereka. Terutama Gluttony dan Blaze tentu saja. Duo penuh energi. Sampai-sampai Halilintar kewalahan menghadapi adiknya. Lust tertawa-tawa melihat si bandel Blaze yang selalu saja berhasil meluluhkan hati si kucing hitam tegas.

Fang dan Boboiboy berceloteh banyak mengenai pagi hari tadi saat Fang mengunjungi sekolah. Sampai-sampai Kaizo melihat kedua remaja itu seperti anak anjing dan kucing yang tak berhenti menyalak dan mengeong lucu.

Sementara makan malam di rumah Fang begitu meriah, di rumah Boboiboy ada para _maid_ yang juga tengah menikmati santap malam mereka sambil berdiskusi penuh rahasia.

"Kalian lihat sendiri' kan? Kalau tuan muda tetangga itu tersenyum, nona pasti merona!"

"Bagaimana kalau lain kali kita coba susun rencana kencan untuk mereka?"

"Oh, ide bagus!"

"Tapi… Nona' kan pemalu sekali."

"Maka itu kita harus sabar dan tak boleh gegabah membujuknya!"

* * *

Di rumah Fang, Elizabeth tak bosannya mengobrol bersama Boboiboy sambil memeluk Gempa yang sangat kalem di pangkuannya.

Kaizo tak habisnya gemas pada Taufan dan Solar yang begitu lincah berusaha menangkap mainan yang diikat dengan benang dan digerak-gerakkan oleh Kaizo. Fang sendiri tertawa-tawa melihat abangnya seperti demikian.

Halilintar berbaring dengan nyaman di beranda teras. Lust menyusul dengan membawa bantal yang ia gigit di moncong dan diletakkan di samping sang kucing hitam.

"Malam yang dingin, _milady_ ~ Berbaringlah di bantal ini agar hangat~"

Hali tersenyum sembari menggeleng kecil mendapat perlakuan gombal tak habisnya dari si Husky sulung.

Tiba-tiba Blaze yang tadinya asyik bermain dengan Gluttony, langsung melompat ke hadapan Lust.

"Heeei! Jangan ganggu Mama Hali! Ffshht!"

Desisan kesal imut tersebut membuat Halilintar akhirnya menggigit tengkuk dan menarik Blaze ke dalam pelukannya.

"Blaze— Lust hanya menemaniku. Tak apa-apa."

"Uuuh, tapi Mama Haliii…!"

Lust nyengir, tak keberatan akan interupsi si adik kecil galak yang sangat protektif pada kakak pengasuhnya itu.

.

Sementara, Fang meminta ijin kedua orang tuanya untuk mengajak Boboiboy mengobrol di kamarnya. Kaizo berjuang keras menahan diri untuk tidak menggoda adiknya. Fang memasang wajah galak pada sang abang yang usil bukan main sebelum Kaizo melakukan niat jahilnya meledek Fang.

Di kamar Fang, ternyata sudah ada Sloth dan Ice yang terbaring santai di ranjang Fang. Wrath dan Thorn mengikuti majikan mereka diiringi Pride dan Gempa.

"Wahahah, kamarku rasanya ramai sekali malam ini!"

Para kucing penasaran mengendus-endus tiap sudut. Thorn nampak tertarik dengan tali sepatu basket Fang. Ia menggigit-gigit sampai terguling-guling.

"Aduh, Thorn. Jangan gigiti sepatu Fang." Buru-buru Boboiboy mengangkat si kucing kecil.

Rasanya Fang seperti tengah bermimpi sedang bersama gadis yang ia sukai di kamarnya. Tak habisnya ia tersenyum dan mencubiti tangannya diam-diam.

Boboiboy takjub dengan segala majalah basket yang berjejer, perangkat komputer, dan segala mainan yang menghias rapi. Sebuah foto berpigura di rak buku menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

Fang bersama anak-anak anjing Husky saat mereka masih kecil.

"Wah, mereka manis sekali! Astaga, tak bisa kupercaya mereka pernah sekecil itu!"

"Hahahah! Benar! Rasanya baru kemarin mereka datang ke rumah. Sekarang sudah sebesar ini."

Fang memeluk leher empuk Pride dan Wrath.

Obrolan seru membuat waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Akhirnya Boboiboy pamit sebelum jam malam semakin larut. Ia mengajak para kucingnya pulang setelah berpamitan pada keluarga Fang.

Fang dan Pride mengantar Boboiboy hingga ke pintu depan rumah gadis itu.

Keduanya menyempatkan diri mengobrol sedikit sebelum mengucapkan perpisahan sementara.

"Jadi, kau akan ujian lusa' kan?"

"Yap! Doakan aku, ya!"

"Tentu saja! Terima kasih atas makan malam yang menyenangkan, Fang! Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Boboiboy."

Pride turut melepas kepergian para kucing. Blaze sudah terus-terusan menguap hingga harus dituntun Halilintar agar tak tersandung. Taufan membawa Solar yang telah lelah dengan menggigit tengkuknya. Ice sudah terlelap dalam pelukan Boboiboy.

.

Thorn menguap lebar sambil bersandar pada Gempa. "Thornie, ucapkan salam dulu."

"Uung— Selamat malam, Papa Pride…"

"Selamat malam, Thornie. Selamat bermimpi indah. Kau juga, Gempa."

"Terima kasih. Selamat malam, Pride."

Gempa mengeluskan wajahnya pada moncong Pride. Kemudian membawa si kecil Thornie dengan gigitan lembut di tengkuk.

* * *

Jam tidur telah tiba. Semua piring telah dicuci bersih dan tertata rapi di rak pengering. Suasana sepi dapur membuat suara air yang dituang ke gelas menggema. Kaizo membawa segelas air untuk dirinya sendiri melewati kamar sang adik.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menengok Fang sebelum kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

Pride dan Greed berjaga di luar rumah, Gluttony memiliki tempat yang paling nyaman untuk dirinya di sofa ruang tengah bersama Lust yang berbaring di karpet. Sloth tak pernah meninggalkan bantalnya yang nyaman di lorong lantai dua.

Sementara Wrath dan Envy setia menemani Fang yang kini tertidur pulas di ranjangnya.

Kaizo terkekeh melihat Fang sama sekali belum mengganti baju seusai mengantar Boboiboy ke rumahnya. Remaja tersebut tertidur dengan senyuman di wajah.

"Hei, jagoan. Ayo ganti baju dulu."

Usapan di rambut Fang akhirnya membangunkan sang remaja. "Uuung—"

Dengan gontai dan mata setengah tertutup, Fang berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Kaizo terkekeh karena adiknya nyaris tersandung salah satu Husky yang berbaring nyenyak di lantai.

Setelah meletakkan gelas di atas meja belajar adiknya, Kaizo membantu Fang berganti baju karena ia tahu adiknya terlalu lelah untuk memasukkan lengannya ke lubang pada kaos.

Wrath yang tadinya berbaring di lantai kini berpindah tidur bersama di ranjang setelah Fang kembali menempatkan kepalanya di atas bantal.

Sebenarnya dua Husky berbulu lebat sudah cukup sebagai selimut, tapi Kaizo tetap menyelimuti tubuh adiknya hingga ke dagu. Juga memberi ciuman sayang di kening dan pipi Fang.

Kaizo tak bergerak dari pinggir ranjang Fang. Ia duduk sambil memandangi adiknya yang sudah lelap bersama kedua Husky bongsor di sisinya.

"Hhh— Akhirnya kau mengejar mimpimu yang biasa-biasa saja itu, yah. Padahal kau sudah memiliki peringkat terbaik di akademi militer. Aku sangat menyayangkan hal itu." Gumaman Kaizo sama sekali tak didengar Fang sejak remaja itu sudah kembali ke alam mimpi saat kepalanya menyentuh bantal kembali.

Senyuman kecil menyungging di wajah tampan sang Kapten muda. "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Itu mimpimu. Dan yang penting untukku— kau menjalaninya dengan senyum di wajah lugu milikmu itu, adik kecilku yang bandel."

Ciuman kecil kembali mampir di kening Fang dari abangnya, "Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia."

Dengan penuh hati-hati, Kaizo melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Envy yang masih terbangun memeking lembut. "Uuuk—"

"Selamat malam, Vy. Jaga majikanmu itu."

Pintu kamar Fang tertutup lembut, meninggalkan dengkuran damai sang pemilik kamar bersama kedua Husky-nya yang siap menjaga sang majikan dengan siaga.

Malam sunyi mengiringi lelapnya para penghuni rumah. Bahkan para kucing di rumah Boboiboy yang biasanya berkeliaran di sekitar rumah saat malam kini terlelap karena lelah puas bermain dengan para Husky sahabat mereka.

Gempa dengan sabar menjilati kepala Ice dan Thorn yang menyusu padanya. Blaze mendengkur dengan posisi tidur yang lucu hingga Halilintar terkekeh melihatnya. Taufan menjaga Solar agar si mungil itu tak menggelinding dari bantal tempat tidurnya hingga ke lantai.

Boboiboy telah dalam balutan daster— menari di dunia mimpi dengan senyuman di wajah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Udah lama banget aku ninggalin ff net ;_; Maaf untuk para pembaca setia ;_; Ada kemungkinan aku nggak bisa aktif lagi nulis ff ;**

 **Sebenernya udah lama mulai mikir pingin berhenti nulis ff lagi. Karena beberapa kali dapat message dari haters yang akhirnya nurunin semangat nulis, belum lagi fandom Boboiboy memang lagi sepi. So, jadi kesepian gini ;_;**

 **Ga ada asupan yang bikin semangat sama sekali ;_;** **Tapi... masih ragu juga untuk berhenti.**

 **Mohon maaf dan terima kasih sekali sudah nungguin dan masih ngikutin cerita ini.**

 **Untuk temen-temen yang hari Minggu tanggal 4 Maret nanti ke COMIFURO X, sampai jumpa di sana ^^**

 **Aku bakal buka booth bareng temen-temen di L-02 hanya di hari Minggu ^^**

 **Untuk para cosplayer fandom Boboiboy, nanti dapet sesuatu dariku di sana xD**


End file.
